Broken Moonlight
by wonderwoundedhearers
Summary: Jasper finds the new girl quite intriguing. With Edward recovering with Alice in Alaska, can Jasper get closer to Bella? Can he control himself enough to fall in love? Lem/Lang.
1. Irresistible

_Summary: A twisted 'Twilight'. Jasper finds the new girl, Bella Swan, quite intriguing. With Edward recovering from the scent of Bella's blood in the Denali wilderness and Alice concentrating on Edward's future, will Jasper find a way to get closer to Bella, without alerting his family? Can he control himself and his bloodlust enough to fall in love? Who will Bella choose when Edward returns and wants to get closer?_

**(A/N: This WILL be updated and continued as often as possible. My first priority is to finish 'Red Sun,' but once that's done then I'll definitely complete this. I just had to write it down and set it out. All reviews are welcome, so let me know if you think this is worthy of continuing with.)**

**Jasper**

It was almost unbearable to sit here in this high school cafeteria, with the all the feelings of the human teenagers passing through me. I was like a mediator, a translator, for all their emotions, with no one to pass them on to – so they welled up inside me.

I knew Edward was watching me. I could almost feel him shadowing my mind, keeping track of my thoughts. I knew Alice was doing the same with my future.

I was being tested – thoroughly.

It had taken me so long to become used to our lifestyle and our diet of animal blood, and I knew I was the weak link. I had spent years being the strongest and most cunning vampire in Maria's army – I had been in my element. I was built for war and strategy, not playing human.

Playing human was where I fell down. I wanted to be good, I wanted to not kill and murder, but I was still building my strength and resolve. Until I was absolutely under control I would be shadowed by Alice and Edward, and I would be constantly teased with the scent of human blood.

Like now.

A small, blonde girl paused to talk to a friend at the end of the table my family and I sat at. She was close enough for me to hear her heartbeat, to see the thrum of life in her veins and to let my imagination run wild.

She tossed her short hair over her shoulder, and a wave of her scent hit me. It was appetizing and it made my throat ache with thirst. I could just imagine getting closer to her, smelling that scent even more as I leaned my face into her neck, watching her blood pound through her veins. I could imagine leaning in, my mouth automatically wetting with venom...

Edward kicked my chair.

I looked up at him, instantly remembering he was monitoring my thoughts closely. I was ashamed at getting so carried away with him around. He thought I was weak.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

Edward shrugged and went back to staring at the wall.

Alice tried to comfort me, "You weren't going to do anything. I could see that."

I grimaced slightly at her obvious lie. I knew she was uncertain of me, I could feel it.

"It helps a little if you think of them as people. Her name is Whitney. She has a baby sister she adores. Her mother invited Esme to that garden party, do you remember?" Her voice was soft and musical, and I hated it.

She talked to me like I was child.

"I know who she is," I replied sharply, effectively ending the conversation.

I stared out of the window, and I heard Alice get up and leave.

I certainly knew who the girl was, but if I thought about that then it would ruin my fantasy. If I didn't have fantasies, then I didn't know how I would be able to get by. If I imagined certain things then I felt the need to act less keenly. It was a torturous, masochistic method that had proved useful while I changed my diet.

But Alice didn't understand. She knew I would fantasize instead of act, and she tried to see my point of view – bless her, she tried – but it wasn't enough. I knew she felt at least a little ashamed of my weakness, and I had called her out on it.

We had a wild argument, ending with me storming off to hunt. I knew we were drifting apart, but she refused to see it. I knew I didn't love her anymore. Our time had passed and our love hadn't lasted, but Alice was fixed on trying to make it work.

I didn't press her. I knew it would end soon enough.

I was tired of staring at the grey clouds that always constantly hang over Forks, so I turned my attention back to my family.

"Jessica Stanley is giving the new Swan girl all the dirty laundry on the Cullen clan," Edward said quietly, amusement evident in his voice. Then he added, "Rather unimaginative, actually. Just the barest hint of scandal. Not an ounce of horror. I'm a little disappointed."

Edward was quiet for a moment or two as he 'listened' intently. Then suddenly frustration and confusion rolled off of him in waves. He turned in his chair and looked over at a table on the other side of the cafeteria.

I followed his line of sight, interested in whatever captured his attention, and was met with the most beautiful pair of eyes. They were a deep, warm brown – the colour of chocolate.

Suddenly I felt a tingle creep up my spine.

I frowned, looking away from the girl. I was a vampire and a human gave me a tingle? How ridiculous was that? Very – it was very ridiculous.

But I couldn't keep my eyes away now. I looked back and saw she was making conversation with the annoying student, Jessica Stanley, that Edward had mentioned. She didn't look right with Jessica, she didn't look happy. She looked uncomfortable, but the only emotions I could pick up on were interest and embarrassment.

I took a closer look at the girl, my sharp eyes raking every inch of her appearance, looking for something wrong with her. If I found something wrong I could prove to myself that there was no need to keep looking at an imperfect human.

Her loose, mahogany locks curled elegantly over her shoulders and down her back, and she was slim with a beautiful form and poise. She wasn't beyond thin like Alice, she was just slender, and she looked magnificent. She had a pale, heart-shaped face, with flawless skin and full pink lips. She was perfect.

I got that tingle again.

Suddenly she turned to look at our table, and then immediately turned away as her gorgeous eyes met mine. Her cheeks turned the most delicious shade of pink I have ever seen, but I didn't feel any thirst. No, I was concentrating on her emotions too hard, trying to pin-point my unease with the girl. Embarrassment rolled off of her and I realised Edward was still staring at her as well.

Then as clear as I shout, I heard the girl whisper, "Which one is the boy with the reddish-brown hair?"

So she was interested in Edward? Not surprising really, he looked closer to her age. But it sent a little feeling of jealousy through me.

Jealousy? Over a human? I must be losing it.

I looked away out of the window again, trying to ignore the girl and her feelings. I found her too interesting for her own good. My little spike of jealousy had unnerved me, but it was about to be quashed.

"So, the one with blonde hair is Jasper?" She asked Jessica quietly.

I grinned internally at the girl asking about me. Such a beautiful creature had asked about me.

Luckily, Edward seemed to be concentrating too hard on the girl to pick out my thoughts, so I let them continue to concentrate on her.

Jessica Stanley said that the girl was right, but that I was 'with' Alice.

I grimaced outright at that. To all appearances, even to the family, we were still together and working through our problems. I didn't know why I wanted the girl to know I wasn't really 'with' Alice anymore, but I did. I wanted to talk to her...

I stopped that thought in its tracks.

I was not allowed to be that close to a human. I could trust myself, but my family wouldn't. Plus, I was posing as a senior. I didn't know too much about high school etiquette, but I assumed a senior talking to a junior would be construed as 'weird'.

I tried not to think about her, to concentrate on the nasty clouds rolling in overhead. But the girl continued to ask about my family, most of her questions situated around Edward and myself. I tried to ignore her soft voice, but it seemed to be louder than everyone else's. It just seemed to carry over the din of the cafeteria.

"Shall we?" Rosalie said, interrupting my thoughts, and the interruption was welcome.

"So, is the new one afraid of us yet?" Emmett asked Edward, and I tried not to be interested in Edward's answer.

I failed miserably.

He just shrugged, and Emmett didn't ask again. But I wanted to ask, I wanted to question. But my family would misconstrue my interest, so I remained silent.

We left the cafeteria and split up for our classes.

I got to my senior English class, sat down in my usual back-row seat next to Alice and tried to wall myself off for the coming emotional onslaught. We were studying Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet ahead of the juniors, and I knew at least half of the students in this class would get over-emotional.

I tried to think of something to distract myself with, but the only thing that came to mind was a pair of wide, deep brown eyes.

I sighed, disgusted with myself. I was obsessing over a human – a human which I had only seen once, and under an hour ago. I was acting ridiculously.

The English teacher, Mrs Bates, was warbling about Shakespeare and the importance of his work, and then she proceeded to turn off the lights and start a video. It was a boring re-make and my mind drifted. It drifted back to the girl.

_Damn it, Jasper! Stop thinking about her! She was only some fragile, insignificant human..._ I scolded myself.

But I couldn't deny her beauty, and it seemed others were oblivious to it. This oddly pleased me, like she was my own personal source of beauty. I could write songs about that kind of beauty...

_Stop it!_

I went back to watching the slow, bad-quality video with a scowl on my face. Alice looked over at that exact moment. I could feel her curiosity.

"It's nothing," I mumbled.

"Are you sure? You're future's kind of...skippy," she whispered back, too low for human ears to pick up.

"Alice," I warned. "I'm fine. Leave me alone."

I knew she was thinking that I had been tempted by a human, and I suppose she was quite right, just not in the way she thought.

**Bella**

He had looked like he wanted to outright murder me in Biology and at Reception, and I was kind of jumpy for the rest of the day. I tried not to dwell on his pitch-black eyes, and his angry stare, but they kept coming back to me.

That was until I saw the boy Hale, Jasper, walk by the end of the hallway.

He was…intriguing, and there was something in his glance that made me shiver…

I just wanted to get home from my first day, and, luckily, Charlie was going to be out.

The truck rumbled me through Forks and I was glad to be able to get home in silence. If Renee were about I would have been bombarded with questions about my first day, and Charlie would have a few questions of his own later – I knew it.

I was just thankful to get inside and into my room, to distract myself fully from the memory of Edward Cullen's glare.

And the memory of Jasper Hale's searing golden gaze…

**Jasper**

Edward had left.

Alice explained to the family that the new girl, Isabella Swan, had 'called' to Edward. We didn't need to ask her for more information once we'd heard that. We all knew about certain types of blood being sweeter than others, but the rarest finds were the ones that literally called to you. I hadn't really been on the animal blood diet long enough to be able to tell if someone had ever called to me before – all human blood called to me.

Esme's grief at Edward's departure was almost unbearable, and after she had turned down my offer to calm her I had to excuse myself.

The only problem excusing myself from my family was that now I could only think of Isabella Swan – such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl. It was almost amusing the effect she had had on vampires so far. Her blood called to Edward, and she called to me.

I couldn't forget those eyes – deep pools of emotion and beauty.

I would have to talk to her. I knew she was interested in me at least a fraction, enough to start a conversation. With Edward gone, no one could see my thoughts revolving around her, and I was sure that Alice would be concentrating on Edward mostly. So if I kept changing my mind about something and then talk to Bella at the last minute, I would be able to speak with her without interruption.

My family thought me too far gone to be close to a human, but I would prove them wrong. I knew I _shouldn't_ be close to a human, but there was something about her that was simply...irresistible.


	2. The Only Exception

**(A/N: By the way, I did use a few lines from 'Midnight Sun' for the first chapter to tie in a little bit with the Bella/Edward version. I wasn't trying to pass it off as mine!)**

**Jasper**

"Please, Alice. Just get off my case," I hissed, slamming the back door in her pixie face.

She was God-damn everywhere and completely up in my face. She was seriously trying to make our broken marriage work. She'd even gone out and bought lingerie. I had rolled my eyes when she came into my room dressed in some skimpy bits of lace. I had moved out of our room and into a spare one for this sole purpose – not to have Alice try and seduce me.

I was Major Jasper fucking Whitlock! If she thought I could be broken so easily, she was wrong. I had told her, in the politest way, to get the fuck out of my room.

"Crazy mother-fucker…" I growled under my breath.

The family had finally started to notice our deteriorating marriage, and decided to try to keep us together. I knew they thought I might be more likely to cheat on the animal blood diet now I wasn't so close to Alice and moving away from them a little. But I didn't care what they thought, as long as they didn't know about Isabella.

A smile unconsciously slipped across my lips as I thought about her. It had only been yesterday that I had first seen her and then later decided to pursue her in some way. Today, I had watched her carefully out of the corner of my eye. She frequently looked towards the Cullen table and Edward's empty chair. But she looked at me just as many times, and I was thrilled.

I kept looking out for ways I could connect with her, find ways to impress her, or strike up some kind of conversation. I noticed her propensity to eat little, read when she could, and listen to her iPod most of the time. She had an ancient, red Chevy truck which she drove to school in every day without fail – this was going to be the starting point for our meeting. I had it all planned out.

I also noticed she was quite clumsy – amazingly so actually. But that could all work for me.

Eventually I came back to earth with a bump and realised I should hunt, what with attempting to communicate with Isabella in the morning.

I grinned in anticipation, before bounding over the river and tracking a couple of deer.

**Bella**

I seriously don't know what's happening to me. I mean, I think I'm just going crazy…but every time I see Jasper Hale my mind just…short-circuits? He probably thinks I'm some insane freak with a staring problem! But how can I help it when he looks at me so intensely, with those big, deep, golden eyes?

I try to shake myself out of those thoughts before I lose myself in them too deeply.

What does it matter if I turn to goo when he walks by, or – God help me – when he looks at me with that searing gaze? What does it matter if he has the smoothest, most flawless skin I have ever seen? What does it matter if he has the sexiest way of flicking a stray blonde curl out of his eyes? He's a senior, I'm a junior. He's with Alice Cullen and, according to Jessica, it's serious.

I grumble into my pillow as I desperately try to fall asleep.

I never really have crushes, and I've never had this reaction to anybody before. Why does Jasper Hale have to be the only exception?

**Jasper**

The morning rolls around slowly and I watch the sun rise over the tree tops. I never really stop to watch the sun, I'm usually too busy. But today is the day I take things slow. Today is the day I finally talk to Isabella Swan.

I was right about Alice – she's far too focused on Edward's return to see me and my impending conversation with Isabella.

Suddenly Emmett called from the garage, "Jasper! Time to play human!"

I flitted from the window in my room, down the stairs and into the garage, gathering up my school books as I went. We all climbed into Edward's silver Volvo, since it's the least flashy of all our cars, and headed off to school.

I was almost bouncing with my excitement of talking to Isabella. But I reined it in. I'm a God-damn vampire – I'm not going to go gooey over a human.

We arrive on time, and I watch Isabella pull into an empty space across the car park from us. She hadn't gotten out yet, and I knew this was my chance. Emmett, Rose and Alice head off inside, but I hung back, waiting for them to disappear, shuffling my papers about in my bag quickly.

"Jazzy?" Alice's annoying voice chirps in my ear, "Aren't you coming?"

"No," I said sharply, "I have to hand something in. See you all later."

After all, it's none of her business what I intend to do with my free time.

She dances off with Emmett and Rose, and as soon as they're all inside and out of sight I head over to Isabella Swan's truck.

**Bella**

"God damn it!" I hiss, collecting all my papers and books which have just exploded from my bag.

I stuff them all inside my rucksack and zip it up, just in time to realise I'm going to be late for class. I jump out of the truck, not looking where I'm jumping out to really and I hit something solid.

"Crap," I curse quietly, picking up my keys and bag.

Then suddenly a pair of gorgeous, pale hands dart out to help me, and I look up into the face of none other than Jasper Hale.

"Thought you might need a hand," he drawled, and I realised he was from the South.

I almost drooled on the spot, and I could feel a familiar blush gracing my cheeks.

"Uh…thanks…" I trailed off.

_Nice one, Bella! Real intelligent!_

I locked my truck without looking him in the eye, thinking that maybe he'd go away and I'd stop acting like a moron. But when I turned back, he was still there, and he was holding my bag out to me.

I took it off of him as quickly as I could and threw it over my shoulder with another mumbled, "Thanks."

He grinned at me, and I was momentarily distracted by his shining beauty. No one should be that beautiful – with his long-ish, blonde curls and his masculine, yet soft, features.

Suddenly I realised I'd been staring for way too long, and now he was chuckling slightly.

I blushed anew, "Sorry."

He smiled, "That's quite alright, Miss…"

He was waiting for my name, and I fumbled with the strap of my bag, blushing more profusely.

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan," I smiled weakly, and then I realised what time it was, "And I'm late!"

He laughed as I ran up the steps and into school, but not before he called out in his thick Southern accent, "Good day, Miss Bella!"

I skidded down the corridor and into my Biology class, just in time for Mr Banner to give me a stern look. I apologised and eventually he let it go.

Edward Cullen was not here again today, but the anger I felt at his obvious rudeness had dissipated. I was stuck on Jasper Hale's beautiful voice, and my mind was simply filled with him now.

**Jasper**

I went at a human-pace to my English class, not caring if I were late or if Alice grew suspicious…Alice grew suspicious? No, I was definitely worried about that. I ran the rest of the way.

I got to my class just in time, and _before_ Alice. Well, I wasn't about to complain.

I sat down and mused about Bella Swan. It wasn't 'Isabella,' it was 'Bella' – and that seemed to suit her. She looked magnificent this morning, with her loose, mahogany curls swaying in the light breeze, and her lips tinged a lovely shade of pink from the cold.

I recalled her emotions when she had first seen me – awe, surprise…longing (I grinned at that) and a tinge of lust. She really was unique. Most women would have felt almost complete desire and lust on seeing me, and not because I was being smug, but they really would – we were absolutely beautiful to humans.

I recalled the mesmerizing blush that had graced her cheeks, and I didn't feel thirst – I felt desire. I wanted to make her blush again.

She had bewitched me, and I loved it.

Suddenly, Alice dropped into her seat next to me and waves of frustration washed over me.

"Do you mind?" I growled.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "What's got you so uptight today, Jazzy?"

_Bella Swan, and you just interrupted my thinking of her…_

"What's got _you_ so frustrated?" I hissed.

She sighed, leaning back in the chair and closing her eyes, "Edward. He's so damn indecisive."

"I'm sure he appreciates your criticizing his future," I chuckled without humour.

"He's giving me a headache! He will come back, he won't come back… He can't make his damn mind up!" She growled.

I decided to leave Alice to her angry thoughts, and watch the grey clouds roll by out of the window as Mrs Bates put on 'Romeo and Juliet' once again. She went on about Shakespeare once again, but all I could focus on was Bella Swan, and where she was right now.

Was she thinking of me? I hoped she was, because I was certainly thinking of her.

God, was I…_smitten_?

**Bella**

Biology was a total drag, and by the time lunch rolled around I was reading 'Pride and Prejudice' just to keep my mind off Jasper Hale. I was queuing up in the lunch line with Mike and Jessica when I reached my favourite part of the book. Elizabeth Bennett was just about to see Mr Darcy for the first time on her tour of Pemberley.

I wasn't really concentrating on much else, as I picked up an apple and paid for it. Then just as I turned away to follow Mike and Jessica to a table, my nose still buried in the book, I hit something hard. I remembered that kind of hard surface – it gave me the shivers, in a good way.

I looked up into the eyes of Jasper Hale.

"Hello, Miss Bella," he smiled.

"Hi," I said weakly, and then I noticed I had dropped my apple.

As I bent down to pick it up, so did he. Our fingers touched and I swear an electric current ran through them. I pulled my hand back immediately, wondering if he had felt it too. The odd look on his face said he did.

He picked up the apple and held it out to me, "Sorry."

Taking it from him, I managed to say, "It's okay."

My hand felt warm and it tingled where he had touched me. I realised I wanted him to touch me again…

He gestured to my copy of 'Pride and Prejudice,' "Fan of the classics?"

I grinned, "You have no idea."

My room was full of tattered classical literature, and I had a longing to be home to go through my favourites.

He smiled at me, "I don't think I introduced myself earlier. I'm Jasper Hale."

I blushed a little, "I know. It seems like you and your family are famous around here."

He laughed, "I guess we are."

His deep, rich laugh caused a shiver to run up my spine, and it felt delicious…

I suddenly realised that I'd been staring at him again.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, smiling apologetically, and then gestured to the apple, "Thanks for saving my lunch. I'll…uh, see you around."

He chuckled, "Until the next collision."

I nodded and walked off to the table where an open-mouthed Jessica sat.

"What was _that_ all about?" She spluttered.

"I have no idea," I mumbled, remembering the electric current and feeling its warm, residual tingle.

**Jasper**

I went and sat at my family's usual table after to talking to Bella. My family hadn't arrived yet, but as soon as I sat down, they all trooped in. I was too busy thinking of Bella to really care why their emotions were haywire.

Had she felt that little electric pulse? She must have, that's why she pulled her hand away. Or maybe she did it because of my repulsive, cold skin. I didn't blame her. I was repulsive. I was just glad she hadn't seen the scars adorning my body – if she thought my temperature was repulsive, I couldn't imagine the damage _that_ would do to her.

I smiled internally as I thought of my goodbye – 'Until the next collision.' She didn't know that they were both carefully planned, and there would be more – lots more, especially if she continues to draw me to her as she has been for the past three days.

Alice's voice brought me out from my thoughts, "Jazzy?"

"Yes?" I sighed, glancing at her.

"You okay? You look…distracted," she said, narrowing her eyes at me.

"I'm fine. Why are you all so tense?" I asked, finally letting their emotions flow through me – anxiety, sadness, hurt…

"I finally saw Edward's plan. I was just telling Rose and Em about it before we got here," she said quietly.

"What's he planning on doing then?" I asked, crossing my arms.

I didn't like the fact that Bella's blood called to Edward. I felt extremely protective of her.

"He's still in Denali, and he's planning on not coming back. He doesn't want to hurt the human," she breathed, her sadness washing over me.

"That's good," I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "But there's something else, isn't there?"

Alice nodded, "Tanya's planning on talking to him. I'm sure she'll make him change his mind. I don't think it's the best idea for him to come home, no matter how much I want him to."

"You think he'll slip?" I asked, incredulous.

Edward had the most control out of all of us, besides Carlisle, and if he faced Bella I was sure he could handle it. But then my protective side kicked in, and I almost growled at the thought of Edward being within a mile radius of her.

Alice nodded again, "He's having a hard time coming to terms with the human's scent. I don't think he can handle it."

"Call him. Tell him to stay away," I suggested, my protectiveness only slightly leaking through.

"I can't. No matter what way I look at it, Tanya talks with Edward and he almost always changes his mind," she sighed tiredly.

"Can't we just prepare him for it?" Emmett suggested, "I mean, I know the human must smell good, but can't we desensitize him, or something?"

Alice nodded, "It's a possibility, but at the moment, in his current state of mind, he won't be able to handle even a fraction of her scent."

Rosalie sighed, exasperated, but still talking low enough for no human to hear, "Does it really matter? Either she dies or she doesn't!"

I hissed angrily, and everyone looked at me in shock.

_Shit…_

"Rose," I began, not trying to overtly cover up my slip of protectiveness, "Imagine if he kills her. This is Edward we're speaking of! He'll hate himself – more than he already does!"

Emmett guffawed, "He does seriously have the brooding vampire shit down!"

But everyone nodded in agreement at my words.

"He would feel extremely guilty. Not just for letting Carlisle down and feeling weak, but for killing her in general. He'll be so confused," Alice whispered, and then internally broke into tears.

I could feel the misery rolling off of her, and I couldn't take it. I put my hate for Alice to one side, and threw my arm around her shoulders. I said some soothing words and she calmed down a bit.

Luck was not on my side just then, because just as Alice turned to peck me on the cheek in thanks, Bella looked over at our table. She looked right into my eyes, then Alice's and as she turned away I felt crippling unworthiness wash over me from her.

It only took a couple of seconds for the friendship I felt building between us to crumble into dust.

She turned to her friends and excused herself, hurrying out of the cafeteria.

Her apple lay untouched on the table.

**Bella**

What was I thinking?! I completely forgot about Alice Cullen! And here I thought I was getting somewhere, that I might actually have a _chance_!

All of a sudden I felt too sick to carry on with school, and I knew that I only had Gym next anyway. I went to Reception, signed out and went out to my truck – grumbling internally all the way.

I sat in the cab for a minute, collecting my thoughts, when I came up with a resolution.

There was no way on Earth that I could _ever_ have Jasper Hale, so why torture myself unnecessarily? I would not think about him, I would not speak about him, I would not look at him – and I _most certainly_ would not talk to him.

As I started up my truck and peeled out of school, I saw him standing on the concrete steps. He was holding the one thing that could have broken my resolution at that moment – my copy of 'Pride and Prejudice.'

_Crap…_


	3. Attraction

**Bella**

Is it really my copy?

_Well, you don't have yours on you now, do you? Idiot…_

"Shut up," I growled to myself, and then sighed in frustration.

I must have dropped it or something in my hurry, because it certainly wasn't in my open bag next to me now. I'd have to face him. He was patiently waiting on the front steps of the school, he knew I'd seen him.

I quickly contemplated whether or not it was really necessary to get it back. I could always buy a new one, but the one he was clutching was my first ever copy. Then I realised – I'm not a coward. All I have to do is go up to him, say 'thank you' and go home.

_You can do it, Bella…_

I turned the key in the ignition, making the truck's engine stop its rumbling. I hoped no one was planning on coming in or going out of the car park, as my truck was blocking it completely. I took another look at Jasper and saw he still hadn't moved, but now there was a smile gracing his face.

"Damn you," I hissed softly, and I could have sworn he laughed.

How could he hear me?

_Shut up, Bella. Get your book back and go home…_

"Good plan," I muttered, jumping out of my truck and jogging over to Jasper.

**Jasper**

I watched, miserably, as Bella raced out of the cafeteria.

_God damn Alice!_

Suddenly as Bella turned the corner, out of the door, a book slipped from her unzipped bag. I watched as people moved past it, not seeing it or not caring. If someone didn't pick it up and hand it in soon, I would. Then I realised, I could give it back to Bella and start up our friendship again.

Just as I decided to go over there and pick it up, Alice snuggled closer against me. I forgot I had put my arm around her shoulders, and I could feel love and lust pouring out of her. I hastily pulled away, and tried hard to fight the grimace that was threatening to take over my features.

I must have failed, because Alice turned away with a sob. Rose and Emmett looked up and Rose glowered at me. She was an 'Alice supporter'. I glowered right back.

"I think it's best if we go home," Alice sniffed. "We all urgently need to talk to Carlisle about Edward."

"Sure, Alice," Rose said, winding an arm around Alice's waist and leaving the cafeteria with her.

Emmett sighed, "Man, you need to get your shit sorted out."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, still keeping an eye on Bella's book.

"I know you and Alice aren't going to work out. You're too distant. You need to get it finalised – whatever it is you're going to do – or Alice will keep trying to make it work," he said plainly.

He was totally right, of course. I just hadn't bothered to think of divorce, or anything along those lines, yet. I was too preoccupied with Bella.

_Bella…_

"Thanks, Em," I said, standing up and slapping him on the shoulder. "See you at home. Don't wait for me – I'll run"

Emmett shrugged, and left. I liked him for that. He'd leave people alone when asked to, and wouldn't question why because it isn't his business.

Bella popped into my head again, and I went and picked up her book, smoothing out the bent pages. I did a quick walk, following her fresh scent through the hallways. She smelt delicious, and not in a food kind of way. She smelt of strawberries and freesias, and it gave me the shivers.

Eventually I passed Reception and came out at the main entrance to the school. I heard Bella's ancient truck roar to life, and watched as she began to leave. I felt her worthlessness and self-hatred glow from her and I growled under my breath. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, she could never be worthless.

Suddenly she looked up to see me standing on the steps, and she glanced at her book that I was holding clearly, by my side. I could feel surprise, disbelief, frustration, anger…and then resolve, as she cut the engine.

"Damn you," I heard her hiss, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

All she wanted to do was get away from me, but I wouldn't let her.

She muttered, "Good plan," before jumping out of her truck and making her way towards me.

I beamed at her, "This fell out of your bag."

I wiggled the book in my hand, but I didn't give it to her. I wanted to talk to her, to clear things up, to express my lack of a connection with Alice – even if it was more of a half-truth. I could see the determination in her face and feel it from her emotions, she was going to make our encounter as quick as possible.

"Thanks for coming to give it to me. But you could have just left it at Reception – it has my name in," she said, holding her hand out for the book.

I could tell from her face that this was what she really wanted me to do – she didn't want to have to talk with me. I grinned at her, liking her underlying feistiness.

I opened the first page of the book, blatantly ignoring her outstretched hand, and read the words written in a scribbled style of handwriting.

_This book belongs to Isabella Marie Swan._

It was obviously written by a parent, because her first and middle name were crossed through and over the top a neater script read, 'Bella'.

"So it does," I smiled, closing the book and looking into her lovely face, which was masked with irritation.

She nodded, and held her hand out further towards me.

"I could always go and hand this in to Mrs Cope, now. If you'd prefer that," I grinned, laying on my Southern accent thick.

I know I heard her heart pick up its beat earlier when my accent came on strong, and it worked again. Her heart began to beat faster, and her pupils dilated a little bit. Attraction began swirling through her emotions.

Then she suddenly shook her head, as if to clear it, and she snapped back to normal.

She smiled pleasantly, trying not to show her frustration. That smile did things to my body that she had no idea about.

"No, thank you," she said politely, and as I was distracted by her soft-looking lips, she whipped the book out of my hand.

"Oh," was all I could say, as she flashed a genuine smile at her success and I stood empty handed.

"Thanks again," she beamed and headed off towards her truck.

"Wait!" I called out, jogging up to her.

She turned around, crossing her arms, waiting for what I wanted to say.

What did I want to say? I just wanted her to stop and continue to talk to me.

Then suddenly I noticed a Spanish course text book lying on the seat in her truck. I remembered her and her friend complaining about its recent difficulty…

"I over-heard you saying you were struggling with your Spanish class, and I just wondered if you needed some help," I offered lamely, and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"You study Spanish?" She asked, and I could see she was testing me.

I smiled, seeing an opportunity, "You have to learn something to impress the ladies."

She laughed in spite of herself, and then picked up a surprised expression, "I thought you were seeing someone." Then suddenly she blushed, and her feistiness ebbed a little, "I'm sorry, I, uh…I don't mean to be nosey."

I grinned, "No, I'm not."

I said it with such conviction, she stared for a moment or two. Then I felt something creep through her emotions.

Hope.

Suddenly, as soon as it had surfaced, she cut it off and trampled it down.

"Well, that's too bad," she said, her feistiness returning.

"So, would you like me to tutor you?" I pressed, and I could feel her indecision.

I knew she needed help, but I knew she wouldn't let me give it easily.

"Umm," she hedged, taking her lower lip between her teeth.

That one simple act had all sorts of desires stirring deeply within me – desires I hadn't felt for a very long time, and certainly not with Alice. I could feel myself begin to harden as I watched her teeth dig into her soft flesh, and I almost groaned.

"Okay?" She said uncertainly, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I smiled brightly, "Great. If you give me your number then I can call you later."

She hesitated for a second, and then pulled a pen out of her back pocket. She motioned me to give her my hand, and now it was my turn to hesitate.

What if she's repulsed again by my cold skin?

She was patiently waiting for me to move, and seeing as this was my chance to build a friendship with her, I held out my hand.

She took it with no fuss, and she didn't even hesitate when she felt my coldness. A sweet prickle crept up my arm as she wrapped her warm fingers around my wrist to hold it steady, and she wrote down her number.

She smiled up at me, as she let my hand drop when she was done, "If a man answers just ask for me. If it's a girl, then I'm already on the phone."

I laughed, and joked, "I'll try not to get jealous if it's a guy."

"Well, uh," she blushed a little and then her feistiness came into play, "You shouldn't. It'll be my father." She took a few steps back and just before she turned to leave, she graced me with a beautiful smile, and then mumbled, "See you later."

I grinned, "Good afternoon, Miss Bella."

Her heart jumped again when my accent came on strong, and I smiled as she jogged back to her truck, climbed in and drove away.

I would see her soon.

**Bella**

_I was going to get a call… I was going to get a call from Jasper Hale – the guy who looked like a God… I was going to get a call…_

"Shut up, Bella!" I hissed.

I was getting _way_ ahead of myself. Just because he asked if I needed some help with my Spanish just meant he was a nice person, not that he was interested in me.

So, why couldn't I stop thinking about him?

**Jasper**

I looked down at my hand while I was running through the forest and smiled at Bella's number. It was proof that she wanted to be with me, at least a little bit.

I stopped running.

It was also proof I was trying to see a human.

I carried on running and took out my cell phone from my back pocket. I typed in her number and then wiped my hand on my jeans – the ink wouldn't soak into my vampire skin. She didn't even need to write her number down, she could have just told me and I would have remembered.

_No, Jasper. You need to at least _pretend_ to be normal…_

I could have said I had an eidetic memory, which would have been true. But then that route would be getting startlingly close to my true nature, and I have to remember I'm not like her.

I was a bit miserable about my differences between me and Bella, when I walked into the back door of my family's home.

"Finally," I heard Rosalie hiss.

I followed her voice and the buzz of emotions into the dining room, where my family were gathered around the table. I saw a seat next to Alice was free, but remembering my promise to break everything off cleanly, I went and sat next to Emmett. Alice looked like she'd been slapped in the face.

Carlisle sighed, "Now we're all here, we need to talk about Edward." I rolled my eyes, and Carlisle smiled at me sadly, "Yes, I know we have talked of little else."

"Alice? Do you see anything new?" Esme asked, and she was still full of misery at Edward's departure – I hadn't expected anything less.

"He's still deciding to stay away, and Tanya's still deciding to speak with him. The outcome is more certain now – he's going to come home and try to live as he was before the human came along," Alice sighed, rubbing her temple.

I could feel my anger rising. I knew Edward would try to keep close to Bella, to try and desensitize himself, and it made me feel fiercely protective.

"There is no way to persuade him, or to delay him?" Carlisle asked, already knowing the answer.

Alice shook her head, "No, he'll be stubborn. He'll want to face the problem head-on."

"When do you see him coming back?" Esme asked urgently.

"Tanya keeps delaying her talk with him, but I think he'll be home by the end of the week," Alice answered.

"Well," Carlisle sighed, running his hand through his hair, "We must support him in his decision."

Everyone agreed, and I did so reluctantly, not wanting to support Edward at all if there was even the slightest chance he could hurt Bella. But I would protect her, and at the same time I would be helping him.

"Jasper," Carlisle said softly, and I realised I had been quiet for a few moments too long.

"Yes?"

"Would you be able to help Edward? Your gift would be especially useful in calming him…unless…it will be too difficult for you to feel his thirst?" Carlisle said gently, and I grimaced.

Everyone still thought I was out of control – I hadn't proved myself to them yet.

"I'll be fine," I grumbled.

Carlisle smiled at me gratefully, and began talking to Emmett. Rosalie drifted off with Alice and I took this as my cue to leave too.

I went straight to my room and waited for Carlisle to go to his study, so I could speak with him alone. I needed to ask him to call our lawyer and get him to draw up my divorce papers.

**Bella**

I was just in the middle of making lasagne for Charlie, covered in sauce, when the phone rang. Charlie wasn't home yet, so I had to hop over to the phone and pick it up gingerly so I didn't spread the mess everywhere.

"Great timing, whoever this is," I huffed, and a beautiful, musical laugh came from the other end of the line.

"What am I interrupting?" Jasper asked.

"Uh…I'm just making dinner," I said, glad he wasn't here to see my blush.

"What are you making?" He asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"Lasagne," I sighed, looking over at the half-finished dish.

"Hmm, I don't think I've ever had that," he said wistfully.

"Well, I'll save you some…once I've actually made it," I joked.

He chuckled, "I called about me tutoring you."

"Oh," I said intelligently.

He laughed, "Are you doing anything tomorrow after school?"

"Uh…no. You could come over then, if you wanted," I said, looking around the kitchen and thinking that I needed to tidy the hell up.

"Perfect. What's your address?"

I told him my address and he said he knew where that was.

"Okay, so I'll see you about half-four?" I said.

"You certainly will, Miss Bella," he chuckled.

"Great. Uh…good night."

"Good night," he breathed, and it sent shivers down my spine.

I put the phone on the cradle, letting out a shaky breath.

How the hell was I supposed to concentrate on making dinner now?


	4. Save a Horse

**Jasper**

I stared at my cell phone for a while after the call had ended, deliriously happy that I was going to spend time with Bella. Yes, I had to teach her some Spanish, but that didn't mean we couldn't have fun. I just wanted to get to know her…

"Jazz!" Alice's voice rang out through the forest.

I groaned and dropped from the high branch I was sitting on. I had to get out of the house to make my call to Bella. There is no chance of privacy in a house full of vampires.

"Jazz! There you are!" Alice sighed dramatically, "You need to come back to the house. There's another family meeting."

I rolled my eyes, "Edward's never been so popular."

We ran back to the house, jumping the river, and found everyone in the dining room. I took up a seat next to Emmett again, and Alice didn't even bat an eyelash. Maybe she was finally getting the message…

"Well," Carlisle began, folding his hands on the table, "I have been considering the situation with Edward, and I think it best to delay his return."

I almost leapt for joy. _Almost_.

"I know Edward will return _eventually_ to face the girl, but I think at the moment he is too head-strong to really be considering the impact his actions could make. He will be acting to prove he is under control and strong, and not to protect the human. Therefore, I think it best to delay him and make sure his actions are less…impulsive," Carlisle smiled gently.

We all knew he meant that he wanted to make sure Edward didn't go running after her and end up draining her accidentally. The thought of harm coming to Bella made my hands clench into fists under the table.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Alice asked.

Carlisle motioned with his hands for her to continue.

"I think it would be best if someone went to him. He won't listen to what we have to say in a phone call – he'll be quite determined to prove himself," she grimaced slightly, and I could guess she'd seen Edward evading us and coming home in most of her visions.

"I thought the same thing," Carlisle smiled. "But I have not put much thought into _who_ should go."

Alice looked thoughtful, "Edward is deeply connected to everyone in this family, but it's obvious which of us he feels more attached to."

Emmett was Edward's favourite brother, Alice was his favourite sister, and he adored Carlisle and Esme – we all knew these things, it just had to be the right choice.

"Although Edward would never go against your will, Carlisle, I would say that you shouldn't go. I think it would make him more determined to come back, because he would think that he was disappointing you by his lack of control. The same goes for you, Esme," Alice murmured, with a glazed look that said she was watching Edward's twisting future.

Carlisle nodded, accepting her words, "That leaves Emmett and yourself."

"I don't mind going after Eddie, but I'm not the best person to preach about control when a human's blood calls," he shrugged.

Yes, we all remembered the time a human's blood called to him. He unfortunately caught their scent, and massacred them on the spot.

Emmett's sudden desire and thirst, as he remembered the incident, were almost unbearable.

"Em," I said, my voice slightly strangled.

"Oh, sorry," he smiled apologetically.

"Well," Alice sighed, "I guess I'm the rescue party."

Alice's eyes suddenly glazed over and she was silent for a moment, before she exhaled loudly and beamed.

"Yes, I can make him stay in Alaska for a little longer. I need to make up, or re-think, some visions though," she smiled.

Carlisle shook his head, "You should not lie to him, Alice. Do what you must, but do not make him believe he is weak."

Alice almost pouted, "Okay. I better leave tonight – Tanya's planning on having her little talk with Edward very soon."

She flitted out of the room and I could hear her furiously packing upstairs.

"Well, let us hope that we won't be having any more emergency meetings," Carlisle sighed.

**Bella**

I slept for an hour and a half before I completely gave up trying to sleep and read 'Jane Eyre' – I was too distracted about Jasper coming over to tutor me. On one hand I was glad, because I really was going to fail Spanish sooner or later, but on the other I was incredibly nervous. I felt like I was expecting too much from him – he was just helping me with school, but I wanted it to be so much more.

Eventually the sun came up and I rolled out of bed, got dressed and grabbed a Pop Tart. Charlie was just about to leave for the station as I rummaged around in the fridge for some orange juice.

"Oh, Dad?" I called, as he made his way to the front door.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Jasper Hale's coming over to tutor me for my Spanish class. He won't be here long, and he'll probably be gone before you get back. I'll have dinner ready," I added, trying to make sure he couldn't oppose my study plans if everything was going to be as it usually was.

He poked his head round the corner, "Hale? Isn't that one of the twins that Dr Cullen and his wife adopted?"

"Yeah," I said, trying to sound nonchalant, knowing that Charlie was about to kick up a fuss.

"Isn't he a senior? A little old for you, Bells," he admonished.

I frowned at him, "He's just tutoring me."

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Of course he is. I'll be back at the usual time."

_I know you'll be home early, Dad – just to check up on me…_

"Sure. That's fine," I smiled.

Charlie sighed, "See you later, Bella. Don't be late for school."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, "I won't be."

He seemed mildly appeased and I listened as his squad car peeled out of the driveway, before realising that I was, in fact, late for school.

"Fabulous," I muttered, running upstairs to grab my stuff and then running back down and out to my truck.

**Jasper**

After an extremely indulgent hunt, I felt like running to school through the forest this morning. Alice was gone and I was seeing Bella tonight, and the wind whipping at me felt cleansing – like I was starting anew.

When I made it to school I realised I'd spent a little bit too long contemplating Bella, and enjoying my run – I was late for class.

_Odd… I'm never late – for anything… I suppose that's what consorting with a human does to you…_

I chuckled at that thought. Bella already gave my life a little bit more colour, just by existing.

As I jogged through the school parking lot I heard the faint rumble of Bella's truck. I laughed at myself for already being able to pick out the sound and distinguish it from other trucks.

Sure enough, a minute later, Bella pulled into the lot and parked in her usual spot. I could see she was flustered, and her heart and breathing were going at an unsteady pace. But then it wasn't completely unexpected – knowing Bella as I did from my observations – I knew she was a good student and she didn't want to be late, as she was now.

She jumped out of her truck, locked it and started towards the main entrance to school, before stopping dead in her tracks.

She'd finally seen me.

I was surprised when I took note of my surroundings and found that I had completely stopped moving across the parking lot when Bella pulled in. But Bella broke the almost-awkward silence – before I had to – with a breath-taking smile.

"Hey, Tutor," she beamed, as we walked to the school's main entrance and met at the steps.

"Hello, Miss Bella," I teased, laying the accent on thick.

She blushed, and she looked gorgeous, "Why do you call me that?"

I winked playfully, "Just using some of my Southern charm, Darlin'. Don't tell me you don't like it?"

_Did I just call her 'Darlin''? Please ignore that…_

But I knew she liked it – I could tell by her heart-beat going a mile-a-minute, and her spikes of longing and desire.

She blushed again, but grinned at me, "No, I like it."

"So," I teased, walking up the front steps with her, "You have any interesting plans tonight?"

She smiled wickedly, "No, I wouldn't say interesting."

I feigned hurt, "Well, I feel sorry for the devilishly handsome man you find so tedious."

She rolled her eyes, "Devilishly handsome?"

"That's right, Darlin'," I grinned, running a hand through my hair.

_Stop calling her that! You're a God-damn vampire! You're not making slips, you just _want_ to call her it!_

"I am looking forward to tonight," she sighed, and her deep brown eyes held no contradiction.

It gave me hope that she was interested in me, just as much as I was interested in her.

"As am I," I said sincerely, and as she looked at me, her heart missed a beat.

I smiled broadly at her.

"Right, well…bye," she mumbled, blushing, and jogged off to class.

I sighed happily, and then went off class myself.

**Bella**

Edward Cullen was still missing from my Biology class, but I really couldn't care less anymore. I had been worried that he left because he didn't like me, but I realised that if that were true, I should just get over it – you can't please everyone.

Mr Banner began a video and turned out the lights, and as I was watching the titles I realised that I'd seen it before. My mind drifted, and, of course, it drifted to Jasper Hale.

He said he wasn't dating anyone. Was that a lie? I didn't know, but I just knew it mattered to me. I thought about Alice Cullen and I was immediately depressed – she was absolutely beautiful. Her golden eyes were just like Jasper's and her short black hair made her look like a pixie. How could I compete with her delicate, thin frame and her beautiful face?

_Urgh, get over it, Bella… Just go back to your resolution and modify it a little…_

I thought back to how I wasn't going to talk to Jasper, or look at him, or speak about him to anyone else, and realised that the first two were impossible. But the last one I could keep, and I could add another, which was not to get my hopes up.

_Just enjoy the ride while you can…_

I agreed with that. I couldn't be with Jasper too long, he was too good for me and there were hundreds of better girls he could spend his time with. I'll just have fun and enjoy myself until he realises it.

Feeling a little better, but kind of down, my lesson finished and lunch rolled around.

**Jasper**

Rosalie and Emmett were doing that thing where they looked into each other's eyes again, so I had the perfect opportunity to watch Bella.

My family and I always got to the cafeteria early, so I had time to watch all the students file in and find Bella.

Eventually everyone settled down, and she still hadn't arrived. I picked at my bagel, watching the entrance out of the corner of my eye.

Then suddenly I caught her scent, and it was beautiful. The combination of strawberries and freesias knocked me away, and as I was reeling I wondered if spending time with her was really about getting to know her, or wanting her to get to know me.

I wanted her to be comfortable around me. I wanted her to want to talk with me. I wanted her to want to spend time with me. I wanted her to…_want me_?

That wasn't right. A vampire can't want a human like that…and yet…I did.

I wasn't far off the mark when I thought I was smitten. I actually _was_, and something much deeper. But I didn't want to look at that too closely – it unnerved me.

It took less than a second to process all this when I finally saw her enter the cafeteria. Although I was as far from her as I could possibly get, a quick breeze through an open hallway door swirled her scent towards me. It was magnificent, and I couldn't wait to be alone with her to enjoy it from the source.

She made her way over to the table with her usual companions, and they all welcomed her eagerly. As she sat down, and started talking to one of the girls quietly, Jessica Stanley spoke up.

"So, Bella," she grinned, and I groaned internally.

I knew this was going to be about me. I _had_ hoped no one had seen us talking, and therefore there would be nothing for my family to hear. Obviously, I was going to be denied that hope.

"Yes?" She replied politely, but visibly shrank away from Jessica's smile.

"I heard something today," she chuckled.

No one else looked like they were paying any attention, so maybe it could be contained.

"What was it?" Bella asked, twirling a strand of her hair.

"I heard Eric wants to take you to the dance," she whispered, and then giggled.

_Oh... Maybe I was safe after all…_

Then suddenly an odd emotion reared up and hit me, full-force – jealousy. Then rage made an appearance, and I struggled to keep my composure.

Eric? Who was Eric? Eric _Yorkie_?! That gangly, unpleasant teen? He wanted my Bella?!

Wait, when did I start thinking of her as _my_ Bella? Well, it didn't matter because that's what she was – I wanted her, she was _mine_. _He_ couldn't have her!

_God, I am so far gone for this girl…_

I watched Bella as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "Oh? I thought it was a girl's choice?"

Jessica rolled her eyes, "_Yeah_, but he's majorly crushing on you! You should totally ask him!"

Bella mumbled a few times and blushed, and then I realised that the boy sitting next to her had started listening in on their conversation. I didn't know his name, but I could feel the emotions running through him as he turned his head slightly to them to listen in better.

Anger, disappointment, jealousy…determination…

Another one?! They all wanted my Bella…

I almost growled, but then I realised Rosalie was trying to grab my attention.

"Jasper!" She hissed, and I turned to face her, masking my anger.

"Yeah?" I said, trying to sound indifferent.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me, "What were you so angry about?"

I gave her a puzzled look, "What are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Just so long as you don't fancy a human."

I almost burst out laughing at the absurd truth of her statement.

"We're, uh, gonna go home," Emmett grinned, and I knew 'home' meant 'sex in the forest'.

"Sure, I'm going to be late home tonight anyway. I need to hunt," I added, and they both nodded their heads, pity radiating from them.

They still thought I was weak, and being tempted by human blood. But ever since I saw Bella, my thirst has taken a back-seat. None of the students' blood appealed to me the way Bella's scent did.

_Well, I would rather be pitied than kept away from Bella…_

They left the cafeteria just as the end of lunch came up, and I was so focused on watching them leave that I missed Bella's departure. But it didn't matter, because I was meeting her after school. I had her address memorised, but I wouldn't have needed it anyway – everyone knew where the town's chief of police resided.

I went to my next classes, trying to make them blur and go faster – I just wanted my time with Bella.

I almost couldn't stay in my seat when I looked at the clock and saw it was ten minutes until my last class was over. I was counting the seconds until I would be free to see her.

**Bella**

I found myself looking at the clock more than once. I was counting down until I could go home and wait for Jasper's visit.

The class _finally _ended and, with a grateful sigh, I jogged off to my truck. When I got in and peeled out of school, I saw Jasper making his way down the school steps, but I noticed that his family must have already left, because their car was gone.

Without a second thought, I pulled up in front of him and whistled. He turned to me with the biggest smile on his face.

I gestured for him to get in, "Come on, Cowboy."

I didn't know what was making me feel so confident, but no one else had come out to their cars yet, since we were early, and it felt right to be comfortable with him.

He climbed in and we rumbled away.

"Cowboy?" He grinned at me.

"Well, you don't exactly adhere to normal name-calling," I shot back.

He chuckled, "True, but I think 'Miss Bella' suits you."

"And 'Cowboy' doesn't suit you?" I asked.

"Well," he thought for a second and then continued with a laugh, "I suppose it does."

"With your accent, all you need is a hat and some boots, and you've got the look down," I smiled.

He smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat, "Do you like cowboys?"

"Uh…" I blushed, but my confidence reared up, "Well, you know – save a horse, and all that."

He laughed all the way to my house.


	5. Dark Night

**Jasper**

Bella was good company for a car ride, even though it was quite short. She had me laughing so hard with her 'save a horse' comment. I think my little jolt of confidence to her did the trick.

When we pulled up outside her white house, I was surprised by how well it suited her. It wasn't flashy, but it had an understated charm – it was somewhere I could imagine her blooming in. But she hadn't been here for long, she had been somewhere else.

"So," I said conversationally, trying to hide my burning curiosity, "where did you move from?"

"Phoenix," she answered, jumping out of the truck.

I frowned, "Do you not like the heat? I mean, Forks is a bit of a change."

She laughed, "Tell me about it."

She unlocked the door and led me through the house to the kitchen, where she ushered me towards a table. I looked about, absorbing everything to do with my Bella.

"Why did you move, then?" I asked, settling in a frayed chair.

"Well…" She began, furrowing her eyebrows and sitting next to me.

I could feel the sadness and pain coming off of her, and I tried to send a calming vibe or two, but I didn't want to manipulate her too much.

"Go on," I coaxed gently.

She smiled at me briefly, "My mom got re-married."

"So…you don't like him?" I pressed.

"No, no. Phil's nice," she smiled. "I just saw how happy she was with him, and how sad she was when he had to leave her – he's a minor league baseball player," she added, and I could feel her amusement.

"So, she thought you should come to Forks?" I asked.

Bella shook her head, "No, _I_ thought I should come to Forks – spend some time with Charlie, and all that jazz."

"That's very…" I paused, looking for the words I wanted, "good of you."

She shrugged and got up to get her bag that she left in the hall.

As she left the room, I contemplated how good she was. She was kind, and sweet, and definitely caring… She was perfect.

"So!" She smiled, dropping a huge Spanish language book on the table, "What are you going to teach me?"

I suddenly felt a surge of lust, and it was definitely my own.

_Oh, the things I could teach you… Dear, sweet Bella…_

"Uh," I cleared my throat, "I was thinking we could make it fun. So we won't need a textbook."

She let out a sigh of relief, "I was worried we'd have to go through that_ thing_."

She grimaced at the book as if it offended her.

"Well," I patted the seat next to me, "What's the part you have trouble with?"

"Urgh," she groaned, "I get the technicalities! I'm just not very good at translating anything, or really speaking it."

"That is a problem," I chuckled, and she rolled her eyes at me.

"You're the one who offered to help this hopeless cause," she sighed.

"I do have a thing for hopeless causes, and damsels in distress," I teased.

"How are you going to save this damsel? I'm pretty far-gone," she teased right back.

"If you're having trouble translating and getting on with speaking it, I think it's best if we try guessing," I said.

She looked at me like I was crazy, "Guessing?"

I grinned at her disbelieving tone, "That's what I said, Miss Bella – guessing. But when I say 'guessing,' I mean relying on instinct. If you get a feel for the language, then you'll find it easier to translate and speak."

I could feel understanding wash through her, and then she smiled beautifully, "I get it."

"Good," I chuckled. "Now, see if you can get this. Guardar un caballo, montar un vaquero." _**("Save a horse, ride a cowboy.")**_

I sat back and grinned, as she tried to work it out.

"Hmm," she mused, "'Caballo' – is that some kind of animal?"

I nodded and she beamed, and I could feel she was a bit more confident now.

"Knowing you, you're probably teasing or joking with me…" She frowned, making me grin, "It could be…" Suddenly I felt understanding dawn on her and she burst out laughing, "Save a horse, ride a cowboy – right?"

I laughed right along with her, "Well done, Miss Bella."

We carried on for another half an hour before Bella's powers of deduction started to fade.

"Urgh," she groaned, "I don't think I can take any more."

I felt my face fall. I was having such a good time with her – I didn't want it to end so early.

"Well, I should probably excuse myself, then," I muttered, standing up.

"You can stay a bit longer, if you want…" Bella blushed, "I mean, if you don't have anything else to do for a while…"

I could feel her embarrassment and disappointment, and I grinned.

"I would love to stay longer," I chuckled.

"Oh. Really?" She said, looking pleased. I nodded and she smiled brightly, "Do you want to watch a movie, or go for a walk, or something?"

"I'd like a walk," I smiled, thinking of how lovely Bella would look in the colder air outside, with tinges of pink on her cheeks, nose and lips.

"Let me grab my coat," she called, hustling upstairs quickly.

I waited patiently, pulling my own jacket on, but I didn't have to wait long. Bella came jogging into the kitchen, buttoning up her green coat. Green suited her nicely.

"Let's go," she beamed, heading out of the back door.

I followed her down to the bottom of her garden where it met with the woods. I promised myself we wouldn't go_ too_ far, just in case my family ran through at some point and caught my scent mixed with Bella's – they wouldn't be forgiving.

_That_ reminded me to change my clothes and shower before I saw my family. Bella's scent was clinging to me, and although I found it intoxicatingly beautiful, I knew it would alert my family to my actions. Bella had to remain a secret.

We walked for a while into the forest, talking or in companionable silence, until we came to a fallen tree. It was big and old, and moss had started to grow over it. It felt like a sign that we had gone far enough.

I was about to suggest we turn back, when Bella went to the tree, jumped up and sat on it. She turned her face up to the light drizzle and smiled.

"It's nice to feel the rain on your face sometimes – don't you think? It feels…" She trailed off, looking for a word.

"Cleansing?" I supplied, moving and sitting next to Bella on the tree.

She beamed, "Yes. It feels like you're a fresh you."

I chuckled at her wording, "I know what you mean."

"Well, you're the first," she grinned.

She closed her eyes and lifted her face up to the drizzle again. I couldn't help but stare at her astounding beauty. Her long, loose curls were swaying gently in the breeze, and her pale skin was coloured with pink in places – just as I had imagined.

I sighed, utterly content, causing Bella to open her eyes and gave me a questioning gaze.

"I like being here, with you – it feels natural," I answered honestly.

She gave me a beautiful, blinding, but shy, smile, "It feels the same for me, too."

Then all of a sudden, she leant back a little too far and almost went falling backwards off the tree. I caught her by her waist, and my arms locked securely around her.

I looked down in her face to see those beautiful brown eyes of hers gazing back at me, and then I noticed how very close we were, and how very, very warm and soft she was.

Her longing spiked and her heart began to beat faster, and I'm sure if my heart could it would have been doing the same.

Her breath brushed my face and the sweet scent did all sorts of things to my body, but at this moment it completely drove me over the edge and made me want her so forcefully, it was almost painful.

It was so painful that I gave in to my desires, and kissed her soundly on the mouth.

**Bella**

I had seen Jasper's eyes turn from their usual gold, to a terrifying coal-black. But it wasn't terrifying in the horror sense – it was terrifying that it fanned the flames growing inside me.

I had smelt his sweet, crisp, autumn scent and then found that his lips were glued to mine.

He was cold and his lips felt quite firm, but I didn't think about that at that precise moment. All I could focus on were the tingles rushing through my body, and my lips burning against his.

He could certainly kiss.

I reached up to cup his face in my hands and twine my fingers in his short, loose curls and he moaned against my mouth.

It was the best sound I've ever heard.

It made me kiss him back more forcefully, and in return he pulled me towards him so I was almost on his lap. But I was so dizzy with his smell and I needed to breathe so much that I had to push away. He got the message and pulled his face from mine, as I urgently gulped down air.

I shut my eyes, breathing slowly, trying to steady my furiously beating heart.

After a moment, I felt myself come back down from whatever high I was on, and I opened my eyes to see Jasper standing in front of me, looking very worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice not sounding very steady.

He frowned at me, and then looked at the ground, "Sorry about that."

"Why are you sorry?" My voice betrayed my sudden insecurities.

_He didn't like it, did he? He doesn't want me… Now, I've made an ass out of myself, by flinging myself at him…_

I could feel tears pricking my eyes, angry tears. I was so mad at myself for breaking my resolution.

"You can be angry at me," he breathed, very quietly.

"I'm not angry at you!" I whispered, my voice full of emotion, "I'm angry at myself! I'm so stupid! How could _you_ ever want _me_? I'm such an idiot!"

He looked up then, with wide eyes, but I was already sliding down off the tree and preparing to run home. But I suddenly found myself pinned against the tree, and with Jasper's arms either side of me. I refused to look up into his beautiful face.

"You feel insecure?" He asked, incredulously.

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked angrily, wiping away a tear, "I mean look at you, and then look at me."

He answered without missing a beat, "I have, and you're beautiful."

I looked up then, and the sincerity in his face took my breath away.

**Jasper**

My lips were still tingling from our kiss and my body was telling me to kiss her again, but she had to understand. She had to understand how much I wanted her, and how much – God help me – I loved her.

I didn't think a vampire could have this kind of love, this kind of attachment, with anyone. Alice claimed we did, but I didn't feel it. But I could feel _this_ with Bella. I could feel every inch of me crying out to touch her, to hold her, and to love her.

She was looking up at me, and I could feel her incredulity at my words.

"You are beautiful," I reiterated.

A huge smile crept across her face, and I couldn't help but chuckle at it. I stroked her cheek gently, loving the sensations that touching her brought me. She closed her eyes and leaned into my touch.

"Hmm," she sighed.

"What is it?" I asked, softly, putting my cold cheek to her warm one.

"Do you feel that?" She asked, putting her hand to my chest.

I could feel everything: the air, the wind, the ground, but I knew that wasn't what she meant. I tried to concentrate on what _she _was making me feel. There were little tingles and where my body was touching hers was warming to her higher temperature, but there was something else.

"What is it?" I asked, frowning as I tried to concentrate.

She moved back, and looked deep into my eyes, "Can't you feel that pull?"

That's exactly what it was. There was a force between us, pulling us closer together – like magnets.

I beamed, "I certainly can, Darlin'."

She smiled up at me, brushing her fingertips along my jaw bone, "But I don't know what it means."

I certainly knew – in vampire terms, that is. She was my missing piece. Bella was my other half, the piece that completed me.

God help me.

A vampire finds their true mate in a human – a tragic storyline, or what? But it could be beautiful, and I wouldn't give her up. I would have to tell her what I was, and soon. But most of all I would have to explain this to her in a way that wouldn't scare her off. I didn't want to overwhelm her.

"Have you ever read Plato, Bella?" I asked softly.

She nodded, "A little."

"Have you read about the 'twin-soul' concept?"

Her brow furrowed, "Like soul mates?"

"Yes," I smiled. "In mythology, humans originally consisted of four arms, four legs, and a single head made of two faces, but Zeus feared their power and split them all in half, condemning them to spend their lives searching for the other half to complete them."

I could feel her disbelief rise up, but it ebbed away almost as quickly.

"It's the only explanation," she laughed softly.

"What do you mean?"

She placed her hand over my cold, dead heart and the pull intensified.

She beamed, "_That_. I don't know why – it seems impossible – but I believe you. I feel…this…warmth."

I knew what she meant, my body felt fuzzy around her, but I knew my talk about my being a vampire would have to come a bit earlier. She needed to know.

"Bella, can we discuss this some time?" I asked.

The forest was growing darker now and I knew she should be home.

"Of course," she smiled, and her smile brought my cold, stone body so many pleasant feelings.

"Come with me – later tonight. I know a place we can go, and I promise I'll get you home safely," I pleaded her with my eyes.

She nodded and smiled dreamily, "Okay. Now, we need to get back to my house, Cowboy."

I grinned wickedly, "Did you know I'm a fast runner?"

She visibly blanched, "No, but I'm not."

I chuckled at her horror-struck expression – she knew what I was going to do. I obviously wouldn't go at my vampire-speed, not until I had explained everything to her.

"Come on," I grinned, picking her up easily, "I'll have you back in no time at all."

She tried to refuse and push me away, but I wasn't having it. I ran – my speed was like a human sprint, or a vampire power-walk.

Bella began giggling at one point, "It's…kind of fun."

I couldn't wait to show her my full speed, but that was for another time.

We made it back to her house quite quickly, and I set her down at the back door.

"Meet me here, at midnight," I said, running my thumbs over her hands lovingly.

"Okay," she smiled shyly, and then reached up to kiss me on the cheek.

I savored the warmth and the softness of her lips for a moment, but I couldn't hold back the urge to kiss her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me tightly.

"Bella," I breathed, kissing along her jaw-line.

Her breathing became unsteady, and she buried her hands in my hair, pulling my face to hers. I complied easily, and my lips met hers in a fiery kiss.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped me at the contact.

Suddenly I heard a car coming up the road, and begin turning in on her driveway.

I reluctantly pulled away, "Your father's home."

She rolled her eyes, "He always did have perfect timing."

I smiled, and kissed her on the cheek, "Midnight."

I started off down to the bottom of her garden, and then she called out quietly, "But how are you going to get home?"

"Don't worry," I winked. "I'll call for a ride. We don't want your dad seeing me here just yet, do we?"

Her feelings completely agreed with that statement, and she smiled at me, "See you later."

I grinned and walked into the forest.

I couldn't wait until I told her the truth about me. Something told me she wouldn't run off screaming.

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrating in my back pocket. The caller ID said it was Carlisle.

"Hello, Carlisle."

"Yes, hello, Jasper. I just called to say the paper-work for your divorce has come through. You just need to sign it, and then have Alice do the same," he sounded upset.

"I'm sorry if you don't agree with my actions, Carlisle," I said quietly.

"No, Jasper, it's not that. If you believe that this is the way you should go, then I respect that. I just do not want you to leave our family."

I sighed, "Carlisle, I will not leave right away. I may not leave at all, but if I do I will come back. I won't abandon the people that gave me a home."

"Thank you, Son," I could hear him smiling.

"I'll be out late tonight. I need to hunt, and call Alice," I said, rubbing my jaw.

It would _not_ be an easy conversation.

"Good luck," he chuckled, and hung up.

At least I would be meeting Bella tonight. She was, now and forever, the moonlight in my dark night.


	6. Midnight Rendezvous

**Bella**

_Bella? Did you just kiss Jasper Hale? Do you like Jasper Hale? Do you _love_ Jasper Hale?_

"Yes. Yes, I do," I muttered, stumbling into the kitchen in a daze.

That was…mind-blowing? His kiss gave me the shivers, and I was pretty sure I was completely hooked. I totally and unequivocally loved him. How long had I even _known_ him? Four days? God, it sounded so stupid when you put it like that, but it just felt so…right.

Now, I was seeing him later, and at that thought, my heart was erratically jumping about in my chest.

Charlie broke my mood, "Bells?"

"In here, Dad!" I called out, throwing my coat over one of the kitchen chairs, and trying to make myself look like I hadn't been out.

"Hey. Sorry, I'm a bit early," he smiled, but I saw him looking about for Jasper.

"It's okay. I was just about to start dinner," I said, taking out some leftovers from the fridge.

Charlie sat down in his chair heavily, "So, you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was good," I smiled.

He eyed me suspiciously, "You'd tell me if it was more than tutoring – right, Bells?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Yeah, he proposed to me and everything. We're going to elope."

"No need to be sarcastic. I'm only looking out for you," he grumbled.

I sighed heavily, "Dad, I know, and _you_ know I would tell you if it was 'more than tutoring.' Trust me – everything's fine."

He nodded, appeased, and then grinned and rubbed his stomach, "What have you got for me tonight, Bells?"

**Jasper**

I lay back on a high-up branch in the forest, after I finished my hunt, with my head resting on the trunk of the tree. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and, with a sigh, called Alice.

She answered almost immediately, "Jazzy?!"

Oh, God, this was going to be difficult – she sounded so happy.

_Get it over with, Jasper!_

"Alice, I need to ask you to do something for me," I sighed. "I'm sorry I've never properly talked to you about it before now, but you've never given me the chance. You're trying to make it work, and it's just not going to."

"I…I don't understand," she said quietly. "Why haven't I seen you telling me about this?"

"I don't know, Alice, and, frankly, I don't care. I don't want to be heartless, but you've pushed me. I want you to sign our divorce papers – Carlisle has them all prepared."

I heard _very_ heavy sobbing on the other end of the line.

"How can you do this to me?!" She suddenly screeched, "We love each other!"

"You know that's not true, Alice. I don't love you," I breathed, trying to be gentle, but finding my anger was rising at her every attempt to make me take her back.

It carried on that way for twenty more minutes, before she finally exhausted all of her plans and started to cry – just without the tears.

"I'm sorry," I said, hanging up.

I checked the time, as I put my phone away, and found that I had twenty minutes until I was meant to meet Bella. I grinned in anticipation, and left the forest to gather some things for our midnight rendezvous.

**Edward**

Alice had arrived, and convinced me to stay in Alaska for a while longer. I knew she was just being kind and helpful, so I didn't put up too much of a fuss. Tanya told me to do otherwise, and manage my problem head-on. I listened to Alice, and stayed.

But even with Alice's recent arrival, I was still completely fixated on Bella Swan.

Her blood was one thing, but she was a mystery, an enigma, and a puzzle I wanted to crack. I wanted to read her thoughts – no one had ever blocked me before! She was special, and it gnawed away at me.

I was getting more and more frustrated, and I realised I wanted to see her again. Not just to try to read her mind, or desensitize myself to her scent – I wanted to _know_ her.

I was sitting in the snow, talking with Alice, when she got a phone call.

"It's Jasper!" She cried happily, and I tried to conceal my grimace.

I knew Jasper wanted to end it with Alice, and he didn't want to spend time with her anymore. This phone call could not be a good one, and I was surprised Alice hadn't seen it coming.

The following conversation had Alice bawling within five minutes.

Jasper wanted a divorce – not a surprise – but Alice was shocked.

When the phone call ended and she had collected herself enough to speak, she whispered, "Why didn't I see it coming?"

I _felt_ like telling her that it was obvious, and that she should have seen it coming – with, or without her gift. But I loved Alice, and I spared her the truth.

"Hey, you can't see everything. It's not your fault," I soothed, throwing my arm around her shoulders.

She snuggled into my embrace, "I should have seen it…"

She kept mumbling and sobbing, and I held her close and whispered comforting words in her ear. Eventually, we drifted into silence and just stayed close and quiet.

I tried to think of something pleasant, to rid my mind of Alice's constant stream to horrifically sad thoughts, and Bella popped up. I would have to see her, and soon. She was like an itch, and I could get beneath my rock-hard skin to scratch her away. Alice would be too weak from Jasper's blow to argue with me, and I could go back to Forks and face Bella.

Suddenly Alice gasped, "Oh, my God!"

At first I thought I made a poor decision, but as I listened in on her thoughts, I saw a disturbing, crystal-clear vision that was nothing to do with me.

_Jasper was walking in the forest, with a human girl beside him._

"_Just a little further," he whispered, and his gaze looked her over longingly._

"_No one's out here," she smiled, and her sweet voice was so familiar, but her face was unclear._

"_Precisely," he growled, wrapping his arms around her body, and continuing on into the dark forest…_

The vision shimmered and faded, and Alice breathed, "Oh, God, no!"

She pulled out her phone as fast as possible and called Carlisle, "Carlisle! Where's Jasper?!"

"He is out hunting, and will not be back until later. What's wrong?" He asked.

"I saw a vision! Carlisle, he's going to drink from a human! He must be giving up and going back to his old ways because he's splitting with the family!" She cried.

"Calm down, Alice. I trust your judgement, and I _will_ find him. Where did you see him?" He asked urgently.

"In the forest. It was very dark there, and there weren't any people around."

"We'll pick up his scent and track him. Come home as soon as you can. Bring Edward if you must. Jasper will need everyone's help," he hung up.

Alice flew into the house, with me right behind her, and we were ready within ten minutes for our return trip.

**Bella**

Charlie was sound asleep in bed by eleven, so I didn't have to pretend to go to bed.

I pulled on a fresh pair of jeans, changed into a long-sleeved, blue t-shirt and brushed out my hair. Then I went downstairs very quietly, pulled on my coat and Converse, and left through the back door. I remembered to take spare keys for the front and back door, just in case.

I looked at my watch, as I stood in the crisp, night air – I was right on time.

Suddenly I heard a very, very low whistle, and I turned to see a grinning Jasper at the bottom of my garden.

I hurried to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Is it weird to say that I missed you?"

"Not at all," he breathed, stroking my cheek. "It's perfectly natural, now we've found one another. I feel exactly the same way."

I smiled up at him and his perfect face was beaming back at me.

"Come on," he sighed, pulling me into the forest. "I want to show you something – well, some _place_."

I smiled, excitedly, "Is it the place where we're going to talk?"

"It certainly is," he winked, and then I suddenly noticed he was carrying something.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the hand which was not wrapped around my waist.

He grinned, lifting the object into the moonlight that was filtering through the trees, "I thought you might appreciate something to eat and something to sit on."

It was a beautiful little old-fashioned wicker basket with a blanket and some food in.

"Thank you," I sighed, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"You're welcome," he whispered, dropping a kiss onto the top of my head.

After twenty minutes of walking, I finally decided to ask the ultimate question.

"So, where are we going?" I smiled.

He grinned, "Nosey girl."

"The original," I grinned right back.

He chuckled, "Well, I know a beautiful spot that looks perfect in the moonlight."

"How much further is it?" I asked, quite content to walk with him all night, but my feet were complaining slightly, and I kept almost tripping.

"Just a little further," he whispered, and he swept his gaze over me, making me wish we were going to be doing more than talking.

"No one's out here," I smiled, hoping to make it clear that I would like a repeat of our earlier kissing.

"Precisely," he growled playfully, wrapping his arm around me more securely.

We walked for another five minutes, until I heard something. It sounded like running water.

We passed through a line or two of trees and then we came out into a beautiful, tiny clearing. There was a small stream, that looked silver in the moonlight, and it twisted its way through mossy boulders. It was surrounded by tall grass, and tiny white and silver flowers had sprung up all through it. The stars and moon hung above the silhouetted tree-tops, and it looked breath-taking.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, a smile breaking out across my face.

"Not half as beautiful as you, Darlin'," Jasper breathed, kissing my cheek softly.

I beamed up at him, and he led me over to the largest, flattest boulder that rested half-in, half-out of the silver stream. He put down the basket and, with a flourish, laid out the blanket neatly. Jasper sat down first, cross-legged, and then motioned for me to sit in his lap. With a smile, I complied. His arms automatically encircled me, and I had never felt so safe, and so protected.

**Jasper**

I basked in the feeling of serenity and peacefulness that Bella was sending out.

She looked so beautiful in the moonlight, with her pale skin shining and her gorgeous brown eyes reflecting the moon and stars.

It was heaven to be here with her like this.

Suddenly I heard Bella's stomach growl slightly, and I chuckled as she blushed.

"Would you like something to eat?" I asked, smiling at her broadly as I nuzzled her neck.

"Yes,_ please_," she grinned, and I chuckled some more.

I pulled the basket over to us and gestured for her to take whatever she wanted. She pulled out a box of Oreos and ripped open the cardboard.

"Are you hungry?" She asked sweetly, and I knew the time was nearing where I would have to tell her my dark secret.

"No," I paused, and then continued, "I don't eat."

She frowned as she put the box back in the basket, "What do you mean?" He frown disappeared and then she felt a little sad, "Are you ill?"

"No," I smiled, loving her concern for me. "No, I'm not ill."

Her frown reappeared, "Is anything wrong?"

I shifted her on my lap slightly, so she was facing me more and so I could hold her hand.

"I need to tell you something, Bella," I looked into her eyes, and all I could feel was concern – no fear.

"Go on," she urged, putting her free hand to my cheek.

Her skin on mine was pure bliss, and I hoped that she would stay with me once she learned the truth.

"It's something you can never tell anyone, even if you decide to leave me," I breathed.

"I won't leave you," she smiled, "But I promise not to tell anyone, anyway."

"I'm not normal, Bella," I sighed, closing my eyes, putting her cheek to mine.

"I know," she whispered, and my eyes shot open to look into hers. She smiled slightly, before saying in an 'isn't it obvious' tone, "Jasper, you're too beautiful to be normal, and you're too perfect. You're skin's kind of cool all the time, and you're so…tough."

I stared at her, eyes wide. She was more open-minded, observant and calm than I gave her credit for.

"I'm worried you'll be scared," I said quietly, and she kissed my forehead.

"I promise I won't," she smiled. "I wondered a while ago what you were, but I chose not to think about it too much. I'm guessing your family are the same, and the Cullens?"

I nodded, "Yes, we're all the same thing."

Her emotions were level and she caressed my cheek lovingly, before asking quietly – with a small gulp – "You're not human, are you?"

I twirled one of her curls around my finger, "No."

She nodded her head, closing her eyes, "Are you dangerous?"

"Yes," I said, honestly, and she nodded again.

"But you won't hurt me," and she said it with such conviction that I was filled with overwhelming love, and I had to kiss her.

Her lips were warm and soft beneath mine, and she twined her fingers in my hair. She wasn't scared of me though, and it seemed that I might be able to keep Bella with me, after all.

"I will _never_ hurt you," I vowed, after the kiss ended.

She beamed up at me, her eyes filling with tears, "I…I think I love you."

There was no contradiction from her emotions, and I smiled with pure, unadulterated joy.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered, kissing her lips softly. "We're meant to love each other."

She wrapped her arms around me tightly, nuzzling her face in the crook of my neck, "What are you, then, Jasper?"

I pulled her face away from me so I could look into her eyes. She was curious, and happy, but not scared.

I traced the outline of her full, pink lips with my finger tip, trying to find the courage to tell her. She smiled at me, and it was such a heart-breaking trusting smile, that my courage reared up.

"I'm a vampire, Bella," I said softly, checking her reaction.

There was a spike of anxiety, and an initial widening of her eyes, but suddenly she smiled broadly and a chuckle even slipped past her beautiful lips.

"Really?" She grinned.

I laughed, incredulous, "Yes, but where's all the runnin' and screamin'?" Her desire spiked at the thickening of my accent, and I laughed again, "You're not scared?"

She shook her head 'no,' "I knew you were odd, Jasper Hale–"

"Whitlock, Darlin'. My real name's Whitlock," I interrupted her.

She beamed, "Jasper Whitlock."

My name on her tongue did all manner of things to my body – things I'd never even felt before.

"I like it," she grinned.

"Oh, you do, huh?" I smiled, nuzzling her neck.

"It's nice. It suits you," she breathed, running her fingers through my hair as I kissed her neck.

She groaned as I clutched her closer, kissing her behind her ear.

"You smell so good," I growled passionately, and suddenly I knew we weren't alone anymore.

Living through the vampire wars had taught he three main things – a) Never think you're safe, b) Never let your guard down, c) Protect yourself at all costs.

I had to re-write the last one, because Bella was who needed protecting now. She was mine, and I would not give her up.

So, when a light breeze blew Bella's hair back from my face and I smelt another vampire close by, I stiffened immediately, and put a finger to Bella's lips. It wasn't like a vampire needed her to speak to know she was there – they would be able to hear her thundering heart – but she had to know something was wrong.

They were close, and the scent was familiar – Carlisle.

I stood, scooping Bella up in my arms protectively, and sent her calm waves when I felt her fear rise. I soothed her by running my fingers through her hair, and waiting until I knew where Carlisle was.

I suddenly heard a muffled whisper from behind us, "I've caught his scent – he's with a human."

I bit back my automatic growl and ran, as fast as I could.

I hid Bella's face in my neck to guard her from the vicious wind as the air whipped by us, and as I rocketed through the forest I could hear more than one vampire giving chase.

_The family must be after me… I knew they would over-react when they found out about Bella, but how did they find out in the first place?_

Bella clung to me tighter, "Jasper, what's going on?"

"Shh, Baby," I soothed, increasing my speed. "Just hold on to me. My family are following us, and I don't know what they'll do."

She nodded and hid her face in my neck again.

I could hear the others behind me, and although they weren't really gaining, I could feel their determination.

Suddenly I heard Rosalie call, "Stop, Jasper! Don't do this! You've made a mistake!"

They thought I'd drained her. They thought I would hurt my precious Bella. I knew they had no way of knowing what change had come over me, but I was still hurt and angry.

I could feel their pity.

I snarled, and Bella looked up at me, but she still wasn't scared.

I dropped a kiss on her forehead, "I love you, Bella. I would never hurt you. I'm sorry for this trouble, but I'm not giving you up."

She gave me a small smile, "Love you more."

I clutched her tighter as the forest began to thin, and I had fewer obstacles to put between me and my pursuing family. I knew we were coming dangerously close to the treaty line, and I could smell the salt-water from the sea.

I debated what to do in the last few seconds left to me before I broke the treaty. I could put Bella over the line, where my family would not be able to touch her, or I could run along the line and away in the hopes my family would slow their pursuit in their caution.

Bella would be left on her own if I chose the first, and although I would think her safe, I couldn't guarantee it.

I chose the second.

I dramatically changed my course as I reached the invisible treaty line, and ran exactly parallel to it.

I could hear Emmett cursing behind me.

_Where are you going, Jasper?_ I asked myself.

I had no fucking clue.

_You're Major Jasper fucking Whitlock! You've always got a clue!_

After a moment, I grinned in agreement.

The only way they couldn't track us is if they didn't have our scents, and the only way to leave them bereft of those was to find a vehicle.

I changed my course, pushing myself as fast as I could go, and headed towards the closest 24/7 store. I knew it was very near the forest's edge, and as the trees began to thin out, I could see the bright parking lot lights.

"Bella, we need to get away for a while," I whispered. "Do you consent to come on a temporary road trip with me?"

She looked up, startled, but smiled a little, "Of course – you're keeping me safe."

"That's right, Darlin'," I breathed, and broke out into the parking lot, looking for the first reasonably fast car.

I thanked God when I saw a brand new SUV, with tinted windows, and when I tried the handle, it was unlocked and the keys were in the ignition.

I dropped Bella next to me as I fired it up and sped out of the parking lot, ignoring a human male's indignant cries from behind us. He obviously thought he was being clever, trying to be quick entering and exiting the store without locking the car.

Idiot.

I heard a final cry from Rosalie, "Jasper!"

We were gone.


	7. On the Run

**(A/N: There **_**have**_** been some complaints about Bella being out of character, but honestly, don't you like the not-so-needy Bella? I think it's an improvement. Her first thought isn't 'Change me! Change me!')**

**Carlisle**

We watched Jasper speed out of sight, and onto a busy road. We couldn't follow him on foot, and there were too many witnesses now gathered in the parking lot to do anything else.

What was my son thinking? That we wouldn't find out about it? But why did he run? We would have helped him if he stayed, and we would have helped the human. I could hear her heart still beating strongly as we gave chase, and the scent of fresh blood had not permeated the air. We had caught him just in time.

He must have been ashamed, and that was why he ran. But the human was alive, and could still be spared – if we reached them in time.

I remembered the words I had heard Jasper growl - "You smell so good."

Maybe there wasn't any hope for the human, but we had to try.

"Rose, please go ahead and look around where we found Jasper. Bring back anything he left," I said, as we melted back into the forest.

She nodded and ran off. I looked at Emmett and I could see confliction in his face.

"We'll help him, Son," I said softly, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"It's not that," he mumbled. "Something just doesn't feel right…"

I smiled sadly and patted his arm. He was just coming to terms with Jasper's mistake – it was a bit of a shock to all of us, considering how well he had been doing recently.

We followed Rosalie's scent back to the spot we had found them, and I called Alice on the way.

"Carlisle! Did you find him?" She asked urgently, and I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"Yes, Alice – we did. I'm afraid you were right. He was with a human, but he hadn't touched her by the time we arrived."

"Can I speak with him, now?"

"I am sorry, Alice. He was too fast for us, and he ran with the human to a parking lot. He stole an open car and drove away. We couldn't follow him – the road was busy and there were gathering witnesses," I said softly.

"No!" She cried, "No!"

"Alice, there is still some chance that we can help Jasper and save the human. Can you see him?"

"No!" She cried again, "I can't! I've been trying to see him ever since I called you, but something's not letting me!"

I was stunned, "Your vision isn't working?"

"No! It isn't!" She sobbed.

"Alice, get home as fast as you can with Edward. We'll sort this out in a different way," I said, hanging up.

We reached Rosalie in the next moment, and she was staring at the scene before her. There was a blanket and an abandoned picnic by the stream.

"What the…?" Emmett trailed off, and I looked through the basket, finding all different kinds of human food.

We stared at each other, completely astonished. This was not what vampires brought when drinking from a human – if they brought anything at all.

"Maybe he was being compassionate," Rose suggested.

"Or leading the human on," Emmett added, looking down at the picnic in disbelief.

Jasper was the newest to the 'vegetarian' diet, if he was tempted into draining a human he would not be compassionate, and he would not think of ways to cover his tracks, or entice the human into his hold – he would simply _act_.

I shook my head, "I think we've made a terrible mistake."

**Bella**

I was sitting in a stolen car, going at ridiculous speeds, which was being driven by a vampire. I was pretty sure that I was insane, because I wasn't scared. God help me, I was not afraid.

Suddenly Jasper swerved between cars, and I realised that I _was_ afraid – of his driving.

I didn't dare tell him that though. He was sitting there, with the most determined expression on his face. I just clipped in my seat-belt and stayed quiet.

I tried not to think about how fast he had run while he has carrying me – I still felt kind of nauseous.

After we passed out of Forks and onto empty roads, Jasper relaxed a little bit.

He turned to me with his beautiful smile, "I am really sorry, Bella."

"You said it was your family?" I hedged, not sure if he meant the Cullens or not.

He nodded, reaching over to hold my hand, "I know they thought I was going to hurt you."

I frowned, "But you wouldn't."

"_They_ don't know that though, Darlin'," he smiled sadly.

"Can't you tell them?" I asked.

He nodded, "I can, but I don't think they'll understand, or at least, they won't trust me."

"They're your family, they should trust you," I said firmly, and he nodded again.

"They should, but it's a little different for vampires, Bella," he grinned.

"Oh," I muttered, understanding. "Right… Human."

He chuckled, "How can you be so calm? Not that, you know, I'm not grateful. It's just a little unexpected."

I thought back to the first time I saw him, and how perfect and powerful he and his family looked, and how right then – even if I didn't acknowledge it – I knew straight away that they were different, and not just social different, but species different.

"I just knew somewhere inside me that you were different," I said honestly, and he smiled.

"It's your natural instincts. You must be so controlled to be able to listen to them and ignore them," he mused.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, innocently, and his jaw set.

"I'm not deciding," he muttered.

"Oh, is there a reason?"

He nodded, watching the road, "Yes, but I'm going to have to fill you in on my family, and…my history. You'll understand then why were, basically, on the run."

For the next hour Jasper drove a random route, while he told me everything – and I mean _everything_. Edward, Alice, his marriage, his impending divorce, his change, his years in the vampire wars…drinking humans – everything.

When he told me about my blood calling to Edward, I gasped, "That's why he looked so angry?"

Jasper laughed, "You saw him looking _thirsty_."

I shuddered, scared for the first time.

"Finally," Jasper sighed, "a normal reaction."

I smiled, "You know, it's unfair of you not to have told me about your gift. I mean, you knew I liked you before I knew you liked me. You had an unfair advantage."

He grinned, "Oh, yes, Darlin' – _very_ unfair."

He _knew_ using that damn accent had me feeling like a typical rowdy teenager, and he smiled wickedly as he felt my desire.

I poked my tongue out at him and he chuckled, and then suddenly a thought struck me like lightening.

"Charlie!" I gasped.

I had completely forgotten about him, while I was wrapped up in all the mythical creature stuff. What was I going to do about him? I still didn't know where we were going, as Jasper said it was safest with Alice to keep changing routes and destinations, and Charlie was still asleep in bed assuming that I was doing the same.

"I'm not sure what to do, Bella. On one hand the Cullens might understand, especially Carlisle, but I know they won't be receptive – especially with my past. Being involved in my life means that you will always be in danger – not from me, but others. Then on the other hand they might not understand, and will force us apart – which they could do anyway. They do have the odds in their favour," he sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"I understand, Jasper. Really," I smiled, squeezing his hand. "You're just keeping me safe and us together."

I knew, without a doubt, that the second one was far more important. It seemed that now, he was the centre of my universe – one kiss and he had become my sun.

Suddenly Jasper stiffened and reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone.

"Shit," he hissed, opening it up and putting it on speakerphone. "Hello, Alice," he said, sounding calm but with a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Jazz," the voice sighed, sounding relieved. "Where are you? What have you done? Why can't I see you?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, and Jasper smiled faintly, but he didn't answer straight away and she kept asking questions.

"Have you killed the human, Jasper?" was the final one and Jasper snapped.

"I have killed no one!" He roared, "I would have thought you to have a little more faith in me!"

"I can't deny what I saw, Jasper!" Alice sobbed, but Jasper remained unmoved.

"Oh, and what did your _perfect_ vision see, Alice?" He hissed.

"You were with a human, Jazz, in the forest! You were going to drink from her!" She cried.

He growled – _actually, _full-on, growled.

"I knew it!" She sobbed again, "I knew you would, eventually!"

He growled again, before hissing venomously, "You know _nothing_."

He hung up and seethed for a moment or two, before turning to me with a smile.

"Sorry about that," he said weakly.

"Pull over," I commanded.

He needed to breathe – even if he didn't _need_ it – just for a second.

He did as asked and we stopped on the side of a dirt track we'd been travelling down through a small bit of forest. I stepped out immediately and motioned for him to do the same.

"Come here," I sighed, holding my arms out, and he complied immediately, scooping me up into his loving embrace.

He stroked my hair back from my face and held me tightly, as he buried his head in the crook of my neck. We just held each other for a moment or two, feeling everything passing between us.

"I love you," he breathed into my neck.

I smiled, pulling his face back and kissing him passionately, "I love you."

He sighed, and then a smile lit his previously weary-looking face, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, but can I just ask you something – without turning your mood sour again?" I asked.

He clutched me closer, and I heard him breathing in my scent, "Okay. Go on."

"Well, didn't Alice say she couldn't see us?" I asked, thinking back to all her questions over the speakerphone.

Jasper held still for a second, and then broke into a beautiful smile, "Well done, Darlin'."

"Well done for what?" I asked, frowning up at him.

He grinned, "Giving me hope."

**Jasper**

I was more confident about being able to protect and stay with Bella, now. Alice had been the one to out us in the forest, but since then she hadn't been able to see us.

It felt like the cage we were stuck in, had been lifted. We had more options, but one thing had to be settled, and for that I would have to call Carlisle.

I pulled out my cell phone, as I held Bella tightly to me and leant against the SUV. I dialled his number, and he picked up on the second ring.

"Jasper," he breathed, relieved.

"Carlisle, I want to know what you're going to do."

He sighed, "We can take you to Alaska, Son – to keep you on the animal blood diet."

I laughed humourlessly, "You still think I've made a mistake?"

"No," he replied, "we have, and I know that. I don't know what to think anymore… What were you doing by the stream? I can't understand…"

I smiled and kissed Bella on the forehead, "I was having a midnight rendezvous."

Carlisle was quiet for a moment, before asking, "With a human?"

"She is most certainly human," I grinned down at Bella, and she smiled back sweetly.

He sighed again, "You must know how this looks to us, but the blanket, the food… I mean… I just don't know, Jasper. Alice saw you going to drink from a human–"

I snarled, "Alice lied! You know her visions aren't foolproof, or she can misread situations!"

"I know. I know," he said calmly. "But who is the girl, Jasper?"

"She's…" I paused, debating whether or not to tell him her real name, and then settled for another truth, "She's my everything."

Bella snuggled against me, planting a kiss on my chest that gave me shivers. I grinned at her, and she placed another kiss on my chest, making me shiver again. She snickered as I gave her a low, playful growl.

"Is she there, now?" Carlisle suddenly asked, and I knew he must have heard her.

"Yes," I answered warily.

"Is she well?"

I almost growled at him, "I haven't touched her."

"I wasn't saying that, Son. I was just asking if she was well," he replied.

"She's perfectly fine," I said, and then laughed when Bella's stomach growled, "Perhaps a little hungry."

"She will need her strength, Jasper," he sighed.

"Why?"

"Because Rose, Alice and Edward are not like the rest of the family at the moment."

"What do you mean?" I asked, my jaw clenched.

"Jasper," he sighed. "You love this girl, do you not?"

"Yes, I do," I whispered, looking Bella in her exquisite brown eyes.

"I can understand your actions, and so will Esme. Emmett already does – he's here with me now, and he's happy for you. But the others do not understand, and they are not happy for you," he said quietly.

"Are they planning something?" I asked, thinking through all the possibilities of how to keep Bella safe.

"Yes, they are planning to begin a search for you tonight. They will travel _anywhere_," he stressed. "Keep yourself and the human safe–"

"Bella," I interrupted him.

"Excuse me?" He asked politely.

"Bella. Her name is Bella," I said softly, and I knew he was smiling.

"Give her my best wishes, Son. I know you would not be doing this for anyone who was not worthy."

"Thank you. Goodbye, Carlisle," I hung up.

Almost as soon as the call ended, my phone was ringing.

"Jazz!" Alice cried, "I've been trying to get through to you! We're coming for you – me, Rose and Edward. We're going to help you. Just tell me where you are."

"You're going to do no such thing!" I hissed, "Leave us alone, Alice."

"Us?!" She asked, incredulously.

I didn't bother explaining my love for Bella, I just hung up.

I pulled Bella into the SUV and clipped in her seat-belt for her.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm perfectly capable of doing my own seat-belt, Jasper."

"I know, Darlin'," I grinned. "But I just wanted an excuse to get close to you."

She smiled, "You don't need an excuse. Now, where are we going?"

"We need a safe place to stay for a while. I'm sorry if this is all a bit much for you right now, but it's for the best. I hope…" I paused. "I hope that you don't regret choosing this, Bella."

She looked shocked for a second, and I could feel she was hurt at me suggesting it.

She pulled my face close to hers, "I love you, Jasper Whitlock. I'll never regret this."

"Even if it means putting your life on hold: school, parents, friends – _everything_?" I asked.

"Even if it means all that," she smiled softly, kissing my lips and sending delicious feelings through my body. "So, where's this safe place?"

"We're going to visit some very good friends of mine," I beamed, starting up the engine and kicking up dirt behind us as we sped through the rest of the forest.


	8. Claws

**Edward**

Alice was frantic.

I had never seen her more determined, or crazy. She kept trying to delve into Jasper's future, but something was blocking her.

Rose was just as eager as Alice to get Jasper back, and take him into the Denali wilderness to recover – like me.

I wanted to help Jasper – truly. He had always been a good brother to me – I just couldn't understand his motivation.

Why would he run?

Shame? Embarrassment?

I had no idea.

Carlisle, Emmett and Rose refused to say what they had found at the place they caught Jasper with a human. They would only say that he hadn't drained her there. But whatever they did find, they kept it to themselves, and I knew that it stopped Carlisle and Emmett from pursuing Jasper, and it encouraged Rosalie.

We had arrived back in Forks in the early hours of the morning, to find no Jasper and a reluctant Carlisle. He said he had talked to Jasper, and that it was best to leave him be. Of course, only Esme and Emmett agreed.

Alice literally pushed me and Rose into her car the second she knew no one else was behind her, and we tried to trail Jasper.

It was going to be a long ride.

**Bella**

I had absolutely no idea where we were going.

All Jasper said was that we were going to see his old friends. I hoped to God that they wouldn't mind me crashing with them.

"It'll be fine," Jasper grinned, gunning down the freeway.

"What if they don't like me?" I asked timidly, and he smiled at me softly.

"Darlin', they'll love you. Trust me," he breathed, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Can you tell me their names, at least? Seeing as how I'm not allowed to know where we're going," I grumbled slightly.

He had said it would be safer just to leave it with him, because even though Alice hadn't seen us so far, it didn't mean that she wouldn't find a way to do so sooner or later.

I didn't argue with him. I had just rolled my eyes, not understanding his logic.

_Whatever makes him happy…_

"Okay," he sighed, defeated, "Peter and Charlotte."

**(A/N: *Insert round of applause here* I **_**love **_**Peter and Char (: )**

"But what if Alice saw that? Wouldn't she know where to go, now?" I asked, kind of regretting my decision of asking him for their names.

He shook his head, with a beautiful smile, "No. Alice doesn't like them, so in turn they don't like her, and therefore, they have never met each other. She's never met them, so she can't see their future. She has to have been in direct contact with a person to be able to see their future actions."

"So," I grinned, finally understanding, "Since Alice can't see us – somehow – and she definitely can't see them, we should be safe with them?"

"Correct, Darlin'," Jasper beamed.

I frowned, "But doesn't she know where they live, anyway?"

He shook his head 'no,' "They move around a lot, more than most vampires, but they're human drinkers as well – they have to move on quickly sometimes."

I could feel my face paling.

He suddenly caught my expression, "I won't let you come to harm, Darlin'! They're quite controlled anyway – you don't need to worry."

I felt a little better at his reassurance.

"Won't it be too hard for them, with me around?" I asked, "Would they be uncomfortable?"

He laughed heartily, "Darlin', if you could make either of them uncomfortable, I would be very, _very_ surprised."

**Jasper**

Another couple of hours into our road trip – half way to our destination – Bella started bouncing up and down on her seat slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently, and she turned to me and blushed.

"Human needs," she grinned, and I laughed.

"Bella, why didn't you say?" I chuckled.

She rolled her eyes adorably, "I didn't think you would stop – what with being on the run, and your natural vampiric impatience."

"I don't want you being uncomfortable," I said, shaking my head at her answer.

"Okay, can we stop soon, then? I need the bathroom…oh, and food!" She cried.

"And I need gas, so we have to stop anyway," I grinned, and she rolled her eyes again.

Five minutes later, a gas station came into view.

"Go, go, go," I smiled as I pulled up, and Bella dashed away into the store for the bathroom.

I chuckled to myself as I filled up the SUV, and then went into the store to pay. I pulled out my wallet, and paid with my card, trying to keep as much cash on me as I could.

Bella joined me a moment later, wiping her wet hands on her jeans.

"No paper towels," she grumbled quietly to me, but the cashier heard her and looked up.

The lust coming off of him, as he looked at Bella, had me growling and baring my teeth immediately.

The human looked at me, and I could see the fear in his eyes, and taste it in the air – not to mention, catch the waves of it rolling off of him.

"Hey, Man…" He trailed off, holding up his hands.

I growled again and he hurried up, passing me back my card.

I ushered Bella out of the store and into the SUV, pulling out of the gas station as fast as I could while keeping up my human pretence.

After a mile, I calmed down.

"Do you want to tell me what that was about?" Bella asked sweetly, and I sighed.

"He wanted you."

"What do you mean?"

She looked up at me, and I could tell she was honestly stumped. She had no idea just how attractive and compelling she was.

I smiled, and shook my head at her innocence, "He wanted you, Bella. He _really_ wanted you."

I gave her a pointed look, and understanding suddenly fluttered into her eyes.

"Oh!" She gasped, and then scrunched her face in disgust, "Eww."

"My thoughts exactly," I smiled.

"He wasn't as bad as Nasty Henry," she sighed.

"Who?" I frowned.

"Back in Phoenix," she rolled her eyes at the memory, "there was this guy – Nasty Henry. He was _really_ weird, and he had this enormous infatuation with me."

"What happened?" I asked curiously, not expecting the answer.

"He felt me up in the lunch line," she shrugged.

I gripped the steering wheel tightly, fury pounding through me at the thought of someone – anyone – treating _my_ Bella like that.

"Hey, it's okay," she whispered, squeezing my shoulder a little. "I kicked him in the balls, and I'm pretty sure he'll never be able to have children. He had to have surgery," she grinned, and I had to laugh.

My Bella – the cute, soft, timid kitten – really did have claws.

My anger ebbed, and I smiled, "Sorry."

She shrugged and grinned, "Feel sorry for Henry Ridgeway's right testicle."

"You are going to get on just fine with Peter and Char," I snickered.

**Bella**

I was having a brilliant trip with Jasper. We eventually stopped for food and I amused Jasper by just how many pancakes I could eat. He amused me by scaring off the waiter and looking insanely cute when jealous.

We got back on the road – finally – and we sang along to the radio, and we played stupid travel games, like 'twenty questions'. Eventually it evolved into 'twenty questions about your love life'.

"Who was your first kiss?" He asked me.

"Uh," I paused, thinking back. "I think it was Jason Addams. He cornered me by the jungle gym."

Jasper snickered, "First boyfriend?"

I blushed, "Never had one."

Jasper grinned, obviously happy with that answer, "Have you ever made love?"

I blushed even harder, "Nope."

A broad smile lit his face, happy again, "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

I laughed, "Trust you to ask that." I sighed, "Yes."

His eyed widened, "Really? Who was it?"

"My first best-friend, Ashley – she said she wanted to practice…uh, you know, French kissing."

"Hmm," he grinned, "A bad Bella – I like it."

"Boys," I chuckled, before rolling my eyes.

"You better get used to it," he smiled slyly. "Peter's worse." 

**Edward**

"I just want him back, Edward – safe and sound," Alice sobbed from the back-seat as Rosalie sped down the first road that Jasper had turned onto.

"He'll be fine," I assured her, trying to block out her horrifically frustrated thoughts. "We'll find him."

She nodded, trying to calm down.

Rosalie was just anxious – very, very anxious. I wanted to ask her why, but she would ignore me and she masked her thoughts well anyway.

We were travelling on the likeliest of turn-offs that Jasper travelled down, and I listened out for any odd thoughts on the way.

We were the rescue team – I was the radar, Rose the driver, and Alice the frustrated map with absolutely no idea where we were going.

I just hoped whatever reason Jasper was making us do this was a worthy cause.

I had unfinished business back in Forks…

**Jasper**

Bella asked me to stop at the nearest gas station so she could use a pay phone to call her father. When I asked why she didn't want to use my cell, she had rolled her eyes and said that her dad would go to the ends of the earth to find her, and he would most definitely trace the call.

When she made the call he still wasn't out of bed, so she left a message on the answering machine.

I could feel her sadness as she said that she wanted to get away for a while, and that she would call him as often as possible.

I felt so guilty that I was taking her away, even if it was for her safety, but it was washed away every time she looked at me and I felt her overwhelming love mingle with mine.

She had finally fallen asleep as the sun began to rise, and, luckily, it didn't break through the clouds covering the sky. I just hoped my luck would last, at least until we reached Peter and Char's.

I took a look at the sleeping angel next to me, and sighed, content. She was magnificent, with her pale skin shining in the early morning light, and her loose mahogany curls accentuating her fragile elegance.

I was so damn lucky.

Suddenly Bella started to mumble incoherently – until, "I love you, Jasper."

_Bella talks in her sleep…_

"I love you, Darlin'," I breathed, kissing her forehead, and her lips curved upwards.

"Thanks," she murmured, and I chuckled.

Suddenly a sign loomed up, and I knew we were only a few hours away from our haven.

Peter and Char's most recent contact with me was a week ago – a 'wish you were here' text with their new address.

_Las Vegas, here we come_…


	9. At Home

**(A/N: Sorry for the slow update – I had some troubles this past week. But I'm going to try to get back onto my roll (: Thanks for sticking with me!)**

**Bella**

I was slowly pulled from my sleep by someone chuckling.

I opened my eyes to see a little boy, pointing at laughing at me from outside the SUV.

I looked about to find I was still in the front passenger seat, but Jasper was nowhere to be found and the car was parked in a parking lot. I looked further out and saw a large convenience store.

The little boy laughed again and I shot him a dirty look. But he didn't back down.

He walked up to my side where the window was cracked open slightly and laughed again.

"You talk in your sleep! 'Ooh, Jasper! Ooh, Jasper, I love you! Jasper! Jasper!'" He mimicked me, and I blushed furiously.

_Oh, God… I hope I didn't say anything while Jasper was here…_

Suddenly he appeared, "Scram!"

The kid moved like lightning back to his angry-looking mom a few cars away.

"Don't listen to him," Jasper grinned, getting in the car, and I noticed he had a few bags.

"Food?" I asked softly, eyeing the bags.

He nodded, "And some fruit juice."

"You are my saviour," I beamed, and he laughed, passing me the bags and starting up the car.

"You can count on it, Darlin'," he winked.

I pulled out some fresh cinnamon buns and orange juice from one of the bags, ignoring whatever was in the others, and put them on the back seat. I ate quietly, enjoying the comfortable silence.

I looked at the built-in clock on the dash when I was done, and saw it was quite late in the morning.

"You could have woken me up," I smiled. "I don't bite."

Jasper rolled his eyes at my joke, and then smiled wickedly, "I liked the things you were saying, though, Sweetheart."

_Uh-oh…_

I paled, "Please tell me I didn't talk while you were here."

"That would be a lie, Darlin'," he grinned.

"_Fine_," I huffed. "How bad was it on a scale of one to ten?"

"I don't think it _was_ bad," he smiled softly. "I liked the things you said – so, zero."

I grumbled, "You're lucky you don't sleep, or I would _completely_ embarrass you with all the things you said." 

He chuckled, "They would be nice things about _you_, anyway."

I decided to change the subject, "How far away are we now?"

"Under an hour," he smiled, and I looked for some clue as to our whereabouts.

A sign suddenly flashed by.

I turned to Jasper, my mouth slightly open in shock, "Vegas?"

He laughed at my expression, "Correct."

"I hope it stays cloudy," I muttered, looking up at the grey-white sky and the hidden sun.

"Well, Peter and Char's house will protect my identity, since it has to be able to protect theirs. But obviously we can't go out too much on the sunny days," he sighed.

I nodded, "Seems like fate, what with our arrival and the coincidental weather, doesn't it?"

He looked at me, love shining from his eyes, "This is _all_ fate."

I blushed at the sincerity in his voice.

Suddenly his phone began to ring.

"Hello?" He obviously didn't recognise the number.

"Major fuckin' Whitlock!" I heard a deep voice cry, and I chuckled.

Jasper smiled, "Peter! Are you using a pay-phone?"

"I'm out, and Char broke my cell – won't tell you how," he laughed loudly, and the rest of the conversation on his end was too quiet to hear.

They talked for a while and then Jasper held the phone out to me, "He would like to talk to you, Darlin'."

"Hello," I said softly, and I heard a chuckle.

"Would this sweet little voice be Bella?" He asked, and I could almost hear him smiling.

"Yes, it is," I grinned at Jasper.

"Now, you listen here, Bella – Char and I would love to have you…in more ways than one," he added, and laughed suggestively.

Jasper growled, "I'm right here, Peter."

"Whatever, Whitlock," Peter chuckled, "I wasn't hittin' on your woman."

Jasper growled again, and this time I laughed.

"That's the spirit, Bella!" Peter snickered, "You'll fit in just fine with us."

"Thank you," I said sweetly, and I swear I heard him purr.

"Hand me on back to the Major, now – before I say something that'll make him growl again."

I passed the phone back to Jasper, and they talked for a moment, quietly, before hanging up.

Jasper turned to me and grinned, "He _is_ a character."

I smiled back, "Seems like it."

He chuckled, "He and Char have…an open relationship. Keep an eye out – I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," I breathed sincerely, trailing my fingertips down his cheek.

Suddenly Jasper looked ahead and grinned, and I looked forwards to see what he was looking at.

"Here we are, Darlin'," he drawled.

The roadside scenery suddenly changed, morphing into pretty properties, and I could see taller buildings ahead.

"Where do Peter and Char live?" I asked.

"To the South of the city," he grinned, taking an immediate right turn down a thinner road.

We drove for about another twenty minutes, until we left the outskirts, and turned into a wooded area, and Jasper slowed down.

The road we were on lead up slightly, and then past a few more trees, a brilliantly white house came into view. It was big, but it looked homey, and I loved it from that second onwards.

"It's lovely," I sighed, and Jasper beamed at me.

"I'm sure Char will be very happy you said that. They always live in homes that look like Char's old family house," he smiled.

We pulled up in the driveway in front of the house, and as soon as I opened my door, I was being crushed in vampire arms.

"Can't breathe," I choked out, and Peter put me down, grinning madly.

"You, Bella, are very welcome to our home," he said, and I smiled up at him.

"Thank you."

Peter was quite good-looking in his own way. He had short brown hair and a thin face, and his red eyes didn't look out of place. They looked surprisingly good with his bone structure and pale complexion. His lips seemed to be permanently curved into a cheeky grin, and it suited him.

Suddenly a shorter blonde woman appeared next to him, smiling at me sweetly.

Charlotte was truly beautiful. Her medium-length golden hair suited her very white skin, and her features were very angelic – even with her crimson eyes.

They seemed to suit each other perfectly – like yin and yang.

"Your aura is perfect," she smiled at me, and I smiled back brightly.

Jasper was next to me in the next moment, and he wrapped his arm around my waist, and dropped a tender kiss on the top of my head.

"She _is _perfect," he beamed, and I blushed.

Peter roared with laughter, "Oh, I am gonna have _fun_ making you blush, Little Lady."

Charlotte nudged his arm, "Shut up, Peter. We're making her feel at home."

He grinned lazily, "This is what it's gonna be like – she has to get used to it, now."

"It's okay," I smiled. "You remind me of the guys back in Phoenix, and I got used to them."

Peter winked, "I hope you don't get _too_ used to me."

A low growl rumbled in Jasper's chest, and Peter raised his hands in surrender.

Charlotte smiled at me, "Ignore those two, Bella. I'll show you your room, and then I'll leave you to settle in a bit."

She took my hand and I trailed after her into the house, leaving Jasper and Peter by the SUV.

As soon as we were inside, I heard the sound of two guys catching up, laughing and slapping each other on the back.

I laughed and Charlotte rolled her eyes playfully.

"Those two," she sighed.

"How long has it been since they've seen each other?" I asked as I followed Charlotte up the stairs.

"About…" She paused, and then grinned at me, "Let's just say, a _very_ long time – before Alice."

I widened my eyes, "That _is_ a long time."

She nodded, "Alice didn't care for me and Peter. Maybe it was because of Jazz's past, but she always stopped him from seeing us. It upset her for some reason, and of course, Jasper being the gentleman he is, didn't push her. So, we've been without him for a while."

"That's terrible," I gasped. "Alice sounds…"

"Great?" Charlotte chuckled.

"Well, that's not the exact word I was going for."

"You can imagine how glad we are that he's getting divorced, and that he's found you. I can already tell you're wonderful," she smiled, hugging my shoulders as we turned up a short hallway.

"Thank you, Charlotte," I said softly, and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Call me 'Char,' Bella. Please."

I smiled and nodded, as she opened the last door at the end of the hallway.

The room was lovely. It was bright and airy, and there was a large, soft-looking bed. The whole room was in light cream colours, and the carpet was so thick that I couldn't wait to feel in beneath my feet.

"Wow," I breathed. "Thank you so much, Char."

"It's our pleasure," she winked, leaving and closing the door behind her.

I couldn't help but think that Char was just more subtle than Peter when it came to flirting, and being suggestive.

**Jasper**

Peter whistled as Bella disappeared into the house, "Major, you are a lucky, lucky man."

"Eyes off, Peter," I whispered quietly.

He smiled at me wickedly, "Make me."

He laughed and slapped my shoulder playfully, and I sighed and gave him a slight hug.

"We've missed you, Major," he sighed.

"I've missed you two, as well," I smiled.

"Obviously you've had some distractions," he smirked, and I laughed.

"Yes, Bella is very distracting," I sighed, wanting to go into the house and find her.

Peter frowned, "I'm not questioning you, Major – I know you don't do anythin' unless it's worth it – but what about the Cullens? I mean, aren't they gonna follow you? You don't want to put that sweet little thing in danger."

I regaled him with our trip, and how Alice couldn't see our future, for some currently unknown reason – which made him laugh and slap me on the back happily.

"I'm glad that bitch is stumped! You leave any clues, Major? I know you're thorough, but if you want to settle down you gotta be clean."

I thought back, and the only things I could remember were the gas station and the convenience store. I had used my card at both of them, but it wasn't strictly _my_ card. The card was in the name of Leo Goodwin – an alias I was sure that no one knew about. It was my 'safety' card, in case I had need of it.

The only trail I left behind was my presence, and possible CCTV footage. I was pretty sure Bella and I were safe – at least, for now.

"It's all good, Peter. We should be safe," I beamed, and he pushed me forwards, towards the house.

"Now, get inside, Major. I know you want to see your woman," he grinned.

I scowled at him playfully and flitted upstairs, following Bella's scent.

I opened the last door in the hallway and I saw my beautiful Bella sitting on the floor, in the middle of the room.

"Darlin'," I chuckled. "What are you doing on the floor?"

She turned to me and smiled dreamily, "It's really nice, and soft."

She patted the spot next to her, and I sank down onto it, wrapping her in my arms. I noticed that the window was open before us, and I smiled as I saw the view.

The house was on a slight incline and it gave you a higher view of the city, and all the buildings – I could just imagine what it looked like at night.

I nuzzled Bella's neck, inhaling her sweet scent, just as the first rays of sunshine for that day broke through the thinning clouds. One directly hit the space we were sitting in, and my skin immediately burst into sparkles.

I still couldn't stand my skin, even with al the time I had to grow into it. It just sickened me, especially where my scars pulled my skin together – it made the marks glow all the more brightly.

Bella's breathing hitched, and I pulled away, not daring to look at her.

_She must hate it as much as I do…_

Suddenly, awe and love washed over me, and I looked up, incredulously, to meet her deep, compelling gaze.

"You're so beautiful, Jasper," she whispered, softly pressing her warm hand against my stone-cold cheek.

I smiled weakly, "I'm not, Bella. What you see is a design – one to draw in prey."

Her face set, "No." She moved over me to straddle my lap and held my face between her hands, "I see you – someone who is beautiful, and loving, and caring, and protective. I don't see anything else."

With that said she kissed me soundly on the lips, and I sighed at the sweet, warm pleasure that rocketed through my frozen body, thawing me out. I wrapped my arms around her, losing my fingers in her soft hair, just as she did the same. Her hands were gentle as she burrowed her fingers into my blonde curls, and pressed her lips harder against mine.

I moaned against her mouth as I felt her desire increase, mingling with my own.

My tongue ghosted over her velvety bottom lip, begging for entrance to her mouth, and, with a delicious sigh, her lips parted for me. Her mouth was wonderfully hot around my cool, inquisitive tongue, and it just increased my passion.

Bella's legs began to tighten against my hips and her hands travelled down my back, gripping my shoulder blades.

Suddenly, she pulled away from me, gasping for air.

I chuckled against her neck, "Mortal."

"I don't need to breathe," she said breathlessly, her lips travelling up my neck slowly and making me groan.

"You don't know what you do to me, Bella," I whispered, and I could feel her smile against my skin.

"I'm not completely innocent," she breathed, her tongue tracing the point on my neck where my pulse used to beat, and I was sure that if it still was, it would've quickened.

I moaned as I felt her feeble human teeth scrape against my marble-like skin. It felt amazing, and I couldn't have her close enough. I pulled her hips firmly to me, gluing our bodies together at every conceivable point.

"Kiss me, again?" I asked softly, and the next thing I knew her mouth was moving persistently against my own.

She was so wonderful, and she was _mine_.

My building passion got the best of me, and I rolled her over, onto her back – our legs tangled together, and our mouths moving in perfect synchronisation.

She moaned, and I felt the sound vibrate through my whole being, making my jeans uncomfortably tight.

"_Bella_," I growled against her lips, my hands travelling down her body.

My touch was gentle, but Bella was so warm, my hands felt as if they were burning. Her back arched when my fingertips grazed her breasts, her hips inadvertently grinding against my straining erection.

"Jasper," she sighed, kissing my neck again, and taking my earlobe between her lips.

I growled again, almost shaking with the effort of holding back.

_This isn't the right time…_

I wanted to make love with Bella, I wanted to taste every inch of her, but most of all, I wanted to be sure of my control. One wrong step and she could turn to dust, but one wrong step and it could also stop being perfect. I wanted her first time to be perfect. Doing it on the floor in her room in the heat of the moment didn't sound like a perfect first time to me.

Almost as soon as I made my mind up, and I started fighting against my overwhelming passion, Bella stopped too.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this," she said softly, her fingers tracing my jaw line.

I nodded, tensing my jaw, fighting against the pressure still mounting inside of me. She was so close, and so warm, and so _ready_ – I could smell her sweet arousal.

"Jasper?" She breathed tentatively, stroking my cheek, and I looked into her lovely, chocolate eyes – I found everything I would ever need.

I smiled above her lazily, the tip of my nose rubbing against hers affectionately, "You're right, Darlin'. Now's not the time."

She bit her lip, and my raging passion began to surface again, but I beat it back carefully – she really had absolutely no idea what she did to me.

"I don't mean I don't want to…" She trailed off, embarrassed, a lovely blush colouring her cheeks.

I grinned, "I know, I can tell – remember?"

She rolled her eyes, "Smugness doesn't suit you."

"Mmm," I sighed, nuzzling her neck softly, "I know. But you want me, and I want you – one day we will have each other. That's not just a promise, Darlin' – it's a guarantee."

I felt her immediate desire and her heart began to hammer against her ribs. I could only imagine what she was envisioning – probably exactly the same as me. I could just see her lovely, natural form beneath me…

I shook the thought away quickly – I was trying to play nice. Maybe it wasn't going to be as easy as I thought – Bella was too desirable for her own good.


	10. Bella Withdrawal

**Charlie**

I rolled out of bed, not bothering to wake Bella up – she was always a good little thing, especially when it came to getting up in the morning.

I ate some cereal, pulled on my uniform, and I was just about to leave the house and head down to the station, when I noticed the answering machine light blinking.

With a sigh, I pressed the 'play' button.

"_Hi, Dad?"_

"Bells?" I gasped to myself, immediately running upstairs to check on her.

_She shouldn't have left yet, or gone out – so, why would she leave a message?_

I didn't bother listening to it straight away- I had tunnel vision.

I barrelled into her room, to find her bed completely empty. I stood there for a minute or two, trying to steady my breathing, and clear my head.

_Message, Charlie!_

I ran back downstairs just in time to catch the end of it, "_I love you, Dad._"

I rushed to the machine, rewound the tape and pressed 'play' again.

"You better not have done anything stupid, Bells," I growled to myself.

"_Hi, Dad? I'm sorry you weren't up yet. I just need to…uh, let you know that…I'm going on a little trip – getting away for a while, you know? I promise I'll call as much as I can, and I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you this to your face – it was a last minute decision. I won't be gone long. I'm sorry. I'll call. I love you, Dad," _she sighed, and then hung up.

The next thing I knew, my knees gave out and I was sitting against the wall, cradling my head in my hands.

What was she thinking?! She wasn't even eighteen yet! She had no rights to run off on her little _whim_, and expect me to be okay with it!

I sat up immediately, grabbing the cruiser keys and slamming the door behind me.

I _would _find her.

**Edward**

We ran out of gas, just as a station pulled into view.

Alice immediately jumped out and filled the car up, while she told me to pay. She was taking this 'I'm not stopping for more than a moment' thing seriously.

I wasn't too worried about Jasper. We would find him, and we would help him – I didn't understand why Alice and Rose were so antsy.

I went into the store and up to the cashier, passing him my card, and I tried not to hear his thoughts as he took it.

"_Second guy to use their card… Doesn't anyone use god-damn, good, old-fashioned cash anymore? Obviously not… But that girl that was with him was H-O-T…"_

An image of a young girl immediately sprang into his mind, and I recoiled from it.

Not only did I know _exactly_ who that was, but the things the human was imagining doing to her made me furious, and I had _no idea _why.

_Why would Bella Swan have been here? And why would I feel so fiercely protective of her?_

I didn't know, but in the next moment I had pulled the cashier over the counter, and I was holding him up off the ground by his collar. But before I could say anything, an image flashed through his mind, and I could feel his terror.

_Jasper…_

He was baring his teeth and growling, and the cashier was shaking as he backed away from Bella.

_Jasper…and Bella – together?_

Was Bella the human that Jasper had taken to drain? She did smell delicious, but that was no excuse. I would _destroy_ Jasper if he had harmed a hair on that girl's head, and I still didn't know _why_ I would.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the pleading coming from the cashier, "Please, Man… Please… Put me down. I didn't do anything… Are you with that other guy?"

I growled, "He used his card, and I want the details."

The poor human nodded, stammering, "I've got them… Just let me down… Please…"

I dropped him over the other side of the counter, and he immediately pulled up something on the computer screen. His shaking hands snatched up a print-out from the computer, and he pushed it into my hands, along with my card.

I stormed out of the store, sliding into the driver's seat of Alice's waiting car, and speeding away.

"I still can't see," Alice said quietly from the back.

"No, but now we have some information," I murmured, throwing the print-out into her lap, and gunning down the road.

**Bella**

Jasper and I spent the afternoon snuggled up together under a large tree in Peter and Char's garden. It was the point where you had the most amazing view of the city, and we watched the buzz as we cuddled together in the shade.

Peter suddenly broke my blissful state, "Bells!"

He had _already_ started calling me that, without any kind of prompting, but I didn't mind – it felt nice to have him be familiar with me.

He suddenly appeared next to me, cross-legged on the grass, "What do you say we take you out tonight? We need to celebrate your arrival."

I chuckled softly, "Sounds good." I turned to Jasper, "What about you, Major?"

He grinned – I knew he liked me calling him that, and I had picked it up so easily from Peter, even in one afternoon – "I think it's a great idea, Darlin'."

He nuzzled my neck sweetly, placing a few kisses over my pulse and I shivered deliciously. Peter was watching our intimacy shamelessly, his trademark grin on his face.

Suddenly Char's voice rang out, "Bella!"

She appeared in front of us all in a flash, and I smiled up at her brightly, "Yes, Char?"

She had one softly spoken word for me, "Shopping."

I bit back my groan – I hated shopping. I just hoped Char wasn't the kind of girl who wandered about aimlessly – I could deal with it then.

Almost as if she heard my thoughts, she smiled at me, "I promise it will be as painless as possible. In, out, leave."

"Oh, Char! You make it all sound so romantic!" I teased, giving her a sly wink.

Peter and Char's flirtatious natures were really rubbing off on me, and it hadn't even been a day yet.

She grinned at me, and helped me to my feet, "Let's go, now!"

"Okay, okay," I smirked, holding my hands up in surrender.

We walked to the garage, and when the electronic door pulled up, I beamed.

"You are _so_ my heroes," I sighed.

I wasn't really interested in cars, but I could tell a nice truck when I saw one. It was obviously better than my rusty, red Chevy, but it had the same good feel to it. It was in a dark blue, and it was incredibly shiny, but I noticed mud spatters and I smiled at the thought of it being well-used – almost like it would be if a human owned it. I ignored the make – that didn't matter to me.

I hopped in immediately, and Char was right behind, but as Jasper and Peter went to squeeze in with us on the black leather seats, Char closed and locked the doors.

"Sorry, _Boys_," she sighed playfully. "It's _girl_ time."

Peter immediately tried to get in, as did Jasper, but it was too late – Char had already sped away.

I looked back and waved at Jasper, knowing he would see and hear me, "Love you."

The last thing I saw, before Char turned a corner, was Jasper's slight grin and him mouthing my words right back at me.

"Let's shop!" Char beamed, "Jasper is going to have a _fit_ when he sees you – the good kind of fit, that is."

I chuckled as she eagerly drove into the city, and parked in an underground lot. The sun had been replaced by clouds now, and I could see that the evening was quickly drawing in, so we could walk about freely.

"Come on, Bella! Anyone would think that you don't _like_ shopping," she teased, pulling me towards some expensive-looking stores.

"Uh, Char?" I breathed, worried.

"Yes?"

"I don't have that kind of money," I grimaced, and she stopped in her tracks, turning to me.

"Bella!" She sighed, hugging me tightly, "This is all on Peter and me. It's the least we can do, in return for making Jasper so happy."

"Really, that's lovely, Char, but I'm not worth all that money."

For the first time, Char looked kind of angry. Her peaceful expression had contorted into an annoyed frown, and, luckily, it wasn't directed at me.

"Bella, you are _so_ worth it," she whispered, hugging me. "I'm going to give Jasper a piece of my mind if he hasn't told you that."

I chuckled, "Char, it's my own opinion. Jasper loves me."

I blushed when I realised what I had said outright. I knew we had said it to each other, and I knew Peter and Char had heard, etc., etc. – but it felt kind of weird saying it out-loud. It almost made me feel ill – in a _really_, _really_ good way. Saying it out-loud grounded me, and put me in the position I suddenly felt I had been skirting around – I was Jasper's. Every inch of me was his, and I couldn't be happier about it. I didn't know why I hadn't completely given into it earlier!

Char kissed me on the cheek, joy written all over her face, "I'm so glad."

I grinned, and she pulled me towards the scariest of the shops.

"Uh-oh," I breathed.

It was the most obvious sexy lingerie shop I had ever seen – the kind of place I couldn't even _look_ at without blushing, which I was doing then and there.

"Really, Char?" I asked.

She smiled at me blindingly, "Bella, you have no extra clothes, so you need new underwear. Why not get _sexy_ underwear while we're at it? Jasper will just _die_…among other things."

I shut my eyes, "Just get it over with, Char. I don't want to see what you're buying."

Her lovely laugh rang out, and we began my torture session.

**Jasper**

"Man, you can't go an hour without her!" Peter sighed, exasperated.

I was sitting on the edge of the couch in the living room, trying to watch the ball game on the T.V. - the operative word in that sentence being 'trying'. If I were a human I would be sweating up a storm while twitching nervously – I had the twitching thing down to an _art_. It was like Bella withdrawal, just without the small dosage patches – I was going cold turkey, alone.

Every now and then I would catch a flash of her scent from my clothes and I would relax. But then I was reminded that she wasn't with me, and I began to get nervous all over again.

_No, she's with Char – she will be perfectly fine…_

I wasn't appeased one bit.

"Do you think we could go find them?" I asked hopefully.

"Major," Peter said, giving me a hard look, "you might be a feared and powerful vampire, but you haven't seen Char shopping. She will cut off your most prized possession, nail you to a cross, and dance around your burning body – _if_ you interrupt her shopping trip. She might be an angel, but she's anything but when it comes to sales and shoes."

I grimaced, she sounded like Alice, but I knew Char was far better than her. I hoped Bella wasn't having _too_ bad a time. I could feel her reluctance and fear at the word 'shopping,' earlier.

Peter grinned, "She'll call soon, Major. I've got a feeling she's changed her plans a bit."

I frowned at him.

_How does he always know these things? He refuses he's got a gift, but he's always so…_

The home phone rang.

…_right._

He picked up the phone with a _very_ smug grin.

"Hey, Baby," he cooed, and I heard Char giggle.

"Hey, Petey. Bella and I are having so much fun," she chuckled, and I could hear a 'yeah, right' from Bella in the background.

"What are you calling to tell us?" Peter asked, smiling to himself – as if he didn't already know.

"I'm calling to say that Bella and I will finish up and meet you at the Gallery."

"What time, Baby?" Peter grinned at me – he knew I was itching to grab the phone and talk to Bella.

"Meet us at eight. We'll be the two gorgeous ladies sitting at the bar," she giggled, and I heard Bella scoff.

"Jasper – if you can hear me, just know that if I don't come out of this alive, I love you," Bella sighed.

"What's happening, Darlin'?" I asked softly, trying to grab the phone from a reluctant Peter.

"It's only a shoe store," Char sighed heavily.

"Jasper, it is seven fucking levels high!" Bella growled, "You want to know the name? 'Death by Shoes'. I'm never going to make it – start carving a tombstone."

I purred slightly when I heard her swear – it was so _hot_. I could tell Peter thought the same thing, because I felt his rush of lust, and his eyes hooded over a little.

"We'll let you get on before you make the Major miss you anymore, Bells," he said huskily, hanging up.

I growled, "Hey! I wanted to talk to her, Peter!"

"Major, if she carried on talking with that sweet little mouth, uttering anymore of those profanities, you would be more pissed off than you are now at my reaction."

I couldn't argue with him there. I was so turned on and my body was aching for her, just from that one unexpected word. I couldn't help the images of what my Bella would look like beneath me, above me, joining with me, and I couldn't help the sounds I imagined her making. I was instantly hard, and I had to run outside for fresher air before Peter noticed.

"Major, if you think I didn't see the General standing to attention, you're sorely mistaken!" He boomed, and I growled back.

"Fuck off, Peter!"

He just laughed, and I focused on the darkening sky instead of my intense desire for my lovely Bella.

I would see her very soon, and even though we had already made the intentions of our physical relationship clear today, I was going to have to talk to her about it again – tonight. We wanted each other, and it would happen when the time was right, but I was going to have to tell her how deeply she affected me. She had to understand what she did to me, and, when she did, I prayed she would be kind.


	11. Under My Skin

**Bella**

We had officially played 'Bella Barbie' for over two hours, and I was going to put my foot down.

"Char!" I hissed, trying to sound menacing, as we exited a _very_ expensive dress shop.

"I know what you're going to say, Bella, and there's no need to worry!" She grinned, "We're finished. We just need to get dressed up!"

I did a slight happy dance, but it was restricted due to the bags I was carrying, "So, where are we getting dressed?"

"Back home," she replied, as we turned the corner of the street and entered the underground parking lot.

I frowned, "But aren't Jasper and Peter there, and you said we'd meet them at eight?"

She smiled sweetly, as she opened the truck door and we threw all our shopping inside, "Bella, what they don't know doesn't hurt them. They'll leave and we'll arrive, and we'll get ready and be at the club before them – trust me."

"How is that even possible, if we're leaving after them?" I was so confused.

"I drive fast," she chuckled, "and Peter drives slow. They'll be later than us."

I just sighed, "I trust you, Char."

"It's the secret of being a woman, Hon'. Anything is possible," and with that we sped home.

**Jasper**

"Major, we need to leave! Now! Or Char will have my balls if we're late!" Peter yelled, even though he didn't need to – he just liked torturing my ears.

"I'm here. I'm here," I groaned, doing up my white shirt.

Peter laughed, as he pushed me into the SUV – which he kindly changed the plates of, for me – "You got changed again, didn't you?"

I growled at him.

I didn't know what to wear, and since I hadn't been to a club or dressed myself properly – thanks to Alice – in ages, I was being a bit slow and getting quite frustrated.

"She'll love whatever you look like, Major," Peter sighed. "She isn't like Alice – only in it for the clothes."

"I know. I'm just nervous, okay? It's weird getting out with you guys, and now, Bella," I smiled. "I've been caged up too long."

Peter smirked, "I think you might have let the lioness out of the exhibit when you escaped yourself, Major. Bella is definitely…feisty."

I laughed, "Definitely."

The sun had completely vanished, and every light in Las Vegas was glowing brightly – it was stunning. We made our way through the centre – very slowly, with Peter's unthinkably slow driving – until we came to a small off-road, where we parked. There was a small neon sign – _the Gallery_.

"Char knows some people here – it's not well-advertised, but it's meant to be one of the best clubs in Vegas," Peter informed me, and I nodded, getting out of the SUV.

I could hear the music inside, and all the humans drinking and dancing – I couldn't wait to spin Bella around the dance floor.

"Come on, Major," Peter winked. "Your girl's inside."

That had me down the steps to the club faster than anything else would have, and when I looked over to the bar, I saw my beautiful Bella looking…absolutely stunning.

**Bella**

Char and I arrived at the house, just after Peter and Jasper had left – we could see the SUV making its way down the road that connected to the one we were on behind us.

We literally shot into the house with the shopping, dropped the bags and then Char pushed three of them into my hands.

"Get changed! Doesn't matter where!" She giggled, flitting away with her own three bags.

I chucked them onto couch and ripped open the first – inside was a pair of very lacy, green panties, and a matching, lacy bra. I undressed and pulled them on with little fuss, and opened the next bag – inside was a shimmering emerald-coloured dress I remembered liking from one of the dress stores, and I slipped it on and zipped it up. It fit like a glove, and it came just below my knees – it flared out slightly at the bottom, and the spaghetti straps were comfortable on my shoulders.

Suddenly, Char appeared, "Put your shoes on, Bells, while I do your hair and make-up."

I sat back on the couch, opened the last bag, and smiled as I saw a pair of black and silver ballet shoes – I was relieved they weren't heels, or I would have been in A&E later on.

I slipped them on, and wrapped and tied the ribbons, and all the while Char was working away quickly. When I tied the last ribbon, she was done and she pulled me out to the truck.

It was only then I realised how gorgeous she looked, "Char! You look amazing!"

She was wearing a pale yellow dress, in a style just like mine, and she was wearing golden heels. Her hair was lovely and straight, with a slight flick to it, and she had lovely light looking eyes. As I looked closely, I could see she had put in contacts to make them a muddy brown.

She winked, as she pulled out of the drive-way, "I know, and so do you."

She drove scarily fast, and I distracted myself with my reflection.

She was right – I looked good.

My hair was loose and cascading down my back and shoulders, and my eyes were smoky looking, with deep green and black eye-shadow.

I beamed, "Thanks, Char."

"You're wearing it, Bells. I'm not the one making it work. But I accept your thanks," she grinned, as we shot through Vegas and into a darkened alleyway.

There was a small sign on the door in the brick wall, saying, 'The Gallery: Employees only'.

Char locked the truck and pulled me through. We wound our way through a couple of hallways, with closets and an office or two, and there were a few people who Char said 'hello' to, and then we finally came to a door, saying, 'Bar'.

"Quickly, Bells!" She hissed, and she pushed me through.

We came out behind the bar and the bartender looked at me strangely, and then he saw Char and smiled.

Char pushed me through the hole in the counter and I sat on one of the stools, she took up the one next to mine and smiled back at the bartender.

"Hey, Scott," she sighed, sounding like for all the world we had not done a ten minute dash to get here.

I was settling my breathing, when I heard a noise behind me, "Hello, Darlin'."

I turned and beamed up at Jasper, "Hey!"

He leaned down and kissed me on the mouth, and every bit of annoyance from that day vanished. I pressed him closer to me, wrapping my arms around his neck, and he moaned against my mouth.

I heard a sudden cough, and I pulled away from Jasper's lovely lips to see a grinning Peter.

I blushed slightly, and Jasper laughed, "Don't worry, Darlin'."

Peter just smirked and then grabbed Char, at which point I looked away and back to Jasper. He looked good in black pants, with a crisp white shirt and it brought out his beautiful pale skin, and golden highlights.

"You look so beautiful," he whispered, pulling me off the bar stool and into his arms.

"So do you," I grinned, and he chuckled.

"I'm meant to look manly," he smirked, and I frowned, stroking his cheek gently.

"No. Beautiful," I breathed, kissing his lips softly.

He sighed against my mouth, increasing his grip on me, and I felt his tongue brush my lower lip. I opened my mouth slowly, teasingly, and he groaned as his tongue slipped inside. His kisses were beautiful, each was to be worshipped, and I loved the way his cool tongue felt against my warm one.

Unfortunately, I had to pull away for breath a moment later.

"You're getting under my skin," he grinned.

"Well," I breathed, "It's nice to know it's a two-way thing."

He laughed deeply, and the sound sent shivers up and down my spine. He wrapped his arm around my waist tightly, as we heard a cough from behind.

Peter and Char stood there smiling sweetly, and I couldn't help but think they were up to something suspicious.

I narrowed my eyes at them, "What are you planning?"

Peter laughed, "Nothing as devious as you think – we just want to dance with you, Bells."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, no room for deviousness there – eh, Peter?"

Char laughed softly, and twined my fingers with hers, "We'll behave."

Jasper chuckled and nudged me along to the large, crowded dance floor, where my panic suddenly set in.

"I _really_ can't dance," I muttered, looking at all the people dancing well and thinking that I would knock at least three of them out.

Peter started twirling Char around gracefully, and he winked at me, "Come on, Bells. The Major will sort you out."

I _very_ nearly blushed at his double meaning, but I was getting better at stopping that reaction. Jasper twirled me to face him, and I involuntarily wound my arms around his neck.

"You're in for a shock," I warned, and he smirked at me.

"You're not afraid of big, bad vampires," he whispered only for me, "but you're terrified of dancing."

I very nearly snorted, "Of course – you haven't seen me dance."

He smiled, amusement playing on his face, "You're crazy…and I love it."

With that, he kissed me soundly on the mouth, and sparks began to seep through my skin. It wasn't fair when he pulled something like that – he was too wonderful a kisser for his own good, or _mine_.

Before I realised what was happening – being caught up in the kiss, and the pounding music, and all that – I felt myself being moved across the dance floor. I opened my eyes, and pulled my face from Jasper's, to find that he had started dancing with me, and I was actually moving…_well_.

I gasped, and Jasper grinned, "You're a natural, Darlin'. Just go with it."

I tried not to focus on the other couples staring as Peter, Char, Jasper and I danced, and we were actually _really good_. Eventually, Peter and Char sneaked over to us during a faster song, and managed to join in our dance.

Suddenly, 'Apple Bottom Jeans' by T-Pain came on, and I groaned audibly, "I hate this song."

Peter smiled at me wickedly, "Oh, no, you don't, Bells."

He grabbed my hips and started dancing with me, and due to his vampire strength, there was no way for me to wiggle away. Char came up behind me, and grabbed my hips over Peter's hands, and we were swaying and moving to the music. I had no choice now but to go along, and I shot Jasper a glare. But when I turned, he'd disappeared.

"He's gone to get you a drink, Bells," Peter winked, "You'll need it."

**Jasper**

As I came back from the bar with some kind of foul-smelling drink for Bella, I growled when I saw Peter's movements. He was grinding his hips into hers, but surprisingly, Bella didn't look uncomfortable – she seemed a little more preoccupied about what Char was doing.

I nudged them out of the way and passed her the drink, wrapping my arms around her beautiful form.

"Hey, Darlin' – thought it was about time I saved you," I breathed, kissing her soft cheek.

She beamed, "Thanks, Major."

I shivered a little at that name for me from her lips – she made it sound so…_sexy_. Yes, I would really need to have that talk with her soon.

She sipped the drink as we swayed, and a small smile formed on her face, "This tastes good."

I grimaced slightly, "Are you sure? It doesn't smell it."

She laughed softly, and the sound made me smile, "Not to you, but to me it smells and tastes great."

I grinned, "I'm glad you like it – the barman said it was one of their specials."

"You know," she whispered conspiratorially into my ear, making me shiver, "I'm not old enough to have alcohol."

I rolled my eyes playfully, "Bella, it's only one, and besides…" I motioned towards Peter and Char, who were dirty-dancing, "Did you want to stay completely aware of them for the entire night?"

She chuckled, "No, but then you'll have to watch them for me."

"Done, and done," I smirked, pulling her closer, and resting my chin on her shoulder as a slower song came on.

The hours passed quickly – we danced, we laughed, Bella had a few more drinks. We played 'Truth or Dare' at Peter's suggestion, and Bella dared him to have some of her drink. Peter gagged and almost threw it back up on the spot – which amused Bella no end.

Eventually we made our way out to the cars, and I drove Bella back in the SUV, while Peter and Char took their truck.

I was surprised how coherent and normal Bella was under the influence of alcohol. She could really hold her drink, and I smiled at her as we drove up the drive-way.

"What is it, Major?" She asked, and her sweet voice sounded so seductive, I almost purred.

"I'm proud. You can hold your own," I grinned, trying to play off my arousal.

"Oh, I sure can," she beamed. "I never really drink, but once, back in Phoenix, I went to a slumber party, and one of the girls found a bottle of vodka. I think I was the only one not to pass out. I never really went to them after that."

"You _are_ a surprise, Darlin'," I chuckled, as we pulled up and went inside the house.

As soon as we got through the door, I took in all the bags of shopping.

I turned back to Bella and raised my eyebrow, "Peter and Char are behind us – how did this all get here?"

She shrugged, "I was confused, too, but Char just told me, 'It's the secret of being a woman. Anything is possible'."

I laughed loudly as Peter and Char pulled up and came in behind us.

Char eyed the bags, "You didn't give away our womanly secrets, now – did you, Bells?"

She chuckled, "Some big secret!" She shook her head, "But no, I didn't. I just told him what you told me."

Char beamed, "Good. We don't need these two knowing how we did it, or we'll never get first anywhere again."

Peter frowned, "I want to know!"

Bella scoffed, "Trust me – you don't. I was still panting when you got to the club."

I remembered her slightly flushed cheeks, and grinned, "You didn't over-exert yourself, now?"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, Char saw to that."

Peter laughed suggestively, but I cut him off with a growl. He held up his hands in surrender, and it made me see the clock behind him.

"Come on, Darlin'," I said softly. "You must be tired – it's late."

Almost on cue, Bella yawned and we all laughed.

"Goodnight, Bells," Peter and Char grinned, each giving her a peck on the cheek, and then I gathered her up in my arms and flitted to her room.

"Jasper," Bella said tiredly, "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"I'll stay all night if you want, Darlin'," I said, lowering her to her feet by the bed.

"Thank you," she smiled beautifully, and then dropped the dress she was wearing.

I couldn't help but stare at her creamy skin as she sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off her shoes. I swallowed an imaginary lump as I saw the green skimpy lace _only just_ covering her skin.

"Bella, don't you have some clothes you want to change into?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level.

"Too tired," she yawned, climbing under the thick duvet, and snuggling down underneath. "Come here, Jasper."

I thanked God she didn't say 'Major,' because I would have been all too happy to jump into that bed and let 'the General' guide me.

I slipped under the duvet, and was about to reach out to her, when I realised that I was probably far too cold for her to be comfortable.

Her sleepy eyes looked at me, and she gave me a strange expression, "What are you doing over there, Jasper? Come here – please?"

I couldn't ignore that, and I pulled her back to my front, and snuggled up against her, breathing in her fresh and beautiful scent.

"Mmm, I love you, Jasper," she breathed, just before she slipped into sleep.

"I love you, too, Darlin'," I whispered, kissing her cheek softly, and her beautiful lips curved up into a tiny, sleepy smile.


	12. Boundaries

**Charlie**

"Chief! There was a car-jacking reported recently – witnesses say it was a Caucasian, blonde-haired male," Tom called out urgently, a phone pressed to his ear.

"And? What's so damn important?" I called back, and he put down the phone and ran to my desk, where I was pacing.

We still had no luck finding Bella, and I hadn't slept in so long – I was so tired of everything, and I just needed to find my baby.

"Charlie! Witnesses say he was carrying something – _someone_!"

"Bella?" I asked incredulously, my head snapping up.

He nodded furiously, "From the description, I'd say it's definitely her. At least it's a lead!"

He was right – we'd had absolutely nothing for too long. Even if this was a wild goose chase, it was the only lead we had.

"Have you got the details?" I asked, grabbing the cruiser keys.

He passed me a piece of paper, "Car type, license plate, and an E-fit of the guy."

I looked down at the piece of paper, and shock rippled through every inch of my body.

"Tom? You know who this looks like?" I asked, my voice tiny and quiet.

"Yes, Sir," he said, just as quietly.

Fury replaced shock, and I felt like my eyes were going to burn a hole in Jasper Hale's photo-fit picture.

"I'm going to pay a visit to Dr. Cullen," I growled. "Track that car!"

I ran out of the station to the cruiser, and fired it up – it was time for answers.

**Bella**

I woke up with a horrific ache behind my right eye. I might be able to hold my drink, but I still get the after-effects, and I didn't move as I tried to place myself in my surroundings. I was definitely in bed, and I could feel and see – behind my eyelids – that it was definitely a sunny day. I moved a millimetre, and I felt arms around me.

I smiled and slurred, "G'm'rnin' Jasp'r."

I felt him laugh beside me, "Good morning, Bella."

"Can you do me a favour?" I asked sweetly, my voice still thick with sleep.

"Of course, Darlin'. What is it?" He kissed my temple.

"Pretty please close the curtains? My eyes need shielding," I smirked, and I felt him move away from me quickly.

I heard the curtains pull together and the heat that covered my face disappeared. I opened my eyes extremely slowly, and Jasper's golden gaze met mine.

I sighed happily, "Hello, Major."

His face set, "Right, we need to get a few things clear."

The tone of his voice shook away the last shreds of sleep that were still clinging to me, and I stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked quietly, and I hated the way my voice shook.

A whole range of possibilities ran through my mind, each of them making me feel more and more insecure. Jasper looked at me, and I could see my emotions rippling across his face.

"Hey. _Hey_," he said firmly, putting his hands to my face, "Everything's fine, Bella. It's not anything that should make you feel like that."

I calmed down a bit after that, but I was sure it was his calm, not mine.

"What is it, then?" I asked, moving back so he could snuggle under the duvet with me.

He joined me, looking slightly reluctant, "_That_ is another thing."

"What are you talking about?"

He sighed, his fingers lacing with mine under the covers, "I know we said we'd wait…" I coughed in surprise, but he continued after a pause, "I don't want to change that – I want it to be special." He kissed my forehead, "But, Darlin', you've been getting me so hot under the collar."

I laughed in surprise, and he smirked slightly, "So, what? You want me to stay away?"

"No," he said firmly, making me smile, "I want to…assess…_boundaries_."

I very nearly blushed, but smiled wickedly instead, "First, tell me what I do that makes you hot under the collar, Major?"

He groaned, pressing his face into the pillow, "That for one."

"What – 'Major'?"

He groaned again, "Stop it."

I chuckled, "What else?"

I snuggled closer to him, pressing my hands against his chest, and when his arm encircled my waist, he shivered and growled low in his throat.

"Your nightwear," he sighed, pressing his forehead to mine.

I looked down, under the covers, and saw I was only wearing the green lacy underwear from last night. I had forgotten about that, and I _completely_ blushed this time.

Jasper laughed softly, "_Very_ distracting."

"Anything else?" I squeaked, still slightly embarrassed.

He groaned, shutting his eyes, and he looked like he was preparing himself, "When you curse."

"Seriously?" I laughed, and he opened his eyes, smirking.

"When those words come out of that sweet mouth…" He didn't finish – he didn't need to.

"So, you want me to…stop doing these things?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"God, no!" He almost cried, and I snickered. "No, definitely not. I just want to know…" He sighed.

"Go on," I said softly, tracing patterns on his chest.

"Like I said – we should wait to go all the way," he took a kind of steadying breath, "But the things you do to me… I can't keep my hands off you for long… I just want to know…if you're adverse…"

I shook my head, laughing silently – Jasper was so cute when he was nervous. I decided to put him out of his misery.

"If I'm adverse to other things? _Jasper_, I love you – I want to show you how much I love you, _physically_. I agree about waiting for the…_finale_, but the warm-up acts are definitely _on_."

I chuckled at my analogy, and he let out a relieved sigh, before smirking and laughing along with me.

"You are amazing," he breathed, nuzzling my neck and making me sigh.

His hands travelled to my stomach, where his fingertips grazed my skin and danced across my muscles, making them tighten and my insides flip.

I almost gasped at the delicious sensations, "_Major_."

I grinned as he let out a heavy groan, nuzzling my neck harder and kissing the skin there. I let my hands travel up and down his broad and muscled back, under his shirt, and then I felt something odd.

"Jasper?" I said softly, my fingertips grazing the odd ridges on his skin.

He pulled back from me immediately, and when I looked up, I saw he had flung himself to the other side of the room.

"Bella…" He sighed sadly, and I felt terrible.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

I knew I wasn't great at this kind of thing, what with major inexperience, but I didn't think I was _that_ bad.

His eyes locked with mine fiercely, "_I'm_ wrong, Bella."

I frowned, pulling the duvet around me and getting off the bed.

I walked over to him cautiously, "I told you, Jasper – you're beautiful."

He smiled weakly, "You haven't seen them, Darlin'."

"Show me," I said, looking deep into his eyes.

I had no idea what he would show me, but if it made him _this_ insecure, then he had to be put at ease.

"It's the only thing I didn't tell you about," he sighed, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "You know I told you about the newborns and Maria?"

I nodded, standing a foot in front of him, "Of course."

"I just…didn't tell you what the newborns did to me," he said quietly, looking down at the floor.

He undid the last button and let the shirt drop to the floor. At first I couldn't see what he was talking about, but then as I looked closer I saw crescent-shaped markings all over his chest and sides, and I knew they went further. They were bite marks.

I didn't say anything. I was sure Jasper was monitoring my emotions, but I didn't think I was feeling anything bad. I was shocked, and worried, but I wasn't disgusted – it made me love him more.

As I realised this, his head snapped up, "_What_?"

I came closer, dropping the duvet, and I pressed my hands to his chest, "I love you, Jasper. _This_ – it doesn't change that. It just shows me how much you've been through, and it shows me how strong you really are."

His eyes searched mine, and I knew he would find no contradiction to my words. Very slowly, making sure he was watching, I kissed one of the scars. He shuddered under my touch, and I continued pressing kisses to each one I could find.

"Bella," he sighed as I hugged him from behind, kissing the scars on his shoulder blades.

"I love you, Jasper. These mean nothing – they just strengthen you," I said quietly, running my hands over his back.

He spun round, clutching me in his arms, "They don't frighten you?"

"Frighten me? No – of course not. You could never frighten me – I love you too much," I smiled, and he beamed.

"I love you," he whispered, pressing his lips very gently against mine.

I mewled slightly, my tongue grazing his bottom lip, and his hands pulled my hips flush against his. His mouth opened slowly, and my tongue slipped inside, the coolness feeling refreshing. But I had to pull away to catch my breath, and he smiled wickedly.

"You are so beautiful," he said softly, his lips ghosting over my collar bone as his fingertips traced the band of my panties.

I sighed, melting against him. As he kissed my shoulders sweetly, his hands travelled over my body – grazing my skin with his cool touch and making me whimper. I held onto his broad shoulders, kissing them feverishly. He moaned as I tugged at his jeans, so he stood there in just his black boxers. I smiled as I felt his length digging into me – it made me feel powerful and confident that I could make him feel like that.

He groaned as I lightly rolled my hips against his, and I whimpered at the contact against my sensitive spot. I rolled my hips against his again, but harder, and I kept up the motion as his hands cupped my backside and pulled me even closer to his body.

He moaned softly, "Don't stop, Bella… Don't ever stop…"

I almost snorted at the absurdity of me stopping when I felt so good, but I couldn't because I was too full of passion and desire, and there was a coil in my stomach that kept tightening every time I ground myself against Jasper.

I whimpered against his neck as I felt the coil tightening to its absolute limit, and Jasper growled in response – I knew he felt the same pressure getting ready to release.

"Now," I sighed, biting his neck, as I pressed myself against him the hardest yet, and I felt bliss shatter my body.

It felt like cool drops of water were kissing my skin, and I rested against Jasper, trying to get my breath back. He was in pretty much the same state as me, and he was groaning against my skin.

"Oh, God," he moaned, and I chuckled softly. "That was…_so good_, Bella." I just nodded my head in response, and he sighed, kissing my neck softly, "I love you."

"Mmm," I smiled, my eyes feeling heavy.

"Sleep, Darlin' – rest a bit longer," he whispered, picking me up and I felt him sliding me beneath the replaced covers of the bed.

"I love you," I managed, before I succumbed to the cosy darkness.

**Rosalie**

"You always have been an awful tracker, Edward," I sighed as we stopped at _another_ gas station.

"I swear to _God_, Rosalie…" He warned, and I hissed and walked back to the car.

I got in and Alice smiled weakly. Edward was trying to listen into anyone's thoughts around any convenient gas stations and stores, but so far, we were losing Jasper's trail. We had no way of tracking the credit card he was using, so we had to rely on a basic 'trial and error' method.

I watched Edward as he came back to the car, and I saw his skin shimmer slightly in the weak reflected sunlight.

"We need to go to stay at a hotel or something for now – start tracking him again at dark," I said, and Alice reluctantly nodded, as did Edward.

He pulled away, and although we were delayed, I knew we would find Jasper and the human – we _had _to. What they were doing…just wasn't right.

I stopped those thoughts in their tracks as I saw Edward twitch in my direction slightly, and I began singing a random song in my head.

I would stop Jasper's madness, and he would thank me.

**(A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews (: They're wonderful, and it's nice that everyone's taken the time to tell me what they think.)**


	13. A Bad Feeling

**Jasper**

I had watched Bella sleeping for almost five hours as I spooned myself against her, when Peter appeared in the room.

"Major, this is kinda weird…" He smirked at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"She's beautiful when she sleeps," I said quietly, so Bella wouldn't wake up.

"Come on, Char and I need to talk to you for a minute," he motioned for me to follow him and he disappeared.

"Love you," I breathed softly, kissing Bella's hair before rolling away.

She sighed in her sleep, "Love you more."

I laughed quietly – even in her sleep she had to have the last word.

I followed Peter's scent outside, to the back garden, and flitted to his side where he stood talking with Char quietly. I picked up on their anxiety and I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked, and Peter sighed, but Char answered.

"We have…a bad feeling," she grimaced, and instead of laughing as I would have done to anyone else, I listened attentively – Peter and Char were _never_ wrong. "We think that you have been followed."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel something rolling in – it's hell-bent on driving you and Bella apart," she said quietly, looking off into the, now, slightly clouded sky.

Peter groaned, "Man, I know you said you were careful, but I can feel it – they're coming."

"The Cullens?" I growled under my breath, and they both nodded.

Peter and Char had always had gut feelings, and they had _never_ had one lead them astray – the Cullens must be coming, and I knew that Carlisle, Emmett and Esme would not be among them. So, I would be dealing with Alice, Edward and Rosalie – the worst opposition. They were all ruthless in their own way, and I knew instantly that they would do whatever they could to break me from my Bella – they didn't understand.

"Have you got somewhere we can go?" I asked, thinking through every possibility I could.

Peter nodded, "We have a place in San Antonio."

"That's where we're going then," I said firmly, heading back into the house to get Bella.

**Edward**

We were in Las Vegas, and I was sure that we had lost the trail – there was nothing much to go on and we all needed to relax. The sun was hidden behind thin clouds, and we were able to move from our hotel – we drove through the city, looking out for anywhere that seemed a good place for Jasper to stop.

"He must have stopped here somewhere!" Alice hissed, exasperated.

"I'm sure he did, but you need to calm down," I said softly, trying to cool my own impatience.

_Shut up, Edward…_ She thought angrily, and I backed down a little bit.

Rose seemed awfully quiet, but her thoughts told me nothing – when she had covered up something she was thinking earlier, I was sure she would let it slip later. Obviously I was wrong – I didn't give her enough credit.

I sighed as we passed through the outer-parts of the city, when suddenly Alice sat up straight in her seat and started flapping her hands around uselessly.

"He's here, Edward – I know it, I can feel it," she murmured, and I felt a new sense of urgency fill me – I _needed_ to find Bella and wherever Jasper was, she would be.

"Come on, Alice," I coaxed, and she smiled brilliantly.

"I still can't see him, but I _know_ that there's a house here somewhere where he is staying – and don't ask me how I know," she added.

I looked about quickly – we were on some kind of inclining road, and trees were lining our way. Alice seemed to get more excited the closer we got to…wherever we were going.

Suddenly, a house came into view and as I opened the car window, I could smell _very_ fresh scents. I took them in, and my eyes instantly darkened and venom pooled in my mouth – _Bella_. I would recognise that scent anywhere, and I felt fury bubble up within me as I caught Jasper's scent mixed in with her fragrance. There were two more scents, and I didn't recognise them, but both were vampires.

"Shit!" Alice cursed loudly, jumping out of the car when I stopped. "No!"

She ran into the house through the open front door, and Rosalie and I were on her tail. The scent trails in the house were frantic and, seemingly, random, but I could tell that they left in one hell of a hurry. Things were scattered everywhere and some were broken, like an empty picture frame shattered on the living room carpet – they had taken the photos, so we didn't know who else there was with Jasper and Bella. A credit card lay cut up on a nearby table, and there was a completely destroyed cell phone next to it.

Alice was suddenly at my side, "This isn't good, and I can't see them still. But we can't give up."

Rose and I nodded – if anything, all this made us want to find them _more_.

"If there is anyone who knows where Jazz is, it's his oldest friend," Alice hissed. "We need to find Peter."

**Bella**

"Okay, so are you going to explain to me why we're driving all the way to Texas?" I asked with a sigh – they were all remaining quite close-lipped until we left Las Vegas.

Jasper pulled me into his side in the back seat of Peter and Char's truck, as Char drove and Peter sang along to the radio.

Jasper sighed, "I am sorry, Bella. Edward, Rosalie and Alice were close-by."

"Okay," I said neutrally, "Fair enough, but why can't we talk to them?"

Peter chuckled, "Bells, they aren't the talking kind – at least not while they think the Major's gone nuts and kidnapped and drained some young, sweet thing."

"Why can't you call?" I asked Jasper.

"We could, Darlin', but I'm not sure if they would listen and it could make things worse – it might set Alice off and have a vision or something," he smiled, kissing my forehead sweetly.

"That reminds me," I said quickly, "I need to call Charlie – I said I would."

"Sure, Hon'," Char said sweetly from the front, "Next pay phone we see."

I sat back in the seat, considering our hasty exit from Char's lovely house. I had been woken up by an insistent Jasper – which wasn't the worst way to be woken, but wasn't the best when he said we had to leave like greased lightning – to find my new clothes, and everything else that was mine, packed. He had me get dressed and then we left – taking Char's truck and leaving the stolen SUV behind, among other things. Jasper had me glued to his side for the trip out of Las Vegas, and didn't stop holding me even after we left the city limits.

"How close were they?" I asked, and Jasper grimaced.

"Very – I saw Alice's car start up the road to the house just after we left," he sighed, pressing his cheek to the top of my head.

"That _is_ close," I breathed, and Peter chuckled.

"Not the closest of scrapes that the Major has gotten out of," he said proudly, and my own pride swelled – I could feel Jasper grinning against my hair.

"So, is there a plan?" I asked, and Jasper nodded softly against my head.

"Sure is, Darlin' – though I'm sure you'll think it's a little…boring," he said quietly.

I rolled my eyes, "I won't know until you tell me, but I doubt anything is boring with you three."

Jasper chuckled, and his sweet breath gave me the shivers, "We're doing what we were doing originally – we're laying low."

"That doesn't sound boring – it sounds like something out of a spy movie," I grinned.

"Glad you think so," he whispered, kissing the tip of my nose.

I lifted my head, pouting slightly, and he grinned and gave in, kissing my lips softly. I twined my arms around his neck and kissed him back, harder. I felt a growl rumble in his chest and he crushed me to his magnificent body.

"Can I join in?" Peter said seriously, breaking the mood.

"Damn you, Peter," I hissed, and Jasper and Char laughed at me trying to sound menacing.

"Little Lady, you are one of the least scary girls I've met," Peter smirked, and I gave him an evil grin.

"You haven't seen me angry," I chuckled, making Jasper laugh.

"My Bella has claws," he grinned.

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Peter smiled suggestively.

This was going to be a long trip.

**Charlie**

I had driven over to Dr. Cullen's house without calling, and I was surprised to find him there, rather than at the hospital.

He looked taken aback when he opened the door, "Chief Swan. To what do I owe this visit?"

I grimaced, "Cut the bullshit, Dr. Cullen. I have proof that Jasper Hale was seen taking Isabella, my daughter, and stealing a car."

I didn't have definitive proof, but he didn't know that – this lead felt right, and I wouldn't let it go.

Dr. Cullen sighed, "Chief, any evidence is immaterial – I will tell you what I know, as I was going to do eventually."

He waved me into the house and into the living room, and I tried not to gawp at how huge the place was. Then I remembered Bella and my poker face was back on. I sat down on the luxury couch, as did he.

"What do you know, then, Dr. Cullen?" I asked firmly and he sighed, raking a hand through his blonde hair.

"Jasper has taken Isabella away for her own safety," he said cryptically, and I shook my head.

"Explain," I almost growled.

He nodded, "I will. Chief…they are in love."

I stared at him, "What? Isabella hasn't been here long enough to fall in love, and she is _definitely_ not old enough to run off into the sunset – she was taken!"

Dr. Cullen shook his head, "I assure you – Jasper would not have taken her with him if she were unwilling."

"What do you mean '_for her own safety_'?" I asked, and a grimace crossed his face.

"Some members of my family are not glad that Jasper and Isabella have found each other – they wish to break them apart."

"Why is her _safety_ in danger?" I asked, wide-eyed.

"I did not mean her physical safety," he said, and I could see he had let something slip which he wanted to take back – you didn't become a cop without learning something. "I meant her well-being in general. They will be broken apart if they do not follow their own course – it's up to them, Chief. All I know is that they are both happy with each other – I know nothing else, and that is enough for me."

"You don't care?" I very nearly shouted.

He shook his head, "Of course I do, but Jasper is old enough to make his own decisions. If he loves Isabella enough to keep her with him and protect her, then so be it."

"But this is my _daughter_! You can't condone him taking her!" I yelled.

"Chief, I have already pointed out that she did not go unwillingly, but I am not her guardian. As far as I am concerned, I condone everything Jasper has done."

I stared at him disbelievingly, "You've got be joking – she's seventeen!"

"Sir, in all due respect, age makes no difference in love," he smiled, and I felt my hands clench into fists.

"I could charge you for withholding information – I assume you truly do know nothing else, like their whereabouts?" I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

"I know nothing else – Jasper contacted me once to make me aware of the situation, but that is all. I have heard nothing from him in a long time."

"I would appreciate you passing on the number he called you from," I said with a false smile, and he nodded.

He went to a nearby table and wrote down a number on a piece of paper.

"Here you are, Chief," he said amiably, and I glared at him.

"You'll hear from me again," I said, taking the paper from him and leaving the house.

I got a call from the station then, "Chief! We've found the stolen vehicle."

"I'm on my way," I growled, snapping my cell shut.

I was on my way to finding Bella – at last.

**(A/N: Sorry for the shortness (: I'm just setting up the next part of the story, so don't hate me. I promise that the next chapters will be longer – there's D-R-A-M-A ahead.)**


	14. Anything For You

**Jasper**

We eventually found a gas station that was reasonably off-road, about ten at night, and we were satisfied that _if_ Alice, Edward and Rosalie passed it that they probably wouldn't stop at it. Bella was ecstatic because there was a pay-phone, and as Peter pumped the gas while Char paid, we went to call Bella's father.

I watched Bella worry her bottom lip between her teeth, as she picked up the receiver and dialled the number.

I fought back my desire as she bit her lip harder, and I tenderly stroked her mouth, "Calm down, Bella. Everything will be fine."

Her anxiety and fear were threatening to overcome me, but after my words Bella smiled sweetly and she became more peaceful – she knew she could always rely on me.

I listened as the phone rang, and waited for her father to pick up the phone – Bella's brow furrowed in confusion when he didn't pick up on the last ring.

"He should _definitely_ be in by now, and he always watches the game from nine," she said quietly, waiting for the answering machine to pick up the call.

Suddenly her father's voice sounded, "_This is the Swan residence. Please leave a message after the beep… But if this is Bella – just know that I _will_ find you, Baby. I know you're with _him_, and I'll get you back…"_

The tone beeped, and Bella managed to utter a few words, "I'm sorry for everything, Dad. You need to understand that what I'm doing is _right_, and I love you. I'm fine and I'll call again soon – hopefully, you'll be in…"

She trailed off and hung up – I felt despair, guilt and fear warring inside her.

I hugged her to me, "Bella, it's fine – everything's okay."

She clung to my shirt, "Jasper, he knows about you!"

I nodded, my cheek brushing hers as I looked into her beautiful, dark eyes, "But he doesn't know where we are, Bella. I've got a lot more to worry about than your father catching up with me."

Bella sighed, "I know… I mean, you're a vampire – nothing's going to hurt you. But I'm just worried that you've got yourself in a load of trouble just for me. Won't your human cover be blown, or something?"

I shook my head, "Carlisle will always cover for me, as long as no one else is threatened. I imagine he's already told your father everything."

Her eyes were wide, "What?"

"If I know Carlisle like I think I do, he will have told your father that we are in love and we have run away together – he would have put it in a human light, Bella," I grinned and I sensed her relief – she was worried that her father had been told about vampires. "Don't you think we deserve a little more credit than giving away our best-kept secret?"

Bella looked ashamed, "Well, you told _me_ easily enough. I don't know what you would do to keep Charlie off your back… I suppose I'm just worried that he'll get dragged into all this."

I held her tight and looked deeply into her eyes, "I promise you, Bella, I will do everything to keep your father out of our world."

She nodded after a moment, seeming a bit calmer, "Okay."

"Come on, Major!" Peter called – the truck was full now, and the gas had been paid for.

I nodded to him and he got into the truck with Char.

I turned back to Bella and leant down to whisper into her ear, so only she could hear, "Are you okay, Sweetheart? You know, you can always get out of this any time you want…"

Bella looked up at me horrified, "Never!" She jumped into my arms, embracing me fiercely and wrapping her legs around my waist, "I love my dad, but I couldn't love anything or anyone more than you."

I rubbed her back, nuzzling her neck affectionately, "I love you."

I heard Peter honk the horn in the truck, and I turned to glare at him.

Bella chuckled, "Come on, Major – time to go!"

I cradled her in my arms as I carried her to the truck, where Char pushed the door open for me. I silently thanked her and got in, and Bella was just about to slide from my grasp to sit down next to me. I clutched her to me much more tightly – I didn't want her leaving my hold just yet. Bella smiled her beautiful smile at me as I turned her on my lap so her head could lie comfortably on my chest.

I smiled down at her softly as she yawned adorably, "Sleep, Darlin', and when you wake up we'll get you some of that disgusting stuff that you call food."

She chuckled softly, as Char pulled out of the gas station and started up our journey again, "You need to eat some when, too…"

Her eyes started to drift close as a sleepy smile touched her lips, and Peter laughed, "You offering, Bells?"

"Nope…" She sighed, popping the 'p', and succumbing to a peaceful sleep in my arms.

I turned my gaze from my love and looked at Peter, we both nodded at each other in silent agreement.

"She's right – we all need to feed," I said quietly, stroking her curls.

"We can either be fast, or take longer," Char said. "We can leave her in the truck while she's asleep and it's all locked-up and we'll be back in half the time, or you can wait with her while we feed and then we'll swap over."

I thought about it silently, still stroking Bella's long, luscious curls – I had serious reservations about leaving her alone, but then we wouldn't be long and we would make better time.

I nodded to Char, "We'll hunt at the same time, but one of us needs to be close."

She rolled her eyes, "Of course, Jasper. I wasn't suggesting we completely leave her alone."

I laughed quietly, and Peter spoke up, "I'll stay nearby."

It wasn't that much longer when we spotted a small diner, which was settled on the edge of a forest at the side of the road. I could already smell some large game through the open window of the truck, and venom began to pool in my mouth. Char spotted the hunger in my expression, and pulled into the parking lot, stopping in the empty, shadowy side furthest from the diner.

"I see _my_ dinner," Peter grinned, nodding towards a very drunk-looking man with extensive tattoos and a shaved head dressed in biker gear.

Char chuckled, "You always go for the tough guys."

"Just to prove my impressive, superior strength," he laughed, flexing his muscles.

"Let's get this done, and _go_," I sighed, kissing the top of Bella's head as I slid her from my lap and wrapped her in a blanket I pulled out from under the seat.

I ran from the parking lot, into the forest, as fast as I could – I tracked a pair of deer immediately.

**

* * *

**

Peter

The guy was completely out of it – he had no idea I was even there as I walked up behind him and proceeded to snap his neck. I pulled him past the first line of trees – far enough for cover, but close enough to see the truck – and drained him dry, slowly. I heard Char charming a couple of humans into following her out of the diner, and she got them to follow her into the forest where she had promised them 'a good time'. I snickered as I thought of how devious my woman was.

I wasn't too thirsty as we had fed recently in Vegas, so when the guy was empty I went a little further into the forest to bury him. As I was digging a deep hole behind a tree, I had a terrible feeling come over me.

"_Bells_," I murmured unknowingly, throwing the corpse into the hole and filling it in.

Then suddenly, I realised what I had said – sometimes it would happen that way, when I had one of my hunches. I ran back to the parking lot, hoping to God that I was wrong.

"Don't be like that, Sweetie. We only want a little fun," I heard a voice chuckle, and the dark feeling intensified.

My eyes immediately fell on three large men peering into my truck. One of them had jimmied the lock to the door on the passenger's side, and his dirty hands were on Bella.

I growled loudly and viciously, "I don't think so."

I leapt at him, forcing him out of the car by his arm – it snapped as I yanked it with only a fraction of my strength. He was so surprised that he didn't make a sound as he dropped to the dirt, clutching at his arm with a silent look of horror.

"He thinks he's a hero," one man said to the other, his dark eyes glinting.

"Heroes don't live very long," the other chuckled back, and I smiled at him evilly.

"Neither do fuckers like you," I hissed, and they immediately advanced on me.

I laughed in their faces at their pitiful speed and strength – the tallest lunged at me with some kind of hunting knife, and I simply batted him away with a flick of my wrist. He hit a tree at the edge of the forest with a sickening crunch, and the last man stood staring at his lifeless form. His dirty, yellow hair hung in his eyes and his legs began to shake as his gaze turned back on me. Before he could move an inch, Char was on him and his neck was no more.

As she sucked him dry, I looked over the parking lot – no one had seen or heard our quiet, short scuffle, and then I suddenly remembered Bella. I shot to the door, peering inside of the darkened truck.

"Bells?" I asked softly, as I bent down to see in.

Bella was sitting against the far door, shaking like a leaf as she pulled her legs up to her chest. Her face was streaked with tears, and she looked at me with such fear – I could smell her fresh, exposed blood.

"Bells?" I asked again, reaching for her.

Her eyes widened and she scrambled to get away from me, pressing herself more forcefully against the door.

"Bella, it's just me. You're safe, now," I said, trying to sound reassuring. "They're gone. They're dead."

She didn't move – she just kept staring at me as her body was slowly racked with sobs.

Suddenly, Char was at my side, "Petey, what-" Her question trailed off as she saw Bella, and she gasped, "Peter, get away from her."

"What? But-" I began, but she stopped me by putting her hand to my mouth.

"Get away," she said forcefully, and I had no choice but to step back from the truck. "She's in 'fight-or-flight' mode – she could really hurt herself if you scare her."

I watched Bella's face crumple in agony as she wrapped her arms around herself, rocking backwards and forwards. Char didn't move, she stayed absolutely still as she stood _close_ to the truck door.

"Bella," she said softly. "I won't hurt you. You're safe." Bella didn't react, she just kept shaking and rocking herself, and Char turned to me, "Get Jasper."

I ran into the forest without another word, following his scent with ease.

I rocketed past a few more trees when I saw him, "Jasper!"

He looked up from his catch – a large buck – and he frowned at me, "You haven't called me that in a long time, Peter…"

I knew he suddenly felt my panic, my sadness, my fear, my fury, my disgust, my urgency… I had so many emotions rushing through me at the thought of what happened and what _could_ have happened to Bella – she was family, and we didn't let family get hurt.

He looked at me in alarm, and I uttered the one word I knew he was expecting and dreading, "Bella."

**

* * *

**

Bella

_His fingers had been… Oh, God… His mouth had been… Oh, God… His hands had been… Oh, God…_

I could still feel him over me, his weight pressing against me, as his hands ran up my legs and under the loose shorts I was wearing. I could still feel his dirty touch pressing inside me, as he held me down and bit at my neck…

I curled up into a ball, trying to protect myself. I could see a lovely-looking blonde woman talking to me from outside the car, but I couldn't hear her. There was blood rushing in my ears and I had tunnel vision – I was focusing on not letting anyone near me. The man that had been with her earlier had scared me – he was so much taller than me, and his hands had looked strong. I just wanted to get away and be safe – I wanted to go home.

I couldn't remember where home was, though – why was I feeling like this? I couldn't remember anything, I felt detached and my mind felt so far away from my body, but I could feel my core pulsing in pain at the man's invasion – I could feel the pain of his attack, but I couldn't do anything but shake and cry.

Suddenly, the man that had reached for me earlier appeared again and I backed away from the open car door – my legs pushed me as far back as I could go, and I held my legs together as tightly as I could. I shook my head from side to side, hitting it against the cool, glass of the window behind me – I was in agony, and I couldn't stop it.

He disappeared a moment later, and I thanked God – his height really scared me. The woman looked in again, and her face was etched with sadness. I felt glad that she didn't have to suffer what I did – no one so pretty should have to bear that. I looked down at my knees, knowing that beneath them lay my shame – I was dirty, I was unclean, and I wasn't innocent anymore. I felt like screaming, but my throat had closed up.

As I swallowed past the dryness in my throat, I saw a flash of movement in front of me. I looked up, terrified, and backed up to the door behind me again. The most beautiful blonde man I had ever seen was at the open car door and staring at me with horror. I saw utter pain on his face, and his hand reached out to me – I felt my mouth open in a silent scream as I pushed myself away from him. His face was a picture of internal agony as he dropped his hand, but he didn't move – his lips parted and moved, but I still couldn't hear anything.

I sat up on my knees so I could flatten myself against the door, but it made my core twinge painfully and I doubled over, clutching my knees. I suddenly dimly heard my laboured breathing and my broken sobs, but I wasn't really paying attention as I might have done a few moments earlier. My gaze was arrested by something that made me shake even harder and caused tears to freely run down my face.

I watched as a tiny trickle of blood ran down the pale skin of my thigh, drawing my gaze to the smear of blood on the leather seat of the car. From there my eyes were drawn to gouges in the seat – fingernail marks, scratches, tears…

"_Bella_," I suddenly heard a broken voice say, and I looked up to see the beautiful blonde man reaching for me again.

As I stared at his outstretched hand, I felt a flash of memory. I remembered those hands on me, holding me so gently and delicately, and as I looked into his golden eyes his name slipped from between my lips.

"_Jasper_," I breathed, and a pained noise rose in his throat.

"Bella, you're safe – I'm here. I love you, so much," he whispered emotionally, and in those last five words everything came rushing back to me.

I launched myself into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably, "Jasper… Jasper… He… The man…"

He shushed me softly, rocking me in his arms as I buried my face in his neck, "I love you. I'm here. He's gone."

"Please take me away, Jasper. Please… Please…" I asked brokenly, and he pulled his face back to look at me.

I saw the pain in his eyes as they misted with vampire tears, "We have to take the truck…"

I whimpered, but nodded as I hid my face again in his neck. He pulled me into the truck with him, and I heard the other door open and slam as Peter and Char got in. But I couldn't do anything but sob and cling to Jasper, as I felt the truck start up.

His hands stroked my back soothingly, and he crooned to me softly, "I love you. I love you, so much. We'll stop at a hotel, and we'll get you cleaned up and then you can sleep, Sweetheart."

I nodded into his shoulder, and it wasn't long until I felt and heard the truck slowing down. It came to a complete stop, and then Jasper wrapped a blanket around me as he held me tightly in his arms. As he carried me out of the truck, I felt myself drift off into a dark, dreamless sleep.

**

* * *

**

Jasper

Peter got a room and Char went to get our luggage, as I held Bella to me protectively while I stood behind them. The brunette at the reception to the large hotel kept glancing at me and Bella suspiciously.

I gave her a smile, with ease I didn't feel, "We've been driving for a while and she's an easy-sleeper."

She smiled at me and nodded, easily accepting my excuse. She passed Peter the key to our room, and we left for it almost immediately. We caught the elevator and rode up to the top floor. Bella stirred in my arms, whimpering as she nuzzled against me. I felt my fury rise up, but I beat it back carefully – the man was dead and Bella needed me.

Peter opened the door to our room, but I barely glanced at it as I strode towards the open bathroom door.

"Char, can you get me some clean clothes for me and Bella?" I called back, and I heard her drop our luggage and look through it for fresh clothing.

I carefully held Bella to me as I turned the taps on, filling the bath with hot, steamy water. Char silently left the clothes behind me just inside the bathroom, and then shut the door. I automatically locked it, and then gently tried to wake Bella.

"Bella? Sweetheart, open your eyes. We need to get you clean," I whispered against her neck, nuzzling her gently.

Her eyelids fluttered open, revealing her lovely brown orbs – they were filled with sadness and pain, but she smiled weakly at me.

I knelt on the tiled floor and delicately set her down, "Do you want me to help you, Sweetheart? I can leave if you want."

Naked panic covered her face, and she clung to me desperately, "No! Jasper, please don't go!"

"I won't, I promise," I said fervently, and I reached over to turn off the taps to the bath. "We…should get you out of those clothes."

I had wanted to say that in the heat of the moment as we gave way to our ultimate combined passion, and I had wanted to look upon my Bella's natural, naked beauty leisurely and give her pleasure as I did so – this was not going to be anything like that. This was about cleansing and about me helping my love.

She gingerly dropped the blanket from around her, and I gulped as I saw her bloodied shorts – the smell did nothing for me thirst-wise, it just reminded me of what had happened. She looked away as she peeled away her t-shirt, and my emotions kept fluctuating wildly – she was so beautiful that I couldn't contain my desire and love, but her precious skin was so marred with bruises and scratches that my anger kept resurfacing.

Pushing away my feelings, I focused on Bella. I tenderly helped her up and held her steady as she took off her shorts. She was standing there in her underwear when she began to undress me in turn.

"Bathe with me?" She asked, her beautiful eyes wide and pleading.

I kissed her on the forehead and helped her with the buttons of my shirt, and then my pants. She shyly undid her bra and pulled away her panties as I took off my boxers, but I shook off my arousal as I studied her beautiful naked form – this was about Bella. She was hurt, she needed me, and I would do anything I could – I loved her.

I got in the bath, and then held my arms out to her. She stepped in and slowly sat between my legs. She leaned back into my embrace a moment later, and I took up a washcloth that sat neatly folded on the edge of the bath, along with a bar of scented soap.

"Do you…" I began, then swallowed back my nervousness, "Do you want me to clean you?"

Bella looked back and up at me with such trust in her eyes, "Will you?"

"Of course," I breathed, kissing her cheek tenderly.

She smiled a watery smile, closing her eyes and laying her head on my chest, "Thank you."

I gently washed her back and front, keeping my more passionate feelings at bay – it was difficult when I was touching her so intimately, but she needed my love and tenderness. When I reached her thighs, I had to keep my fury down – they were scratched, and bruised, and bloody still. But I continued on, whispering endearments into Bella's ear as I physically washed away what that asshole had done to her.

When I was done, the bath water was tinged red and I could see Bella was avoiding looking at it. I pulled the plug out of the bath, and then refilled it so the water was hot and clean. When I was done, I leaned back and Bella turned in my arms so she was lying on top of me and facing me. Her arms snaked around my neck and she softly stroked the nape of my neck as she looked into my eyes.

"I love you," she breathed, her voice breaking. "Thank you…for getting rid of…"

She didn't need to finish.

I stroked her cheek, "You don't need to thank me – I would do anything for you. I love you."

Her head dropped to my chest, and she sobbed against my chest – I comforted her as she cried away her sadness, and her fear, and her terror.


	15. Family

**(A/N: Quick note! The definition of what happened to Bella would be sexual assault, since there wasn't any intercourse – it was basically non-consensual third-base. I couldn't bear to write it any more graphically, or differently, and honestly I think Peter would have got there before rape could have occurred. Also, I know Bella's a bit of a hard-nut when it comes to dealing with bad things, but those guys in 'Twilight' never actually touched her – so, I think she would react a bit more like she has done, and _then_ want to forget it.)**

**

* * *

**

Bella

I was lying on Jasper's chest peacefully, my crying all but done, when I heard a door slam. I flinched immediately – I was still so on-edge.

Jasper's hand softly stroked my neck, soothing me, as the other held me to him tightly, "It's okay, Bella. You're safe. Peter and Char just left to deal with some things."

I knew what he was talking about – the truck. I visibly shivered at the thought of ever having to get into that truck again, but even so, I still felt bad that Peter and Char had to get rid of it because of me.

Jasper immediately brought my chin up so I had to look into his eyes, "Don't you dare take the blame for this."

I looked deep into his golden eyes, and I thanked God that he was still here with me – he was like an angel. I nodded in response, and his face relaxed a little. I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips to his in thanks. It was then that I began to realise how cold the bath water was getting, and I shivered on top of Jasper. _Then_ I realised that we were both extremely, extremely naked. I blushed profusely, and tried to cover myself up.

"Bella," Jasper murmured, "Don't be embarrassed."

After a moment, I nodded – he was right. After all, he had cleaned me – I didn't think I had any modesty anymore where he was concerned.

"Can I sleep, now?" I asked quietly and he gave me a small smile.

"Of course," he replied, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

I lifted myself out of the bath and then turned around to find Jasper was already out and grabbing a towel. He patted me down slowly and carefully, and then reached for a pile of clothes by the door. There were some soft, long-length pyjamas for both of us, and the sight of them made me feel more comfortable – it made me feel like Jasper was going to sleep right by my side. We dressed quietly, and I kept my gaze averted from Jasper's muscular, naked form – he was truly beautiful, but I couldn't see him like that right now.

When I unlocked the bathroom door, I finally saw where we were – it was an amazingly expensive-looking hotel room with a large living area and fireplace, and I could see a door open on the far side of the room. Jasper gently guided me towards it, and we came to a very large, soft-looking bed. I felt very nervous all of a sudden, but I managed to trample it down – this was _Jasper_, he would never hurt me. As I climbed in under the duvet and looked back at him standing by the door, he gave me a tight, pained smile.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked quietly, and I shook my head viciously.

"No, please don't. I'm fine – I was just nervous for a second…" I trailed off – he already knew that, that was why he stopped.

Jasper nodded, and then crawled in next to me, "I won't hurt you."

"I know," I breathed, turning to him so my chest was pressed against his. His arms tentatively came around me, and I weakly smiled at him, "Please, hold me."

His hands held me gently, but firmly, and my head found a comfortable spot to nestle between his shoulder and neck. He sighed against my hair as he softly stroked my spine, and then began what we had been purposefully treading around.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," he said quietly, brokenly, and I felt my heart clench.

"It's not your fault," I told him honestly, but I could see he didn't believe it.

"I thought we'd make better time if we all hunted quickly, while you slept – it was stupid, and I am sorry," he whispered, kissing my cheek. "I don't know why I didn't feel you…"

I had wondered the same thing myself – Jasper was a _strong_ empath, he should have been able to sense my fear.

"Maybe you were too far away?" I suggested, and I watched his face screw up in confusion.

"I wasn't that far from you, Bella – I should have been able to sense your emotions. Peter should have gotten there quicker as well – his sense usually works faster than he said it did. Char was close-by, too – something's not quite right…" He said, and it sounded so sinister that I had to hush him.

I gently nudged his nose with my own, "Don't. It's not important right now. I'm fine and we're together – that's all that matters."

"You're right," he sighed, holding me tightly – but I knew he wouldn't give up thinking about it.

I felt peace and calm rush over me, lulling me to sleep, and I glared at Jasper – he gave me a little smirk, just as the darkness rushed up and swallowed me into its warm, shadowy depths.

**

* * *

**

Charlie

We had tracked the stolen car to Las Vegas, and from there we had managed to gain eye-witness accounts that there had been two males driving it into the city centre at some point. One was definitely Jasper Hale, and the other was identified as the husband of a well-known bar patron in the area. I was driving out to Vegas in a couple of day's time to see that everything went right, but until then I had to be content with the Vegas cops doing their job.

"Any news?" I asked Sam King – a Vegas detective assigned to the case.

"Sorry, Charlie," he sighed. "We know that they were living in a house a way from the city, but apart from eye-witnesses we have no evidence to tie them all there, or to this Peter and Charlotte. The house is clean in the sense that there's no evidence, but otherwise it's a bomb-site – they left in a hurry. Surprising really – isn't it?"

I groaned, "Who the hell are we working with? Master criminals who can erase all evidence even when they're in a hell of a rush?"

"Sorry," Sam sighed feelingly, "We'll get her back for you, Charlie."

"I know. Thanks…" Suddenly, a thought hit me, "How could they know we were onto them? It hadn't been long enough for someone to call and warn them… Why would they move out so fast?"

I heard Sam sit back in his chair, and then heard a heavy in-take of air after a moment, "Their being chased."

"What?" I frowned, and I heard Sam's feet hitting the floor as he jogged somewhere.

"Think about it, Charlie. Why else would they run like they did, if we hadn't even caught up with them yet?" He said breathlessly, as he barked orders to someone.

Understanding hit me like lightning, "That's what Dr. Cullen was talking about when he said Jasper had done it for Bella's _safety_."

"They left 'cause they had to, Charlie – that's got to be it," he said, and I ran from my desk into the main office of the station.

Now, we just needed to know _who_ was following them, and why.

**

* * *

**

Edward

"What?" I yelled at Alice, making her wince slightly. "How can you have never met them?"

She sighed, "I don't like them, Edward."

I groaned as I sat back in the back seat – Rosalie was driving as neither Alice nor I could keep our tempers down for more than a few moments.

Rose cut in, "Isn't there anyone we can call who knows where Peter might be?"

Alice gasped, "Of course!"

I saw it in her mind – _Kate of the Denalis_.

"Kate knows him?" I asked, and Alice shook her head as she called her.

"She knows _Charlotte_," she grinned, "and wherever Charlotte is, Peter is right by her side."

The phone rang once and Kate picked up, "Alice? How is everything?"

"Fine, fine," Alice lied smoothly, "I'll fill you in later, Kate. Right now, I need to know where Charlotte is – you know, Peter's Charlotte?"

Kate giggled, "They're a pair! I visited them recently."

"Oh?" Alice said, trying to sound only moderately interested – her left foot hitting the floor of the car repeatedly indicated otherwise.

"Yes, just before they moved to Vegas they lived in San Antonio. They said that it was their favourite spot, but more-or-less their back-up house – shame, isn't it? It's really nice there."

"Do you have the address?" Alice asked – a huge smile lit up her face.

Kate gave it up easily and then asked, "Why do you need to find Char?"

"Oh," Alice sighed, "Jazzy wants to visit – you know, take his mind off things."

"Not very smart considering their human drinkers," Kate said, and then gasped, "I'm sorry, Alice – I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's fine," Alice said good-naturedly. "I'll call back later." She hung up, and then turned to me from the front passenger's seat, "Jazzy'll be with them – I know it. We've got him."

**

* * *

**

Jasper

I made sure that I kept sending Bella calming waves of energy in her sleep – she needed it. She may not have said, but I knew. I held her tightly to me, unwilling to let her go – I had felt the world crash down on me earlier when Peter had explained what had happened, and what he had found. He was distraught at not getting there before he did, and replaying his words in my head just made me re-think what I had said to Bella, about something being suspicious.

There was definitely something wrong with that situation – three talented vampires had failed to hear three stupid, ridiculous, disgusting humans. I couldn't put my finger on what felt wrong about the situation, apart from the fact that we had all reacted so slowly – something was…_off_.

I put it out of my head as Bella tossed in her sleep – I had lost my focus momentarily. I slowly let my influence calm her again, and then she was still and peaceful. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep, and I felt my dead heart glow with some kind of warmth. Bella was magnificent – that, I already knew – but she didn't blame me for what had happened one iota. I could feel her love for me and nothing else – she was so tender-hearted and special.

But it was my fault that those assholes had gotten anywhere _near_ my Bella – I had failed her. The guilt was consuming me, and it was only Bella's steady heartbeat and soft breathing that was anchoring me to that bed – I wanted to break something, hurt someone, do _anything_ to get rid of the pain that consumed me when I saw another scratch or bruise on Bella's perfect skin.

I lay still, savouring the warmth of her body on mine and her sweet scent surrounding me – it meant she was still alive, and still with me. It wasn't for the first time that I then considered changing Bella – I wanted Bella to be safe and physically able to protect herself, and I didn't want to live without her at all. I didn't think she had even considered becoming like me, and I wondered if she would be adverse to it – I would give her as much time as she wanted, just as long as she would stay with me forever.

It was just as I began to stroke one of Bella's dark, silken curls, when Peter and Char came back into the hotel room. They were standing at the foot of the bed in the next moment, and their guilt was crushing – I sent them a wave of calm and they smiled back weakly. They kept their emotions down after that, and I was grateful – I didn't need to feel any more guilt than I already did.

I had never seen Peter look so serious, so solemn, "I'm sorry, Jasper. I should have been nearer to her."

I shook my head softly, careful not to nudge Bella, "It's not your fault – both of you. You killed the bastards, and for that I'm grateful."

They came to stand at Bella's side of the bed, and they looked down on her radiating _such_ love.

Char smiled at me as I frowned up at them in confusion, "She's one of us, Jasper. It doesn't matter to us that we haven't known her that long."

I felt a smile tug at the corner of my lips – I was so glad that they had accepted her. We were a family, now.

"We destroyed the truck," Peter said quietly, "and we bought a new one from a dealership a little way away – it was just about to close, but Char can be _very _convincing."

Bella suddenly frowned and turned over in her sleep, and I realised I hadn't been concentrating enough again. She sighed peacefully when my power washed over her, and I was glad to be able to give her that much. Peter and Char discreetly left the room as I gazed down at Bella's beautiful face, and she mumbled my name as she snuggled closer. I found myself closing my eyes, and pretending to sleep right along with her.

**

* * *

**

Bella

I slowly awoke to the sound of someone humming, and as the fog over my brain cleared, I recognised the tone of their voice.

"Jasper, what is that?" I asked softly, and I felt him chuckle as he held me closely to him.

"It's something my mother used to sing to me when I was ill, or sad – I always felt better after hearing it," he whispered, continuing on with the tune.

I opened my eyes a tiny amount and observed Jasper's lovely smile as he hummed to me. I sighed happily, moving my hand up and running my fingers through his short, blonde curls – I loved him so damn much. He purred as my nails gently raked through his hair, and I giggled in a very un-Bella like way.

He smirked, "I've never heard you laugh like that, Darlin'."

"It's just for you," I whispered, kissing his chin.

As I turned over in his arms so we could fit together more closely, my legs cried out in pain and my core burned slightly. I gasped, pulling my knees up to my chest – I tried to will the pain away. Slowly it ebbed away, and I noticed Jasper had stopped humming and he was looking at me urgently from over my shoulder.

"I'm fine," I sighed.

"I felt that pain, Bella," he replied, in a tone that said he knew I was lying – I had forgotten he could feel my emotions for a moment then.

I groaned, "Jasper, why do you have to be a brilliant lie detector?"

I heard and felt him chuckle despite himself, "Because I need to make sure that you're okay."

I sighed – he was only being lovely, and wonderful, and understanding. But that didn't mean I didn't want to save him from the pain of what happened in that truck – I knew it would hurt him to hear or talk about it again, as it would me. I resolved to move on like I would with anything else – Jasper loved me, he would help me. I knew I had to be truthful from now on though, or he would get frustrated with my terrible lying abilities.

"I'm just a little sore," I said, looking over my shoulder at him. "It's not too bad."

He looked at me carefully for a moment, and then nodded, seeing I was telling the truth.

"Would you like me to run you a hot bath?" He asked, his cool, soothing touch running down the side of my arm, "It will help you…relax."

I smiled at him, "Thank you, Major."

He _almost_ groaned, making me smirk, "You shouldn't call me that, Darlin' – not at the moment."

He disappeared through the open bedroom door, and I heard the taps running. While Jasper waited for the bath to fill, I considered what _we_ would be like after last night – would Jasper still want me like _that_? I rolled up the legs of my pyjama pants and glanced down at the bruises lining the inside of my thighs – they would disappear, and _my_ memory would forget the extent of the damage done to me, but Jasper? Jasper would _always_ remember, his memory didn't allow him to forget.

I felt tears stain my cheeks before I realised I was crying – I was determined to not let what that man did bring me down, I would get better and _be _better, but would Jasper still love me? I didn't want to question him – it _hurt_ to question him – but I couldn't ignore the part of me that was saying Jasper deserved better than me.

I sat up in the bed, pulling the duvet away from me. I rolled up the sleeves of the pyjama top and bared my arms – I wanted to know Jasper wanted me, even like _this_. So I waited for a moment longer, sitting cross-legged with my bruises open to the air, and then I heard the taps in the bathroom switch off. Suddenly Jasper was in front of me, at the foot of the bed, staring down at my battered limbs with absolute pain etched onto his face – it pained me to hurt him, but I had to know.

"Bella?" Jasper questioned, raising his gaze to meet my own – his eyes were glazed over with venom.

"I need to know, Jasper – can you still love me, in _every _way, remembering me like this?"

His face screwed up in agony as his hands clenched into fists, and when he spoke, he spoke quietly, "I will love you, Bella, until I cease to exist. Nothing could make me feel otherwise, no matter how much it hurts to see you like this."

I launched myself at him, the same way I did in the truck, murmuring my love for him over and again. His arms crushed me to him as he dry-sobbed into my shoulder, and I inhaled his fresh, sweet scent. His body shook as he let all the pain out that had been building since he first saw me in the truck, and soothed him gently, softly cooing loving words into his ear. He had to release his hurt and pain at some point, and I knew he would never have done it if I hadn't been brave and forced him to.

"There has to be understanding and acceptance of what happened, for there to be hope for us," I breathed, in one of my rare moments of wisdom, and he nodded. "I'm not going to sit around thinking about what happened, and I can't have you doing that either. It might be too soon to say that I want to move on and get over it, but that's what I'm saying. It won't be easy, but I want you to help me."

He lifted his head from my shoulder and kissed me, and he kissed me with such love that I felt my eyes sting with tears.

"I love you, Bella. I won't think about what happened, and I will always be here to help you, to move you on, and I will always love you in whatever way you want me to love you. I want you, so much, in _every_ way – nothing will ever change that," he mumbled, kissing every piece of exposed skin he could.

I laughed, as he nuzzled my neck and scoffed at how impossible it was for him to never want me physically. He rambled on about how perfect I was and about how if he ever didn't want me that I should definitely be worried, because he'd be completely insane and would have lost all his 'mojo'.

As he trailed off and kissed my neck, I sighed, "I need a bath, Major."

Jasper growled hungrily, and then whined almost like a hurt animal, "You shouldn't call me that when I can't do anything about it, Darlin'."

I was about to say that he could do anything he wanted to, but my legs and core stung in pain again, and I had to nod in agreement.

He looked at me with his big, beautiful, topaz eyes and smirked, "But that doesn't mean that I don't love it when you do." He whispered seductively, "Never stop."

He picked me up fully and carried me into the bathroom, when he set me down I gave him a sweet, lingering kiss on the cheek.

He smiled goofily and I chuckled, "Thank you, M… Jasper."

He smirked again, "You're welcome, Sweetheart."

Jasper left after dropping a small kiss on my lips, and I locked the door behind him – there wasn't much point in hotel suite full of vampires, but I felt more secure. I literally ripped of my clothes and sunk into the still-hot, sweet-scented water. I groaned as the heat made my muscles relax, and I heard someone chuckle – Peter.

"Don't you know it rude to listen to people in the bath, Pete?" I called out, and I heard the laughter increase in volume.

I listened as he came up to the bathroom door, "I apologise, Bells."

"It's okay," I sighed. "Where were you and Char, anyway? I didn't see you when I came through."

I could almost hear his smile as he said proudly, "We went and got you a few things…"

I groaned, "More money spent on me?"

"Damn well get used to it, Woman!" He chuckled, and a delicious smell reached my nose.

My stomach snarled and I groaned in hunger, "I'm so hungry I don't even care. I'll be out in three…" I paused, "Uh, Char?"

"Yes, Bella?" I heard her come up to the door.

"Uh… I need some clothes. I forgot to bring any in here with me," I said quietly, and she giggled.

"Gotcha," I saw her shadow flit away from under the door.

I washed myself thoroughly and jumped out of the bath, pulling the plug.

Char was at the door in the next second, "Bella?"

I opened the door a crack, so she could pass a bag through.

She gave me a small smile as she did, "Feeling better?"

I nodded, "Yes, thank you, Char."

She flitted away and I dried myself off as I studied what she had given me. In the bag was some racy underwear, a pair of socks, a pair of tight-fitting grey jeans, a white Beatles t-shirt, a black leather jacket and a dark-brown pair of cowboy boots. I laughed out loud when I saw the boots, remembering Jasper's cowboy-look – he was damn sexy when he was a cowboy.

I dressed quickly, running a brush I found in the bag through my tangled hair – I looked normal. Evidence from the attack was hidden under the clothes, and my hair was nice and shiny – in fact, the whole outfit together gave me a new kind of confidence, and I thanked Char profusely as I exited the bathroom. She grinned at me from the large, comfy couch in the living area, and then patted the space beside her. When I sat down she slung her arm around my shoulder and I leaned my head on her happily. She looked lovely today in a yellow sun-dress and I told her so.

"Thank you, and I'm glad you like it all – I bought the outfit for you on our shopping trip when you weren't looking, as a surprise. What about the boots?" She grinned, and I laughed.

"They remind me of Jasper's," I sighed, and then looked around. "Actually, where _is_ Jasper? And Peter? And the food?"

I _almost_ whined, and I heard a very Peter-like chuckle, "Give me a moment, Bella."

He suddenly appeared, wearing a plaid button-down, some tight fitting dark-blue jeans and some light-brown cowboy boots.

I laughed, "Jasper, don't miss out on the trend! You need to make sure you put on some cowboy boots, too!"

I heard Jasper laugh from the bedroom, and then he appeared beside me on the couch. His arm snaked around my waist and I smiled as I realised that he _was_ wearing cowboy boots, and they were the ones I had first seen him in. He was wearing a tight, grey t-shirt that make my insides flop as I could see the outlines of his toned chest and stomach. His dark-blue jeans were just as tight, and I had to bite my tongue to hold back all the comments that wanted to roll off of it.

Jasper smirked at me, "See anythin' you like, Darlin'?"

His accent was laid on thick, and I visibly shivered, but turned away at the sound of an annoyed cough.

Peter glared at Jasper, "If you _don't_ mind…"

I noticed that Peter had his hands behind his back, and the delicious sweet smell of food was overpowering. I looked up at him pleadingly, and Peter rolled his eyes, acquiescing. He brought round a dish full of food and I couldn't help but smile – they had laid it out like a scene from the wilderness. There were pieces of apple and orange acting as rocks and boulders, and then between them there was a river of jelly, and then there was a large, shaped-cinnamon bun mountain, and there were lots of raisins and sultanas speckled all over it like foliage. I smiled as I saw there was white, vanilla yoghurt over the cinnamon bun to look like it had a snowy peak.

I beamed up at Peter, "Did you do this?"

He nodded, almost shyly, "I thought you might like, you know, a bit of adventure with your breakfast…"

I laughed, and hugged him delightedly, "Thank you – it's really sweet."

He smiled proudly, "I got everything from the breakfast bar downstairs."

He passed me the plate, and I ate everything on it eagerly. Peter smiled as I enjoyed myself, and I couldn't help but think that he was the brother I always wanted but never had.

He almost pouted as I destroyed the cinnamon bun mountain, and I chuckled, "If it's any consolation, I'll never forget wonderful it was and you are."

Peter smiled almost emotionally, and planted a kiss on the top of my head, "We all love you, Bells."

He disappeared after that, and I turned to Char curiously.

She smiled sadly, "He loves you, and he just needs a moment."

She disappeared, after Peter it seemed, and I turned to Jasper.

He was looking at me with a small, loving smile, "You're so good for this family, Bella."

I smiled, repeating the word, "Family… I like it!"

He laughed, nuzzling my cheek, "Peter loves you like his own sister, and so does Char."

I finished my breakfast, put down the plate and turned to Jasper, "When you say family, Jasper, do you mean I can…be _in_ your family?"

The thought had really only occurred to me, and I wanted to be with Jasper forever, so badly. He looked in my eyes deeply, and then when it seemed he had found what he was looking for, he nodded.

"We all want you forever – especially me," he beamed, and I cupped his face and neck in my hands.

"Would you…change me?" I asked, making sure he was thinking the same thing as me.

He smirked and chuckled, "Of course – that's what eternity means, Darlin'."

I beamed and kissed him sweetly on the mouth, "I love you."

"And I love you," he whispered, kissing me and turning our love into something far deeper and more passionate.

"Alright! Alright! None of that, Major!" Peter shouted, breaking us up. "She may be your woman, but she's my sister. I don't want to see any of that!"

I laughed at Peter's change in opinions – when I wasn't his sister he would have gladly watched, but now he was fiercely protective.

Jasper seemed to cotton on to my train of thought, and smirked up at Peter, "I like this new side of you."

I snorted internally – he didn't want Peter hitting on me, he meant. But I liked this Peter, too.

"Right," I sighed. "We better get going if we want to get to San Antonio soon."

They all stared at me, and then Peter spoke up, "Are you sure, Bells? I mean, we can stay here a bit longer…if you need to."

"No," I said firmly – I was going to get over all this, and staying here longer wouldn't help that. "I need to move on… _We _need to move on – as a family."

They all beamed and I chuckled.

"Let's get on that open road, Sister!" Peter grinned, picking me up in a fireman's lift.

I squealed and tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but could only watch as he took me out of the suite and into the elevator.

"Jasper and Char will be with us a moment – they're getting the luggage," he smirked. "You're my burden."

I huffed, "I don't _need_ to be picked up, Peter."

He grinned wickedly, "You're so _slow_!"

I was about to argue, but I could see his point – we'd leave faster if I went at their speed, even when they were pretending to be human.

He was still carrying me over his shoulder when we exited the building and made it to the parking lot. When I saw the new truck, I gasped – it was a beautiful, black pick-up and Peter smirked at my reaction to it.

"Like it?" He asked.

"Oh, yes," I breathed.

He put me down and opened the door for me to get in, but before I could, Jasper whizzed past me and sat down. He patted his lap invitingly, and I couldn't ignore the invitation or my desire spiking. Jasper smirked as I got in and sat on his lap, and then suddenly Peter and Char were in beside us and pulling out of the lot.

I rolled my eyes, "You guys! There are people about! You can't go super-speed like that!"

Jasper snuggled against me, chuckling, "No one was watching, Sweetheart, and when you properly become a part of this family, you'll see how much better it is to go fast."

I sighed dreamily, melting into Jasper's embrace, "I look forward to it."


	16. A Good Plan

**Jasper**

"Come on, Bells!" Peter groaned – we were playing truth or dare, and Bella had dared Peter to eat some of the bagel we got her at the last stop.

I could feel her determination when she crossed her arms as she sat in my lap, and she gave Peter the 'you-better-do-it' look. He sighed and took the piece Bella was offering.

"And no cheating!" Bella growled, a satisfied smile playing on her beautiful face.

Peter rolled his eyes and threw the chunk into his mouth with an over-the-top grimace, "There! Happy?"

Waves of joy were rolling off of my woman, and I smirked at Peter as I cuddled her to my chest, "She's happy."

"Well, we'll be going through Phoenix soon enough, Bella. So, if you need anything let me know and we can stop," Char smiled at Bella, and she looked back blankly.

"Phoenix?" She asked, and I internally smacked my forehead – Phoenix was where she had moved from. "Of course!" Bella suddenly cried, in a 'duh' tone, "Arizona – I should have guessed we'd be going through Phoenix."

Char looked at Bella in a confused way, and I stepped in, "Bella lived there with her Mom before she moved to Washington."

"It's a shame I can't see her," Bella sighed. "On the run, and all that," she beamed at me, "and I'm sure you'd love each other."

Peter chuckled, "Wanting the Major to meet the parents already are we, Bells?"

"Well," she said in a thoughtful tone, ignoring Peter's teasing, "I'd want my parents to meet all of you – seeing as we're a family now."

That conjured up a wave of love and joy from all of us, and Peter gave Bella a blinding smile.

"So, do you want anything, or to stop?" Char asked, and Bella shook her head.

"No, thank you. It's probably best if we don't stop," she sighed, and I wrapped my arms around her as she curled into me.

"It's okay, Bella," I breathed, kissing her soft cheek, "When this all blows over, or gets sorted out, we can meet your Mom – I promise."

She gave me a breath-taking smile before pressing her lips to mine, "Thank you, Major."

I growled, feeling 'the General' stirring against Bella – she chuckled and then looked apologetic as she kissed me softly again. I loved her calling me 'Major' – it was incredibly hot – but when I didn't want to touch her just yet, because of her ordeal, it became a problem. Actually, lots of things were becoming a problem; when her hot breath brushed my skin, or when she shifted slightly in my lap, or when she bit her lip, or when she sighed breathily…

Damn.

She was just so fucking attractive – I couldn't keep my hands off her, and it certainly wasn't helping my _very_ aroused state.

"I wonder what Alice is doing," Peter grinned, and at the mention of my soon-to-be ex-wife, 'the General' lost his sway over me.

I nodded to Peter in thanks, and he chuckled in acknowledgement, before saying, "But I am serious – I wonder if she's throwing a tantrum."

"Probably," I snorted, and then Char frowned. "What is it, Char?"

She shook her head as she drove, almost like she wanted to clear it, "I have a…weird feeling."

Peter nodded after a moment, "I feel it, too."

"That's not good, right?" Bella said, her anxiety spiking – I sent her a shot of calm, but she still gazed worriedly at Peter and Char.

"Alice?" I suggested to them, and Peter turned to me slowly, looking and feeling extremely pissed-off.

"I think they're going to break into my mother-fucking apartment!" He growled, and Char hissed.

San Antonio wasn't safe, then – but where was? I didn't want to take Bella out of the country, and I was pretty sure that Texas had been a safe-bet, up until now.

"We can't keep running," Bella said quietly, and I could feel Peter was thinking everything over.

Char sighed, "Bella's right."

"Maybe," I mused, "we could take them on – three against three?"

Peter smirked, "You know me, I love a good brawl, but they have two talents, Major."

I nodded, "But Alice's hasn't been working recently, and Edward's _can_ be blocked."

"It might not come to fighting, though," Bella sighed, rolling her eyes – she was our voice of reason. "Their excuse for their actions doesn't exist, so _maybe_ you could talk to them _before_ you break their faces."

I chuckled at her sarcasm, "When you become a vampire, you will be even _more_ magnificent – if that's possible."

Char shrugged, "Either way we go at it, it _could_ end in a showdown – I say, be prepared, try talking to them, and thenbreak their faces no matter what."

"You heard the lady!" Peter grinned.

"We'll need somewhere neutral to meet, and we should call Carlisle to inform him just in case his involvement becomes necessary," I said, stroking back Bella's curls from her face.

"I'll need to hide," she breathed into my neck as she nestled against me.

I nodded against her hair, "Yes, Darlin' – you will. I'll inform Carlisle of where you are – just in case – and I'll put you wherever it is myself."

It was three hours later that we had passed through Phoenix – only stopping so we could buy a new cell-phone. Bella was asleep in my lap, while Peter drove and Char began looking at a map of the San Antonio area to find a good place to meet and a good place to hide Bella. It hadn't taken me long to set up the cell-phone, and I called Carlisle without delay.

He picked up on the first ring, "Hello?"

"Carlisle, it's Jasper."

He let out a huge sigh of relief, "Are you well? How is Bella?"

"We're all fine – we're with Peter and Charlotte. Bella's asleep – it's been a long past two days for her," I replied, and I could hear the anger in my voice as I thought about her attack.

Carlisle heard it too, "What happened, Son? Was she injured?"

I considered not telling him, but then decided against it and to make my explanation extremely brief.

"We went to hunt and she was attacked by humans," I said, a harsh tone to my voice.

"Was she…?" He trailed off and I bit back a growl.

"No, Peter got to her in time. But I'm not calling about that, I'm calling because we think Alice, Edward and Rosalie are planning on ambushing us at Peter's apartment in San Antonio."

"Do you need me to be there? Shall I call them?" He asked, and I felt better at his willingness to help us.

"Not now," I replied. "We're planning on meeting them out in the open and talking to them to see if they'll stand down – if they don't…well, we're preparing for that as well. I want to tell you the location of the meeting point, and where we'll be hiding Bella – I don't want them getting to her, not with Edward's poor self-control, Rose's rage and Alice's jealousy."

I could almost hear him thinking my words over, "Very well. I'm proud of you, Jasper, for talking first and fighting later – I know it must be difficult, to go against the grain like that."

I chuckled and smiled dreamily at the girl sleeping against my chest, "It's all because of Bella."

"I've found two good places," Char grinned, pointing at the map. "We can meet them at Brackenridge Park, and we can keep Bella safe at Woodlawn Lake – they're close to each other, but not close enough that the bastards should pick up on anything."

"Did you get all that, Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes, I did, but we will fly out there as soon as possible, Jasper. I cannot leave this up to two opposing parties – there needs to be neutral ground, and that is what I shall offer," he replied, and I felt myself smiling.

"Thank you, Carlisle. Call this number when you arrive." I hung up, and then turned to Peter, "How long until we're there?"

"Another ten hours, or so – not too long," he replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"What is it?" I asked, a smirk curling my lips.

He beamed, "I can't wait to meet Alice for the first time – I know _I _have a few choice things to say."

**

* * *

**

Edward

We weren't that far from San Antonio now, and Alice was practically bouncing with excitement in the backseat as Rose drove.

"We'll give Jazz all the help he needs," she smiled dreamily, and I could see her plans in her head.

Her 'help' was basically seduction – she thought that this was the prime opportunity to get Jasper to love her again. It was the classic 'kick-him-while-he's-down' method, and I didn't hide my disgust at Alice's plotting.

But I was more focused on finding out what had happened to Bella Swan. Had Jasper killed her; drained her; dropped her off? Her safety was my first priority, and Jasper's well-being had been moved onto the backburner – I didn't know why it had happened, but it just had.

Rose growled when our sister became too loud, "Calm down, Alice."

Alice stopped rambling on immediately, but I had to listen to her internal voice. She was becoming too much – what had happened to my favourite, loving sister? Alice was all anger and anxiety – she annoyed both me and Rose, and put us on edge at the same time. I found myself sympathising with Jasper more and more, and I was considering taking him away myself so he didn't have to deal with Alice.

Soon we came to the first sign indicating we were a few miles from San Antonio – I would see how this all played out.

**

* * *

**

Bella

I woke up when we passed through Fort Stockton, and I peered up at Jasper sleepily. It was quite late, and there were bright stars out and sparkling in the night sky. I watched Jasper smile down at me dreamily. I loved it when he looked at me like that – like I was the only thing that mattered, the only thing that existed.

I snuggled into his chest, which was warmer now I had been sleeping in his lap for the past…so many hours.

He chuckled deeply, before kissing my ear and whispering, "I don't think you can get much closer, Darlin'."

But even as he said it, his arms held me to him tighter and I smiled, "Do you have personal space issues, Jasper? Because you haven't shown them so far..."

I grinned up at him and I heard Peter snicker.

Jasper leaned down again, nudging my head from his chest so he could get to the ear that Peter and Char couldn't see. His tongue peeked out and the tip traced the shell of my ear so quickly and so delicately, I thought I had made the action up in my mind.

That was until his deepest, sexiest voice breathed against my ear, blowing air over the damp skin and making me shiver, "I don't think there is such a thing as personal space between us, Bella – I want you to press yourself against me like this, every day for the rest of eternity."

I shivered again, and looked into Jasper's pitch-black eyes – instead of feeling scared, I felt incredibly aroused. Jasper wore a cocky, half-grin as he read my emotions. I tried to reel it in – Peter and Char were a couple of inches from us, and I only just remembered that fact in time before I…well, _threw_ myself at the gorgeous man.

I took a deep breath, looking out of the window to settle my desire, "Unfair, Jasper – _completely_ unfair."

He smiled sweetly, his eyes lightening as he nudged my nose with his, "I never said I played fair."

"I feel sorry for Edward, Alice and Rosalie," I muttered, and Peter laughed loudly.

"Little Lady, what the Major will do to them will be so much worse and so much more fun," his grin and the wicked glint in his eye made me shudder internally.

"Anyway, we've got the rest of the family coming down to support us soon enough, and we've made a good plan – you'll be safe nearby, Bella," Jasper said softly, and I _felt_ him keeping my fear at bay.

"Okay," I sighed.

There wasn't much I could do, except hang back, hope and see how it all played out.

_**

* * *

**_

(Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness (: I'm leading up to the next chapter, which should definitely make up for the length of this one (; By the way, Bella's attack does come into play when the Whitlocks finally confront 'the Trio' – it wasn't just a meaningless tangent. Just a little snippet of info for you :D)


	17. A Message

_**(Author's Note: Sorry about the slight delay – I was hoping to get this out earlier, but I had my English L&L A-Level exam and it was a MISSION. I slept for a day straight afterwards – I swear, it wasn't a pretty sight. Anyway, you aren't here for that – you're here for this…)**_

**

* * *

**

Bella

We had arrived in the cloudy-skied San Antonio five minutes ago, and I had never seen Peter look so serious – he meant _business_.

He grumbled quietly as he drove towards his apartment, "I bet those mother-fuckers haven't even left the door on its hinges."

Char seemed pretty pissed as well, but she was quieter than Peter – I had a feeling that she was the type to let it all out when her enemy was right in front of her.

Jasper was still cuddling me to his chest, which helped me concentrate a great deal – it was important for me to stay safe, especially since this whole thing was…_basically_, my fault. If I hadn't come from Phoenix to Forks, then Jasper wouldn't have broken up with his family…

"Hey," Jasper growled playfully, nudging my nose with his, "Don't you dare feel like that."

I began to grouse silently for a moment, and then sighed, "But I'm right."

He shook his head fervently, his blonde curls flying all over the place, "No."

"Fine," I glared, and he groaned.

"Bella," Jasper breathed against my ear, "Don't you love me?"

I looked up at him like he'd just asked me the most stupid question ever – which, he had.

"Fuck, Jasper," I growled, "If you ever ask me that again, I'll tear you apart. I don't care if you're a vampire – I'll find a way."

He smirked, "_So_, aren't you glad that we're together?"

I rolled my eyes, seeing where he was going with this, "Yes."

"If," he grinned, "you never came to Forks, then we would never have met and I would be miserable. So, _I_ think that it's high-time you stop feeling all that guilt, Darlin'. This is _their_ fault – we were perfectly happy."

I nodded, sighing, "Fine."

Jasper beamed, "No use trying to resist me, Bella."

Peter and Char laughed quietly, and I glared at them, "Don't mock the human."

It was at that point when Peter, Char and Jasper lost all their cheer, and the cab of the truck was filled with snarls and growls.

"What?" I asked in a squeak, as Jasper clung to me like a life-jacket.

"They wouldn't…" He snarled cryptically, and Peter sped up a great deal.

We turned the corner on a street I couldn't name, due to the sign whizzing by at a ridiculous speed, and then I saw it.

"Shit…" I gasped.

**

* * *

**

Edward

We turned up the road to Peter and Char's apartment and I noted how populated the area was – they were obviously very controlled, very good at blending in, or very cocky. The street was packed with apartment buildings and was densely populated with humans, and I wondered how they could live so close to them.

We parked in an alley a couple of buildings away from Peter's apartment building, and then used the back entrance.

I could hear the soothing quiet hum of sleeping human minds, and nodded towards Rose and Alice – no one was awake in this building and we could easily make our way around.

There were twenty floors, and Peter and Char's apartment was right at the top – we took the stairs, and made it to the right floor in a matter of seconds.

As we opened the door from the stairwell and moved along the quiet, carpeted corridor, Alice's thoughts began screaming at me.

I turned to her, incredulous, "_What_?"

Rose raised an eyebrow, and I shook my head, feeling dazed.

Alice shrugged, and I hissed, "We are not going to destroy their home!"

Rose growled, "That's taking it too far, Alice."

Alice carried on until she reached the furthest door in the corridor, "I'm not doing anything."

Her thoughts began to mask themselves, and I hissed, "Don't you _dare_, Alice."

She shouldered her way through the door without another word, and I had to check whether or not any humans had heard the rather loud cracking sound the door made when it came off its hinges.

"God damn it, Alice," Rose muttered angrily as we followed our sister into the apartment.

It was quite nice really. The furnishings were tasteful, and the colour scheme was light creams and rich browns – I resolved to keep an _even_ closer eye on Alice, as it just didn't feel right to even_ be_ in here. It was too personal, and I immediately felt so guilty at our actions so far.

"You're paying for the door, Alice," I called out to her quietly, and I heard her snort of amusement from another room.

"Why are we even hanging around?" Rose asked, and I internally agreed – we were here to leave a note detailing our intentions and a safe meeting place, and to keep an eye on their activities.

We were not here to cause unnecessary trouble – apparently Alice didn't get the memo.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" She cried, darting out of a room that looked like a bedroom, through the living area and out of the apartment.

Rose and I turned to the bedroom warily, and then I caught it – that faint woodsy smell that always came with…fire.

"Fuck!" I hissed, "What the Hell are you playing at, Alice?"

Just as we were about to run into the room and put it out, flames burst through the door and I knew Alice had used an accelerant. We had no choice but to run – if that fire caught up with us, we'd be goners.

But I wouldn't put all these people in the building in danger, just because Alice had a moment of stupidity – she hadn't even raised the alarm!

"Rose," I murmured, "Set off the alarm. I'll find Alice."

Rose ran from the apartment with me, and then we split up as I followed Alice's scent back the way we had come in. The fire alarm rang a second later, and Rose joined me as we got into Alice's sports car.

She sat there, looking for all the world like she was a complete innocent. Rose held her down in the backseat, making sure she couldn't run before we said our piece about what she had pulled back there.

I sped away from the scene of Alice's crime and parked in a nearby, empty, underground parking lot.

I was furious.

When I turned off the engine, there was a deathly silence.

Rose began while I collected my thoughts, "Are you an idiot, Alice? What do you think you were doing? We went there to leave a message-"

Alice cut in, "That was a message!"

"A message saying _what_, Alice?" I roared, "That we'll gladly burn your home down?" She glared at me and I snarled viciously, "I don't even know you anymore!"

She looked like she had been slapped, and she recoiled from me, "It was only to show them we meant business and to flush them out. We can keep an eye on them once they arrive – they'll go to the apartment, leave and be on our radar."

I snarled at her again, "You endangered hundreds of lives – including our own!"

She actually had the audacity to roll her eyes at me, "It wasn't going to hurt anyone, Edward."

Rose tightened her grip on Alice's neck, "Your vision hasn't been working recently, Alice – you don't know anything anymore."

Alice stayed quiet after that, and I sat back, pinching the bridge of my nose and breathing deeply.

"They're going to be furious, and we'll have an even worse fight on our hands," Rose sighed, and I nodded.

This just got a whole lot more ugly.

**

* * *

**

Jasper

We stared up at Peter and Char's apartment on the very top floor.

The windows had blown out from the fire and the place was still smoking as the fire crew cleaned up and hauled out.

It seemed it was only that one apartment that had any real damage, as the blaze was caught early on – no one but us four knew that the fire wasn't accidental.

I clutched Bella to my side as we looked up, standing behind the yellow safety tape. She had tears making tracks down her beautiful face, and I couldn't do anything but wipe them away softly.

I didn't need to ask for her thoughts – I knew what they were. She was coming to realise the extents that Alice, Edward and Rosalie would go to.

I kissed Bella's forehead and tucked her head beneath my chin as she sobbed quietly. As I stroked her spine, I chanced a glance at Peter and Char a metre or so from us – the emotions they were sending out were echoed and reflected in their eyes.

Peter was almost shaking with rage, as was Char – they weren't furious because of the fact that they had lost a home, they were furious because that home had been violated unthinkingly and without mercy.

They slowly walked towards us, and if looks could kill, well…

"Sons of bitches," Peter growled. "What if Bella was in there? Don't they care? They could have killed all the humans in the building!"

Bella sniffed and moved her tear-stained face away from my chest, "You should meet with them tonight. It looks like the weather's going to be perfect for it, anyway. No humans around, cover noise, and all that."

I could see she was avoiding talking about the fire – I knew she felt uncomfortable. She felt guilty and upset, she felt angry and aggressive, but most of all she felt resolved and determined – she wanted to get this all over with, and I couldn't agree more.

"There's going to be a thunderstorm," she sighed, leaning into my embrace.

Peter cracked a tiny smile, "How do you know that, Sister?"

Bella gave us a watery smile, pointing upwards at the grey sky, and at that exact moment there was a clap of thunder directly above our heads.

"I have lived in Forks long enough to know about all types of terrible weather," she murmured.

I could feel Peter's pride at having Bella as his sister outweigh his rage towards the Cullens. Peter smiled a little more easily this time, and Char echoed it.

Suddenly our cell phone rang – it was Carlisle.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, Carlisle," I sighed.

"We're arriving very soon – could you give us your address?" He asked politely, making me sigh again.

Peter's anger spiked as he was reminded that he no longer had a home here, and Char took him to the side to calm him down as he began to growl.

"Is something wrong?" Carlisle asked.

I heard Peter mutter, "Fuckin'… No shit, Sherlock!"

As I paused to calm Peter down using my gift, Bella slipped the cell-phone out of my hand.

"Hello, Carlisle," she said in a very friendly tone as I gaped down at her.

I heard Carlisle splutter awkwardly at first, but continued politely a moment later, "Can I assume this is Bella?"

She chuckled softly, easing my worry at her fear of being even further introduced to my family, "Yes, how are you?"

I laughed as she struck up an easy conversation with Carlisle – she was truly magnificent.

"I'm…very well – thank you, Bella. And yourself? Jasper mentioned some kind of…ordeal," his voice was slightly strained, as if he didn't want to mention what happened but the doctor in him overrode that desire.

Bella stiffened, but her tone held that easy friendliness still, "I'm fine, thank you. Nothing major – just a few cuts and bruises." Her tone indicated that that was the end of the conversation concerning that topic, and she continued on effortlessly and flawlessly, moving onto another subject, "You asked for our address – I think I heard?"

"Yes," Carlisle answered, and Bella turned to look up at the highest, charred level of the building.

"Well, you could just follow the smell of burning," she suggested, and Carlisle's confusion was palpable.

"Excuse me?" He asked politely, and Bella nodded to herself.

"Burning, Carlisle. Where do you think the smell of burning comes from?" Bella asked – it wasn't patronizing, it was just a simple question.

"Fire?" He suggested, still confused.

"Exactly," Bella replied. "I'm sure you can find the recently put-out apartment."

Carlisle caught on immediately, and I heard distinct growls from three vampires over the phone, "Did _they_ do that, Bella?"

Carlisle's voice held no calmness or love for his children in that moment, and Bella nodded to herself again, "If you're referring to three a-holes with severe attitude and mental problems, then yes."

Carlisle's voice turned tentative for a moment, "How do you know?"

"Well, unless my bad luck follows me around and lightening struck the _one_ apartment, or there was an act of God – I would say the location's a bit suspect," Bella replied, still with a friendly tone. "I would _also_ say that Peter's instincts haven't ever been wrong, and according to the highly-trained and gifted trio surrounding me, there are three distinct scents of 'insane pyro vampire'."

I decided to take the cell back then, since Bella seemed to be getting past the shocked stage and was settling on the angry stage. She drifted over to Peter and Char, and consoled them about the loss of their home while she calmed down herself.

"Sorry – we're all upset here. Anything could have happened to Bella if we got here earlier than them and left her in the apartment," I said quietly.

Not that I would ever leave her alone, ever again.

Carlisle let out an angry-sounding breath, "I think you are entitled to be upset! I cannot believe my children would do such a thing!"

I sighed, "What Bella said is correct – we have their scents, and we overheard the fire crew say that no one knows who pulled the alarm. Everyone was sleeping in the building, which means that it must have been Rose, Alice or Edward."

"We will deal with this as a family, Jasper," he said softly, and I knew at that moment that he would be wearing his 'I'm-not-taking-any-shit-I'm-your-father' face.

"We're going to go to the Royal Diner a couple of streets away – I'm sure you can easily find us."

"Yes, we can. Bella doesn't know how correct she was when she said we could follow the smell, does she?" I could hear his smile.

"She has some idea of our capabilities, but no, I don't think she knows we're _that_ good," I smiled fondly at my brunette beauty.

"We'll see you soon," he hung up and I put the cell back in my pocket.

"Come on, Darlin'," I smiled at Bella softly, wrapping my arm around her shoulders as she came to me. "Let's get you something to eat."

Once we got to the diner, I could hear Bella's stomach rumbling in hunger – she blushed and punched my arm when I gave her a cheeky smirk.

"Shut up," she growled playfully, sliding into one side of the booth.

I got in next to her and then Peter and Char took up the other side. A young teenage male came over immediately to take our orders, and his eyes were fixed on Bella – I bit back my automatic growl as his lusty feelings washed over me.

Peter saw the problem immediately, and I could see his eyes darken in anger as the scrawny boy checked Bella out unabashedly, "Dude!"

The boy tore his gaze from Bella as Peter clicked his fingers in front of the boy's face, "Can I take your order?"

"Stack of pancakes and a glass of OJ," Peter glared. "That's it."

Peter gestured his head for the boy to get going, and one look at Peter's expression had him high-tailing it to the kitchen in fear.

Once he was gone, I turned my gaze onto Bella and a rush of alarm filled me as I saw her shaking.

"Darlin'?" I asked gently, and her beautiful eyes snapped up to meet mine.

She let out a tiny breath of relief, shook her head and then visibly relaxed. I frowned as I couldn't get a handle on her emotions, but then as soon as I had that thought they came rushing over me – fear, relief, love, anxiety…

As I mulled over what just happened, Bella turned to Peter, "Thanks for that, Petey."

"No problem, Bells," he smiled, but there was confusion and concern in his eyes.

Char spoke up before me or Peter could, "What were you feeling just then, Bella – when that guy came over?"

Bella shivered, and I wrapped my arm around her to comfort her, "It just…reminded me of what happened."

Char frowned, and then her eyes and mouth widened, "Oh my…"

"What?" Peter and I voiced at the same time.

Char turned to us, awe and shock playing over her face, "That's it! Don't you see?"

I rolled my eyes, "Spit it out, Char."

"Didn't your gifts zone out? Mine did. Your aura went all fuzzy, Bella," Char said softly, turning back to Bella.

Peter nodded slowly, "I thought you wanted pancakes and orange juice, but now…I'm thinking toast and apple."

Bella nodded shyly, "Don't worry, Petey. I'm fine with pancakes and OJ."

"That's not the point, Darlin'," I murmured, and suddenly I was hit by the same realisation as Char – Bella's shield.

"Oh, shit…" I muttered, turning to my gorgeous woman and looking deeply into her dark eyes.

It must have been fear – extreme fear – and possibly the life-threatening aspect of her attack that set Bella's shield off. When she remembered how she felt trapped in that truck, as the waiter's ogling brought those memories back to her, it must have triggered her shield again.

She was immune to Edward's power, and it seemed Alice's, but not mine, nor Char's, nor Peter's – perhaps the family aspect? But she _could_ shut us out, in times of acute distress – it only seemed to affect our gifts though. Maybe once she became a vampire, she would be able to shut us out even more – more often, by choice, and in different ways, perhaps?

Bella nudged my ribs, bringing me out of my thoughts, "Jasper, you're ignoring your family."

I physically shook my head to clear my thoughts, "Sorry."

"You're still ignoring them," she smirked, looking behind me.

I turned to see Carlisle, Esme and Emmett smiling at me in amusement.

"We were able to sneak up on the God of War! First for everything!" Emmet boomed, laughing loudly.

I guessed I still looked dazed from my realisation of Bella's power, because Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and looked down at me worriedly.

"Son? Are you alright?"

I physically shook my head again, "Sorry. Shock."

"Either I've said something disconcerting, or I've done something _extremely_ amazing," Bella answered Carlisle, and I replied without turning back.

"The latter." I turned back then, and gave her a smile, "God, Bella – you don't know how amazing that is!"

She shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Suddenly a different waiter came to the table and put Bella's food and drink down, then scuttled away – the other one had obviously been spooked.

"Ooo!" Bella squeaked, reaching for the syrupy pancakes. "Good choice, Petey."

Finally, my daze cleared and I realised how rude I had been to my family. I stood up and apologized profusely, hugging Carlisle and Esme to me and clapping Emmett on the back.

We all settled in the booth, and Peter let out a long breath which he had very obviously been holding – probably since Bella's big reveal.

Bella grinned at me as she daintily ate her pancakes, proceeding to put down her fork and look about the table, "Going to introduce me, Jasper?"

I smirked, kissing her forehead "Yes, Darlin'."

I gestured to Emmett across the table next to Peter, "Bella, this is Emmett. Emmett, meet Bella."

Emmett grinned as Bella shook his hand, "Nice to meet you… Can I call you 'Bells'?"

Bella chuckled softly, "Everyone else does – why not?"

"I like her," Emmett mock-whispered to me, earning a nudge from Esme.

"Bella, this is Esme. Esme, meet Bella," I said, gesturing to Esme sitting next to Emmet, and Bella shook her hand.

"Lovely to meet you, Bella," Esme smiled kindly, and Bella grinned.

"You, too."

"I believe you've talked to Carlisle, Bella," I smirked, and she looked a bit sheepish.

Bella looked just past me as I leaned back so she could speak to Carlisle, who was sitting next to me.

She shook his hand softly, "Sorry about my tone and language on the phone. I had manners until I met _him_."

Bella nodded to Peter, and he laughed unapologetically, "I _would_ say I'm sorry, Sister, but I'm really not."

Carlisle smiled at Bella gently, "Quite alright."

Bella went back to her food and drink, and Emmett started the conversation, "So! What did this little thing do to make you all look like that when we came in?"

I laughed, snaking my arm around Bella's waist and kissing her hair, and scoffed, "_Little_ _thing_."

Bella shrugged at Emmett, "Something about their gifts 'zoning out'?"

As she finished off her pancakes, Peter laughed, "You have no idea, do you, Bells?"

"Excuse me?" She said, and Char shook her head indulgently, turning to the three confused Cullens.

"As you know, Bella was…attacked," Char said quickly – no one missed Bella's shudder. "At the time we were close-by, but none of us knew – our powers had been blocked."

The diner was becoming empty by now, and we could basically speak freely. Bella was listening intently to Char's explanation, as were the Cullens.

"Peter got there first, then me, and then we got Jasper," Char continued.

Emmett frowned at me, "You didn't feel her, Bro'?"

I shook my head 'no', nestling Bella against me to keep my anger and fear from her attack at bay.

Carlisle's eyes widened, understanding washing over him, "Bella can block Edward… Alice, too?" At my nod he continued, "Bella can block all of you?"

"No," Peter replied, "That's just it. Bella can't. That's why we were so worried that night – none of us understood why our powers didn't help us out to get to her sooner. It's her shield."

"Shield?" Bella piped up, and Peter nodded at her fondly.

"Babe, you have a natural mental shield – it's why Edward and Alice can't use their powers on you. When that guy looked at you, and you were reminded of that night – well, you just proved our point," Peter sighed.

"When I get scared…I can block you?" Bella asked, confusion lacing her every word.

"I think, Darlin'," I murmured, "That it's just a natural reaction in that situation, for you – to protect yourself. It just didn't work against the humans…since they weren't attacking you mentally."

She flinched and I rubbed her back soothingly, regretting my bluntness – I kissed her hair, "Sorry."

She nodded in acceptance and squeezed my knee under the table, "It's okay, Cowboy."

"You would be a very talented and powerful immortal," Carlisle said softly. "To be able to have such power in human-form is…_incredible_."

Emmet snorted, "I take back my earlier comment – that's impressive."

Bella beamed, "I'm just little old me."

My Bella – so brilliant, so magnificent, so humble.

"I love you," I murmured in her ear, and she smiled up at me softly.

"Love you, too."

Suddenly, a cell phone rang, and I knew it wasn't ours.

Carlisle reached into his pocket and scowled as he put the phone to his ear, "Alice."

Faces around the table twisted into silent snarls as Carlisle said her name, but she didn't answer.

It was Edward.

"Carlisle, it's me," he sighed wearily – weary?

He burnt our new home – he shouldn't feel _weary_.

_Wait until I get my hands on you, Edward…_

"Son, Jasper has told me of your actions," Carlisle said in a cold voice, and Edward sighed again.

"It was Alice – Rose and I tried to stop her. We pulled the alarm as she ran," he replied, and my hatred towards Alice just grew.

"It's no excuse, Edward," Carlisle said, then continued in a softer tone. "You three need to meet me in one hour at Brackenridge Park. This needs to end." He snapped the phone shut and smiled at me weakly, "Ready, Jasper?"

I nodded, turning to Bella, "Let's get you safe, Sweetheart."

**

* * *

**

Bella

Carlisle drove us to Woodlawn Lake, where Jasper, Esme and I stepped out of the car. Esme was my personal bodyguard, and when I looked at the slim, elegant woman it made me smile – she was so much tougher than she looked.

We walked to the edge of the beautiful lake, and I looked out over the water and up at the thundery sky, as I listened to Jasper talking to Esme – he was saying he wouldn't be long, and he was filling her in on reasons not to leave me alone _whatsoever_. It wasn't insulting or patronizing: it was sweet and caring.

I turned around and smiled at him softly, "Jasper, come here."

He walked over to me slowly, a pained look on his face, "Bella…"

He crushed me to his body from chest to thigh and I laughed breathlessly, "Don't worry, Cowboy – I'm going to be fine. You should be more worried about _you_."

Jasper nuzzled my neck sweetly, "This is the last time I'm ever going to leave you, Darlin'. I'm never going to be without you ever again."

I smirked, leaning up to whisper in his ear, "I'll have something for you when you come back to me, Major."

He shivered, a low growl rumbling in his chest, "Thanks for distracting me, Darlin'."

I moved back, cupping his cheek and kissing his lips swiftly and softly, "Go, Jasper. I'll be just fine."

He reluctantly moved away, only pausing to kiss the top of my head. He climbed in the sleek, black car and then they were gone.

Esme's arm gently hugged me to her side, "They will be perfectly fine, Bella."

I looked up into her golden eyes that were so similar to Jasper's – they did nothing to comfort me: they weren't my cowboy's.

"I know," I lied, giving her a false smile – I couldn't help but feel something was brewing, and I didn't favour the outcome.

We sat down at the edge of the lake, and watched the clouds hover over us darkly, the sky cracking with thunder and lightning. I pulled the collar of my leather jacket up, covering my neck – I wasn't cold, I was protecting myself. I didn't know what, but something was definitely going to happen.

_Please be safe, Jasper…_


	18. Needed

**Jasper**

We pulled up outside Brackenridge Park, and I forced my thoughts to remain on the confrontation about to occur and _not_ Bella. If Edward even caught a fraction of my thoughts, I would be completely screwed – he wasn't getting _anywhere _near Bella. No, Sir.

We slid out of Carlisle's rental, silently shutting the doors, and looked at the tree-line. I could already smell tiny fragments of Rosalie's, Alice's and Edward's scents – they were about a ten-second run away.

Carlisle turned to me, his stormy, darkened eyes matching the weather, "We'll go first, Jasper. Come to us in ten minutes or so."

I nodded and Peter, Char and I stepped back to lean against the car casually, even though we were feeling anything but. Emmett and Carlisle disappeared into the dark wood, and we waited impatiently for our chance to get our hands on the bastards.

"I can't wait to finally meet that bitch you once called 'wife',' Major," Peter growled. "She's going to get a fuckin' _shock_."

I smirked, "Oh, she will alright. We've got you two, me, and the news that I haven't killed anyone or drank any human blood – she's going to be bricking it when she realises what she's done."

"And we'll make her pay…" Char vowed.

**

* * *

**

Edward

We stood deep in the woods, in a tiny clearing, waiting for Carlisle to arrive.

Alice was murmuring to herself and fidgeting, and finally Rose snapped, "_Alice_! Shut up! You are going to take your punishment like the big girl you are – what Carlisle says, goes!"

Alice quietened down after that, but her face seemed to become even paler if that were possible. She had been taking the separation from Jasper hard, even her black, pixie-like hair wasn't shining as brightly anymore – she was turning into someone I didn't recognise. I loved Alice, but she had gone too far.

As the quiet settled over us once again, I caught the sound of someone running – two someones. The wind shifted and I caught their scents – Carlisle and Emmett.

Rose visibly relaxed and her thoughts mellowed out as she realised she'd see Emmett in less than three seconds.

Two seconds later, the tall, muscular Emmett appeared in our little clearing with the graceful Carlisle beside him. A closer look at them made me pause in my joy at seeing my brother and my father – they looked troubled, angry and upset.

They stopped on the other side of the clearing, a few yards from us, and as I tried to peek into their minds to see why, they blocked me.

"Edward," Carlisle greeted stiffly. "Rose, Alice…"

We stared at them, and then Rose spoke up, "Emmy?"

Emmett gave her a pained look, but didn't say anything – his thoughts weren't cluing me in either. I could see the love he had for Rose in his eyes, but his face was set in anger and determination.

Rose looked like she had been dealt a physical blow, and she lowered her eyes to the leaf-littered, earthen floor.

Alice spoke up before I could stop her, "What's wrong? Carlisle?"

I had never seen Carlisle's eyes spark with so much anger before, "What's _wrong_? I should think it your abhorrent behaviour, Alice! You _set_ _fire_ to an apartment!"

I hung my head in shame for not getting to Alice faster at the time – I should have shadowed her.

Just as Alice was about to speak again, I sent her a sharp and furious warning glance, "_Alice_."

She lowered her eyes like Rose, and I turned back to my father, "Carlisle, we all regret what happened – we can do no more than apologise."

His eyes did not grow soft, they stayed stony, "Yes, and you _shall_ apologise – among other things – but not to me."

That was when I heard three pairs of feet running in our direction, and I turned my head just in time to see Jasper and two other vampires enter the clearing. One of the vampires was a woman, and the other a man – I assumed by their appearance and their eye-colour, that they were Peter and Charlotte.

They were trembling with rage.

Suddenly, Alice squealed in delight, "JAZZY!"

She started towards him, her arms outstretched for an embrace, when Jasper's gaze made her pause – fire burned deep within the darkened depths, and it was then that I realised they were still gold.

I exhaled in relief, making everyone's gaze swivel to me, "He hasn't fed from a human."

Jasper, Peter and Charlotte growled menacingly, and Alice clapped her tiny hands together, ignoring them, "I'm so proud of you, Jazzy – you can come home with us now!"

A few of Jasper's blonde curls dropped over his face as he glared at his wife, "I have my own home, with my own family."

Alice batted away his answer with a swish her tiny, pale hand, "_Jazzy_. You belong with us, in Forks – not here, you have no home here."

I couldn't stop the words coming out of her mouth, and I cringed as I waited for what I knew would come forth from the three vampires.

I wasn't wrong.

There were three roars of outrage, and Peter stepped forward, making Alice step back from the _pure fury_ in his face.

"I wonder, little Alice, why we have no home here? Could it possibly be that some insane _bitch_ burnt it down?" His voice was low and deadly, "I've wanted to meet you for a while now…" He tutted and wagged his finger, "You haven't been a good girl to our Jasper."

Charlotte stepped up next to him and hissed menacingly, "Not good at all."

Jasper didn't even try to restrain them, and I knew they shouldn't be restrained either – Alice had destroyed their home. But there was one thing that bugged me, and suddenly, I knew what it was.

"_Bella_," I whispered, remembering my absolute _need _to know of her safety.

Jasper's head snapped up, and his eyes burned with unadulterated fury, "What did you say?"

"Bella Swan," I replied, more strongly. "Where is she? Is she safe? You obviously didn't drink from her – I know she was the human you took."

He growled, automatically starting to crouch, "She's safe, but you won't mention her again."

I frowned at the protectiveness in his voice, "What's wrong, Jasper?"

He didn't answer, and I suddenly realised that Peter and Charlotte had stopped their advance on Alice and were backing up Jasper – Hell, even Emmett and Carlisle were looking at me with faces that said, 'Drop the subject, or you'll lose a limb.'

I moved back a step, holding up my hands, "I just wanted to know she was safe." My frown and suspicions didn't dissipate when I suddenly realised that Esme wasn't here, "And where's Esme?"

I looked at Carlisle, but his thoughts were purposefully blank as he answered me, "Fine."

"I didn't ask if she was okay – I asked _where_ she was."

"She wanted to stay in the car," he replied, and I could almost _see_ his eyes flash with deception.

I stepped back, mulling over the events passing before and around me – something was definitely going on. Almost everyone was blocking their thoughts, and I became more and more frustrated. I decided to stay out of the limelight until I could make, or hear, someone slip.

**

* * *

**

Jasper

Carlisle moved forward as a silence descended over the clearing. He stood to the side, but still in between me, Peter and Char, and Rose, Alice and Edward.

He held out his hands, "We are going to talk peaceably about this situation. Jasper has not harmed a human, nor drank their blood – there is no reason for you to be so fierce."

Rose nodded infinitesimally, and Edward capitulated with a tiny nod of encouragement – Alice stayed perfectly still.

"Alice?" Carlisle said quietly, and she looked at me.

"It doesn't change what I saw, though – does it, Jasper? I saw you taking a human into the forest to drain her," she sighed sadly, as if to voice her frustration with my weakness.

Peter and Char growled as they tensed by my side. I gave them a small look to tell them to back down, and they did so reluctantly – after all, I was still their Major.

I took a large step towards Alice, but retained my aloofness to stop her hope from rising, "I did not take a human. I did not attack a human. I did not drink from a human. I did not mean harm to a human."

"But, you did!" Alice cried, rubbing her face with her hands in frustration.

"I will not go into further detail, Alice – I did nothing to warrant your actions."

I stepped back, refraining from thinking about Bella but keeping the feeling of how proud she would be if she knew how well I was doing by talking instead of fighting.

Carlisle stepped back in, "Now, we wish for this fighting to stop. Rose, Edward, Alice – I want you all to come home with me, Esme and Emmett."

"What about Jazz?" Alice asked, and Peter and Char flanked me.

"I'm staying with my family," I said in a low tone that did not brook any disobedience – it was 'the Major' coming out.

"But you have no reason to stay, nothing to tie you here – I'm sure Peter and Char can visit?" Alice _almost_ pleaded, and Char growled.

"I'm _Charlotte_ to you," she hissed at Alice and Peter smirked.

"That's my woman."

"What about _me_, Jazzy? What about _us_?" Alice asked, her gold eyes wide and venom-filled.

I didn't have any pity – that fire could have easily hurt _my_ Bella, and all their actions had led to her attack.

"There is no _us_, Alice. You'll sign those divorce papers as soon as you're back in Forks," I replied sternly.

"What about our love, our companionship?" She begged, and I growled deep in my chest.

"You may have helped me once, Alice, and for that I will be forever grateful – you showed me a new way of life. But I don't love you, and I find myself wondering if I ever did," I glared at her. "You're manipulative, Alice, and I'm pretty damn sure that you bend the future to you liking without any of us realising."

There was a pulse of guilt and shame from my small, soon-to-be ex-wife and it was all of an answer I needed.

I smirked, "You can't play me anymore, Alice."

Suddenly, my mind slipped – my desire to run back to Bella and to have her in my arms, knowing we were safe and in love, forced her to the front of my thoughts. There was one second of absolute silence as I turned to Edward, who had gone remarkably still. The tension ratcheted up a notch, and suddenly, he was running.

I yelled – the strangled roar that escaped me almost shook the trees, and thunder and lightning warred in the skies above my head, reflecting the new turn of events.

I ran.

I ran back to my Bella for all I was worth.

**

* * *

**

Bella

I had taken off my cowboy boots a few minutes ago and sat next to Esme at the edge of the water, letting the shimmering liquid caress my skin.

It felt weird to be out like this during a thunderstorm, but so far it had been dry and it felt nice to have the cool, dark atmosphere surrounding me.

I slipped off my leather jacket, ignoring the voice inside me that was nagging away – it kept telling me something, but I couldn't hear what. I shrugged it off – I wasn't feeling surer that everything was going to be fine, but I knew I couldn't keep worrying like that without sending myself and Esme crazy.

"How did you meet Jasper?" Esme suddenly asked, and I smiled.

"At School," I smiled. "He bumped into me a few times – _now_, I know it was on purpose."

Esme laughed softly, "We can be very good actors."

I assumed she meant vampires in general and I nodded, "I thought Jasper was a sweet, sexy, Southern boy – turned out he is, just with a little extra something."

Esme paused for a second, and then asked, "What has he told you, Bella – of us, of himself, of everything?"

"All of it."

She stared for a second, before replying, "Even his past?"

"Even his past," I repeated, and she looked at me, astonished.

"Were you not afraid?" Esme asked, and in that one moment, I didn't like her.

I felt my eyes narrow at her of their own accord, and then I abruptly looked away and moved my feet in the silky silt beneath the water.

"I don't know how you and your family treated him, but I wasn't afraid and I showed him how much it _didn't_ mean to me. Scars make a person better, Esme – not worse," I finished with a sharp glance.

Her eyes widened, "I am sorry for offending you, Bella – I didn't mean it like that. I only meant that for a human, you are taking everything remarkably well."

I shrugged, "I love Jasper – if this is what he is and this is what comes with him, then so be it. It's just the same as loving a human man and knowing that he had been abused as a child – I don't love Jasper any less for the hard times he's been through."

"You _truly_ love him," Esme stated, and I laughed. "What?" She asked.

"You only just figured that out?" I grinned.

Suddenly, everything around me crumbled.

A gust of wind blew in our direction, and suddenly Esme was crouched in front of me protectively. Her long lavender dress dipped into the water, and idly wondered if I should tell her so – that was before I heard a very long, low growl emanating from somewhere in front of me and Esme.

I looked around, confused – the only thing in front of us was water, and I doubted that I could hear that noise from the other side of the lake.

Esme tensed in front of me, before asking, "Bella, are you ready to run, if needs be?"

I stood up, yanking on my jacket and cowboy boots within three seconds, "What the Hell is it?"

She uttered one word, "Edward."

Suddenly I was flying back into the soft, grassy bank a metre or two away, and I scrambled to get up from Esme's push.

Thunder rumbled overhead and lightning flashed, and that was when I saw it. There was beautiful light playing off the water when suddenly some of it was dispersed, and in a flash of black, Edward Cullen stood before Esme in the shallow waters of the lake.

His eyes immediately connected with mine and I froze when I saw they were pitch-black – just like that day in Biology. He was visibly shaking, and I had no idea what was going on.

All I knew was that his expression and the darkness of his eyes took me back somewhere I didn't want to be…

I couldn't move as he stalked forward, the water around his ankles barely rippling from his movements.

Esme held out one hand to halt him, "Edward, where are the others? Why are you here?"

He kept staring at me, and the more he stared, the more I saw that man's face flicker in front of my eyes…

"You need to move, Esme," he said quietly, and my attacker's face flashed before me again.

Their features were blurring together, and all I could see was that man getting closer to me – Esme didn't exist, the water wasn't there, and there were no grey thundery skies overhead. I was stuck in the tiny cab of that truck with that man stalking towards me…

"Oh, God…" I breathed, tears springing to my eyes.

Everything solidified around me, and I felt the hard plastic and metal of the truck door behind me. But I couldn't turn to open it, because I knew… I knew if I even looked away for less than a second, he would be on me and I would feel his hands burning my skin.

I began to pray to God that he would stop at the open truck door, but he didn't – he kept coming.

He crawled onto the seat, his hands snaking their way along the leather.

He smirked at me, "Come here, Sweetie."

His dark eyes flashed and I screamed, but no one heard me because at that exact moment, his lips covered my mouth and swallowed the noise.

I wanted to be sick; I wanted to die; I wanted to run…

But I couldn't move – I was paralysed.

His hands stroked my thighs as I suddenly began to struggle, but his body-weight pinned me down. Suddenly one of his hands disappeared up my shorts, and I felt myself begin to drift.

_That's it, Bella. Drift… You don't have to be here if you don't want to be…_

I closed my eyes, feeling darkness consume me.

**

* * *

**

Jasper

I followed Edward's scent, flying through the empty wood and past deserted roads, all in a blinding rage.

I could hear the others following me, but all I could focus on was getting Bella away from Edward – she was his fucking singer, and he hadn't been desensitized!

With a furious snarl, I desperately tried to catch up with him. He was so God damn fast!

Suddenly I realised where we were – Woodlawn Lake. I watched in horror as Edward flitted across the water – his speed gave him enough lift to not break its surface.

I couldn't get there fast enough, and I watched as Esme tried to make Edward back off. Then my gaze was arrested by the sight of my woman scrambling away from the two vampires, and I only had eyes for her.

But she wasn't feeling a thing, and I knew from the horrifically pained expression on her beautiful face, that she was shutting down and reliving _that_ night.

"No!" I yelled, racing around the lake towards my Bella – I wasn't fast enough to do what Edward had done.

As I approached, there was an almighty roar from where Esme and Edward stood, staring each other down, and Edward stared at me with utter hate.

"Don't you dare touch her! What have you done to her?" He roared, and I roared back even louder.

Suddenly he was gone, and I came close to noting that he was now buried in the wet mud of the lake with Peter sitting on his back, but my brain was preoccupied with my woman.

She lay there, her eyes wide, fearful and unseeing, and I could hear soft prayers to God that the son of a bitch wouldn't touch her and she would live.

I collapsed next to her in agony, "Baby?"

I held her cold face in my hands as I shielded her body with mine.

Tears began to tumble from her dark eyes and streak her face, as she whispered, "Oh, God… Save me…"

I howled in absolute torment, as sobs wracked my body, "Baby, come back to me. I can't live without you, Bella – you know that!"

Bella shook and trembled beneath me, and I dimly heard the others gather around. There was suddenly a small, insistent hand on my back, pulling me away from Bella, and I growled, snapping my teeth at the owner of the hand. I almost caught their fingers, but someone pulled them away just in time.

"I don't want to die…" Bella muttered, her thighs tensing and pulling together tightly.

"No!" I howled – oh, God, not _that_ part, please!

"Bella," I whispered, kissing her ear as I sobbed quietly, "You need to come back to me now, Sweetheart. You need to forget that man, you need to remember you have me, and Peter, and Char – we love you. I know you want to see Peter again – I know how much you love him, he's your big brother. I know how much you want to talk to Char again – she's your sister, and you love her just the same."

I chuckled humourlessly, "I hope you want to see me, Darlin' – you still have something to give me, remember? So, you need to come right on back now…"

Slowly – very slowly – her thighs relaxed and her body slowed its shaking.

"That's it, Bella – relax, you're safe. I'm here – I'll never let anyone hurt you," I breathed. "You're _mine_, Bella, and I keep what's mine."

Her whispered prayers ceased.

"Baby, you can do it – I know you can. You need to come back to me and put me in my place by telling what an ass I am." I smiled down at my beautiful woman, "You need to come back to dare Peter to eat more human food, and you need to come back to go shopping with Char and to complain about it – you're just _needed_, Bella."

I stroked her face softly as her tears stopped flowing, and her breathing suddenly hitched.

"Bella? Sweetheart, I'm here – it's your cowboy," I whispered hopefully, and her beautiful doe-like eyes suddenly focused on me.

"_Jasper_…" Bella breathed, and hearing that was everything in the world to me.

I kissed the life out of her.

**

* * *

**

Bella

I was whimpering in the darkness, my mind not being able to totally detach itself from my situation in the truck, when I heard the most beautiful voice.

I could hear every word the angel was saying, and as he spoke and asked me to come to him, I felt a tugging sensation. His words made my muscles turn to nothing and my fears ebb away – this was definitely an angel.

A few moments later, I could feel myself floating towards _my_ angel.

When I opened my eyes I saw the most intense shade of topaz, I had ever seen in my life – _Jasper_.

Before I knew it, his name passed my lips, relief flooded his face, and his mouth was on mine.

I kissed him back so fiercely, tears freely running down my face.

"I love you. I love you…" He murmured, again and again.

I could only breathe in sharply and shallowly, as my cowboy rested his forehead on mine. I noticed how close he was to me, and how his body was over mine, but I didn't feel threatened, I felt safe and loved.

That was until I heard a menacing hiss, and looked past Jasper's blonde curls to see two pairs of narrowed, black eyes.

I curled my body up underneath Jasper, hugging me to him as I hid my face in his neck. He tensed above me, but he didn't move, and a moment later, his arms tentatively wrapped around me.

"Don't be afraid, Jasper," I mumbled against his skin. "I love you, I need you – hold me."

His arms crushed me to him, as he nuzzled my neck softly, "I was so scared, Baby."

I made a pathetic, pained noise that sounded like a whimper, and looked up at my angel, "Me, too."

Suddenly, the hissing became louder, and I cringed beneath Jasper's body.

Jasper growled menacingly, "I swear, if you don't shut the _fuck_ up, Edward and Alice, I will rip your God-damn heads off."

There were noises of agreement around me, and I clung to Jasper tighter as I didn't like the feeling of being surrounded.

I heard Peter from somewhere near my side, "Everyone take a step back, and someone go get the car."

I heard a flutter of unnatural wind, and some purposefully heavy footsteps retreating from me. I slowly uncurled myself, and pulled back to look into Jasper's eyes.

He smiled weakly, "Hello, Darlin'."

"Hi," I breathed, stroking his cheek.

Jasper made a pained noise and then kissed me again, "I'm sorry I didn't get here soone-"

"Don't," I interrupted. "You're here now, that's all that matters."

He nodded reluctantly, looked up and then looked back down at me, "You ready to go, Darlin'? We're going to stay at a hotel near the airport."

"When did you decide that?" I asked, giving him a watery smile.

"Just this second," he smirked, my cocky cowboy coming through.

I sighed, nodded, and before I knew it I was in his arms and heading towards Carlisle's black car. Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie were already inside, and I tucked myself even further into Jasper's embrace at the look of hatred on Rosalie's face. Jasper hissed at her and she backed off slightly.

The car started up and Jasper softly stroked my neck, soothing me.

"I love you," he crooned. "I will always love you, and I will never leave you again."

I found myself drifting again, but this time I felt Jasper's arms around me and his lips on mine – I knew I was truly safe.


	19. Cowboy, Cowgirl

_**(Author's note: Rose is in the car and is 'free' – unlike Edward and Alice – because although she disagrees with Jasper's actions and his relationship with Bella, she knows he hasn't done anything wrong and she can't face him without going against the rest of her family, e.g. Emmett.)**_

**

* * *

**

Jasper

Bella was sending off such peaceful emotions on the drive to the hotel, that I couldn't help but feel lethargic. The feel of her pressed against me, her scent invading my nostrils, and her swirl of loving emotions almost had my dead heart beating.

The only thing stopping me from enjoying everything about my woman being safe, was Rose sitting next to me humming her displeasure.

I spoke to her too low for human ears to hear, "If you've got something to say, Rose, I would advise you to say it _now_."

Her long blonde locks flicked my face as she spun her head to glare at me, "It's wrong."

I _just about _kept my cool to ask, "What is?"

I knew the answer – you didn't have to be a mind-reader to work it out.

"This," she sneered, gesturing between me and my Bella sitting in my lap.

I moved forward so my face was an inch from hers – I knew my eyes were black and my face was twisted in an angry snarl, because she flinched and fear practically dripped off of her.

"_This_ is beautiful," I stated. "If you have a problem with it, or with Bella, then you have a problem with me...and I don't fuck around."

She practically gulped, and I watched Esme twist around in her seat in the front, "Rose, Jasper – stop."

I sat back, mainly because I could feel Bella's discomfort with the changing atmosphere – even in her light sleep she was brilliantly aware.

Rose turned to look out of the window, "It was why I went with Edward and Alice."

I snapped my head around, "_What_?"

She didn't turn to look at me as she spoke, "I saw the picnic and the blanket, Jasper – I knew right away. I could just imagine you both sitting there under the moonlight, and it sickened me. You're a _vampire_, Jasper – she's a _human_. It's wrong."

I growled, and I felt the sound vibrate through my body, "So, I can't have love – is that it?"

"Not with her," she hissed, and I seethed silently.

I was just about to rip her into pieces and throw her from the car, when I felt a warm hand on my face.

I looked down into Bella's deep, dark eyes, "Major?"

I felt my anger and tension instantly melt away, and I sighed – before my feelings were swamped with love, lust and desire.

"What did we say about that name, Darlin'?" I growled playfully, and she smirked up at me.

"To not stop calling you it," she chuckled – she had me there, I did say that.

I nudged her nose with mine in a sweet, soft Eskimo kiss, "You've got a highly selective memory, Bella."

"I'm just trying to distract you again – it's working well," Bella smiled.

I groaned quietly, moving my stirring hardness back from her soft, yielding body, "You have _no_ idea."

Bella visibly held back a laugh, and sang, "I think I do!"

I growled, nipping her neck with my teeth and making her laugh in such an adorable way. The three vampires in the car with us all turned back to where they were originally looking when I looked up and caught them staring – I heard Esme's sigh of joy, Carlisle's chuckle, and Rose's snort of disgust.

Bella mock-whispered, "I think she's just upset because Emmett already likes me."

Rosalie hissed, "Why would _my husband_ like you? You are a human that had a panic-attack and passed out at the mere _sight_ of a vampire."

I tensed and snarled at Rose, and Bella glared at her hotly before saying in a dangerous voice, "You don't know anything."

I loved Bella even more in that moment – I could feel her bravery and her hard, protective outer-shell, but inside she was quivering in remembrance of the darkness that had enveloped her.

I kissed her forehead softly as she buried her face in my chest, "It's okay, Sweetheart – she doesn't know, so she doesn't understand."

Bella grumbled, "It doesn't give her the right…"

"No," I glared at Rose, "it doesn't."

"What," Rosalie hissed so low only we vampires could hear, "are you talking about? I saw her pass out, shaking and crying, whispering to God, just because Edward looked at her and was about a yard from her. She's not strong, or brave – she doesn't deserve my husband's affection, nor anyone else's."

Jealousy and anger was rolling off of Rosalie in waves, but before I could say anything, Esme stepped in.

"Rose – be quiet. You don't know what you're talking about," she said sternly.

Rosalie looked astonished, and turned towards Carlisle for back-up.

He sighed, "Esme is correct, Rose – you are in the wrong."

"_What_?" She hissed, loud enough for Bella to hear.

I debated whether or not to tell Rose anything, but before I could decide, Bella moved in my arms.

"I was attacked by three men, and one of them almost raped me – in fact, he got so far that I bled and ached for days: I still do ache," she said quietly.

Rose was absolutely silent, completely shocked from Bella's admission.

Bella continued, "I couldn't see anything but his black eyes, and his dirty hands all over me and in between my legs – when I saw Edward's eyes, it brought it all back. The hunger, the anger…the pure, animal power in them that meant he could hurt me because I couldn't defend myself."

I was shaking by now, and I heard sobs being wrenched from my body – how could I act like this, when Bella was being so strong?

"He got closer and closer, and I didn't see Edward anymore – I saw that fucker that broke into Peter's truck while I was sleeping and assaulted me with his filthy hands while his friends jeered him on. That's where I went, Rosalie, while I had my '_panic-attack_,'" Bella finished, nestling herself against my chest.

I was still breathing heavily from the pain that her account of that night brought me, and I felt Bella's soothing touch on my face.

"Sorry, Jasper – she needed to know," Bella sighed, closing her eyes.

I nodded, and said weakly, "I know – you're so brave, Sweetheart. I know how hard it must be for you…"

Bella kissed my chest through my shirt, "I'm sorry I forced that all on you, Cowboy."

I shook my head, "It's fine. It's fine. Don't worry about me."

Rose was still staring off into space, and I knew that she was thinking about her own attack – the one that led her into this life, to us, and to Emmett.

"She understands _now_, Sweetheart," I whispered to Bella, and she looked up at Rose.

Recognition dawned on Bella's face, "Were you attacked, too, Rosalie?"

Rose nodded a fraction, but enough for Bella to see, and in true Bella fashion she dropped all hostility and grasped Rose's hand.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, and Rose looked at her with such pain – this was the first time she had met and talked to anyone who had gone through the same kind of experience as her.

"No, Bella – I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…" Rose murmured, dropping every inch of her hard and bitchy façade.

Just like that, Bella had won over another.

"Maybe I was wrong… Maybe you deserve each other…" Rose whispered, a tiny smile playing on her lips.

"I hope this wasn't just about Bella not being good enough for me, your brother?" I growled, half-serious.

Rose guiltily lowered her eyes, "I don't like the dynamics of your relationship – humans and vampires shouldn't mix – but _maybe_ I didn't think a human good enough for you."

Bella laughed against my chest, and I smirked, "What's funny, Darlin'?"

"It's just that…I thought that in the beginning, too – _then_ I realised what we were," she smiled and her whole face lit up, blowing me away. "Lovers, confidants, friends, mates, _soul _mates… Nothing is out of balance between us – we're just perfect together."

I smiled at her dreamily, oblivious to how much of an idiot I looked – I didn't care, I was in love with this amazing, stunning, smart, gifted, sharp, observant, tender-hearted, glorious, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful woman.

Everything around us melted away, as I stared down at her, "You're so mind-blowingly amazing, Miss Bella."

She laughed, "That name, again?"

"Oh, yes," I grinned.

There was a sudden, insistent throat-clearing, and I turned to see an amused Esme holding the car door open for us – we had arrived at the hotel.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, "Let's get you up to our room, Bella, and then you can have a shower and get changed – I'm sure you feel like you need to."

She nodded, and with a smile, I took her inside.

Peter and Char were already waiting by the front desk for us, and they beamed as I walked with Bella up to them.

"You okay, Bells?" Peter asked, and when Bella nodded, his trademark grin appeared. "Good, because we are going to have _fun_ tonight – you know, celebrate."

Bella nodded eagerly, "Okay, but I really need to shower and change."

"Your bags are already up there." Peter threw me the key to our room, with a wink, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

I snorted, "So, nothing's out then?"

"Pretty much," he shrugged.

Bella turned to the elevator and as we waited for it to arrive I asked Peter and Char what happened to Edward and Alice.

Peter smirked, "We had a little talk with them, but otherwise, nothing. We ran them here with Emmett, and they're going to stay with the Cullens in their suite until the storm's over, and then they can leave."

I didn't much like the idea of them still being here, but there were more people on our side now, and the truth was out – I felt so much freer. The only thing to worry about was Bella's father, but it would be dealt with in all due time.

The elevator arrived and I nodded to Peter and Char, "Come by when you want to go."

They nodded and I joined my woman in the elevator.

She smirked as the ride took a little longer than expected, "We could do anything in the time it takes to get there…"

As she trailed off suggestively, I groaned – just like that, I was rock-hard and aching for my sweet Bella.

Without a second thought, I pinned her with my hands against the reflective wall of the elevator.

"You shouldn't tease a man, Darlin'," I breathed, running my nose along Bella's neck.

Her soft, warm hands drifted up my back and rubbed circles into my shoulder blades, "I'm not teasing."

I stared down at her soft, pink lips and her sparkling, dark eyes – she was serious. All of her emotions supported that theory, and internally, I began to fight with myself.

How could she be serious? I thought she wouldn't want any kind of closeness for a very long time, and I was prepared to wait – even now, I was prepared to hold back and fight myself if it meant that Bella was happy. Even if she was offering herself up to me so freely…and – oh, God – I wanted to take her.

I swallowed an imaginary lump in my throat, "Bella? Is this… I mean, are you…sure? I can wait for you, Sugar – you don't have to do this."

She smiled at me and I could feel her amusement, "I know that, Major." Shivers ran down my spine at my rank on her lips, and she pressed her hot body against mine, "Don't you want this, Major?"

She was teasing me – I knew it – but I couldn't help but immerse myself in the pleasure she gave me when she ran her lips up my neck.

"Or this?" She asked, dragging her nails down my spine.

Bella practically had me panting by the time the elevator doors opened, and she skipped out into the hallway with a sly look over her shoulder at me.

"Coming?" She asked, a glint of mischief in her eye.

I growled low in my chest, "You're bringin' on a storm, Sugar."

I walked her to our room at the end of the hallway, and as soon as I had taken the key out of the lock and the door had shut behind us, she was on me.

Bella shrugged off her leather jacket as she jumped into my arms, "Would you like to shower with me?"

I growled again, "Only if you're sure."

She beamed, "I'm sure, Major."

With that, I took her through the open bathroom door and we were tearing each other's clothes off. It wasn't a minute later that we were stumbling into the shower stall completely naked and kissing every inch of each other that we could reach.

"_Major_," she sighed, as I nipped at her soft neck.

I turned the shower on and I couldn't help my groan as I watched the rivulets of water begin to run down Bella's body.

She smirked a sexy, wicked smirk, "You like?"

I groaned and nodded, "I like."

My hands reached out of their own volition and I trailed my fingertips over her creamy shoulders. Bella sighed, tipping her head back and letting the water rain down on her face. I pressed my body against hers, and her hands grasped my hips, pulling me hard against her.

"Bella," I groaned, "You're going to be the second death of me."

She laughed breathlessly as my lips travelled down her neck and towards her soft, rounded breasts. Her rosy nipples proudly stood to attention as my tongue made its way down her sternum, and I felt her weak, human nails try to dig into my vampire skin on my lower back – it felt wonderful, and it sent a shock straight to my groin, making my hips thrust forward.

Bella moaned, "God…yes…"

I growled as one of her hands moved to stroke my aching length, while the other pressed against the small of my back and made me thrust my hips forwards.

My attentions became more passionate and I nipped at her hardened, perky nipples with a growl, as her soft, talented fingers danced up my manhood.

Then suddenly Bella wasn't in my arms anymore, and I looked down to see her kneeling on the tiles and smirking up at me – I wondered how I couldn't have been aware of her moving down there, but her lust, love and desire mingling with mine, quickly drove away that thought.

"Oh, Bella…" I hissed in pleasure – seeing her in such a position had my length twitching and it bobbed slightly nearer to her lips.

Her hot breath caressed the tip and I felt a drop of pre-cum collect there instantly. My eyes shot open, wide, from the absolute pleasure that ricocheted through my body when her hot, little tongue firmly twirled over my tip.

My hips bucked of their own accord, and I heard Bella chuckle softly, but nothing much was penetrating my desire-hazed brain.

"You taste _good_, Major," Bella murmured as her lips kissed and caressed the side of my shaft.

If I wasn't already feeling like I would explode from lust, that sentence just about did it.

Bella's mouth suddenly sank over me, and my lips parted in a silent cry of pleasure. Her mouth was so hot and soft against my cool, marble-like skin and the contrast was so delicious, I knew I wouldn't last long at all. I didn't want to come quickly, like a fucking pre-pubescent boy, but Bella was demolishing any and all restraint I had ever had.

"That's _so_ good, Baby," I muttered, my hips thrusting forward in time with her movements.

She was good – so damn good – and I absently wondered how she got that good, but when her lithe little fingers began to caress my ass and massage my balls, I figured that I just really didn't fucking care.

I could feel a tightening just below my navel, like a coiling spring, and I groaned loudly as Bella hummed a moan around my shaft. I was so close to the edge – all I needed was a little push, and Bella gave it to me. Her teeth gently ran along the extremely sensitive underside and I came undone immediately.

I looked down at my beautiful Bella, as her big, innocent-looking, doe eyes sparkled up at me – she was so magnificent. Her lips moved around my length, working me until I couldn't give up anything else, and before I knew it, she was swallowing my seed.

I stared in shock, "Bella? You… You didn't have to…"

No matter what words were tumbling from my mouth, in my mind I was screaming, 'Holy mother of God… That shit's hot!'

Alice had _never_ done anything _remotely_ like that – she had proclaimed herself to be a wild stallion in the sack, but really she was just as much a prude as the virginal Edward. I'd had some liaisons in my time as a human and as a vampire, but I couldn't remember the last time I'd engaged in oral sex, and if that were the case – with my vampire memory – I must _never _have had it.

"Jesus Christ…" I found myself muttering.

Even as one part of my brain was trying to solve _that_ conundrum, another was thanking every kind of God I could think of for Bella – she could be wild, she could be innocent, she could be sarcastic… She was perfect.

It must have taken me a lot longer to think those thoughts than I had imagined, because Bella began to throw off some waves of unease and look away from me.

I knelt on the floor with her, and tipped her face up to meet mine, "Bella? You okay? If you didn't want to…swallow, you didn't have to…"

Bella finally turned her eyes up, "Didn't you like it?"

Holy shit… She couldn't be serious… I'd fucking _loved_ it, and her emotions told me that she hadn't the foggiest how I felt.

I grinned, almost lazily in my content and sated state, "No… I loved it."

Bella beamed, "Really?"

"Yes," I chuckled. "Couldn't you tell?"

She blushed a little, "Well…_yeah_ – there's…the obvious."

The fact I came.

"I meant, though – didn't you like me swallowing it?" Bella asked, and this time her eyes were strongly locked with mine in a heated gaze.

I floundered for a second or two, as I lost myself in the smooth chocolate depths of her eyes, and then I snapped back to reality as her unease set in again.

I cupped her beautiful face in my hands, "I_ loved _it." Bella smirked, and I continued, "But you didn't have to… It mustn't taste very good."

Bella almost glowed with sensuality as she licked her pink lips _very_ slowly, "You tasted delicious, Major – like honey, and autumn, and sweet spices." I stared at her, and she giggled, "I did it because I wanted to, Cowboy, and you taste _fine_."

I growled and kissed her hard as she imitated my Southern drawl, and I revelled in her breathy moan, "You are so…so…_sexy_."

"I aim to please," she breathed, and I smirked.

"Oh, no, Darlin' – it is _I _who shall be doin' the pleasin'," I drawled and the scent of her arousal permeated the air – she smelt so fucking amazing.

I could _feel_ my eyes darkening, and I growled at my woman, making her heartbeat pick up and her breath come short and fast. I picked her up without another thought and flitted into the bedroom, and set her on the bed.

She was so beautiful in all her natural, naked glory, and as I watched the tiny droplets of water sparkle on her creamy skin, I couldn't help but lick my lips.

Suddenly I was bombarded with unease, fear and anxiety.

I looked into Bella's eyes, and I saw that fear reflected.

I smoothed out my frown so I didn't look threatening, and stepped back so I stood at the end of the bed, "Bella? Baby, what's wrong?"

She shook her head as if she wanted to clear it, and then looked up at me with wide, doe eyes that sparkled with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry, Jasper… I just…got scared for a second. I want this, but I couldn't help but think about what happened. Don't be mad," she whispered, and I sighed.

I crawled up next to her slowly and kissed her nose, "Baby, I could never be mad at you." I stroked her cheek with the backs of my fingers, "It's perfectly natural to be scared anyway, and I can't blame you for thinking about it. We don't even have to do this, Bella."

She glared at me and then she _actually_ growled.

"Did you just _growl_ at me?" I asked, a chuckle following my question.

Bella shrugged, "I live with vampires – you've all made an impression. But, seriously – I _want_ to do this…but, Jasper?"

"Yes, Sugar?"

"I don't want to… What did we call it? The 'Finale'? Yeah, I don't think I'm ready for_ that_…" She trailed off, and I could see she was afraid of upsetting me.

"Baby, I didn't think you wanted to go all the way anyway. I thought you wanted to start up our intimacy again?" I smiled at her softly, gently brushing her teeth away from her lower lip where they were digging in.

She beamed, "Thank you for understanding, Cowboy."

With that, she rolled me over and straddled my stomach.

"God…" I groaned – I didn't think I had ever seen a better or more enticing view.

Bella brushed her wet curls out of her face and smirked down at me – she looked like a Goddess. She leaned down to press a kiss to my lips, and while she was distracted, I took my chance. I rolled Bella over and kept her tightly against my body, so she couldn't get the upper-hand again. I didn't hold her _too_ tightly, just in case she felt trapped, and her smile and emotions told me she just felt safe.

I nuzzled her neck, tasting her skin, "I'm going to please you, Darlin', and you just tell me if you're not comfortable – okay?"

She nodded and her excitement and anxiety spiked.

I slowly kissed my way down her sternum, as my fingertips brushed her hardening nipples. She writhed underneath me, breathy moans escaping her lips.

"Jasper…" She sighed, and it spurred me on.

Bella's skin was so damn soft as I trailed my fingers down her thighs. I didn't let the growl that wanted to break loose, come out – she still had light bruises and scratches over her skin, but I was determined to paint them over with the memory of her pleasure.

I kissed my way up from her knees, my lips brushing over every inch of damage done to her. She sighed and fisted her hands in the bed sheets – there wasn't an ounce of fear now, just pure pleasure and love.

I smiled against the inside of her thigh as I let my tongue trace a long scratch up to the very edge of where I knew we both wanted me to be.

Bella groaned, throwing her head back, "_Major_."

I growled happily against the edge of her folds, "You smell so good, Sugar."

She groaned again, and I let my fingers run through her dark curls, only barely brushing her sensitive nub. Bella moaned, her hips bucking slightly. I growled again and Bella's lust spiked – my woman liked my noises, and I loved it.

When an especially concentrated burst of Bella's arousal hit me, I couldn't dance around it anymore. My fingers slowly spread her open and my tongue lapped at her hot core.

Bella's hips bucked, "Major!"

I growled against her pulsing nub, and she moaned loudly – I loved the noises she made for me. My fingers explored her slowly and gently as my tongue circled her little button, but her scent and her emotions were getting to me and I couldn't help but project our combined lust and desire.

She cried out, her release racking her body and making her tremble.

I lapped up every drop of Bella's sweet essence, as her shaking subsided and she let out a long groan.

I smiled apologetically, "Sorry, Sugar."

Bella looked down her body at me, incredulity flowing off of her, "For _what_?"

I lay down next to her, turning her to face me and kissing her shoulder, "I wanted to make it last, but I couldn't hold in my projections."

Bella laughed breathlessly, "Jasper, if that happens every time you lose control, I want you to lose it more often."

I smirked, "Was it good, Baby?"

I didn't need to ask, I could feel the satisfaction and buzz of release rolling off of her, but I wanted to hear her say it.

"It was…" Bella paused, and then continued, "Fucking amazing."

I groaned as she cursed, "_Bella_!"

"What?" She grinned – she knew what she did to me.

"If you swear like that anymore right now, I'll just have to take you and be damned," I growled playfully, nuzzling her neck and Bella laughed – she was obviously feeling better about our intimacy issues now that she found they were basically non-existent.

She looked up at me, with a sweet smile and wide, dark eyes – I think I fell in love with her even more – "Thank you, Jasper – for being sweet and gentle, and understanding. I love you, Cowboy."

I grinned, lowering my lips to hers and brushing them as I drawled, "My momma raised a gentleman, Sugar – you shouldn't expect anything less. I love you, Bella."

I kissed her soundly on the mouth, and her hot, little tongue ghosted over my lips asking for entrance. With a groan, I surrendered my mouth to hers.

Bella took it fiercely and wrapped her arms around me, before pulling back a little and grinning, "If you're my cowboy, does that make me your cowgirl?"

I laughed softly, but inside of me my desire peaked as I imagined all the different scenarios that those names could be used in.

"You're my rough, tough cowgirl with a wicked sharp tongue and a heart of gold," I smirked, and added "and a beautiful body."

Bella grinned, "I've always wanted to be a cowgirl – would you teach me how to ride, Major?"

I groaned in desire – I was in love with a monster.

_**

* * *

**_

(Author's Note: That bloody lemon took much longer than expected, mainly because I was too knackered to write after my Psych exam and my fingers were crippled. But there we are (: I was more than a little shocked to read back and find that there hadn't been any Southern-type lovin' for a very long time. Oops :D No wonder I was so keen to write this chapter. Anyway! Yes, so, my exams are OVER! :D Which means that more of my Fics should be getting updated more regularly – thanks for hanging in there, Readers. AND I'm so effing excited! I'm going to see the first midnight showing of 'Eclipse' tomorrow – oh, yes, we get to see 'the Major'! :D :D Oh, and Edward too, but who really cares about him when we have the Southern stallion? Hmm, that sounded like a porn-star name – shame on me…)


	20. Thin Ice

**Bella**

Jasper's fingertips were drawing lazy circles on my shoulder as we spooned beneath the covers of our bed – we had had an amazing three hours laughing, cuddling, playing… The latter was my favourite, and I was so happy to know that nothing had affected my relationship with Jasper – everything about us seemed to…fit, perfectly.

"You know, I knew you would be good for me," I breathed, turning in Jasper's arms so I could look into his beautiful golden eyes.

He laughed, shaking his head, "Wrong way around, Darlin'."

I shook my head stubbornly, making my hair fall into my eye. Jasper brushed it away lovingly and cupped my cheek in his large, strong, capable hand.

"I haven't had a pleasant life, Bella." He smiled sadly, "I've done terrible things and others have done terrible things to me…"

Like that bitch Maria – when I was a vampire, I would rip off her arms and shove them up her–

Jasper's fingers gently pulled my chin up, "Anger, fury, hate? What are you thinking of, Bella?"

"A bitch who _will_ die…" I vowed in a mutter. "Just as soon as I have super-strength."

Jasper beamed, "You don't have to do anything like that, Bella, but it's nice to know that you want to."

I chuckled, "I can be pretty fierce… Sorry."

"_Don't_ apologise," Jasper said firmly. "I'm proud to have a mate that would kill for me…even while they're still squishy."

"Hey!" I grumbled, poking his laughing rock-hard chest. "Just because I'm not made out of marble, doesn't mean I couldn't take her on!" I added under my breath, "In a battle of the wits…"

Jasper smirked, "She'd be shakin' in her boots if she had a verbal battle with you, Sugar."

I nodded dreamily, slightly distracted by Jasper's sudden drawl, "Damn straight."

"But, thank you for feeling that way," he smiled, but his eyes held something and I didn't like it.

"Cowboy?"

Jasper shook his head, as if to clear it, "I'm fine, I just don't want to think about you anywhere near that whore."

I snuggled into his embrace, "Hey, I'm here. I'm not going to go looking for her. I'm just saying, that _if_ she ever comes near me…you…Peter…Char…Hell, _anyone_, then she'll be S-O-R-R-Y."

"Oh, don't I know it," Jasper chuckled. "You're a tough, little monster."

I smirked, closing my eyes and laying my head on Jasper's cool chest.

"Carrying on with what I was saying," he laughed softly. "I haven't had a pleasant life, but when I saw you…everything changed. My world centred around you all of a sudden, and I didn't want to breathe when you weren't next to me. I love you so much, Bella, and you've made me become the man I always wanted to be.

"I always thought I was brave and strong, but those words mean nothing when you don't have a _reason_ to be brave and strong – _you're _my reason, Bella. Alice – no matter how much of an insane bitch – brought me to you. She gave me the chance to be a better man, but not for her – _for you._ Everything I do is for you and you've changed me so completely, so _you're_ the one that's good for _me_."

Jasper smiled at me with such love that I had to kiss him, and kiss him I did. He laughed against my mouth as my lips attacked his, and when I pulled away to breathe, his emotion-darkened eyes shone.

"I remember thinking you were my moonlight in my dark night," he whispered. "When what happened…happened, I thought you were like broken moonlight – shattered light, so beautiful and fragile. You _are_ light, Bella – you can be whole and bright and shine down on me, and you can be refracted, broken, but still so, so beautiful."

My eyes blurred from his words – I wasn't a very naturally romantic person, but Jasper had me on the verge of tears.

He stroked my cheek lovingly, "But you can never be reflected – you're so beautiful and so unique that others can't hold a candle to you. The sun can't compete with the moon."

I felt a tear run down my face, and I kissed him with all the strength that I had – Jasper moaned against my lips, pressing his tongue to my mouth. I let him in, teasing him with my tongue gently – he moaned again, and as I rolled on top of him, I felt him stir beneath me.

I smirked knowingly as I pulled away, and nibbled at his jaw-line. I couldn't think of any beautiful words to say, like Jasper did – I could only _show_ him my love, physically.

I bit at his neck softly as my hands snaked down his toned chest and stomach, and he threw his head back with a gasp as my fingers brushed his hard length. I heard a growl build up in his chest, and it was released as I nibbled at his hardened nipple.

"Bella!" He growled, breathlessly.

I kissed my way down his stomach as my fingers grasped his shaft, and Jasper fisted his hands in the bed sheets, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

I loved the way I could make him feel, and I loved the way he reacted to my barest touch.

My lips finally reached the place that we both wanted me to be, and I couldn't wait to taste him in my mouth again – he tasted unbelievably good, like cinnamon and spices, and the sweetness of autumn.

I licked my lips as I looked up at Jasper through my lashes – he was staring down at me with passion-glazed, black eyes, and his mouth was parted from coming loose with desire.

"I love you," I breathed, kissing his tip.

A rumbling growl erupted from his chest as he threw his head back in pleasure. I kissed my way along his shaft, rubbing the sensitive underside softly and showing him how much I adored every part of him. My tongue peeked out to taste him, and I groaned as the cinnamon flavour hit my taste buds. Jasper shivered in response to my noise and a bead collected on his tip instantly – I licked it away enthusiastically, eager to have his taste on my tongue.

"_Fuck_!" Jasper hissed, his hips bucking up towards my mouth.

I enveloped him quickly, my tongue swirling around his length as he hissed and groaned my name. I teased the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs, making my way to his balls – he shivered and shuddered, and twitched in my mouth as my head bobbed back and forth.

"God, I love you… I love you… I love you… I love you, _so much_…" He mumbled, over and over again, as he threw his head from side-to-side.

I bobbed faster, my tongue working double-time and my hands massaging him quickly – his hips bucked and he twitched, and he came undone with an almighty roar.

"_BELLA_!"

Jasper's taste was heavenly, and I drank all of him in as he shuddered beneath me, his muscles twitching with random spasms. As I released him with a little popping noise, licking my lips, I was suddenly thrown beneath Jasper's heavily panting form.

"You are too hot for your own good," he growled, nipping at my neck and placing his thigh between mine. "You're smart, you're sexy, you're funny, you're tough, you're passionate…and you're so God-damn _hot_."

I moaned as his hard thigh wiggled up and met my sex, grinding against me, "Oh, Jasper…"

"That's right, Darlin' – say my name," he breathed against my ear, his fingers snaking down my stomach and circling my sensitive nub.

"Jasper!" I cried out, burying my head into the crook of his neck as my body arched against his.

There was a sudden knock on the door of our hotel suite, making me raise my head from Jasper's shoulder and turn towards the noise disbelievingly.

Jasper looked completely furious as he shouted, "Go away!"

I groaned as Jasper's talented fingers kept working me – I couldn't care less about whoever was there.

I heard Peter's deep laugh sound out, "Major, you get your asses dressed and bring Bells to the bar – I don't care what the General's telling you to do."

I raised my eyebrow in a silent question, even through my bliss – _the General_?

If Jasper could blush, I'm sure he would have in that moment – instead, he called out, "Ten minutes!"

"Make it seven!" Peter called back, and then I heard him walk away.

I moved forward, pressing Jasper's hand between my thighs tightly – he groaned, moving faster as I bucked my hips against him.

"Come for me, Bella. _I want to see you come_," Jasper growled, and he pushed me over the edge.

I cried out wordlessly as my body was racked with shudders and spasms, clinging onto Jasper for dear life.

He kissed my shoulder softly, letting me come down from my high as he trailed his wet fingers over my stomach and up to my breasts. His tongue followed his fingers, and he licked away the glistening trail he left over my skin.

I groaned, pushing my damp hair out of my face, "_Fuck_."

Jasper growled, "I promised Peter we'd be down soon – if you keep cursing, it will be a _lot_ longer…"

I smirked, "_I _don't mind."

Jasper laughed, smiling his gorgeous smile and then looked down as he muttered, "_Neither does the General_."

I was sure I wasn't supposed to hear that, but I did.

"Who's the General?" I asked softly, nibbling at Jasper's collarbone.

Jasper looked up at me quickly, and he certainly didn't look like he was going to answer, so I smiled and rubbed myself against him.

He groaned, and then a tiny hiss escaped from his lips as he capitulated, "You've already met him, Sugar."

Just as he finished what he was saying, his length twitched between us accentuating his statement.

I wasn't shocked, and I smirked at Jasper lying beneath me, looking at me like I might be wondering about his sanity for naming his penis.

I nuzzled my face against his, "Cowboy, _a lot_ of guys name themselves – you know it, I know it. I think that _your_ name is…" I grinned, "apt."

Jasper smirked, "'Apt'?"

"Well, a General in the Civil War was the highest commander of the confederate or union armies, head of planning and expediting tactics and manoeuvres of the armies and making decisions regarding battles of the war." I grinned at Jasper's slightly stunned look, but he still growled when I brushed 'the General' with my fingertips, "He certainly does make decisions when you give in to him."

"You," Jasper breathed, kissing me after each word, "are," kiss, "amazing," kiss.

"My mom went through a history phase," I chuckled.

**

* * *

**

Jasper

We literally had two minutes before Peter would come and kick our asses, so I flitted to our bags and began pulling out some clothes.

"What do you want to wear, Darlin'?" I asked, as my beautiful Bella came to stand beside me.

"You pick," she smirked, rummaging around in a different bag and pulling out a brush.

I purred as she brushed through her hair, sending concentrated waves of her scent over me. Just then, something caught my eye, and I smirked as I pulled a short, shimmering, green dress out of the depths of the bag – Bella looked amazing in green.

I grinned as I found some lacy underwear, some see-through tights and a pair of high-heeled shoes, and turned to Bella with a pleading look on my face – I knew she would _not_ like the idea of heels, but I also knew she would look _so_ unbelievably sexy.

Bella dropped the brush on the bed and looked at me disbelievingly, "I'll kill myself, Cowboy, and take others with me."

I stalked towards her, laying out everything but the heels on the bed – I clasped her to me, burying my face in her neck as I held the dark-green shoes in front of her.

"Please?" I asked, using the sweetest tone I could. "You'll look so delicious…"

My voice turned gravelly as I thought about watching her walk in the heels.

"Okay," she breathed, her voice husky as she sent me some waves of desire.

I smirked, kissing her neck, "I'll be fighting people off you."

I moved back to look into her doe-like, brown eyes, which she rolled, "Is this going to be like the whole scare-the-shit-out-of-anyone-who-comes-near-me-including-innocent-waiters thing?"

"_None_," I emphasised with a growl, "of the waiters that have come near you while you were with me, were feeling anything innocent. This is more like an I-want-everyone-to-see-how-beautiful-you-are-and-that-you're-mine thing."

Bella nodded, slightly dazed as I kissed her neck, "Well…we…uh, better hurry up…before Peter…_oh_…before…_mmm_…Peter comes to get us…"

I grinned at her reaction and then stepped back, giving her one last soft kiss on the lips. I grabbed a pair of boxers, some dark, tight jeans, my cowboy boots, a white tank and a long-sleeved plaid shirt. I dressed swiftly, and when I turned back, Bella was slipping on her dress over her tights and underwear.

Her legs shimmered, looking like they were covered with thousands of tiny diamonds from the material of the tights – I could just imagine how glorious she would look in the sun after she was changed.

Her curled hair swung softly down her back and as she straightened out the dress and turned around, I felt a burst of love – it was definitely my own. She was so utterly mesmerising.

"Make-up, or no make-up?" Bella asked, slipping on the heels.

I beamed, "You don't need any – you look so perfect natural."

When she straightened up, I felt my breath leave my body and every inch of me sing in pleasure – she was an angel.

"You're so beautiful, my Bella," I breathed, stepping up to her and cupping her face in my hands.

She smiled, and it reminded me of golden sunlight breaking through clouds, "You look pretty devastatingly handsome yourself, Major."

I growled deeply, my lips automatically seeking out the pulse-point on Bella's neck – it was racing – "Peter's going to be disappointed…"

But before I could do anything, his voice was at the door, "I don't think so!"

Bella laughed breathlessly, and then smirked, "We have later tonight, Jasper."

I sighed and nodded, walking us to the door of our room, "I'm holding you to that."

I swung the door open, and Peter's gaze immediately rested on Bella – he drew in a sharp breath as his eyes lingered on her sexy heels, and I could almost see the word '_sister_' pounding through his mind in warning.

Bella laughed, punching Peter on the shoulder lightly, "Come on, Petey – we have to get _celebrating_!"

Peter shook his head, grinned at Bella and then me, "You get her to wear those shoes, Major?"

"Oh, yes," I grinned, my arm snaking around Bella's waist possessively.

Peter rolled his eyes and pushed us both out of the room and forwards after I picked up the key to our room and my wallet. We rode down in the elevator, and I couldn't keep my hands off of Bella for a second – my fingers automatically traced her curves, and I loved the feel of the silky dress over her soft, warm skin.

Bella entwined my fingers with hers as we walked into the bar, and I could feel her happiness at our current situation – we were free and happy, and with our family.

But as soon as we walked through the archway that led to the bar, I knew there were going to be some difficulties tonight. In the dim, low lighting I could see that it wasn't just _our_ family, it was the Cullens as well.

I could feel Peter's annoyance, and I knew he hadn't planned it – they'd probably invited themselves. But I told myself it didn't matter, as long as…

"Fuck," Peter and I whispered at the same time, too low for the others to hear – Alice and Edward were sitting at the bar, pretending to be nursing drinks.

Peter growled to me as we made our way over to the large booth, in the corner of the reasonably busy bar, "Why the fuck are they down here?"

I tucked Bella into my side, "I don't know – I was kind of busy for the past few hours, Peter."

He smirked despite the situation, "Don't I know it – your scent is all over each other."

I grinned in satisfaction, "Everyone knows who Bella's with now."

"I_ think_ they already guessed from the noise coming out of your room, Major," Peter teased, as we drew closer.

Bella didn't seem nervous, but then I was sure she hadn't noticed Alice and Edward sitting at the bar – they'd certainly noticed us.

"Bella," Char beamed, pulling Bella in next to her on the large, leather seat that circled the table. "You look hot."

Bella didn't even blush, and I slid in next to her, throwing my arm around her shoulders, "Oh, she certainly does."

"Char looks pretty good, too," Bella winked at her, licking her finger and pretending to press it to Char's shoulder, making a sizzling sound.

Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Emmett looked quite pleased to be sitting and talking with our family, and when I thought about it, I realised I didn't really hold them any ill-will. Maybe Rose a little, but then that was just to be expected after some of the shit she pulled.

Everyone had a drink in front of them – untouched, of course – and I turned to breathe in Bella's ear, "Want a drink, Darlin'?"

She turned and nodded, and I kissed her on the cheek as I slid out of the booth.

"I'll come with you, Major – I'm sure Bella wants me to play 'truth-or-dare' and swallow something that makes me want to puke…_again_."

"Brother, you know you love me," Bella grinned, and Peter beamed at the endearment, brotherly love flowing off of him.

He winked, and teased, "Maybe…"

"Well, at least I know Char loves me – right, Char?" Bella asked, and Char grinned, leaning in to whisper something in Bella's ear that not even we could hear.

Char's lips brushed the shell of Bella's ear, and possessiveness as well as lust reared up inside me – both their eyes danced with mischief.

Peter was practically on the verge of panting, never mind Bella being his 'sister', "_Hot_. I _totally_ love you."

Emmett guffawed.

I yanked Peter away, rolling my eyes, "Come on."

We slunk through the dance floor, past all the gyrating humans, to get to the bar, and as we neared, Peter sent me a wave of confidence – no matter how unnecessary, I was grateful.

"I knew you needed a _little_ support, Major – _I_ wouldn't want to be that close to the pixie on my own," he chuckled, slapping my shoulder playfully.

Edward glared a little as we walked up to the bar – I didn't know what had put a bug up his ass, but I didn't like it.

I nodded to him slightly, not wanting to really speak with him if he was going to act like such a dick.

Suddenly, I cringed when a wave of lust flowed over me – it _obviously_ wasn't from Edward, and the proximity mixed with the possessive and jealous edge to it let me know it was Alice.

I just ignored her completely.

The barman got the vodka shots I ordered immediately – a tipsy Bella was an even _more_ fun Bella, if that were possible.

Peter ordered his drinks and waited, and I sighed as the lust didn't stop flowing from Alice.

"Jazzy," she purred, and I grimaced.

I rearranged my face carefully into an indifferent mask and turned to look at her, "Alice."

She was wearing a short, silver-sequin dress and she had _way_ too much make-up on – she was on the pull.

"So…are you like…_friends_…with the girl, now?" Alice asked, and I internally groaned when she sent me some of her jealousy – she could _never_ compete with Bella, so why put herself through this?

Peter answered before me, "_Oh_, they are _good_ friends – but I suppose your room was too far away too hear just how good their _friendship_ is."

Alice was utterly pissed off.

But Peter's drinks came up before she could speak again, and we darted away.

I smirked at Peter on the way back to the table, "Just how good?"

Peter rolled his eyes, "Major, you were sending out _major_ lust vibes – I'm surprised that the appliances didn't start humping each other."

I laughed as we passed through the dance floor, ignoring the girls throwing lust and desire at me – but my good mood abruptly vanished.

Edward was sitting next to Bella.

I hadn't realised he'd left before us, and I growled lowly as I walked up to him – he was feeling _very_ thirsty – "Edward, do you think this is such a good idea?"

He turned to me, eyes black and narrowed, "I'm in control, Jasper."

Bella looked extremely worried – not afraid like I expected, but definitely concerned.

"I _would _prefer it if you sit next to Esme," I said quietly, my voice quickly becoming dangerous – the Major was leaking out in concern for my mate.

Edward didn't hear it, but Carlisle certainly did, "Son, please."

Edward nodded and moved, and I sat down next to Bella, Peter sitting down after me.

Peter began an icebreaker immediately, "So! Bella! Truth, or dare?"

"Dare," she replied automatically, and Peter grinned.

"Two shots – straight down," he chuckled, moving two of the vodka shots I got in front of her.

Without a word, she tapped the little shot glasses on the table and threw them both back – she didn't even blink.

Peter growled, "I forgot how good you were."

"I haven't forgotten how much you hate them," Bella laughed, passing two shots to him.

"But I haven't said 'dare' yet, and I don't think I'm gonna," Peter smiled, feeling proud – he thought he'd won.

"Oh, but you will, Petey. You will," Bella vowed, and I turned to him.

"You're gonna lose, Dude."

He mumbled in reply, knowing that when Bella wanted him to do something, it sure as hell was going to happen – he could never resist her, _or_ a challenge.

"Who else is going to play?" Char asked, and Rose, Esme and Carlisle politely declined immediately.

"Hell _yeah_ – Bella ain't all that tough. I'll bet we can get her blind-drunk," Emmett grinned.

I smirked, pulling Bella into my embrace, "My woman can hold her drink."

There was a sudden shot of jealousy and fury, and Edward glared at me – _what the fuck?_

"I'm in," he growled.

Bella raised her eyebrow at me – she knew something was up, and I _had_ told her that Edward was a stick-in-the-mud…to put it politely.

I sent her a dose of my confusion, silently telling her that I didn't know either.

"Fine," she grinned. "Char's turn, and Jasper asks."

I grinned, "Truth, or dare?"

Char hemmed and hawed and then replied, "Truth."

"Wait!" A voice suddenly cried behind me, and I turned to see Alice tottering over to our table in her _too_-high heels.

Peter and Char growled lowly, and I had to contain my own noise of annoyance.

She squished in next to Edward and beamed at me, "I want to play, too."

I had _such_ an urge to tell her fuck off, but I kept it in and instead gave her a tight smile. I was just about to give Char her question, when Alice interrupted _again_.

"Can I have my go, _now_?" Alice asked excitedly, and I could feel Bella's annoyance mix in with the rest of our family's.

Bella answered before me, "Char's first, then Emmett, then Edward, and _then_ you."

Alice looked put out, and glared at Bella as if she had personally offended her – I wasn't having it. I gave Alice a hiss and her eyes widened in shock.

_Yeah, that's right, 'Jazzy' doesn't play nice where it concerns Bella…_

Peter felt the tension mounting and he cleared his throat, "Let's pick this up in a minute. Why don't we have a dance?" He smirked at Bella, "Remember our last dance, Bells?"

"What, the one where you and Char ground on me for most of the night?" Bella asked, a smirk on her beautiful, pink lips.

"You _enjoyed_ it," Peter said mock-exasperatedly, standing up.

"Come on, Sugar," I grinned. "It was good last time, wasn't it?"

Bella smiled, her lust rising at the memory, and she pushed me up so she could jump up. Char followed, as did Emmett and Rose, and we all began to twirl towards the dance floor.

Bella was an extraordinary dancer, despite her reluctance and fear of killing someone – she moved gracefully, her body fluidly keeping in sync with mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing her face to mine as I grabbed her hips with a playful growl.

"Mmm," she sighed, tilting her head back slightly and grinning. "_Major._"

I growled, and it wasn't so playful this time, "Thin ice, Darlin'. _Thin ice_."

She smirked, leaning up to whisper against my ear while inadvertently giving me a concentrated dose of her delicious scent.

"If I fell, I'd be pulling you in with me."

I nodded against her neck, my lips brushing her pulse-point, "Wherever you go, I go."

I felt a wall of jealousy slam into me, and I looked over Bella's shoulder to see Edward and Alice glaring daggers at us from our table. Esme and Carlisle were happy talking with each other and having a good time, but I managed to catch Carlisle's eye and fractionally nodded to the two party-poopers. His gaze fell on them instantly, watching them watching me and Bella – annoyance, irritation, and determination ran through him…

"Perhaps you two would be able to run an errand for me," Carlisle said politely, and the two spun around to look at him.

I breathed a sigh of relief – you could always count on Carlisle to get you out of a tight spot.

Bella sighed in content, her head resting on my shoulder as we swayed to a slower song.

I kissed her forehead, making her look up, and smiled, "Love you."

But before she could saying anything back, there was a tap on my shoulder – I turned into Edward's jealous and angry aura, and looked into his eyes, asking in my mind, "_What_?"

"Can I cut in?"


	21. Over The Edge

_**Author's note: **__I am terribly sorry about the delay, my pretties (: I've been working on a one-shot with a Jasper/Bella pairing, as the pairing has won my poll! (: So, if you're interested, keep an eye out – my new series of Jasper/Bella one-shots will be started and posted very soon. Thank you!_

**

* * *

**

Jasper

_You've got to be fuckin' kiddin' me…_

My drawl was out full-force in my shock and anger, and Edward's feelings weren't warming me to him – lust, love, jealousy, anger…thirst… Even if I did let him anywhere near Bella, it _wouldn't_ be now in _this _condition.

Just as I opened my mouth to say 'no,' or something extremely less polite but much more fucking called for, he slid Bella's hand into his and pulled her into his arms.

I growled, my vision beginning to darken with red, "Take your hands off her, Asshole."

No one had noticed our tense exchange yet, apart from the vampires in the room, and I wanted to keep it that way – but if this cocky mother-fucker wanted to dance, then the Major was going to step into his dancing shoes and kick the living shit out of him.

Bella looked tense and she felt slightly afraid, but she was more concerned for me.

She looked between us both, and then said tersely, "One dance, then we go back to the table."

Edward was internally jumping for joy, and I growled again. Bella's hot little hand was suddenly on my face, and she sent me some calm as she stroked my cheek softly.

She smirked, kissing my cheek swiftly and whispering in my ear, "I'm only yours, Cowboy. I'll be back before you know it."

Edward spun her away, and Char was suddenly in their place, "Dance with me, Jasper, and we can keep a close eye on them."

I swept her up and we danced around Edward and Bella in the middle of the floor.

**

* * *

**

Bella

It was severely uncomfortable being in the arms of a vampire I knew had a special hankering for my blood, and the fact I had only sat next to him once and now we were _almost_ beginning to dirty dance together.

"Bella," Edward sighed, and I noticed his eyes were decidedly black, "I know we haven't gotten to know each other, but I'd like to."

I nodded, "That's fine – I'm sure we'll see each other at school, now…everything's over with."

He winced, "I am sorry about that, but it was never my idea to harm you – I was quite keen to see you safe once I knew it was you."

I looked into his topaz eyes as he turned and twirled us expertly – neither did anything for me; it seemed only Jasper affected me in that way and I was pleased. But he did seem sincere in his apology, as well as something else I couldn't pin-point.

"I forgive you," I said, giving him a tight smile – I was still pissed that he took me from my cowboy.

He smiled a crooked smile that looked like it would make any girl's heart melt, but mine stayed whole and with Jasper.

The song was longer than I expected and I held my tongue as the music continued and Edward got closer to me. I was nervous about my blood calling to him, but I was also nervous about his _slightly_ wandering hands. With him, I was at a strictly 'one hand in mine and one hand on my hip' level of dancing, but Edward seemed to want to get a little closer.

"You smell wonderful," he breathed, and I felt like growling at the inappropriate comment – didn't he notice I was with Jasper? "Apart from your freesia scent being almost completely masked by Jasper's smell."

I smirked, happy with his upset tone – if he was going to come on to me, he better understand I wasn't available – "Doesn't Jasper smell nice?"

I was teasing him, but he didn't seem to notice – Edward almost clutched me closer as he delicately and discreetly sniffed my shoulder.

"Yes, his scent is…pleasant," he all but growled, and I wasn't sure I was supposed to hear the addition to his sentence, "_But it doesn't mean I want it all over you_."

I bit back a laugh, and I suddenly saw Jasper dance Char by us – he looked furious, and Char was obviously trying to distract him, but I could see she was being unsuccessful.

The song slowed and came to an end, and I pulled my hand from Edward's and removed my hand from his shoulder. He moved forward suddenly, but Jasper was in front of him before I could blink – luckily, no one noticed.

Arms suddenly wrapped around me and I was swept away – I looked up into Peter's grinning face.

"The Major got to dance with my mate – it's only fair I get to dance with his," he said, and almost straight away the song changed to something you needed to grind to.

I rolled my eyes, "Is this a coincidence?"

Peter just smirked, "You may be my 'sister,' but I've thought about it, and since you're not actually related, it's okay for me to go back to 'dirty, old Peter' occasionally. Being your brother is fun and all, but I can't flirt like I want to."

He pouted and I laughed. I sighed, and with one more roll of my eyes I gave in and began to grind with him. I threw my arms above my head and swayed to the music – Peter grabbed my hips with a sly smile and took my lead.

"They needed a quick break, as well," he muttered just for me to hear, and I nodded.

I casually leant in, making it look like I was dancing against Peter instead of whispering to him, "Why did Edward want to dance? Why does he want to get to know me? Why…_anything_?"

Peter laughed and turned me around so my back was glued to his chest, he leant down and pressed his face against my neck as I continued to sway and raise my arms up.

He breathed, "Peter the Oracle says…he's in love with you."

I choked on my spit for a moment, but continued to dance, "_What_?"

Peter laughed like the bastard he was, "Seriously – old Eddie-boy thinks he's finally found his girl."

I growled pathetically, but the emotions and intent were there, "I'm not his – I'm Jasper's."

"Damn straight," Peter smiled against my neck. "But it doesn't mean that Fuckward isn't going to try his best to make you love him back. I don't think he even knows he's in love with you, yet – he's just feeling jealous and possessive and acting on it, Bells."

I sighed – this was fucked up. I hadn't even talked to him before today.

The song changed, and it contained even more drum and bass than before.

I laughed, "Sure you didn't plan this?"

"I _may_ have 'known' that the next few songs would drive the Major mad with desire, if you danced with someone else to them," Peter smiled, and it wasn't innocent.

I grinned and looked for Jasper, and sure enough he was staring at me from the table where everyone was sitting and talking but him. His eyes were dark and I could see he wanted to be the one grinding against me.

"Push him over the edge, Sugar," Peter whispered, and I closed my eyes and pressed my ass against Peter's groin more forcefully.

I don't think he was expecting it, because he cursed loudly and grasped me to him more tightly. I swivelled my hips and let my hands reach back to hold onto the back of Peter's head – he growled against my neck, and suddenly he was gone, and a more welcome and familiar body was pressed against my own.

"You're a bad girl, Darlin'," Jasper growled softly against my ear, and I shivered as his hands splayed themselves over my stomach and pulled me back against his obvious erection.

I ground against him gently and insistently, and a low rumbling growl began to erupt from his chest, "Don't I know it."

"You will by the end of tonight," he whispered darkly, and I couldn't help the way my panties just instantly melted from the heat of my core.

I heard Jasper's sharp intake of breath, and then a low groan, "You're such a bad girl, and you're _my_ bad girl – my bad girl likes it when I growl, doesn't she? Or when I talk dirty to her? When she gets excited, she smells _divine_…"

I moaned, probably a bit too loudly but I didn't care – I loved possessive/aggressive Jasper, because he was still my loving cowboy but just so damn primal.

"I love it," I moaned, and Jasper echoed my noise.

His fingertips danced over my stomach, to my hips and then down my thighs, "You're so damn sexy."

I ground against him more forcefully, and Jasper growled playfully as he nipped at my pulse point. I reached back to bury my fingers in his soft, blonde curls, and I drew my nails across his scalp. A long purr vibrated against my back – he was _so_ right about me loving his noises.

I smirked, "Where did Peter go?"

Jasper growled slightly as I asked about him, he obviously wanted my mind on other things – like his wandering hands.

"He's currently dry-humping Char," he breathed, turning me slightly to the left so I could see, and sure enough Peter's tongue was in her ear and his hips were repeatedly grinding against Char's.

I laughed, "He doesn't waste time."

"Neither do I," Jasper said, his tongue barely brushing my ear lobe.

I groaned, "Is there a backroom?"

He laughed, "I thought you'd never ask."

**

* * *

**

Edward

I watched through narrowed eyes as Jasper led Bella to an empty storeroom next to the bar while no one was looking – except me and Alice, of course.

The others were all dancing, mingling in with the humans, but Alice and I didn't have it in us.

"She needs to find her own husband," Alice hissed, and I looked at her sharply.

"You won't bad-mouth her in front of me, Alice," I hissed right back, and she growled lowly in her chest as she swirled her prop-alcohol around in the tumbler.

"I still can't see their future – nor Peter and Charlotte's," Alice grumbled, and I shook my head in confusion.

I winced as I heard Jasper's delirious thoughts, "_That's it, Baby… Lower… Lower… Oh my fucking God! Yes! Oh, Bella – I love you, so much…_"

I growled, standing up and getting ready to break them up – I didn't know why, but every time Jasper touched Bella, a feeling bubbled up inside me and mixed with my extreme rage.

Alice put her hand on my arm all of a sudden, "Couldn't we… Couldn't we…work together?" Her eyes shone with excitement and her thoughts showed hope, "You want…_the human_, and I want Jasper – this can work out for us!"

I nodded, still distracted by the noises coming from the storeroom and Jasper's thoughts, rubbing their intimacy in my face – it wasn't right; she was _mine_.

I stopped breathing. I stopped thinking…

I…_wanted_ Bella? Yes – yes, I did. Everything I felt in that moment had underlying jealousy, and I knew that I was so angry because I was _envious_ of Jasper.

I growled to Alice, "You're on."

**

* * *

**

Jasper

Bella's hot little hands were running swiftly along my length, and my hands were busy clutching her to me and teasing her sensitive little nub. She groaned as my fingers slipped inside her hot depths, kissing me more frantically.

We were inside a tiny little storeroom, where every shelf was lined with cardboard boxes full of alcohol and ingredients for cocktails, and we were currently pressing each other into the door.

My Bella moaned against my mouth, "Jasper…that's so…_good_."

Every time she touched me, I wanted to explode – right then, it was no different. I pinched her little button, desperate for her to come with me – she moaned and shuddered, bliss infecting her emotions as she came around my fingers. With one last pump of her hand, I came too and I came _hard_.

I growled out, "_Bella_…"

I matched my breathing with hers as we came down from our highs, and grinned at her mischievously when I had caught my unneeded breath.

"You know, I never imagined I'd be having a quickie in a closet with you," I breathed into her ear, and Bella smirked as she straightened out her dress.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my earlobe lingeringly, "I've thought about it often."

I shivered at the thought of her warmth wrapped around me, and she giggled in a un-Bella-like way and slipped out through the door. I followed a moment later, after collecting myself, and was met by a black-eyed Edward.

My eyes automatically sought out Bella, making sure she was safe – she had begun dancing with Char nearby, and relief rolled over me as I turned back to Edward.

"You're despicable," he growled, stepping towards me.

I was a little taller than him, and I used it to my advantage – I looked down at him slightly, a growl slowly rolling from my chest as I sent him little waves of fear.

"How so?" I asked coldly, and he glared at me.

"You're treating her like a whore."

I hissed, grabbing a handful of his shirt and hauling him towards me – no one paid us any attention – "I treat her like the lady she is – _my_ lady."

Edward's lips curled back into a silent snarl, "Ladies shouldn't be fucked in closets, and what are you _thinking_, anyway? You're endangering her! You could kill her, bite her, _drain_ her! You have no control, Jasper."

The Major wormed his way out as my vision began to swim crimson, "You listen to me, _Son_. I wouldn't hurt my little darlin', and I have more control than you ever will. What we do does not concern you, and if you _insist_ on throwing lust and desire at _my_ mate, you will find yourself short of a few vital attachments. Do we understand each other?"

Fear began to seep out through his emotions, and the Major was all too happy to suck it all in and use it against him.

"I'll stop you," Edward growled out the promise. "You'll _kill_ her."

"One day, I will," I smirked, and Edward's eyes widened in alarm – he knew I was talking of changing my sweet woman.

"You can't!" He hissed, trying to shake my hold, "You can't condemn her! If you bite her…I will unleash _Hell_ on you."

I growled, my face automatically moving closer to his, "Bella is my mate, and if she wishes to be changed, then she will be. You may think yourself righteous and a saviour, _Boy_, but you will find yourself in pieces if you speak like this or touch her again. I can feel what you feel, remember? And I don't like what you're throwin' around."

In fact, his love and lust spiked so high at Bella's name, that I had to repeatedly swallow the venom that was pooling in my mouth.

"Step away now, Son – before the Major goes and does you some permanent damage," Peter's voice growled at Edward close by my ear, and I glared at Edward as I released my hold on him.

Peter stepped forward, his face inches from Edward's, "I'll just let you know, Bella is my sister – if you do what you're thinkin' of doin', I'll rip you a new asshole. You got me?"

Edward stepped back, then turned and stalked away – I sighed as I felt his dark emotions roll away from me. The Major quietened and I squeezed Peter's shoulder in thanks.

He grimaced, his drawl still strong in his anger, "Don't thank me yet, Brother. That piece of shit is up to somethin'."

"I know," I growled, biting back my own anger. "But we'll deal with it."

Peter nodded, and then his emotions changed drastically – anger, annoyance…amusement, excitement, anticipation…

I looked over to where he was, and growled.

Peter laughed, "I warned you about the shoes, Major."

Bella was dancing with Char still, but there were two human males behind Bella, trying to get in on the action – despite Char's natural, vampiric appeal, the men were completely blanking her and staring at my woman with lust-filled eyes.

"Try not to get blood on the dance floor," Peter chuckled as I strode toward them.

I could hear what they were saying to Bella, "_Hey_, Sweetie – all alone? We'd like to keep you company."

I didn't care what they looked like, or who they fuck they thought they were – all I saw was their hands reaching for Bella's ass.

I was a metre away, with the Major starting to take over again, when Bella turned around and looked the two assholes straight in the eyes.

"Are you _blind_?" She asked, and I heard Peter chuckle from wherever he was – oh, he was enjoying this. "I'm with my girl here – I have all the company I want and need."

The two guys were persistent, and I soon felt an amused Peter come stand beside my frozen form as we watched the show unfold before us – it would only take me less than a second to step in, if needs be.

The taller of the two of them smirked, "Honey, don't be like that – we could show you what you're missing out on. We could _cure_ you."

Peter was almost off his ass laughing at that point – he just _knew_ that Bella wouldn't put up with that shit, especially the homophobic comment. I could feel Bella's anger, disgust and…mischief?

Char was looking, and feeling, pissed off beside Bella, and Bella reached back to wrap her arm around Char's waist. Char returned the favour, and the two men looked at Char angrily.

"We don't need _you_," the shorter one growled, and Peter's amusement instantly vanished.

"Fuck _that_," he growled under his breath, flexing his hands in anger – he didn't like it when Char was rudely ogled, but he _hated_ the opposite even more, when she was even _remotely_ slighted.

Bella smirked, "No, _I_ need her, because I want _her_ – I don't want two assholes with tiny dicks, who couldn't find my 'G' spot with a map and a flashlight."

Peter's anger faded a little as he realised that Bella could handle the situation. I was starting to enjoy myself. I grinned as the two men began to feel insecure – it seemed that Bella's statement hit home.

"My girl here can give me more satisfaction than twenty pints of Ben & Jerry's – and you know how much girls love B&J – so, if you think that your asses are better than that, then go ahead and make idiots out of yourselves while I dig in."

With that, Bella turned to Char and planted her mouth on hers.

Char groaned, threading her fingers through Bella's silky, loose curls, and Bella grasped Char's hips, pulling her body flush against hers. The two men were beaten and they slunk away, but Bella and Char didn't stop kissing for a moment.

I was frozen to the spot as I watched the display and my mind began to quarrel with itself.

_Hot… That is so hot…_

_But Bella's YOURS – YOU want to kiss her like that…_

_Yeah, but look at that… Oh, sweet baby Jesus…I think they just used some tongue…_

_She's YOURS, not Char's – go get her back for us… WE need Bella…_

But before my possessive side could win-out, Peter groaned and broke the mood, "Please… Don't stop…"

Bella pulled away and giggled softly at Char's frozen, dumb-struck face, "I think Char liked it…"

"Hmm?" Char said dazedly, and Bella laughed, turning and walking towards me.

I could feel Peter's disappointment, but his lust for Char overruled it for now – he swept her up and walked her out of the bar as fast as he could in his human pretence.

He gave one last call, "We'll talk about this later, Bells!"

Bella smirked, wrapping her arms around my neck – my still body began to regain some life and I wrapped my arms around her waist, giving her a smile.

"I hate assholes like that," Bella mumbled, kissing along my jaw-line and making me shiver.

"Mmm," I murmured softly, "Me, too. I was an inch from ripping their miserable dicks off."

Bella chuckled, "Did you like the display, Major…and does the General agree with your assessment?"

I growled, pressing her hips against my hard length, "We both liked it – _very_ much."

"Perhaps," Bella breathed, walking two of her fingers down my chest and then back up again, "we could go upstairs and I could get reacquainted with him..."

Before she even finished her sentence, I ran her out of the bar and upstairs.


	22. Butterfly Effect

_**Author's note: **__Okay, so this extra-long chapter is SO dedicated to all of you awesome reviewers – especially, Keeper of the Covenant. Seriously girl, that was an EPIC review (;_

**

* * *

**

Bella

I was panting for breath still as I lay between the silken sheets on the hotel bed – Jasper was looking extraordinarily smug, propped up on his elbow beside me.

I let out a long breath and murmured, "I suppose you _should_ look that smug after what you just did…"

That man had talent: magic fingers and a dexterous tongue.

He chuckled a little, lying back down and pulling me chest-to-chest with him. He let out a content sigh, and I stroked his cheek softly.

"Bella?" Jasper muttered softly.

"Mmm?"

"We need to call your father, arrange a flight back to Seattle, and figure _everything_ out – like school, and…stuff," he sighed, and he sounded tired, but happily tired.

I was tired myself, and I snuggled into his chest as I replied, "Cowboy, don't worry. I'll call Charlie in the morning, and you can call the airlines while I'm doing that. Everything else…well, it doesn't matter except for us and our family."

Jasper opened one eye and peered at me suspiciously, "School?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Jasper, it's school. It isn't long until I graduate, and I'll be eighteen by then anyway – we'll be fine, safe, and happy."

"Your father's going to kill me," he murmured, a small smile playing on his lips.

I laughed softly, "He'll _try_, but, you know, you're kind of indestructible – you'll survive, I imagine."

Jasper's arms tightened their hold around me, "Okay – we can do this. What about the Cullens, and _our_ family?"

"I don't want to be away from Peter and Char," I pouted, and Jasper kissed my outthrust lip softly.

"I'll talk to them later, but maybe they could…get a house in Forks – just while we're finishing school. Then after that…what do you want to do?" His eyes were wide open now, and I _knew_ what answer he was looking for.

I smiled, cupping his beautiful face in my hands, "I'd love for Peter and Char to live in Forks, and after that I would love to live with you – and possibly them – _forever_."

His smile was so big and bright, and just so damn beautiful, that it knocked me away, "I love you, so much, Baby. I'm so happy you want that."

I felt my eyelids drooping, but I gave Jasper a small tender smile, "I'll never want anything else. As soon as I've graduated, we can drive away and start our new life."

I snuggled closer to Jasper's cool body, and he hugged me to him tightly – he kissed my neck and whispered sweet, nonsensical things to me very softly.

I fell asleep, happy and content with everything around me.

* * *

"_B. E. L. L. S!_" Someone suddenly yelled, and I sat up in bed like a shot.

"_What? WHAT?_" I cried, my bleary eyes clearing to see a grinning Peter cross-legged on the end of the bed.

His crimson eyes suddenly drifted from my face, and his smile twisted a little, almost in pain – I looked down and saw my bare chest completely exposed. I gasped and pulled the sheets up over my bare breasts, glaring at Peter.

"Peter, you mother-fucker – you forget everything you just saw," I growled.

Peter blinked furiously, and looked into my eyes dazedly, "Bells, I'm a vampire – I can't forget _shit_."

"Try," I hissed. "Or when I'm a newborn I'll beat that memory out of your fucking head."

Suddenly, the door to our suite opened and slammed shut, and Jasper was in front of me, crouching on the bed and growling at Peter.

Peter raised his hands in surrender and slipped off the bed gracefully, "Major, I'm sorry… The sheet just… I didn't know she was naked!"

I sighed, pulling the sheet more securely around me and sliding off the bed, "I don't care, Peter. Honestly. I just want you to never, _ever_ talk or think about my breasts – _never, ever, ever_." I saw a smirk curling his lips and I growled, "Damn it, Peter. Forget what you mother-fucking saw – I'm not comfortable with knowing you saw something I _never_ want you to see."

I grabbed my travel bag from the end of the bed and stomped off into the bathroom.

"Asshole," I grumbled.

**

* * *

**

Jasper

I narrowed my eyes at Peter, who was still feeling lust – it was keeping me in my crouch, although Bella wasn't even in the room anymore.

"Peter," I hissed, and he shook his head, looking at me properly.

"I _am_ sorry, Major. I meant no disrespect, and I honestly didn't know she was naked – I just wanted to bring Bells breakfast."

He sent some calm my way, and I slid off the bed and stood in front of him – he was lucky he was my brother, or I would have ripped his dick off by now.

"Okay," I sighed, still growling slightly. "But it's _Bella_ you have to apologise to – you know that she's still uncomfortable with her body after the attack. I know you're her brother and she trusts you implicitly, but she needs you to remind her occasionally – like I do." I smiled, shaking my head indulgently, "I don't even think she realises how often I reassure her about my love."

Peter nodded, his lust reducing and his love for Bella increasing, as well as a little mischief, "Once again, Major, you're a lucky man."

Before I could even _try_ to hit him, he disappeared from our suite. At the same moment, Bella came out of the bathroom. She looked beautiful in a pair of stressed blue jeans and a classic The Who t-shirt.

I wrapped her up in my arms immediately and kissed her. She giggled slightly before she reciprocated just as passionately.

"Mmm," I grinned, "I love your kisses."

Bella rolled her eyes, but I felt her pleasure at my words – I don't think she even knew I was reassuring her of how much I loved her now. Every time I said I loved her, or something about her, I would say it with such conviction – she never realised how much it meant to her, but I could tell from her emotions.

Bella sighed, leaning her head on my chest, "Where were you?"

"I was getting us tickets for Seattle," I murmured, breathing in her strawberry scent. "I'm sorry about what happened – I thought I'd be quick. Peter loves you, you know – he would never do anything."

Bella looked up at me with her big, beautiful, chocolate eyes, "I know. I just don't want the dirty side of Peter having that memory – it's all well and good when he's my brother, but when he gets flirty, he'll bring it up."

I smoothed back one of her curls off of her forehead, "He knows when teasing becomes hurting, Baby – he'll stop if you want him to. Don't feel self-conscious around him – you're beautiful, and he'll keep his comments to himself."

Bella nodded – I knew she was upset that Peter would have that memory, but I could tell she was also upset because she wanted to be in control of her body. Ever since the attack, I could see that she was more careful about the contact she gave people – it was understandable; she wanted to be her own master. _She_ wanted to decide if she shook someone's hand, or gave them a hug… She was so brave and strong – _my_ _girl_.

I sighed, "Let's not dwell. We've got a flight late tonight – well, early morning, really – and I've got you a cell you can use to call your father with. The Cullens have already left to catch their flight in a few hours' time. Emmett, Carlisle and Esme asked me to say that they would like to see you again."

"They're very kind," Bella smiled. "And Emmett's just like Peter, really – isn't he?"

I nodded, smirking, "I told Em that often, but he hadn't ever met Peter – before last night, that is."

Bella shook her head, "I can't believe the Cullens have never met Peter and Char before! Was it _all_ because of Alice?"

"Yes," I sighed. "I suppose. I never saw it before, but she really did control me." Bella gave a cute little growl, making me grin, "But now I have a scary girlfriend, I'm sure she'll completely back-off."

Bella nodded quickly, "She better! Or…I'll…set Peter on her!"

I gave her a mock look of shock, "My God, Darlin'! How could you be so _cold_!"

Bella smirked, pushing me towards the bed – which translates into me_ letting _her push me – "I can be _many_ things, Major."

Just like that, my humour was gone and I could _feel_ my eyes darkening, "Don't tease me, Sugar."

"Oh, I'm not teasing," Bella breathed, sitting me down on the end of the bed and then straddling my lap.

I groaned when my growing erection pressed against Bella's hot core. Bella sealed her body tightly to mine and began rocking her hips slowly, lazily. My hands flew to her waist to hold her to me, as I groaned and fucking _whimpered_ at the breathtaking sensations my woman was causing.

Bella's mouth sought out my neck as she rocked faster, and I moved my head back to let her nuzzle me – but she didn't want to nuzzle. Before I knew it, Bella's teeth were biting down on my stone skin – although she could cause no effect or damage, the sensations and the visual of her teeth clamping down on me drove me over the edge and sent me into spasms.

I growled, throwing my head back as I came, "_Bella_!"

I panted as I came down from my high, and I realised I had closed my eyes – when I opened them I faced a very smug-looking Bella, and her emotions mirrored that fact. Well, she should be smug if she could give me an orgasm _that_ quickly – _minx_.

"Happy?" I smirked, and Bella gave me a full-blown grin.

She softly kissed my lips, lingering over them and brushing them with hers as she spoke, "I love what my body does to yours."

"You affect me in ways I never imagined, and I don't think I've _ever_ finished still in my clothes before – we're breaking all sorts of records," I laughed quietly, kissing the pulse-point on her neck.

"I just wanted to give you a proper 'good morning,'" Bella sighed, resting her head on my shoulder.

I tenderly kissed her forehead, and brought up the one thing I knew she was dreading, "You need to call your father."

The dread I expected welled up, as well as guilt, and Bella nodded against my chest, "Phone?"

I handed her the cell I had swiped from Peter and Char's room, "Do you want me to give you some privacy?"

Bella shook her head fiercely and kissed my lips hard, "We're a duo, Cowboy. We're going to do everything together forever, and we're going to start here."

Without another word, she dialled her home phone number and waited for the Chief to pick up. I lay her back on the bed, curling my body around hers protectively – I knew she needed safety and reassurance, and I would always give that to her.

There were two rings, and then a gruff voice answered, "_Yes_?"

It was terse and to-the-point, but I could hear the emotion behind it – Bella's father wasn't doing so well.

Bella took a deep, steadying breath, "Dad, it's me."

There was loud, choked sob and some heavy breathing before he replied, "_Bells_?"

"Yes," Bella whispered, her voice breaking as silent tears streamed down her face – I held her close, kissing her tears away and making sure she felt loved as she did this extremely hard thing. "Yes. It's me, Dad."

"_Thank God_," he whispered fervently. "_Are you safe_?"

Bella closed her eyes, a small smile playing on her soft, pink lips, "I'm so safe, Dad, that it's ridiculous."

I silently chuckled, burying my face in Bella's sweet, strawberry-smelling hair.

"_Are they still after you_?" He asked, and it killed my humour – what did Chief Swan know, how did he know, and what had he done with the information?

My mind was whirring.

Bella frowned in confusion as she asked, "What?"

"_I know you were being chased, Bells – it's the only reason you'd do what you've done, and the only explanation for the trail you left behind_."

Charlie Swan was a smart man and a good cop – my respect for him grew immediately.

"Dad, I'm fine. I'll explain _everything_," Bella smiled – I could feel her relief at having the chance to think up a good excuse, now that Charlie had told us what he knew and she could build one on that information.

"_You… You're coming home_?" He choked out.

Bella let out a tiny sob, "Yes, Dad. I'm coming home tonight – we'll be in Forks by tomorrow."

"_We_?" He asked, and Bella grew worried now that I was being brought into it.

"Jasper Hale and myself," Bella said quietly.

"_You tell that boy something from me_," Charlie growled – Bella stiffened at his tone, as did I – "_You_ _tell him 'thank you,' and he is welcome at our house any time… He's kept my baby girl safe…_"

I felt my eyes almost prick with venom at his sincerity and his openness – I had never been accepted so quickly for my actions.

Charlie sobbed a little, as did Bella, "Do you want to talk to him and tell him yourself, Dad?"

I heard Charlie sniffle a bit, preparing himself, before he answered gruffly, "Put him on, Kiddo."

Bella passed me the phone and snuggled into my chest with a watery smile as I gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Hello, Sir," I said respectfully.

I heard a throat-clearing and then the Chief answered me, "_Hello. I know we haven't met before, Hale, but I want to thank you for keeping my daughter safe… I talked with your father…uh, Dr Cullen, and he told me a little about what was going on…and I got some information from the Las Vegas cops. When you bring my daughter back into my house, I want the full story and I want an apology for taking her from me."_

"Yes, Sir," I replied. "The whole thing and an apology. Thank you for recognising I was just keeping Bella safe."

"_I'm still angry about it, but I understand. I want you to know that…you're welcome at our house any time and you have my total trust," _he said, and I could hear the relief in his voice at knowing Bella was safe with me.

My admiration and respect for him grew as I beamed and replied, "Thank you, Sir."

"_You can call me Charlie_," he said gruffly.

I chuckled, "Only if you call me Jasper."

I heard him laugh shortly on the other end, "_You've got a sharp streak, haven't you? I can already tell – okay…Jasper. You're going to need it to handle Bella_."

"Don't I know it," I chuckled, smirking and winking at my little darlin' lying across my chest as she beamed up at me.

"_Hand me on back, and I'll talk with you soon_."

"Goodbye, Charlie."

Bella took the phone and held it to her ear, "Dad?"

"_I've got some business to clean up, Bells – I need to make some calls and reassure a few people. I just want to say before I go…how much I love you, Kid_," he whispered, and Bella sobbed.

"I love you, too, Dad – so, so much. I'll see you soon," she breathed and Charlie said one last goodbye before he hung up.

Bella took the cell from her ear dazedly and dropped it onto the bed with a soft thud. She sighed and rested on my chest silently for a few moments.

"Not as bad as I thought," she suddenly murmured, turning her head and smiling up at me softly.

"I can tell he loves you too much to be angry," I whispered, dropping a kiss onto her head.

We lay that way for a while, just holding onto each other while Bella's emotions calmed down and evened out.

"So," Bella suddenly grinned, "Where's Peter with my breakfast?"

The hotel suite door swung open, and there stood Peter, wearing a chef's hat. I think I just about laughed my ass off when I saw he'd drawn a little moustache on his upper lip. Bella actually fucking clapped when Char came in wearing the same kind of hat and drawn-on moustache – except hers was much larger than Peter's.

They pulled out a breakfast tray from nowhere and set it down at the table in the other room – Bella ran to them and sat down eagerly.

"_Madam_," Peter grinned, putting on a cheesy French accent.

Char whipped out a napkin and Bella watched as it fluttered onto her lap and landed perfectly.

"We 'ave eggzz an' ba-con," Peter said, showcasing the food on the tray and still using that horrifically copied accent.

Char joined in, "An' toast wiz butterr."

"An' a glazz of or-ange juiss," Peter finished, dropping a bright pink cocktail umbrella into the glass of orange juice.

Bella chuckled, emanating pure joy and happiness and their display, "Thank you, guys."

They both bowed and Peter gave her a peck on the cheek, and a whispered, "Sorry."

"Eww!" Bella squealed, "Peter! Don't kiss me with your moustache! Didn't you _shave_ this morning? It tickles!"

Peter laughed, and Char leant down to put her face level with Bella's, "Ever kissed a _girl_ with a moustache before?"

Bella fell into a fit of laughter, before she answered, "No, but it's always been an experience I've wanted to have." Char gave her a quick peck on the cheek and Bella grinned, "What, no tongue-action?"

Peter practically flamed with lust, and his eyes turned a hungry shade of black, "That reminds me…"

I sat down next to Bella, as Peter and Char took the seats on the opposite side of the table.

"Of what?" Bella asked, a smirk curling her lips as she forked up some bacon.

"_You_," Peter growled, narrowing his eyes at Bella, "tangled tongues with my wife."

It was hard to take either of them seriously with their moustaches still on, but Bella managed to stop staring at them and talk.

"Yes?" She said, in a 'so what?' tone.

Char sighed at Peter, "Well, _I _didn't mind."

"Yes," Bella grinned down at her plate, eating some of her eggs, "and I'm sure Peter didn't mind either, after the no-holds-barred, passion-fuelled sexcapade you had last night."

Peter mock-gasped, clutching his hand to his chest, "_Me_? I would never be happy with my wife's mouth being used in such a fashion!" He grinned, dropping the act, "Okay, I give in. What can I give you to do it again?"

Bella pretended to look indignant this time, "My mouth is not something you can _rent_!" Bella pretended to think, "Although…if Char's moustache gets any bigger, I'll just have to kiss her again. Can't resist a moustache like that – what do you _feed _that thing?"

"Bad luck, Major," Peter grinned, tapping his upper lip. "Looks like your woman wants a real man with a moustache, and you're all baldy."

I snorted, "What the hell is that thing drawn on with anyway?"

"Eyeliner," Char shrugged.

Bella turned to me, took my chin in her fingers and teased, "You don't need a moustache, Major – I don't need _that _tickling me."

"Tickling you _where_?" Peter laughed.

**

* * *

**

Bella

Jasper, Peter, Char and I spent the whole day in mine and Jasper's room, watching terrible movies and playing 'truth-or-dare' since we didn't finish our game last night. Of course, I made Peter eat some food, and he made me kiss Char again. The game went on and on, as we tried to waste time until our flight to Seattle, until it was my turn and the game ground to a halt.

A definitive halt.

"What. The. _Fuck_?" I muttered, running my hands through my hair and looking to the end of the table where Peter sat – oh, and he looked like one smug mother-fucker.

Jasper was silent and glaring at Peter, and Char looked like she was agreeing with my cowboy on this one.

"You heard me," Peter grinned, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"A tattoo?" I asked, my voice slightly raising in stress. "You're daring me to get a _tattoo_?"

I wasn't opposed to the idea of a tattoo – that was fine with me, and I was sure that if I had never met Jasper and I grew old, I would have eventually got one or more. But the fact it was a dare and Peter had chose to mess with my _body_ – permanently – on said dare, was pissing me off.

"You expect me to get a tattoo, because you _dared_ me to?" I asked incredulously.

"Yep," he smiled, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest in satisfaction.

Jasper leant forwards and grabbed my hand, "Bella, you don't have to do it – it's just a game."

I groaned, "Yes, but I see my dares through – I'm not inconsistent."

Jasper stared at me like I had grown as second head, as did Char.

"Hon'," Char breathed fervently, "It's your body, and this is just a game to while away the time before getting you back to Washington. Peter's being an asshole."

I sat back, shaking them off me and turning to Peter with a challenging expression on my face, "I know you think I'll do it."

He didn't answer, he just smiled.

"And you're right, you son-of-a-bitch."

Jasper growled, "No."

I turned to him, "Jasper, this is a test."

Peter tried to control a grin, and I knew I was right.

Jasper's brow furrowed, as did Char's.

"A test?" He asked.

I nodded, getting up from my seat with Peter on my heels looking like an excited puppy, "A test. Peter's giving me a fucking test, and I don't know what it is but I'm seeing it through."

Peter pointed to both of them, "Don't you two move – we'll be back in a couple of hours."

I pulled on my shoes and jacket.

Jasper stood up from his seat, knocking over his chair and growling at Peter, "You don't test my _mate_, Peter, and you _do not_ mess with her body."

I stepped between them, "I'm doing it, Jasper."

With that, Peter swept me out of the room and to an open elevator.

Once we were safely inside, I let out a relieved breath, "Thanks for getting us out quickly, Petey."

"Anytime, Bells," he grinned, throwing his arm around my shoulders and kissing my forehead. "I was surprised when I 'knew' you wanted to get a tattoo." I raised my eyebrows, and he continued, "Some time in the next two days you would have seen a great tattoo on some chick's ass and wanted to get one for Jasper."

I groaned, "You didn't have to get Jasper angry."

Peter shook his head, "This will be the only time for you to get your perfect tat safely, Sugar."

"Why?" I asked, as we stepped out of the elevator and made our way out from Reception to the parking lot.

We found the truck in the first line of cars, jumped up into it and peeled out of the parking lot and down the street.

"What would have happened if I got it later?" I asked again, watching the sun set and the street lights turn on out of the window.

Peter sighed. "It would lead to some…_annoying_ events."

"Do I want to know?" I grinned, and Peter half-smirked.

"No, let's leave it now that we know it won't happen."

"_You_ know that future won't happen – _I _don't. Jasper's going to be angry at you," I sighed and Peter nodded.

"He'll get over it when he sees how happy you are – at the moment, he thinks I'm just pressuring you into getting a tat and when you come back he'll see you love it anyway and everything will be hunky-dory. If you got it when _you_ thought of it… Well…"

Peter trailed off and I shivered at the ominous tone in his voice, "A tattoo can cause all of…whatever would have happened?"

He nodded, turning down a shady street, "Butterfly effect, Sugar."

"Thanks for saving us from whatever doom it was, Petey," I grinned. "But how will I know what tattoo I want?"

Peter winked and pulled up outside a small, dimly-lit shop, "You'll just know."

I looked at the mirror-glass shop window, and then saw a faded sign hanging above it, '_Confederate Studios_.'

"Are you serious?" I asked Peter, "It looks…creepy, and I hope you didn't pick it just because you think Jasper's missing his glory days."

Peter shook his head, sliding out of the truck and coming around the hood to open my door, "Trust me – this is the place you want to be."

I nodded, trusting Peter – I was kind of excited at the prospect of what I would get but resigned to never get a straight answer out of Peter.

He pushed the door open to the shop after I climbed out of the truck, and I heard a little bell sound. Peter grinned as I walked through the door and coughed in surprise – I was assaulted by red, white and blue. _Everything_ was Confederate-themed, and I stared at the flags pinned to the wall and the starry carpet beneath my feet – there were flag-covered chairs and a flag-covered desk. No wonder they had a mirrored window – it was kind of overwhelming.

That was when I saw it, as I was gazing around me in wonder.

The _perfect_ tattoo.

Hanging on the wall was a huge blow-up print of the Confederate States of America seal, and I stared at the white horse being ridden in the centre – I could imagine Jasper riding a horse like that.

Peter stepped up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders, he leant down and whispered in my ear, "The Major had a horse just like that – he was called _Mercury_."

I sighed happily, knowing exactly what I wanted, "You have a picture of Jasper, Peter?"

He whipped out an old photograph from his pocket, "I'm all prepared, Sugar. We just need to think of a place to put it – how about on your ass?"

**

* * *

**

Peter

Bella had slapped my chest for that suggestion, but I could see she was seriously thinking it over.

She flicked a long mahogany curl out of her eye and murmured, "Cut out the '_Deo Vindice_,' and put in something else – _voila_!"

The heart that was slowly beating in a back room, came forwards and an old, withering man appeared through a doorway.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a thick Southern drawl – I 'knew' he hadn't seen any customers in a few days, but he was a brilliant tattoo-artist.

People were just put off by the Confederacy memorabilia – hence the mirrored window.

Bella almost danced in front of him like a little girl, "I know exactly what I want! Can you put that on the nape of my neck?"

She pointed at the Confederacy seal, and the old man's eyes widened, "You want that?"

Bella nodded frantically, her chocolate eyes glowing with excitement, "I want that, in plain black, with two adjustments – I want a different man riding the horse, and '_Major Vallo Nos_' to replace the '_Deo Vindice_'."

Bella knew Latin – _fuck me_.

The guy was fucking glowing, "You got a picture of the guy you want?" I smirked and passed him the old military photograph of Jasper – he grinned, "I can do that right away."

He crooked his finger for Bella and I to follow him into his back room, and we entered a den of military photographs just like the one that I had given him. He sat down on his little stool, his joints popping in protest, and motioned for Bella to sit on the chair in front of him.

She immediately spun around, and tied her hair up into a high bun – the old guy chuckled happily, as he prepped his tools and ink.

"I haven't seen someone _this_ enthusiastic in a long, long time," he grinned, picking up a pen and drawing out the design free-hand.

I sat on a chair in front of Bella and grinned at her, "She's special." I moved forward and whispered in her ear, "Thank you for trusting me."

Her eyes sparked as she replied in the same low tone, "Was that what this was about test-wise?"

I grinned sheepishly and nodded, "I wanted to know how much you trust me, Sugar. I wouldn't have asked you during a dare otherwise – I respect you too much to force you into anything, you already know that. I just wanted to see if you would put your care into my hands and rise up to the challenge."

Bella rolled her eyes, "None of this makes sense, but I trust you – not just because you're Jasper's brother, but because you're _mine_."

I kissed her cheek tenderly, "Thanks."

The guy had finished drawing it out, and gave Bella a mirror as he aimed another at her neck, "Is that okay? The size an' everythin'?"

He was quick, this guy – he had captured Jasper's war-face perfectly and all the lines were perfect. It was three centimetres wide and the purple pen he used to draw the design on with gave me an idea of how good it would look when it was inked in black – it would look fuck-awesome. But then I already 'knew' it would. Jasper was going to shit a brick.

Bella nodded and grinned, "Perfect."

The old man nodded and began whistling as he took up his gun.

Bella swallowed nervously, and I mentally smacked myself in the face – I forgot that Bella had only just realised that she wanted this tattoo. Of course she would be nervous! I was such an asshole, like Char said.

"Trust me, Sis," I whispered. "You and Jasper will love it, and you'll never regret it. I'm sorry that I've pushed it forwards a little bit, but trust me when I say that it's really for the best."

She smiled and nodded, and I zoned out a little as I let myself feel the information being given to me in that moment – _the future is bright_.

Well, that was fucking helpful.

Seriously, I get given shit because _I'm _cryptic – it's just my '_gift_' giving me half-formed information.

I looked back at Bella, who had her eyes closed as the old man worked on her neck swiftly and carefully – she didn't even flinch at the pain. She was seriously the best sister/flirting partner you could ask for.

I felt myself wince as I remembered what _could_ have happened if she got her tattoo any later than now – my gift had never given me so much information so clearly before, and I knew that Bella was fucking amazingly important to get that truck-load of images and whispers.

She would have gone back to Forks, and on the way seen a biker with his girl on the back of his hog – Bella would have seen the confederate flag on the exposed piece of skin between the chick's vest and jeans, and she would have instantly wanted a tattoo to surprise Jasper with. Bella would have done research, found the Confederate seal and gone to Seattle to get the tattoo done.

Then that pansy-ass mother-fucker Edward would have decided it was time to return to school and speak to Bella – the day after she had her tattoo done. He would have smelt her exposed blood, and he would have torn her to shreds – he would have killed her, exposed us and torn Jasper's heart out.

Jasper would have lost it – he would have gone on a rampage, killing innocents and accidentally turning others. The Volturi would have been alerted, and our family would have been destroyed – Jasper first, and then me and Char as collateral.

There was no room in my schedule for _that_ shit-storm.

I already knew where this tattoo studio was, and everything fell into place in the future – no death, no destruction, just Bella getting an awesome tattoo.

I watched Bella's seal being formed with awe. It was amazing to think such a tiny thing could kill so many, but it was true – it would have killed us all. Thank God she trusted me – I was counting on her challenging nature to just roll with it, and she did, and I _was_ testing her a little. I needed to know if she would trust me in the future – I knew bad times would roll in soon enough, and I needed her to be able to put her faith in me.

Oh, sure, Jasper would rip off_ one_ of my appendages later, but I knew he would trust me and he would know that I dared Bella to do this for the best – thank Jesus that powerful and protective mother-fucker was my brother.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_'Major Vallo Nos' = 'Major defends us'. Since 'Deo Vindice' means 'God will defend us,' I thought it was appropriate (:_


	23. Our Beautiful Bella

_**Author's note: **__The last chapter was more or less about seeing things from a different POV, and how easily their future could get screwed up, AND how invaluable Peter really is (;__Holy crap, guys! This Fic almost has 1,000 reviews! Thank you, so much! I think I'm the happiest author in the world right now! *Giggles like a school girl and skips around my yard*_

**

* * *

**

Jasper

One hour, thirty-three minutes, twenty-nine seconds, three milliseconds and counting…

It was over an hour and a half ago that my brother took my mate out to get a tattoo.

A tattoo.

A mother-fucking tattoo.

Although the idea turned me on so much, and it was definitely as hot as Hell, I knew Bella would be in pain and it was all Peter's fault. I was going to rip off his classic mother-fucking smirk when they got back.

The only reason I didn't tear him limb-from-limb and lock the door so my woman couldn't leave, was Bella – she was her own person, and I would never want to control her. Her emotions were clear and strong – she was determined to see Peter's dare through. While consistency was an admirable trait, I didn't think it should be applied to 'truth-or-dare' as much as Bella seemed to.

So, here I was, walking a hole in the plush hotel carpet, by our suite door.

And Char was staring at me like I was a fucking idiot.

"_What_?" I managed to growl out, and Char growled back a little – _not helping_.

She threw her arms in the air, rolling her crimson eyes and shaking her blonde hair about her face, "Why didn't you just _stop them_?"

"_Because,_ it's not my choice to make, Char," I hissed, fisting my hair in my hands in my stress. "If Bella wants to see this dare through, then I'm damn well goin' to let her see it through – I'm not her fuckin' babysitter! I'm her mate! And mates let their mates do their own thing out of love an' respect – you got me, Char?"

Her eyes darkened a shade at my aggressive drawl, and she stood slowly – anger, annoyance and sympathy was rolling off of her.

And I fucking _hated_ sympathy.

"I'm not goin' to tell you what to do, Major," Char said softly, but her drawl matched mine. "You're a man – who I respect – an' I agree with you, but if you make the choice not to stop her, then you need to stick by it an' stop torturin' yourself."

I knew she was right – I was winding myself up, but I just couldn't find it in me to care.

I growled out one last time, before I stopped dead in my tracks – I felt…excitement, anticipation, happiness, love, joy, amusement, and a little fear…

"_Bella_," I breathed, turning to face the door to the hotel room – I would know her pure and heartfelt emotions _anywhere_.

I heard the elevator stop on our floor, and Bella and Peter talking to each other quietly as they approached the door – I wasn't sure whether to be overjoyed she was back, or severely pissed off and rip off Peter's arms immediately for his actions.

The previous won out, and as the door opened, I flew to my woman and picked her up – I crushed her to my chest and spun her around, revelling in her scent and the way her long mahogany curls flew everywhere.

"Jasper!" She cried, on the verge of giggling.

I eventually let her feet touch the floor, but I didn't let her out of my arms – Bella seemed quite happy to stay there though, and she snuggled against me eagerly. I smiled down at her and dropped a kiss onto her hair, and then I suddenly smelt it – fresh exposed blood and ink.

Thirst didn't grip me at the scent of Bella's delicious blood, but anger did as I picked out the drying ink and focused on it – it just reminded me of why I was do God-damn twitchy and furious before I had seen my beautiful woman.

I looked past Bella and focused on Peter, who was watching me intently and trying to gauge my anger. My vision became clouded as I stared at him – he may be my brother, but mates were far more important than venom-bonds to all vampires. I was no exception. I hated to think it, but I would choose Bella over Peter any day.

Peter suddenly bowed his head, "I did it for the best, Major."

I growled – the sound was long and loud, and I felt Bella look up at me with a twinge of fear. But being Bella, she was not afraid for herself – she was afraid for Peter.

"Peter did nothing wrong," Bella said softly, pressing her hot little hand to my cheek.

I automatically looked down at Bella – inside, the Major told me not to, to destroy the one who had hurt our mate, and he screamed in protest as I involuntarily lost myself in the chocolate depths of Bella's eyes. But no matter how hungry for blood, war, ripping and carnage, the Major was tethered by those warm, deep orbs as well – the man who couldn't be broken was simmering down and giving himself over to our mate.

He purred in contentment as Bella began running her fingers through my hair, her nails gently raking over my scalp – the Major was calm now, calm as he hadn't been in decades just with her simple loving actions.

_We have never felt so good…_ The Major purred, _No one can give us this satisfaction but Isabella… Beautiful Bella… OUR beautiful Bella…_

My rage calmed, and the Major shrank back into the shadows of my mind, content that Bella was happy and unharmed – but he could reappear at a moment's notice.

Bella began whispering to me, her lips softly brushing my ear, "I love you, Jasper. I love you, so much. So don't be angry with Peter – what he did was right, I trust him, and I'm so very, very happy…"

I buried my face into her neck, breathing in her strawberry scent and letting her emotions flood me – she was right; she was _extremely_ happy.

"I'm sorry, Darlin'," I murmured.

I nuzzled her neck some more, loving the feel of her silky skin beneath my persistent lips. Suddenly, the smell of ink intensified, and I smelt some kind of disinfectant and gauze. I sniffed carefully – the smell was definitely on her neck.

I breathed, "Does it hurt very badly, Baby?"

Bella shook her head, rubbing soothing circles into my shoulder blades with her delicate fingertips, "It hurt a little – obviously – but now it's fine." She pulled her head back to grin, "You're going to love it, Cowboy, because I know I do."

"Can I see it?" I grinned, my curiosity and desire flaring.

Bella shook her head stubbornly, "The only people who've seen it are Peter, Gerry and myself – it's going to stay that way until it's healed. I want you to see it in all its glory, Jasper, because – trust me – it really is fucking glorious."

I growled playfully at her cursing, and then gave a little whine, "Please, can I see it?"

Bella just shook her head again, and then looked towards Peter – he was still in his submissive pose, and even though I wanted to lay into him for what he did, I couldn't with Bella looking and feeling so happy beside me.

I sent him a dose of acceptance and forgiveness, and his head shot up with a broad smile on his face.

"Thank you, Major." He breathed, "I really did do it for everyone's benefit, and maybe…a little out of curiosity. But you can't blame me for seeing how far my sis really trusted me."

Bella gave him a smile and Peter gave her a cheeky wink. Char slid over to Peter and gave him and Bella a 'look'.

"What?" He asked, snaking an arm around Char's waist.

"Can I see your tattoo, Bells?" Char asked my woman, and Bella smirked like the sexy, desirable devil she was.

Peter snorted, "Babe, _no one_ is allowed to see it. You'll just be blinded by its fuck-awesomeness, anyway. Want to lose your sight? Mind you, it's probably worth it just to see the–"

Bella cut Peter off, "Peter! You asshole! Shut up!"

Peter shook his head, he felt and looked apologetic, "Sorry, Bells. I just think it's the most awesome, eye-imploding, ball-busting, teeth-cracking thing I've ever seen. I wish vamps could get tats…"

* * *

It wasn't that much later that we had packed up and left for the airport, leaving our truck behind. Our flight was called and Bella eagerly pulled me onto the plane – I smiled as I felt her joy of going home.

I didn't let go for one second.

I held on to her every moment, almost afraid to let her go – it was irrational, but since we were going back to Forks, it felt like things between us might change.

"You're a free man, Major! Congrats!" Peter grinned suddenly, slapping me on the back as Bella rubbed the padding over her tattoo on my lap.

I sent him some of my confusion, and Peter sent me a 'what the fuck?' look.

"Forgotten about your psycho ex-wife already, have you, Major?"

I beamed, "_Really_?"

He nodded, and Bella stopped rubbing her neck as I turned to grin at her. I kissed her fully on the mouth, letting my love trickle through her emotions and consume her – when I pulled back, she looked blown-away.

"What was that for?" She asked dazedly, and I kissed her cheek softly.

"Pyro has signed the divorce papers, Sugar."

I loved using the named Bella had come up with for Alice, and I loved the breathless, joyous look on her face right then even more.

"You're single?" She squeaked happily, turning on my lap to straddle me, "You're finally all mine?"

"I always was yours, Isabella," I breathed fervently, cupping her face in my hands.

A single tear slithered down her face, "I love you, so much, Jasper."

**

* * *

**

Alice

_Black…Black… Black…_

That's all I got these days – my vision was being screwed with.

Severely.

That little human was messing with my gift concerning Jazz, Peter and Charlotte – but now the family were becoming blurred, too.

I hated her. _Isabella Swan_ – that _bitch_. She just couldn't leave my _husband _alone – but now Jazz wasn't my husband. As soon as I had walked through the door to our Forks house, Carlisle had presented me with the divorce papers that had been drawn up while I was in Alaska with Edward.

Some gratitude.

I had _saved _Jazz, I had _loved_ him – what did he do to show me how much he loved _me_? He fell _in love_ with a human whore and divorced me.

I wished that fire I started had spread, and that _she_ was sitting right in that apartment ready to burn to death.

I had to sign, though. My gift was faulty at best now, but I could see that the future was much darker if I didn't agree to the divorce. So, I wrote my name on those pieces of legal paper, pushed them back at Carlisle and ran to my room to seethe.

I was pressed against the wall, sitting on the floor with my arms wrapped around my knees – it was a position I was used to, familiar with. I didn't know why, but it comforted me – right now, I needed some comfort.

I had made a deal with Edward, that he could have _Bella_ and I could have Jazz – at the moment, the deal was in hibernation. As soon as that little _family_ came to Forks with my Jazzy, then the deal would come into play.

Luckily, Edward was hunting right now, so he couldn't see my mind running through all the visions my gift had allowed me – there weren't many, but the ones I got were promising.

A group of nomads would be arriving soon enough, within the month, and they were human-drinkers.

If _Bella_ were anywhere near them when they came, she stood no chance of survival – I would get my Jazzy back, Edward would mourn, and I could start planning my re-marriage to my now-ex-husband.

_What kind of theme would suit a fall wedding?..._

**

* * *

**

Bella

"Itchy mother-fucker," I groused, rubbing the padding over my tattoo as we were coming in to land in Seattle.

Jasper sighed, "If you let me look at it, I can help you, Sugar."

I shook my head fiercely, "Oh, no – _this_ is not for showing yet. It's all red and itchy, and fresh – you're going to see it, and love it, when it's healed."

Jasper grinned, "How do you know I'll love it?"

I just smiled airily, and turned away.

The lights beneath us twinkled, and I sighed at how beautiful the city looked at night.

_Itch… Itch… Itch…_

"Mother-fuck!" I hissed, turning to Peter, "You need to help me out with this shit!"

Peter nodded, grabbing my bag and sitting in the open seat next to me.

Jasper pouted, "How come Peter gets to look?"

"Because," I sighed, kissing his cute outthrust lip, "he's already seen it, Major, _and_ he owes me."

Peter snorted as he lifted my bandage and applied some soothing cream from my bag, "Why do I owe you?"

"Did I scream or wail and burst your eardrums while Gerry was inking away?" I growled, and he sighed.

"No," he breathed – he knew I was right. "Jasper, she was so damn quiet at one point I thought she'd fallen asleep. Your woman has one _high_ pain threshold, and I _am_ grateful about her not breaking my eardrums."

Jasper kissed me sweetly as Peter put my bandage on securely again, "My Bella's one of a kind."

* * *

I snuggled into Jasper's side as we got comfortable in the taxi Peter had hailed – I was so tired after finding our bags and traipsing through the airport.

Jasper kissed my forehead tenderly, making me smile, "Go to sleep, Sweetheart. I'll wake you up before we get to your house."

I nodded, as Peter and Char got in the taxi after putting away our luggage in the trunk, and slowly slipped into sleep with Jasper whispering sweet nothings in my ear – I couldn't wait for school to be over, and to start my life with him and our family.

* * *

"Bella, baby – wake up. We're almost to your house…" I heard a soft voice calling me from my sleep.

I opened my eyes groggily, blinking a few times until I focused on Jasper's sparkling, golden orbs – I was lying across the back seat of the taxi with my head in his lap and my feet on Char's.

I slid off of them and sat up – I gave Char a small smile, "Sorry."

She rolled her contact-covered eyes, "Babe, you're fine. You're my sister – I don't mind you sleeping all over me. It's kind of cute, actually – you breathe like a kitten."

I laughed softly as Jasper smiled, "_And_ you didn't talk."

"Really?" I asked, completely shocked – I almost _always _talk.

"I expect you're worn out from the plane, Bells," Peter chipped in from the front, and then continued a conversation he was having with our balding male taxi driver.

I gave Char a 'look,' she shrugged and whispered, "He likes to think he's normal, Hon'. He's not, we all know it, but he likes to think so anyway, and he thinks normal men strike up conversations with taxi drivers."

I laughed as I watched Peter huff and glare at Char, then he turned back around and carried on talking to the taxi driver about fixing up his house.

I gasped quietly and beamed at Char, "Did you get your house, then?"

She nodded happily, "It's really pretty, Bells. Jasper has a man to get things for him, and a house was easy as pie. It's in the forest, so we'll be out of the spotlight, but you can still come 'round for slumber parties!"

She winked knowingly, and instead of blushing, I laughed.

Jasper pulled me onto his lap and gave me a huge kiss, "This is going to be an awesome year, Bella. But first, you need to go home and talk with your dad…and you'll be doing that in…two minutes."

I kept my emotions calm as I turned to look through the window – the greenery of Forks flashed by and I didn't feel so irritated by it anymore. This was going to be the place where Jasper and I continued to fall in love for the next year and more, cement our bond with our family, make plans for the future, and _definitely_ have sex – I was getting surer and surer of being ready.

We turned down my street, and I took a deep breath, "Jasper, come in with me – I know he wants to meet you straight away."

Jasper nodded against my neck, where his face was buried and he was discreetly sniffing me.

We pulled up just outside my house, and I could see the outline of Charlie standing in the doorway – my heart leapt, and I realised just how much I had missed him. I opened the door and jumped out of the taxi without a second thought, and flew up the driveway, into my dad's outstretched arms. Although I loved Jasper and his embrace always felt like he was completing me, my father's embraces were always healing due to their rarity and meaning.

He was warm and he smelt like the station, all coffee, paperwork and stale doughnuts – I loved it.

I heard him let out a soft sob as I sighed, "I'm home, Dad."

I could feel Charlie's relieved tears on my cheek as he hugged me fiercely, "Never again, Bells. Never again…"

I nodded into his shoulder, staining his plaid shirt with my tears, "I know, Dad. Never again – I'm sorry."

He pulled back and we looked into each other's teary, chocolate eyes for a moment – his face broke into a huge smile as I grinned at him. He brought his thumb up to my cheek and wiped away my tears with a tenderness I'd never seen from him.

"Love you, Kiddo," Charlie breathed.

I gave him a teary smile, "Same here, Dad."

He nodded, clearing his throat and looking over my shoulder, "I s'pose I should…uh…"

"Meet Jasper?" I asked teasingly, and he nodded sternly.

"Bring him in," he said gruffly.

I turned around and skipped down the driveway where Jasper stood with our bags on the pavement next to him – he looked like if he could cry he would have been, and I knew our soppiness was getting to him. He gave me a goofy grin, as did Peter and Char from inside the taxi.

I ducked my head, "Are you waiting?"

Peter nodded, "Go on, Bells. We'll wait here – we have forever."

I beamed over my shoulder, as I pulled Jasper up my drive, "Look after the bags for a minute, Petey."

I swear I heard him growl, "_It's damn good I love that girl, or she'd be an entrée by now for making me a bellboy…_"

Jasper straightened out his button-up and his dark jeans, looking extremely nervous all of a sudden – I frowned at him, and batted his hands away as he straightened out his collar for the third time.

"Major, it's just my dad. He basically already said he likes you," I murmured as we slowly walked up the two front steps to my front door.

He nodded sharply, his blonde curls bouncing, "I know. I…just… You know, meeting the father and all that – I need to make a good first impression."

"Does presumed kidnapping count as your first impression? Because I got to tell you, I don't think a straight collar is going to help you smooth over that," I teased, and he lightened up immediately.

I pulled him into the house, closing the door behind us – I walked into the living room, and found my dad sitting on the edge of the sofa, wringing his hands slightly.

He stood up as soon as he saw Jasper, clearing his throat and putting his hand out to shake – Jasper glowed at the reception and eagerly took his hand. Charlie didn't even flinch at Jasper's cold skin – he must _really_ like him.

No one spoke for a moment, so I broke the silence, "Jasper, this is my dad, Charlie. Dad, this is my…boyfriend, Jasper."

Jasper's lip twitched as I said boyfriend, "Nice to meet you, Charlie."

Charlie nodded, "You, too, Jasper. Uh, well, sit down."

Jasper sat in the armchair while Charlie and I took up the sofa, and I kind of felt bad to leave Jasper on his own like that – the little dose of reassurance he sent me, calmed my worrying.

Then, all of a sudden, he just dove right in there.

"I'm sorry this all happened, Charlie. I'm sorry for the worrying and the chasing – I'm just sorry," Jasper said fervently, and Charlie nodded stiffly.

"Thank you for the apology, but you still need to give me an explanation."

I cut in there, "How much do you know, Dad?"

He sighed, running his hand through his hair, "I know you were being followed, and I know it has something to do with the Cullen family – Dr. Cullen said something about keeping you safe from his family. He said he didn't mean physically, but I'm not Chief of Police for nothing – I know when someone's let something slip that they shouldn't have."

We hadn't discussed this in great detail, what to tell my dad – to be honest, I was too busy enjoying the last school-free days with my new family to the full – so I went for an immediate and basic explanation.

I nodded, "You're right, Dad – I was in trouble."

Jasper broke in, "As you know, Charlie, I was adopted along with my sister into the Cullen family – we're not very well liked by Carlisle's brother's family. His brother's family are, shall we say, a little…on the wrong side of the law – they're not bad, but they're not great, either. I trust you can keep this to yourself?"

My dad nodded – I knew he was more eager to understand all this, instead of arrest a non-existent family.

"One of Carlisle's nephews was staying at our house recently," Jasper continued, "and he found out that I had secretly been seeing, Bella. They're very paranoid people, Charlie – they found out that she was the Police Chief's daughter, and they flew off the handle for no reason. They didn't think I should be with her.

"A few of their family came here to break us up, and one of them got a little riled up and violent. I thought it best to take Bella away for a few hours – drive around a little. But it had the opposite effect, they gave chase and I didn't want to stop to find out what they wanted to do. I drove straight to my step-brother's house in Las Vegas – he and his wife have kept us safe and happy," Jasper smiled faintly.

"But we were followed there, and eventually we ended up in San Antonio, where my brother has another house. We alerted the Police there, and they were arrested on sight. I'm sure you can understand why we didn't do so before – I was reluctant to get them arrested when they had the chance to just walk away," Jasper finished, and I believed every word he said of his untrue and less-than-likely story.

Charlie sat back, stunned, "Whoa… Would I be able to find their arrests records, Son? I can't just trust this crazy story completely."

Jasper nodded, and I could see him smiling from his victory internally, "Yes, Charlie – all the information is in the system. I would still appreciate you not letting anyone know of it or our connection to them though."

Charlie nodded, "I won't. Give me the names later, and I'll check it out discreetly."

Jasper nodded again, for the final time – I realised, that was it. We were in the clear. But I had a couple of questions of my own.

"What's my excuse?" I asked, "What do I say when people ask where I've been?"

"I think visiting your aunt in Italy might be a good one," Charlie sighed. "She keeps asking to see you, and the time and dates could match up for a short visit."

I grimaced, "What did you tell Mom?"

He chuckled, "The same thing. I called your aunt to corroborate the story if Renee called, and I never told her you were missing – I was so sure I'd get you back, Bells, and I knew what she'd be like if she found out you were _kidnapped_."

I nodded, "She'd have gone bat-shit crazy."

Charlie stared at me and I realised I'd sworn in front of him – Jasper burst out into laughter.

"I'm sorry, Charlie – blame my step-brother, Peter," he grinned.

Then, there was a sudden knock on the door – I went and opened it to find Peter and Char standing on the doorstep with all of our luggage and the taxi gone.

Peter grinned, "Got room for two more at the inn, Bells?"

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

Their excuse will be explored - I'm not going to leave the explanation just like that, so don't worry (; 


	24. Balanced

_**Author's note: **__I'd quickly like to thank __Maelyn for her recommendation of this Fic on the__ Altered Lions and Sacrificial Lambs blog (; It means so much! AND…HOLY CRAP – 1,000 reviews reached! *Pumps air and starts singing 'Simply the Best' – WITH the staggering dance moves* You guys are the best readers an author could ask for (':_

**

* * *

**

Bella

I eyed him suspiciously, before saying, "Well, Char's not pregnant, but you're an ass – one out of two isn't bad."

Peter laughed loudly, as did Char – two peas in a pod, I swear. I could hear Charlie getting restless, so I nodded for them to go in.

"I'll get the bags while you make up a story for my father."

Peter snorted, "I don't think so, Sugar-tits. What kind of Southern gentleman would I be if I let you take in all the bags?"

"One named 'Peter,'" I shot back, and he smiled sarcastically.

"Har-har-har," he muttered, as we pulled and carried in our luggage.

When it was all inside and the door was shut, I turned to see Charlie staring at the two new-comers from the living room doorway.

"Bells?" He verbally nudged me, and I gasped.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry, Dad! This is Peter, Jasper's step-brother, and Peter's lovely wife, Charlotte," I smiled apologetically.

Char ran up to him and gave him a warm hug, "You can call me 'Char' – everyone does in our family."

Charlie nodded, slightly dumb-struck – I _knew_ that Char had _already_ won him over just by her simple friendliness and happy attitude…not to mention, I was sure my dad stared at her rack a little. Well…it _was_ impressive.

Peter stepped up as he held out his hand to shake, looking slightly amused, "Sir."

Charlie shook his head, clearing his thoughts – I'm sure – about Char's breasts, "Call me 'Charlie' – you've earned the honour for looking after my daughter as you have done."

Peter looked over at me and gave me a wink, "She's just like a sister to me."

Jasper smiled at us from around the corner of the doorway, "What happened to the taxi?"

"Oh," Peter grinned, looking mischievous, "Fitz had to leave – he said he couldn't wait any longer."

"Maybe we could get another," Char said in the same mischievous way – what were they up to?

In the next second I knew, because Charlie sighed and shook his head, "No, no. You're welcome to stay here for the night – it's late. We've got a spare room." He looked back at Jasper, "One of you will have to sleep on the couch, though."

Jasper nodded, "Fine with me, Charlie."

I smirked internally – there was _no way_ that Jasper was staying at my house and 'sleeping' on the couch. He was coming up to my room, and I knew it – I loved it…

I yawned all of a sudden, and four pairs of amused eyes came to rest on me.

Charlie smiled kindly, "Bet you all want to get to bed?" We all nodded and Charlie chuckled, "Okay, let me get some sheets and stuff for the guest room."

He climbed the stairs, and once he was out of earshot I turned to Peter, "What are you doing?"

Peter mock-yawned and stretched, "Getting a good night's sleep, Bells – I'm sure your guest bedroom is lovely."

I rolled my eyes, "Come on – what is it?"

Char answered as Jasper came over to me and wrapped me up in his arms, "Nothing much – Peter just 'knew' that Charlie would like to meet us, and he thought this would be the best way."

Peter winked, "You get to come over to our house for a sleepover much earlier, Bells."

Charlie came back down at that moment, his arms laden with pillows and blankets, "Okay, all set up. Jasper, here you go." He gave him the pillows and blankets, and turned to me, "You want to show them up, Bells?"

I nodded, "Goodnight, Dad."

He kissed my forehead tenderly, "Goodnight. We'll talk some more in the morning."

I hugged Jasper from behind as he set out his makeshift bed, "Goodnight, Jasper." I leaned in closer, so Charlie couldn't hear or see, "_Ten minutes_."

I felt him shiver under my touch, and he gave me a chaste goodnight kiss – the wicked grin he sent me afterwards, that Charlie didn't notice, seemed to cancel the kiss out though. I couldn't wait to-

"Come on, Bells," Peter grinned, interrupting my libidinous thoughts.

They trailed me upstairs, and I pointed at the door next to Charlie's room, "That's the one, and the bathroom's there. Oh, and be careful – my dad snores."

Peter laughed along with Char, "We won't notice."

With a suggestive wink, they disappeared into their room for the night – I was sure it would become theirs permanently.

**

* * *

**

Jasper

I lay on the couch, staring up at the ceiling – I had said 'goodnight' to Chief Swan, getting under the blankets and making it look like I was going to sleep. One bad thing about being an immortal was the sensitivity – I could feel every spring of the couch pressing uncomfortably against my back.

Another bad thing was time.

Ten minutes could last an awfully long time to an immortal, with our high-functioning brains and fast processing systems – every second went by at an agonizingly slow pace.

I was _itching_ to see Bella again and to be enveloped in her scent…

Great, and now I was hard.

I heard Charlie begin snoring after eight minutes, and I laughed silently – it was cut short when I felt and heard what Peter and Char were getting up to in the guest room.

They were making it unbearable – I _needed_ to see Bella, _now_.

_Surely, a minute early couldn't hurt…_

But I waited, like the whipped little boy I had become – if Bella told me ten, then I'd wait for ten. Not because I was easily manipulated, but because I loved her – damn woman.

_Time's up! _The Major growled happily, _Now go get her, Soldier! Please her for me – I like her moans…_

I leapt off the couch in a flurry of blankets, and stealthily climbed the stairs, not making a sound. I listened to Bella's beautiful heart, thrumming its sweet tune, as I ascended.

I carefully opened her door – I peered into her room and smiled; it was typically Bella. Disorganized but clean, and with ten-thousand books covering every surface – although she had some technology, her bedroom seemed more homey than modern. It was something I liked to see – I'd had enough of 'designer this' and 'designer that,' I wanted something _real_ and comfortable.

Everything was just…_her_.

The scattered shoes, the mint-green walls, the torn and battered photographs, the stacks of CDs, the underwear lying carelessly on her floor, the lack of anything decidedly girly…

I backtracked.

Underwear. Correction: _Sexy underwear_… _Bella's_ underwear, from _today_…

"Sweet baby Jesus," I murmured as my eyes led me to the one place I hadn't looked –the bed.

Bella was watching me from under her dark lashes, a sinful smile on her amused-looking face – she lay on her side, completely naked.

I growled lowly – every time I saw her in all her natural beauty, she never ceased to take my breath away. It was like the first time we fooled around all over again.

Her curls lay over her shoulder and across her throat, and my fingers flexed in their irritation that they weren't already buried in the silkiness of her locks. In the darkness of her room, only slightly lit by the weak moonlight filtering in through the window, my vampire vision transformed most of the colours into interesting hues of purple – she looked beautiful lying in a sea of lilac and I absently wondered if it was my new favourite colour on her now. The rest of me was far more preoccupied on closing the door silently behind me and walking over to the bed.

Bella crooked her finger seductively, and a shiver rolled through my body and down my spine.

"_Major_," she crooned, making me growl happily. "Time to dress down, Soldier."

I smirked as I pulled off my shirt, "Yes, Ma'am."

She slowly slipped off the bed with a grace that she had perfected recently, throwing away most of her infamous clumsiness – when she was with me and our family, she came into her own. Bella walked towards me as I unbuttoned my jeans, making me pause at my zip – heat rolled off of her, as well as excitement and arousal, and I took a minute to soak it up.

I was brought back to earth when a short, sharp tug brought my jeans down around my ankles – I growled as Bella smiled at me wickedly.

"Commando?" She asked, her fingers brushing my aching length.

"It seemed like a promising idea," I breathed.

Bella laughed softly, "How right you were."

She bent down before me, slipping my bare feet out of my pooled jeans – when she stood back up, I was fighting the urge not to take her where she stood.

Bella smiled, "Lie down, Cowboy."

I sat down on the bed with a soft thud, staring at my woman's beauty completely in awe – her hands gripped my shoulders, urging me back. I lay down slowly, enjoying the way Bella's body mimicked mine and came with me. Her heat wrapped around me like a blanket as she lay down on my cool body – my fingers began walking along her arms, inching closer to her silken curls, but sudden insistent hands stopped me.

I looked down at Bella's face quizzically, as she smiled up at me from my chest where her head was resting.

"Tonight," she whispered softly, her hot breath deliciously brushing my skin, "is all about _you_."

I was about to complain, to insist on putting her pleasure before my own, but Bella's hot hands on the insides of my thighs killed all the words in my throat stone dead. I moaned softly, only just remembering to be quiet, as her talented fingers inched closer to my throbbing manhood.

Every touch she gifted was loving, and every kiss was full of promises – she made my body sing in the most impossible of ways as she kissed her way down my chest and stroked my length. Bella was such a quick study, and by now she knew my body better than I did – she had me on a precarious ledge within seconds. Bella balanced me, but I knew I would fall – I didn't care, because both sides promised pleasure.

Bella slowly kissed and licked the scars littering my stomach and thighs, as her mouth get closer and closer to where I was aching for it to be. I fisted the bed sheets aggressively, pushing down the urge to hold onto my fragile Bella – I wanted to touch her, but I didn't trust my strength right now. She was driving me crazy.

"Bella…" I breathed, and she smiled up at me as the General bobbed before her face.

_Now's not the time for teasing…_ The Major growled.

She placed a loving, reassuring kiss on my hip bone, before taking me into her mouth – I _tried_ not to cry out, but I couldn't suppress my muffled whine.

Bella was so…_good_…

I hissed, pumping my hips involuntarily off the bed and towards her mouth – I felt my tip hit the back of her throat, and I bit my lip to muffle my growl of pleasure. Bella's fingers massaged me as her tongue slid and swirled back and forth over my flesh – I wanted to last, so desperately, but Bella's mouth was insistent and I couldn't take much more.

I thanked Jesus that I was a vampire with a vampire's stamina, or this would just be embarrassing.

I groaned softly, "Bella… Bella, I'm…_ah_…"

Her teeth gently ran along my length, and I came so hard I was temporarily paralysed – my legs were as useful as jelly, my dead heart felt like it was hammering against my ribs, and my head was light like I was on cloud nine…which, I was.

I peered down at my woman as my embarrassingly heavy breathing calmed – my eyes widened as I saw a drop of my seed on the edge of her pink lip. The contrast of white on rose made me growl slightly, sparking my insatiable desire for Bella again.

Bella smiled sweetly, almost innocently, as she ran her fingertip along her lip and collected the droplet – she held it up for a moment, looking at it shining in the weak moonlight with darkened eyes. Then her darker-than-chocolate gaze met mine, and she slowly brushed her finger across her plump bottom lip – her tongue followed her finger, and she licked away my seed.

I pounced, spinning her around and pinning her to the bed, "You're fuckin' insane if you think I'm not gonna reciprocate after _that_…"

Bella moaned, "Jasperrr… Noo… It's just about _you_."

"Fuckin' insane," I murmured, pinning her hands above her head. "It looks like I'm just goin' to have to…_coerce_ you."

I slipped my leg between hers and pressed my thigh closer to her hot sex – Bella moaned, instinctively arching against me.

I leant down, nipping at her ear lobe, "We love your moans – the Major and I."

Bella smiled, "You make it sound like I'm cheating."

"Oh, no, Baby. The Major and I are one and the same, and we love and protect what's _ours_."

I played with her sweet breasts, watching them bounce slightly as I pinched her tight nipples – Bella arched beneath me, her core brushing my tip and I growled.

"Bella…baby…just…stay still for a second…" I panted, trying to regain the control that helped me not bury myself in her hot depths and fuck her until she fainted.

Bella stilled immediately, but not pulling away from me either – she seemed to instinctively know what to do when my more…aggressive side was coming out. If she moved back, it would have become worse – I would have felt like she was being taken away from me. I just needed a couple of seconds to just…_breathe_.

"Jasper?" She asked quietly, pressing her hand gently to my face.

I turned my head and kissed her palm softly, feeling myself level out, "I'm sorry, Bella… I was just…overwhelmed… You know I wouldn't hurt you, Sweetheart."

I looked into her beautiful eyes and watched her nod, "I know, Jasper. I know…how hard it must be to…not _carry on_."

I shook my head fiercely, holding her face between my hands with care and passion, "I would never make you do anything – I can wait. I will wait forever for _you_."

Her mouth connected with mine softly, and as she pulled back I felt and saw something within her change.

"Bella?"

Her fingers played with the ends of my hair, and she watched what she was doing as she spoke, "I… I'm almost ready, Jasper."

I stared down at my woman – I analysed every inch of her beneath me, seeing that the marks from her attack had completely faded now. I knew that our fooling around hadn't caused any problems, but was she ready _on the inside_?

Emotions – I dealt in them, but I just couldn't tell if Bella was ready for me to make love to her. Maybe it was because I was too involved with her too really see the truth – I knew Bella would never lie to me, but I felt like she was saying she was ready _for_ me. I didn't need her to give her virginity up to me because sometimes I was so involved with her I became overwhelmed and _needed_ to make love to her – I could deal with that side of me.

If it made Bella happy, I would become a fucking honorary eunuch.

"Jasper? _Jasper_?" Bella asked urgently, patting my face.

I let out a long breath I didn't know I was holding, "_Bella_…"

She sighed, disappointment and worthlessness rolling off of her, "I tell you I'm almost ready and you freeze – do you really _want_ this?"

I growled, "Don't you dare feel like that, Bella. I want every inch of you – I want to make love to you until you can't walk, but I won't until you're ready."

"I said I almost _am_ just a minute ago, Jasper," Bella murmured, looking deeply into my eyes as if she were searching for something.

I let everything else fall away and looked into her eyes, my voice almost pleading, "You need to tell me, Bella – you have to tell me what you feel. I'm too caught up in you right now to think straight – I don't want you lying to me just because you think I _need_ to have sex with you. I _can_ wait, you know that."

She laughed – actually fucking laughed – "Jasper, when have I lied to you?"

"Never?"

"Never," she confirmed, pulling my face down to meet hers so our lips brushed as she spoke. "I _am_ almost ready. I feel…happy, and loved, and safe with you – I want to _share_ this with you. I'm not giving myself up to you because I'm feeling pressured – I'm telling you I'm almost ready for sex because _I am_."

I felt a huge smile break across my face, "Really?"

"Really, really," Bella grinned, kissing me with abandon.

I groaned, imagining how it would feel – not for the first time – to have Bella's tight, wet heat surrounding me and squeezing me. I clutched her to me fiercely, my hand snaking down between our bodies to bring her the pleasure she always gave me – as soon as my fingertips brushed her pulsing button, Bella began the road to her high.

"You're sensitive tonight," I whispered against her lips.

"It's because…_ah_…I was thinking…_uhh_… about…_us_, together," she panted softly.

"Mmm," I growled, "Bella's thinking naughty thoughts – I love it when you do that. Were you thinking about this?"

I circled her sensitive nub, proceeding to circle her opening – Bella's thighs parted further in her pleasure and her back arched.

"Or this?" I asked, slowly slipping one finger inside of her.

I kissed her tensing stomach, knowing that she would have her bliss soon – my tongue circled her belly-button as she writhed quietly beneath me.

"Or were you thinking about _the General_ doing this?" I asked quietly, using two fingers to gently open her up to me as I thrust them in and out.

Her mouth opened in wordless pleasure as her spine curved and her hands fisted in my hair – she looked so beautiful like this, spread before me writhing in ecstasy. If there was one thing I was planning to do every day for eternity, it was make Bella look like this as often as I could.

I let her bliss surround us, keeping us in our own little bubble of happiness – Bella smiled up at me dreamily as I moved over her to kiss her sweet lips.

"_I love you_," I whispered fervently, tucking the sheets around her precious body and curling her up to me as I lay behind her. "Go to sleep, Bella – I'll stay until Charlie gets up."

"I lo…yo…too…" She murmured sleepily, wriggling closer to me as she fell into a sweet slumber.

I often wished I wasn't the creature I was – I wished I wasn't a murderer or a bloodthirsty soldier, and I wished I had been killed by Maria with the other newborns. But that wasn't my wish now, or ever again – Bella had shown me love, a _true_ love. A love that defied everything I knew.

Now, my only wish, was to be able to sleep as she did.

Oh, and to see that mother-fucking tattoo.

"_If you look_," Peter growled from the other room, "_I'm telling Bella, and you won't be getting any for a long while, Major. Be patient for one more day._"

I sighed in defeat, nuzzling my face into Bella's strawberry-smelling hair and fruitlessly trying to make my first wish come true.


	25. Different

_**Author's note: **__I apologise profusely for this slow update, and I'd just like to thank the Jasper/Bella over 1000 Club for adding me to their ranks (;_

**

* * *

**

Bella

I woke up to a cold sensation on the back of my neck – I opened my eyes to find myself face first in a pillow and lying quite comfortably on my stomach. I heard a throaty moan from behind me, and I felt something hard being pressed against my ass.

I smiled and sighed happily, "Good morning, Jasper."

He continued kissing my neck and stroking my spine, as he murmured, "Good morning, Baby."

His strong hands massaged my ass, and I groaned, "Taking liberties while a lady is asleep, Cowboy?"

"You're my lady, Sugar – it's somewhere in the fine print of being mates that I get to wake you up however I see fit," he breathed into my ear, pressing his hardness into my ass again.

I moaned breathily, "I don't mind – just promise that all my other mornings will be as good as this."

"Even after your change, I'll love you like this every morning," Jasper promised, going back to kissing my neck.

Just then, I heard something.

Jasper stiffened above me, halting his ministrations – I heard Charlie moving about in his room.

I squeaked, "Get the hell downstairs, Cowboy!"

Jasper grinned, giving me one last passionate kiss, before picking up his clothes and zipping out of my room. I could hear Charlie drawing closer, and I quickly rolled over and under the covers – he shuffled up to my door and knocked.

"Bells?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, Dad?" I murmured sleepily.

He opened the door and slipped inside, wearing his usual plaid pyjama pants and a football shirt. He looked at me emotionally, before seemingly snapping out of his thoughts and looking at his feet.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come with me and get some breakfast? Just us two, Bells. Jasper, Peter and Char can stay here for as long as they like, but I'd just like some time to talk to you alone?" Charlie's nervousness made what he was saying come out like a question, and I smiled at him broadly.

"I'd love that, Dad. Give me fifteen minutes?"

He nodded and grinned, pure joy lighting up his face as he left the room. I shot out of bed, naked as the day I was born, and scampered about for some clothes – unfortunately all the things I wanted to wear were downstairs in our bags.

I grabbed a robe from the closet and wrapped it around me, and I tied it up and jogged downstairs. The bags were still in the hallway, and I opened up the one Jasper and I shared – I pulled out a Beatles t-shirt, a pair of tight-fit jeans and my Converse.

I was just straightening up and preparing to go upstairs, when I heard a groan – the next thing I knew, a pair of cool hands were holding me by the hips.

"How am I supposed to keep my hands off you in your father's house, when you go around wearing little robes that ride up when you bend over?" A growling voice asked me.

I laughed lightly, turning my head to look over my shoulder at a very hungry-looking Jasper, "Sorry."

Jasper groaned, nuzzling my neck in our bent position, "Don't apologise, Darlin'. I quite enjoyed the show."

I wiggled against him, and his unnecessary breath caught in his throat – a low growl rumbled in his chest against my back, and I felt a tingle between my thighs at the sound of it.

"Come on now, lovebirds," a sudden voice chuckled. "We don't need Charlie kickin' us out for despoilin' his only daughter."

We both turned to glare at Peter, who was standing on the stairs with a hand casually tucked in his jeans pocket looking amused.

"Asshole," we both muttered at the same time, and then another sudden noise interrupted us.

"Bells?" I heard Charlie call, and a soft knocking on my bedroom door.

I nudged Jasper, gave him a swift kiss on the cheek and ran upstairs – needless to say, Charlie was surprised to see me in my state of undress, but he quickly mumbled something about waiting downstairs and left.

I just hoped that today would go smoothly, and that Charlie wouldn't ask anything I couldn't answer without Jasper the Lie Expert beside me.

* * *

I sat back in the passenger seat of Charlie's cruiser, waving to Jasper on the front porch – he looked like he was dying to rip the door off the car and climb in with me.

To be honest, I felt the same.

But I wanted time with Charlie, and I knew he was going to ask something that embarrassed me – I didn't need Jasper there for that.

I whispered, knowing he'd hear me, "See you later, Cowboy."

Jasper beamed, and Peter came out of my house and slung his arm around Jasper's neck as Char walked Charlie down to the cruiser.

Charlie loved her already – I could see that glint in his eye.

Char was all too happy to cling to him like an overgrown puppy, and I think Peter just found it funny.

"Well, you all be good," Charlie said mock-sternly, as he climbed into the cruiser.

Char giggled, "I'll keep the boys in line, Charlie." She winked at me, "See you later, Bella."

She trotted off to stand on the front porch as Charlie peeled out of the drive.

When we were away, Charlie grinned at me, "I like her."

I laughed out-loud, "I know – I can tell."

"I told her that her and Peter can stay at our house whenever they like. Oh, and Jasper too, of course," my dad blushed a little at forgetting him.

We pulled up at the local diner, and many heads turned towards me – I kept walking straight ahead, went in and sat in a booth at the back. There weren't many people in there, about ten, but they all watched me and Charlie closely.

As Charlie came to sit with me, one of them pulled his sleeve – he was reasonably old, with salt and pepper hair and an expression I didn't like.

"Chief? What happened? We all thought Isabella had been kidnapped or _something_," he said loudly, giving me a glare.

Charlie shook his head, "No, no, Matt. Bella just went to visit her aunt in Italy – it was a last-minute decision and it wasn't very well planned. That's all."

I looked the man in the eye – daring him to speak up again. He glared one last time, nodded to Charlie and then turned away.

Charlie sat down opposite me, "Sorry about that, Bells."

"Why was he glaring at me?" I asked.

Charlie let out a long breath, "I'm afraid that folks took you to be flighty – none of them believed it was a kidnapping, and since you're Renee's daughter…"

I gaped, "They think that badly of Mom?"

He nodded, with a sigh, "They're just protective of me, Bells."

I snorted, and muttered quietly under my breath, "Good for nothing…gossiping…bastards…"

We ordered our breakfast – me gaining another glare, from the waitress – and sat and ate in silence for a little while.

Charlie spoke first, quietly, "Is it all how Jasper says, Bells?"

I nodded, "Pretty much. I didn't think I would _really_ get hurt or anything – his family was just angry. I'm sure you can understand."

Charlie smiled a little bit, "The curse of being the daughter of a Chief of Police – you know, I am sorry my job's hurt you…"

I cut him off, "No, Dad. There's really nothing to be sorry for – I met Jasper, we fell in love, and we grew closer because of the things that this mess sent our way. If this had never happened I would never had met Peter and Char, and neither would you."

I swear he almost paled at the thought of not meeting Char – he seemed to love her just like me. I was glad of it.

Charlie nodded, "Okay…so. He's older than you, Bella."

_Embarrassing talk time…_

I nodded, and Charlie continued, "So…he's going to be having a lot of…_urges_–"

"Whoa! I'm not having _this_ conversation – especially not _here_." I whispered furiously, "Mom already talked to me, Dad, and have you forgotten I'm a wiz at Biology? You don't need to tell me anything, because I already know it all and _nothing_ is happening – Jasper won't do anything to hurt me."

Charlie looked immensely relieved, "_Great_."

I eyed him suspiciously, "Is that all you were going to talk to me about alone?"

Charlie blushed a little and nodded, "Sorry, Bells – had to be sure. But I do want to talk about other things. We all lost your trail after Vegas and I had to trust Jasper to bring you back – he did, and so I trust him even more. He's a good kid, and he's already given me the information I need to check out your story."

I nodded, reminding myself to ask Jasper later what he had cooked up back in San Antonio.

Charlie made a noise, "_Oh_, and I told Char it would be fine for you to sleep over at her and Peter's new house tonight. They said they want you to be there, and they're going to have a tiny housewarming party for you four."

Char had Charlie wrapped around her little finger.

**

* * *

**

Jasper

I sat in the lounge, waiting for Bella to return, while Peter and Char got a taxi to their new house and took all their bags over.

Char had told me that Bella was coming over to their house tonight, and Peter told me that tonight was the night I would finally see her tattoo. He only told me because I wouldn't quit bugging him about it, and now I was even _more_ curious.

I thought that was why Peter and Char had chosen to leave and do the bag run, so I couldn't ask them any more questions.

A sudden noise interrupted my thoughts, and I smiled as I heard Bella talking to the Chief.

I went to the front door, opened it and stood on the porch waiting for my woman – when the police cruiser rolled to a stop and Bella climbed out, I felt my own happiness fill my body. I hadn't realised how empty I felt without her by my side.

Bella looked up, her chocolate eyes connecting with mine in a searing gaze – I found myself floating forwards without telling my body to do so. She grinned and ran into my arms.

"Mmm," I hummed as I spun her around happily. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Cowboy," Bella beamed.

The Chief walked by and chuckled, "Young love…" When he reached the front door, he turned back, "Bells, why don't you go on over to Peter and Char's now? I've got a few errands to run, so I won't be here anyway."

Bella nodded, slipping out of my embrace reluctantly – she jogged upstairs and I watched her ass swing in those tight jeans. I growled lowly in my chest.

"Now," the Chief interrupted my thoughts, "No funny business, Jasper."

He gave me a stern look, and I smiled innocently – _oh, if he only knew what his daughter and I had done…_

"Charlie, I have the utmost respect for Bella, and there will be no funny business," I replied – it was a lie, and it was the truth.

There would be business, but making out with Bella was never funny – it was beautiful, loving, sexy…

"Okay, ready," Bella smiled, jumping downstairs with a bag slung over her shoulder.

Charlie nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Bells. I'll probably be down the station for the whole day, but after that we can…do something? Maybe go fishing with the Blacks?"

Bella nodded, feeling genuinely happy at his suggestion, "That'd be great – I haven't seen Jake in some time."

Two things niggled at the back of my neck as they quickly discussed their fishing trip – one was irrational jealousy, because this Jacob would have Bella when I didn't, and the second was dread… Why was I feeling dread over the trip?

I was still contemplating it as Bella and I got a taxi to the bottom of Peter and Char's drive – when we climbed out and started up the drive it hit me.

_Black… Ephraim Black… Shifters… Werewolves…_

I stopped all of a sudden, my arm tightening around Bella's shoulders protectively – the Major was begging to be let out in light of my recent discovery.

Bella was friends with a werewolf. Bella was going to be alone with a werewolf…

"No," I hissed, seeing my vision steadily darken.

_Let me out, Jasper… We could go to the werewolves and destroy them, perhaps? We would only be protecting our mate…and our mate is WORTH protecting – Isabella is EVERYTHING to us…_

As I slowly took in my surroundings, I realised that Peter and Char had come out of the house and were looking worriedly between me and Bella – but I didn't see them clearly, and I hissed at them as I sunk into a low crouch.

My mate was safe as long as she was by my side, and I would _not_ let her be _alone_ with a werewolf.

"Major, you need to chill the fuck out," Peter drawled, and I growled in warning as he stepped closer.

He halted immediately, and turned pleading eyes on Bella – he could see where this was going, and I could feel the Major wanting to burst out of me.

Suddenly, a hot hand was pressed to my face.

I purred immediately, unthinkingly, liking the silky skin on my face – I nuzzled into it as its fingers caressed my cheek, and I took in the scent it held. The blood inside it didn't call to me, but the scent did – it was floral, with berries and sugar…

I purred harder, licking the palm a little and tasting the scent on my tongue – my mate's scent…

The Major purred too, enjoying our mate's caresses and the soothing scent that she brought with her – he backed down as she stroked him into submission, knowing she was well and liking the way she took care of him…

I opened my eyes, surprised to find them closed, and found myself being sucked into chocolate orbs.

I felt my lips fall into a goofy smile as my purr died down – Bella was radiating love and serenity for me, and I soaked it all in as I wrapped my arms around her beautiful form.

She breathed a sigh of relief, and kissed my neck, "Love you."

My purr came harder, but it halted long enough for me to say, "Adore you."

Bella laughed sweetly, and I held her closely to me as I turned to Peter and Char – they looked and felt relieved, but still a little scared.

I gave them a small nod, and they completely relaxed as they nodded back.

Peter went right in there like the silly bastard he was, "So. What made you lose your shit?"

I growled as I remembered, and turned back to Bella, "You can't go fishing."

I heard Peter's snort at my answer to his question, but I ignored him and watched Bella – she felt a _little_ upset, but I could see she was almost entirely worried about me.

"I won't go," she replied. "I won't do anything that makes you feel like that. But can I ask why?"

I felt like a total asshole for saying that she couldn't go, but I didn't want her anywhere near werewolves.

I paused for a moment as I considered what to tell Bella, and then sighed as I knew how stupid this sounded, "It's dangerous."

I felt everyone's amusement, but Bella was still concerned – she was so brilliant for trusting me so much.

Peter butted in, "How the fuck is fishing dangerous?"

I gave him a shocked look, "You don't know?"

I thought his gift would have caught onto the fact that werewolves were involved, but it obviously hadn't.

We were still standing on the drive in front of the house, surrounded by the forest, and I thought we should head inside for this conversation – I'd be damned if I'd tell Bella about _another_ mythological being without her sitting down. She'd done extremely well the first time, but I didn't know how she'd handle it a second.

"Let's go in," I murmured, my hand snaking around Bella's waist and pulling her into my side.

As soon as we were inside the house and sitting down in the lounge, I turned to Bella and grasped her hand as she sat next to me on the couch.

"Okay. Bella, you know the Blacks?" I asked, and she nodded. "Well, they're a little…different." I didn't want to fucking sugar-coat this, so I just came out with it as I did when I told her about me, "They're shape-shifters, _werewolves_."

For a moment, all was quiet and I could only hear the sounds outside in the forest and Bella's heart pumping.

Then, there was uproar.

Peter threw himself off the couch with an enormous growl, "_What_? Fuckin' _werewolves_? Here? In fuckin' Forks?"

I nodded, restraining my own anger, "Bella's been invited to go fishing with the descendants of the Alpha."

"No," he growled at Bella, and I hissed at him in warning – the Major was rattling his bars at our mate being growled at.

Peter restrained himself, and took a deep breath, "You can't go, Bella."

I turned to Bella, and she looked…void – she was in shock.

Suddenly, she murmured, "Jake's a…a…a…_werewolf_? Jacob Black? The Jacob Black who made mud-pies with me? The Jacob Black who used to play on the beach with me? _He's a_ _fucking werewolf_?"

I sent her a shit-load of calm, and her anger and shock plummeted – I sent Peter a good dose while I was at it.

I cradled her against me, "Bella, I don't know if he's even seen his first change yet, or if he'll _ever_ change, but I don't want you fishing with a guy that could turn into a huge fucking beast with seven-inch teeth and claws at the drop of a hat."

Bella nodded numbly, "Good reasoning, Jasper – I started to think you were a little insane for not wanting me to go."

Peter growled lowly, rubbing his temples, "Jasper, I can't even… ARGH! What the fuck, Man? How didn't I…?"

I shrugged, stroking back Bella's hair lovingly as she tried to process what I was telling her.

Char got up and calmed Peter then, though she was feeling decidedly un-calm herself, "It's okay, Petey. Bella's not going, and we're always going to be around to look out for her. Calm down a little, Hon'."

He did, as she affectionately nuzzled his neck, and then he turned to Bella, "You can't be around them if I don't know any shit about them – you could get hurt and I wouldn't know!"

Bella murmured, "I don't mind staying away – honestly. Can I just ask why one of you guys couldn't come with me – or all of you?"

Peter and Char looked to me, obviously not understanding why I didn't give Bella this option in the first place.

I sighed, kissing Bella's forehead so she melted into me, "A long time ago, when the Cullens first came to Forks, Carlisle made a deal with the Chief of the Quileute tribe. Carlisle wanted a home, and Ephraim Black wanted peace – they both agreed to live peaceably, and create a border between lands. The Cullens are not allowed on Quileute territory, and vice verse, otherwise it will start a war."

"Fuck," Peter groaned, slumping back on the other couch with Char. "So, we're gonna have to tell them we're living here?"

I nodded, "They're probably not going to like it. They only just barely tolerate the Cullens." I turned back to Bella, "How are you taking this, Sweetheart?"

Bella smiled back, "I'm fine…just a little shocked. I mean…I didn't really know you when you told me what you are, but _Jake_? I've known him my whole life…and it's just a bit difficult to wrap my head around right now."

I nudged her nose with mine, "He probably doesn't even know what he is yet, Bella. He may never know, though as the descendant of an Alpha it seems…unavoidable." I grimaced slightly, "I hope you're not angry, Darlin'. I just want you safe."

Bella turned her head and smiled, "I know that, Cowboy. You're just trying to keep us safe and together."

Her words from the night we first ran from the Cullens made me smile, and I kissed her sweet, pink lips.

Peter interrupted our moment, "How do we get a hold of these overgrown puppies?"

I pulled my lips from Bella's and smirked at him, "Ever heard of a thing called a 'telephone,' Peter?"

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_I'm sorry again for the delay, and the delay to my other stories, but it was results week this week and I GOT IN TO UNIVERSITY! Score! I'm so excited! I'm moving in in under a month, so I will try and keep up with all my Fics as I usually do, but updates might be a bit intermittent with all the uproar (: Thank you, guys!_


	26. Inches and Miles

_**Author's note: **__Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Here's what I think you've all been waiting for since…pssh, the beginning maybe? I know I've been waiting to write it (; I don't think I've ever held out so long…_

**

* * *

**

Bella

I had decided, after the way the early afternoon turned out, that tonight was the night to show Jasper my tattoo – I was so excited that I could barely stay still for five minutes, and Jasper kept shooting me curious looks through the afternoon and early evening as we helped Peter and Char settle in. Peter gave my tattoo a 'health check,' as he liked to call it, and gave me the okay – it was still sore but it was clean and clear, and I couldn't wait any longer.

Peter and Jasper moved some furniture about that came with the house, while Char and I looked at paint samples – she was quite excited about lots of yellows, but some of them were a little…_bright_. Like _neon_.

I didn't say anything though, not at first at least – I was honest when she asked me a question, but I didn't say what I really felt like saying, which was 'Fuck, Char – do you _want_ to live in a glowing yellow house?'

Eventually, she caught one of my unsure looks and she asked me point-blank if I liked yellow.

I said no.

She threw all the paint samples away and we started again – she turned to me with a, "Tell me next time, Sug', or we'll be wastin' a lot of time."

We picked out a nice pale pink for the lounge, deep red for Peter and Char's room, light blue for the bathrooms, pale lilac for the kitchen, and a deep green for mine and Jasper's room – I smiled at each choice, and that made Char smile too.

When we were finished, Char grinned, "I can't wait to decorate tomorrow, Bells!"

I did a double-take, "_Tomorrow_?"

"Of course! We have our home," Char smiled, "we want to start livin' in it."

I just nodded and shook it off as another vampiric impulse that they seemed to have – _must decorate as soon as possible…must decorate…decorate…decorate…_

Actually, I got pretty excited about that too – which was why Jasper was currently shooting me some large doses of curiosity from across the kitchen where he was looking at the pipes under the sink.

He still had his shirt on, but it was slightly wet from a leaky pipe and it clung to him like a dream. He had thoroughly distracted me from my task of thinking of ways to display my tattoo.

And now he was smirking smugly at my lust.

"What are you thinkin' so intently on, Sugar?" Jasper drawled, his darkened golden eyes peering at me from the shadows under the sink.

I shivered, knowing he only drawled like that and called me 'Sugar' when he was feeling excited – excited in a horny way, that is – and it made my lust increase.

I was just _so_ ready for him – so unbelievably ready – that I physically ached.

I slipped off of the kitchen counter where I had previously been swinging my legs and looking out at the forest through the large windows, and sauntered over to Jasper – his eyes darkened further, until I could no longer distinguish them from the shadows.

He wasn't very interested in plumbing any more.

Jasper shimmied out from under the sink and shut the cabinet doors – as he moved his shirt rode up, and I licked my lips at the delicious sliver of skin and muscles I could see between the hem of his shirt and the waistband of his tight jeans.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from getting up – Jasper watched me with hungry eyes, peering through his unruly blonde curls. I dragged my hand through his hair, relishing his low purr and lusty moan, and brushed his lips with mine.

"I love you, Major," I breathed, letting my other hand travel down his chest – I made sure to brush his nipples, and Jasper groaned against my mouth.

When I began tugging his shirt off, he moaned breathily, "Bel…_la_… Peter and…and Char…will be back…_soon_…"

They had gone out to get paint and supplies, and I couldn't help but think that their timing wasn't coincidental – Peter was a very, _very_ good brother.

I smirked, "Should I stop, _Major_?"

Jasper shook his head fervently as I pulled off his shirt completely and paid attention to his nipples with my mouth, "_God, no_… Don't stop… _Don't_ _ever stop_…"

"Yes, _Sir_," I breathed, kissing my way down his chest to that happy trail of golden hair tapering down into his jeans.

His hands were all over me as I took his zipper between my fingers, but one of his hands eventually ended up on my neck – the sensitive skin began to twinge slightly, and it reminded me that I was meant to be showing my tattoo to him and not seducing him.

_I suppose I could do both…_

I kissed Jasper softly, encouraging his wandering hands – when one of his fingers slipped beneath the bandage over my tattoo and I didn't stop him, Jasper pulled back.

"Bella?" He questioned softly, the expression on his face something akin to boyish glee.

I smiled, "Take my shirt off of me first, Major."

My t-shirt was gone in an instant, and Jasper was kissing me relentlessly – I pulled my hair over one shoulder, and gently disentangled myself from my lover.

I turned around with a devilish smirk and looked at him over my shoulder, "Go on, Cowboy. You've been patient enough – take a look."

I turned my head away and held my hair, and I waited to see what he would think – I was so excited that my stomach and throat were flooded with butterflies and my heart was thumping madly.

_Please like it_… _Please like it…_

I had been so confident of him loving it, that I never really thought about what would happen if he _didn't_ – I forced away my insecurities, and focused on the love and joy that Jasper was sending me, intentionally or not.

His fingers slid under the bandage, and he pulled it away with the lightest of tugs…

**

* * *

**

Jasper

I stared down at Bella's beautiful neck and I felt my dead heart just…_leap_.

It was me.

On a horse.

On Bella's fucking neck.

She had a tattoo of me put on her skin _permanently_ – and _I loved it_.

It was the Confederate Seal, and I raked my gaze over the flowers, and the ribbon, and the words…

_The words_… '_Major Vallo Nos_' – _Major Defends Us_…

I just stared and stared – it was…_perfect_. Being pictured riding the horse reminded me of the horse I was given when I became a Major – his name was Mercury, and he was pure white with a shining silver mane…

But I kept going back to the words – did Bella know Latin? If she did, that was seriously kind of…_hot_ – I could imagine teaching her all kinds of languages for _all_ different purposes… We'd tried Spanish, but I had always had a soft spot for a little well-spoken Italian…

I was getting off track, and I realised that Bella was projecting some serious nervousness and worry – but even that wasn't enough to tear my eyes away from the most brilliant tattoo I had ever seen.

I was as hard as fuck and aching to take my sweet Bella…

I leant forwards and ensnared her in my arms, pressing my lips to the tattoo – I growled as I felt her lust increase and a moan pass her lips.

"I love you _so fucking much_," I growled, kissing the tattoo again and again – I was permanently on her body…_forever_…even through the change.

I kept that at the back of my mind to tell her later, because right then I was a little preoccupied with my lusting mate and my throbbing arousal.

The Major was hissing at me, begging to let him out to please our Bella, but even _he _knew that she wasn't ready for that yet – he pushed me to go faster, to lick her and arouse her…but I knew that I would take it too far.

I groaned, pulling away, "Bella, I love it."

She spun around, "Why are you stopping?"

"I'd take it too far, Baby – if you give me even an inch, I'm goin' to take a mile," I kissed her softly. "Not until you're ready."

Bella laughed, jumping into my lap and pleasing the General immensely, "_Major_."

I purred as she stroked my cheeks and grinned down at me – her mahogany locks fell around our faces, curtaining us off in our own little world as her beautiful scent enveloped me. It was getting hard to control the urge to just _take her_…

But her next words stunned me.

"I'm giving you your mile, Cowboy," Bella breathed, smiling at me with such love radiating from her that I couldn't help my goofy smile. "I'm ready. Right now."

I froze, and panic set in.

_Now…as in NOW? As in 'Take me to bed right the fuck now'? Control? Have I got enough control? What about bloodlust? There'll be some blood… I've dealt with it before, but what if–_

Bella pulled me from my spiralling thoughts, seeing the blatant panic on my face, "We don't have to do it right now, Jasper – if you're not ready, just say so."

I couldn't help but feel that our roles had been reversed.

"I love you," Bella breathed, kissing my mouth sweetly and letting her love pour through the contact – I relaxed immediately. "You don't have to make love to me now, Jasper. I _want_ you to, but you don't have to. I know you're worrying, but I also know that it physically isn't possible for you to hurt me."

I knew it was true, what she was saying – everything in my entire body was wired up not to hurt my sweet, adorable Bella. Then it struck me that if Bella could bring me out of 'Major mode' safely, then she would be safe with me at _any_ time.

My tense muscles melted and I chuckled, "I am such an idiot."

Bella nodded, looking mock-apologetic, "I know."

"You're so bad, Bella," I growled, swooping in and kissing her neck. "And I'd love to make love to you – right now."

Bella stiffened, but I felt it was out of excitement and not fear, "Really?"

"Only if you're ready, Darlin'," I whispered into her ear. "_My little darlin'…_"

Her skin was so hot against mine, and I pawed at the bra that was keeping me from seeing her beautiful chest – I growled against her mouth as I pulled it off with one short tug. Bella gasped, arching against me, and I took the opportunity to deepen our kiss – my tongue invaded her scorching mouth, and I groaned as her strawberry scent and taste just…_flooded_ my entire being.

Then my nostrils were filled with something _much_ sweeter.

I growled, "You're so wet for me, Bella…and it smells so _delicious_…"

I could feel her dampness through the crotch of her jeans, and I palmed her hot sex through the denim – Bella moaned, squirming under my touch as I pressed the hard seam of her jeans against her sensitive and throbbing button.

Her nails tried to score my back, and though it didn't do anything, it made electric shocks rocket down my spine to my aching erection.

I moaned, grinding myself against her, "Can you feel what you're doin' to me, Sweetheart?"

"_Yesss_…" Bella hissed.

I wrapped her legs around me and didn't waste any time in racing upstairs to our new room in this house – we had set up a make-shift bed earlier, with a soft mattress, pillows, and sheets and it was under the windows. While not enough to make me sparkle, the last, dying rays of sunlight made the white sheets glow, and I couldn't help but think that _this_ was the perfect moment I had thought about – _this_ was how to make love to Bella for the first time.

I kissed her tenderly as I unwrapped her legs from around me and then divested her of her jeans – Bella's lacy panties came down with them, and I couldn't help the loud, long moan full of want that left me.

Bella smiled down at me, pushing my curls back from my eyes, "Love me, Jasper."

I groaned, kissing my way up her leg to her stomach and then all the way up to her beautiful mouth. The rest of my actions up until I was laying Bella down on the mattress, were a blur – all I knew was that I was naked, Bella was naked, and we were lying in a bed of clouds.

The sun's last beams were turning the white covers and pillows into beautiful, soft shades of pink and yellow and I couldn't help but gaze down at Bella with reverence for a few moments – she was an _angel_, and her chocolate eyes glowed with love for me.

Bella reached up and kissed the corner of my mouth tenderly, "_Now_."

She spread her thighs for me, making the perfect space for me to nestle my hips – it was like home. I kissed her deeply as I tested her readiness, knowing that she would feel some pain – I didn't want to take it from her, because this memory would be beautiful and the pain meant I was making her mine. It was something I wanted her to remember for eternity.

Her silky wetness coated my fingertips and I pulled back from our kiss with a reassuring smile, "I _adore_ you, Bella – more than I could possibly say – and now I'm goin' to_ show_ you."

Bella kept her gaze locked with mine as I pressed my tip against her entrance – when I slowly began to sink in, her mouth opened in a silent cry of pleasure. I could feel every ridge, every bump, every cell of her hot, tight tunnel and it drove me insane – I kept up a constant growl, fighting the desire of just slamming all the way into her.

"I love you," Bella gasped breathlessly, and it helped me regain my control.

When I met her barrier, I didn't stop – I could feel how ready she was, and I wanted this part to be over so she could feel the pleasure that my body could give hers.

With a short, sharp and swift thrust, I was inside my Bella completely.

And I never wanted to be anywhere else ever again.

I almost fucking whimpered, "God, _Bella_… Baby… Bella…you're the best – you're so _incredible_… You're mine forever…"

Bella moaned in reply, only emitting a little pain and discomfort.

I soothed her, running my hands through her curls but not manipulating anything she was feeling, "It'll pass, Baby… Just relax… That's right…"

I felt her muscles melt around me, and Bella gave me a lazy smile as she circled her hips slightly – I hissed in pleasure as I reached a spot deep within her that rubbed against my tip _just right_.

"Now, Jasper," Bella breathed. "Now, now, now…"

I chuckled, slowly sliding out of my woman…before sliding back in.

Bella made such a sexy noise in the back of her throat that I couldn't help automatically pulling back and driving in harder and faster – Bella cried out, pleasure rolling off of her in waves without an ounce of negativity.

As my hips rocked, my hands and mouth had their own mission to complete – my hands were happy to grasp Bella tightly and play with her perfect breasts, while my mouth was almost _watering_ at the thought of kissing her throat and tasting her sweet, creamy skin.

My venom was nowhere to be seen, and I groaned happily as I sucked on Bella's neck – I smiled as I realised I could safely make love to my human mate. I had sex with humans while I was with Maria, but none of them left my tent alive and with their bodies still full of blood.

_This_, with Bella, was what I had waited for my entire life.

The way Bella arched her back, so she could grind her hips against mine and meet my thrusts so perfectly, was the thing I had been waiting for. The way Bella's mouth parted and her sweet, hot breath fanned over my face, was the thing I had been missing all these years. The way my name spilled from Bella's lips so _beautifully,_ was the thing my ears had always been aching to hear…

"_Jasper_…" Bella panted, "Oh, God… Jasper! Jasper, I'm…I'm…"

I groaned, feeling her walls flutter around me almost teasingly, "I know… Me, too… So _close_…"

Bella's emotions spiralled, becoming that wonderful pulsing of ecstasy and pleasure before her orgasm took off – I felt myself being pulled into her bliss as it fused with mine. I involuntarily projected everything with my gift, keeping us in a bubble of love as the sun sank over the horizon – I felt a tugging sensation just below my navel as I watched the sunlight play brightly over Bella's face.

I kissed her fiercely as I thrust her over the edge – she cried out against my mouth, gripping me with her limbs as well as her walls on the inside. Her pleasure induced mine, and I roared as sank into my beautiful Bella one last time – she shook and shuddered beneath me as I felt myself release deep inside of her hot depths.

When I felt the last spasms of my orgasm fade away, I collapsed on top of her.

Bella gasped and I tried to roll away, but she just held me tighter, "No, don't move. I feel…_safe_…"

"Not…hurting?" I asked breathlessly – I was sure that that orgasm almost robbed me of my ability to form words, my tongue was so heavy.

Bella shook her head and snuffled into my chest as I wrapped my arms underneath and around her. I sighed, burying my face into her gorgeous, sweet-smelling hair.

It was only now, that I smelt her blood.

But it didn't do a thing for me.

I had related blood and sex together for such a long time, that I had been secretly worried about loving Bella – but the way her blood didn't prickle my throat, and only created a pleasurable tingle at the bottom of my spine, let me know that my worries had all been for naught.

I sighed into my Bella's hair again, drawing in her scent and the smell of sex – it was _beautiful_.

**

* * *

**

Bella

I woke up to yelling.

It was _not_ the thing I wanted to hear when my body felt so good. It was like my heart had been directly injected with something that made everything seem right with the world – I was on Cloud Nine.

And on Cloud Nine, there was a fuck-load of yelling and growling.

I opened my eyes and rolled over to find that Jasper wasn't in bed with me, and I growled to myself pathetically. But his absence _did _wake me up, and I brushed my hair out of my face and sat up slowly.

My neck gave a twinge or two, and there was a slight ache in my hips, but my memory of Jasper finally making love to me made me feel like the ache was of the good kind – the kind that feels satisfying.

I managed to get to my feet and I blinked the sleep out of my eyes as I tried to see out of the window.

It was dark, definitely late, but there was a bright moon out in Forks and it illuminated the scene occurring on Peter and Char's patio. Jasper and Peter were standing before three huge wolves, and I had to rub my eyes a few times to see if my eyes were playing tricks on me.

They weren't.

The middle one was the biggest and scariest – it was about the size of a fully-grown horse, and it was snapping its huge teeth right in Jasper's face.

I automatically opened the window and yelled, "You puppies better get the fuck back from our Major or I will tell your mothers that you're out and messing with big scary vampires!"

The two other smaller wolves looked up at me with large black eyes, and I saw them spark with mirth. The larger wolf backed down a little, much to my surprise, but Jasper and Peter didn't relax.

Char suddenly came up behind me, "I know you've just cooled off the situation a little, Bells – and thank you for that – but you might want to continue when you're not one-hundred percent naked."

I nodded at her wisdom, not feeling self-conscious in the least, "Well, I was just joining in – everyone else seems to be taking their clothes off tonight."

Char smiled at me wickedly, "Don't give Peter any ideas."

"Already have!" I heard him call up.

I got dressed quickly, just pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt without any care.

I wasn't about to go down there and get myself killed by being stupid, but I wasn't going to stand by while werewolves snapped at my Major.

When Char and I exited the house and stepped onto the patio, Jasper and Peter hissed at us to stay back – we complied instantly, knowing that they wanted to just keep us safe.

Still, I couldn't help but inch forwards a little to get a better look at the wolves.

They were terrifying, of course, but something about them seemed more protective than aggressive. The two smaller wolves were both a deep brown, and I found myself looking at them intently, trying to see who they were beneath the fur. Did I know them? Did I grow up with them too, like Jake? Was _one of them_ Jake?

"Quick update, Bella," Char whispered into my ear, linking my arm with hers. "The wolves arrived out of nowhere, the boys took their shirts off, and there's been a lot of growling – update complete."

I smiled and hugged Char closer to me, and we wrapped our arms around each other – we leant our heads against each others and watched what was going to happen.

"It's kind of exciting," I breathed, and Char nodded.

"I've never seen a shape-shifter before," she replied, scanning the wolves as I had done. Her nose wrinkled and she laughed, "I would've remembered if I'd smelt them – God, it's awful…"

I breathed in and all I could smell was Char's sweet scent and a woodsy smell, "I don't know what you're talking about, Char."

She rolled her eyes, "Of course not, Bells. You don't have our sense of smell." She looked at me curiously, "What do they smell like to you?"

I shrugged, "I can smell a warm, woodsy smell – if that's them, then they smell nice."

"You're lucky, Hon'." Char shuddered, "They smell terrible to us, and vice versa I assume." She perked up, "Oh, they've made a decision…"

The three wolves backed off slowly, not taking their eyes off the two badass Texan vamps – they melted into the forest and Jasper and Peter walked backwards towards us a little. Jasper turned his head to look at me, and then smiled when he saw how Char and I were holding one another – he sent me a dose of happiness and then turned back.

Of course, all of that was recorded in some secondary way because my primary sources of information were glued to Jasper's toned and exposed chest – I got a peek of it as he turned, and I wanted this stuff with the wolves to be over so we could go back to that lovely, lovely mattress and…

Jasper chuckled in front of me, not turning around, "Very soon, Darlin'."

I playfully rolled my eyes at Char, "Damn empath."

Char nudged me to make me look back at the forest, and when I did, three tall boys strode out – they were from the Rez and they were all wearing black shorts. I was glad that they brought those.

The tallest wasn't really a boy, he was a man, but he had that kind of look where it was hard to determine his age…and so did the other two, actually – maybe it was their muscles and their height, or their tribal tattoos…

I smiled, thinking of my own tattoo, "Oh, Char! I should show you!"

I pulled my hair to the side, turned in her arms and brushed away the collar of my shirt – her cold fingers held the fabric back and I heard a soft gasp.

"Oh, Bella…" Char breathed, "It's beautiful."

I turned back to face her, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "Thank you. I love it, too."

We turned back to see what was happening, and were met with five pairs of eyes.

I made a motion with my hands for them to continue, and Jasper smirked before turning back to the wolves.

The tallest spoke first, "We don't want you here."

Well, that was certainly to the point.

"We know that," Jasper replied. "But we will only be staying for under two years, and then we will never return again."

The wolves' eyes raked over me, and the tallest spoke again, "Why is the girl here? I can see she's unharmed, and I know that if you had intended to hurt her she would already be dead."

"Bella is my mate," Jasper said, and the stern tone of his voice created a tingling between my thighs.

"Bella?" One of the younger ones asked, and all three looked visibly upset.

I nodded, "I'm Bella."

"Chief Swan's daughter?" The tallest asked, and I nodded again.

His eyes hardened and Jasper growled, "Is there a problem with this?"

The tallest shook his head, "It's sad that such a good friend has such a wrong daughter."

I was sure that I looked like I was about to explode, because I sure_ felt_ like it, and Jasper looked even more furious than that.

"_Watch your tongue, Dog!" _He hissed, "_You're speaking about my mate!_"

I heard the tall wolf mutter something about, 'Sick girl running with vampires…' and then the wolves had a quick discussion.

Eventually, the tallest came back and nodded to Jasper and Peter, "I've decided that you can stay for the time you have said, but no longer. There are to be no more that follow you, and you are to hunt off of our lands. Keep away from the Rez and we'll have no problems." He turned with the others to jog away, but called out over his shoulder, "Oh, and if you turn her, we'll have a war."

He said it so casually that I was sure he was almost joking – except all their faces told me they weren't.

When I was sure they had gone completely, I hissed, "_What_? I can never be one of you?"

I felt angry tears prickle the corners of my eyes, and then Jasper was suddenly standing in front of me.

"Bella, I'm going to turn you myself – we'll be together forever. Don't get upset. We'll go far away from here – they just don't want you turning anywhere near Forks. They won't know if you change away from here," Jasper soothed me, and he cuddled me close.

I inhaled his sweet autumn scent and I felt my body just _melt_ against his – Jasper picked me up and walked us inside, keeping his face in my hair. When we were back in our new room, Jasper lay us down under the soft covers and pulled me tightly against him.

"I'm sorry," he breathed against my neck. "I'm sorry that I wasn't here when you woke up – I thought how I'd wake you up…"

I smiled, looking up at him as my fingertips danced over his naked chest, "You could send me off to sleep in the same way."

Jasper smirked, "_You_ are my evil, little temptress…and I'm goin' to show you how much I love that."

"Hang on," I muttered. "Char said you took off your shirt when the wolves arrived – why did you do that?"

I had only _just_ thought that was a little odd.

Jasper chuckled, kissing my neck and making me forget everything but him, "We took them off to show the wolves our scars – the bites show how dangerous we are. It's the only reason the wolves backed down as easily as they did, although we could have killed them easily if it _did_ come to a fight."

I didn't have any coherent words ready, except for, "You should take your shirt off more often."

I knew Jasper was self-conscious, but just seeing his bare chest glowing in the moonlight had made my stomach burn hotly…

Jasper groaned, "You like it that much?"

"Yes," I breathed. "You're so beautiful…and _hot_…"

He laughed at me adding that, and then went back to my neck – I felt his cool tongue lapping at my pulse-point, and I arched against him.

"Get ready, Sugar," Jasper whispered seductively.

"Why?"

He grinned wickedly, his smile gleaming in the moonlight, "I'm not goin' to be lettin' you get much sleepin' done…"


	27. Someone Else

_**Author's note: **__I know! HOW long has it been since I updated my favourite fic? Too long, my dear readers – far too fucking long. I apologise profusely and tip my proverbial hat in thanks to you all for sticking with me this long and for reviewing like the crazy, awesome people you are._

**

* * *

**

Bella

True to Jasper's word, I only slept for an hour or so after our lovemaking before I was rudely awoken by Peter.

"Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells!" He sang off-key.

My head rose from my comfortable nest of pillows, arms, hair and sheets, "Fuck you, Peter. It's nowhere _near_ Christmas."

He stood at the foot of the mattress, dressed in pure white overalls – his red eyes were glinting mischievously and he had an 'up-to-no-good' grin on his face.

"I thought it was by the emotions rocking the house last night," he smirked.

I waved him off and snuggled back under the covers. Then I felt two cold hands wrap around my ankles and tug insistently – I slid down the mattress until my knees had been exposed and my feet were getting cold.

"Fucker," I groused.

"The original," Peter answered, pulling back the sheets from my head and smiling down at me. "Major's cooking you breakfast, Bells, and we've got a day of decorating ahead of us before you have to go back home."

I nodded, pushing my hair out of my eyes, "Okay. I'm up."

He was gone in an instant – the only thing that proved he had been there was a pair of folded, white overalls on the floor.

I got dressed quickly, brushed out my hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail, and then tugged on the overalls over my jeans and t-shirt.

I was a little achier than I had been after the first time Jasper and I made love, but I had an enormous sense of well-being and it made the twinges and prickles of pain worthwhile. I only had one faint bruise, on my hip, and that had hardly been Jasper's fault – I had been a little…_over-zealous_ at one point.

But you couldn't blame me – I had _made love_ to _Jasper_! Cloud Nine continued to be where my head was stuck at as I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen, not needing to follow my nose but doing so anyway.

The sight I was met with was _perfect_.

Jasper sat at a new wooden table, reading while my breakfast sat before him – he looked so…_content_. He wasn't looking at me, but his smile was blinding as he knew I was staring at him.

"Your momma never tell you it's rude to stare?" Jasper drawled.

I shivered in my overalls at his husky voice, "Yes, but when I get _this _kind of view…"

He was suddenly in front of me, wearing exactly the same overalls as me, and absolutely beaming – he was so beautiful.

Jasper's fingertips caressed my cheek, "I've been waiting for you…"

I smiled, "Sorry I kept you waiting, Cowboy."

His lips pressed very softly against mine, and he sent me some of his love in his kiss, "I was thinking about you…"

"You were reading."

Jasper shook his head, grinning wickedly, "Just a rouse, Darlin'. Peter's been giving me shit about being a love-struck fool – it's much easier to think about you and pretend I'm reading than you think."

I shook my head indulgently, "Cowboy, you're just…silly."

He smirked and leaned in, "You didn't think so last night…or this morning…or about two hours ago…"

I brushed my lips against his ear and whispered back, "_Definitely not silly_…"

Jasper growled deep in his chest, his arms coming around me and holding me against him as he swooped in for another kiss. But this time, it wasn't to be so…

"Break it up! We've got decorating to do!" Peter half-yelled, strutting into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table.

As Jasper and I reluctantly parted and sat down, and I began to eat, I realised Char wasn't around.

I swallowed a bite of my scrambled eggs and grinned at Jasper, "Perfect, Jasper." Then I turned to Peter, "Where's Char?"

He sat back in his chair and laughed deeply, his crimson eyes twinkling again, "Oh, Bells – she's gone over to the Cullens! She thought it might be a good thing to be…neighbourly – isn't that just a riot? Like we'd want to be neighbourly with most of them!"

I smiled, thinking of how badly things had gone down in the hotel bar when we were all together, "You know, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme were fine. Rose was getting there. It's just Edward and Alice really."

Peter's mood considerably darkened at their names, he leant forward and looked extremely serious, "Now, Bells – you don't stay alone with either of them, y'hear?"

I frowned, and Jasper looked on the verge of full-out fury – when he began growling, I quickly shot out of my chair and sat in his lap to calm him down. His growls died down almost immediately, and his arms came around my waist possessively – I relished the feeling of being with Jasper like this.

"What do you know?" Jasper asked, his voice husky in his anger.

"I've already told you that Eddie thinks himself in love with Bells – he's obsessed with the scent of your blood too much to be able to see the truth…" Peter growled out, "But that little seer bitch…she's cooking up something… I got an inkling about it this morning."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jasper hissed, and Peter sat back.

"I wanted to wait to tell Bells too, Major – it's not urgent, but I wanted you calm…and with Bells, you're calm."

I smiled at Peter, knowing he was right – Jasper felt better when I was around. Jasper knew it too, and he gave Peter a slow nod.

As I finished off my food, sitting in Jasper's lap with him playing with the end of my ponytail, Char came through the backdoor. She was wearing white overalls too, but hers were less than clean – they were spattered with mud, and leaves were stuck to her in all sorts of places.

"Have fun?" I asked, and she smirked before sitting in Peter's lap.

"Of course," she replied. "I love running. It's very…_black_ at their house though – it seems that Eddie and little Alice are just…festering in their rooms. They're sending out the worst vibes…" Char shivered and then smiled brightly, "But everyone else is fine."

Peter gave Char a suspicious look, "What did you do?"

Her innocent act was 100% transparent, "What do you mean, Petey?"

He growled, "Woman, we don't need them!"

I laughed, "You invited them over to help us, didn't you?"

Char shrugged and smiled, "Maybe I let it slip that it might take us more than one day to get done if no one helped…"

Jasper chuckled against my neck, "I bet Esme and Emmett were the first to volunteer, weren't they?"

Char nodded.

Peter still didn't look happy.

"Peter?" I said softly, "What's up?"

His eyes had darkened, and Jasper stiffened around me.

"Two of the Cullens are very dangerous to you at the moment, Bella," he said quietly. "Alice especially. The good Cullens will arrive, and the bad ones will follow sooner or later."

Char looked sorry, "I didn't know…"

Peter kissed her neck as Jasper kissed mine at the same moment.

"It's okay, babe," Peter murmured in Char's ear, and then looked back at me and Jasper. "_On your guard_."

I nodded and Jasper tensed again.

When he spoke it was a growled drawl, "If they come to make any trouble in this house or with us…we will be doin' somethin' drastic…"

It was a threatening promise, and I shivered against him.

His hands covered mine and he squeezed them gently, "You're _mine_, Bella. I look after what's mine. Now, you need to look after to yourself too – if _anythin'_ goes wrong, or looks…suspicious…you tell me right away."

I nodded, "Of course."

"Alice is a sneaky little bitch, Bella – if she wants to get to you, she'll damn well try." His lips brushed my thudding pulse-point, "But she never will – _mine_, remember?"

I realised what he was doing – he was talking me down. I didn't realise how scared I actually had been – the thought of anything tearing me and Jasper apart was too much.

I sighed and melted back against my beautiful cowboy, "I know. I love you."

"Love you, too, Sugar," he grinned, and my panties just about melted at his tone of voice – I could see he was just about to stand up and show me how_ much_ he loved me, when Peter's hand shot out.

"Stop." Peter laughed, "They're coming now – so, unless you want to be getting it on while we decorate around you…"

I smiled, "I think it would be interesting to have some body prints on the walls."

Peter's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Oh, Bella – you're the best little sis ever. Thank you for the idea."

I rubbed my hand across my face, "What have I done?"

Peter laughed and kissed Char, "Char and I are going to be very, _very _busy putting that idea into practice later on."

**

* * *

**

Jasper

When Esme and Emmett arrived, we had already painted the kitchen and had moved onto the lounge. We were going at a slower pace because we wanted Bella to have some fun decorating Peter and Char's new house, which would also be ours too as we were a family.

Bella had already gotten paint all over her face – to be fair though, I had put _some _of it there – and when she heard a knock on the front door, she spun around from the wall she was painting towards me and the wall I was, with even more on it.

"Uh-oh! Should I wash my face? I don't want to look like a freak!" She cried, dropping her brush into her paint tray and making for the stairs.

I was there behind her with my arms wrapped around her possessively, before she could go another step.

I growled softly against her ear as her back instinctively arched against me, "_Sugar_…"

My body instantly began to painfully miss the comfort of hers…but now wasn't the time – I wasn't bothered by anyone overhearing me and Bella, but I knew she would be.

I took a deep breath and let her scent calm me instead of enflame me, "Bella, baby… They won't care, and even if they _did_…_you_ shouldn't – you're perfect…even with paint all over your beautiful face. You got me, Cowgirl?"

She nodded lazily, her heart hammering away in her chest, "Uh-huh…"

"Good," I breathed, smirking against her neck.

At that moment, Char let the two Cullens in – she immediately handed Esme and Emmett their overalls, and directed them towards the right room.

Emmett grinned at me, "Hey, Jazz – feels like we haven't seen you in an age!"

I nodded and smiled back, my arms still firmly around Bella, "It's good to see you again – and you, Esme."

Esme smiled brightly and floated forwards to peck me on the cheek.

Emmett guffawed when he finally looked at Bella's face, "You know, Bella, the paint is meant to go on the walls."

Bella smiled, "Oh, I know – I was just practicing for later…" She turned to look at me over her shoulder, "We have to out-do Peter and Char's walls in their bedroom…"

I growled, letting the desire and lust rolling off of my woman sink into me, "_Bad, bad girl…_"

Bella just grinned.

Esme broke the tension, "Lovely to see you again, Bella."

Bella snapped her head in Esme's direction and smiled sheepishly, "You too, Esme. Come on – let's get this show on the road."

Esme and Emmett seemed to fit right in almost immediately – obviously not with the family, because we Whitlocks had different ideals and morals to the Cullens, but with the scene. They were like…neighbours that helped out, or friends who you called on when needed.

Bella had fun with Emmett, starting a paint war – I knew who would win…

"I win!" Bella cheered, as I predicted – she may have been human but she was my mate, and as my mate…well, she was just so damn awesome.

Plus, Bella was a totally kick-ass woman in her own right.

Emmett glared at Bella through the green paint splattered all over his face – even though it was playful, I still didn't like it. I growled at him to back off, and his eyes widened before he dropped them to the floor submissively.

"You know, you're turning _very_ protective," Bella observed, oozing amusement.

I cringed, "Bad?"

Bella shook her head, "No, Cowboy – I quite like it."

She gave me a saucy wink and a kiss, and I had to physically restrain myself from taking her against the freshly painted wall.

I growled against her ear, "You'll pay for that later, Sugar."

She shivered and sashayed off slightly off-kilter – it was nice to know we affected each other in the same way.

The house was decorated and furnished by the end of the day – all the rooms looked beautiful, and I knew that Char was sad that this house would have to be left behind in about two years. Mine and Bella's bedroom was beyond perfect – there wasn't any of that pretty girly crap that Alice had insisted on. The furniture was dark and comfortable, and the sleigh bed was just _begging_ to be used and abused.

But Bella had to be back home with Charlie.

Esme, Emmett and I stood by the front door, waiting for Bella to come down with her stuff – when she skipped down the stairs, Emmett rushed forwards to hug her goodbye. I bit back my instinctive growl and focused on the brotherly love that was trickling from him – he had only known Bella for a few days, but he already loved her. It was enough for me to know that Emmett was welcome with the Whitlocks anytime – the same went for Esme as she took Bella from Emmett's grasp and hugged her gently.

"Why don't you come around to our house sometime, Bella?" She asked sweetly.

My threatening growl was the complete opposite of her tone, "Your house isn't safe."

Bella backed into my arms and nodded, "I don't fancy being around Edward."

"Alice and Edward," I murmured, "are up to something, Esme – for now, your house is a no-go."

I knew I wasn't being a total dick about this, because Bella's feelings agreed with me – she didn't want to be around those two. They creeped her out and scared her as much as they made her furious.

Esme nodded sadly, "I'm sorry that they seem to be unable to be happy for you."

"We'll keep an eye out for trouble," Emmett said, slapping me on the back before they stepped out of the front door.

They disappeared into the forest and Bella breathed a sigh.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked, nuzzling the sweet-smelling skin of her neck.

Bella smiled, "I like them…" She frowned, "It's just a shame that Alice and Edward are ruining our friendship with them."

I nodded, "I know, but soon enough what the gruesome twosome do won't matter. They'll slip up with their plan, or we'll catch them out… Then we'll be able to move on with our lives."

Bella sent me a wave of agreement and joy, "I can't wait to begin our life together."

I nodded and then smirked, "But first…Charlie and school."

"I hate school," Bella groaned as I scooped her up into my arms. "At least you'll be there for a little longer."

We had already said goodbye to Peter and Char – they had shot off to their room to work on painting their walls using Bella's idea – so I closed the front door behind me and took us into the forest without another word. It didn't take us long to arrive in the trees at the end of Bella's garden, and, lucky for us, Charlie wasn't home yet.

I strode up to the back door of the house with Bella still in my arms, making her laugh.

"I'm just getting you all the way home," I smiled. "I _am_ a gentleman, Bella."

"I know," she grinned. "But you kind of showed me the opposite for most of last night…"

I moaned as I felt her lust, "_Bella_… We _can't_…"

She opened the back door and I put her down inside – she pulled me through a second later.

"Yes. We can," Bella breathed, her soft lips caressing my jaw hungrily.

I growled deeply, my hands automatically grasping her hips, "Bad girl…"

The kitchen was dark, but Bella seemed to know her way around enough to move around as if she had my vision – her warm, insistent hands guided me to a counter and then pushed me against it.

Her lips were on mine without another word and her tongue began to explore my mouth with an energetic desperation screaming lust, pulling me down into a warm and comfortable darkness…

Until I heard a noise, felt a shifting in the atmosphere, and the kitchen lights flicked on.

I had Bella behind me in an instant, and I crouched protectively in front of her…before my eyes fell on Alice.

The little bitch sat at the kitchen table, smiling brightly.

I roared, "Get the fuck out of here before I tear you to pieces!"

She shook her head, smiling silently.

Bella's hand pressed against my back as I took a step forwards – I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and saw her shake her head a fraction.

Alice's face twisted as she watched me seal my back with Bella's front…

She finally spoke, "You seem to have improved your thirst."

I hissed.

Alice shrugged and then shot Bella a malicious smile, "Do you know how out of control Jazzy can get?"

I felt Bella's fury, love and disgust.

"I don't give a shit!" Bella yelled – _fury_. "I'll love Jasper no matter what," she hissed – _love_. "And what the fuck? '_Jazzy'_?" Bella cried incredulously – _disgust_.

I smiled, "I hate it, too, Darlin'."

Alice growled at the endearment I gave Bella, and then smiled again, "Did you know he used to call _me _that?"

Bella shrugged against me, "I call Peter an asshole, yet I love him. My cowboy can call you 'Darlin',' yet I know he hates the very sight of you."

Alice stood fluidly, her hands flat against the table top and pressing down hard in anger, "Do you know how many people he's killed – _your_ people? Babies, the elderly…"

I winced, but Bella brought me back from the pain threatening to envelop me.

"Don't, Jasper. I don't care what you did – you're mine now, just like I'm yours, and I know you're good," she breathed, kissing the back of my neck softly.

I purred slightly, and Alice exploded in fury, exuding possessiveness, jealousy, hate and…just bat-shit craziness.

"He killed for blood and sex!"

Alice was clutching at straws now – she could see that Bella was able to bring me back from the brink, and she knew that whatever scheme was ticking over in her head wasn't going to work.

It still hurt, hearing the woman I had thought I loved saying those things, but Bella was a lifejacket of love, care and safety as she wrapped her arms around my waist and helped me ignore Alice's words.

"Back off, Bitch," Bella growled fiercely.

I sent her my pride and then stepped in again.

"Alice, if you don't leave _right now_…you'll never see the light of day again – I _will_ kill you."

She seemed to pale, and her eyes darted back to Bella from me again and again – she seemed to be weighing up her options.

Alice slowly retreated towards the back door as I took a threatening step forwards – she smiled before stepping out.

"I'm the least of your worries," she said arrogantly, but I could feel the truth of her words. "I'm not getting my hands dirty – you should look out for…_someone else_…"

With that she was gone.

Bella exhaled slowly, "What was that?"

I scowled out of the back door at the edge of the forest, "She's trying to increase your fear, Bella. It's a tactic. She wants you afraid and me on-guard when whatever happens…happens…"

"Why? Wouldn't that be a good thing – we'd succeed if we were looking out for danger, wouldn't we?"

I nodded, and turned back as I closed the back door, "Yes, but you've forgotten one thing."

"Which is?" She asked.

"Alice is fucking insane."

**

* * *

**

Bella

Peter called Jasper after the whole Alice incident, and told him that he was sorry he didn't come over but that it would have turned nasty if they interfered.

I was making lasagne for me and Charlie while Jasper growled into his phone at Peter – I _was _a little afraid of what Alice was going to do, but I knew that Jasper would _never_ let her plan succeed.

I had red sauce everywhere when Jasper finally put the phone down.

He sighed and took a seat at the kitchen table, "Peter says he can't tell us what he knows, but he said that what he actually _has_ isn't that much – he doesn't know all of what Alice has planned."

I nodded and smiled softly, "It's annoying that his gift is so sporadic."

Jasper snorted, "Yeah, and he's a twisty motherfucker – he likes keeping information secret just to annoy everyone."

"Not when it comes to the family, or me."

Jasper nodded, "Very true." He stood and wrapped his arms around me as I layered the dish, "I'm sorry she came here, and said what she said…"

"Don't apologise," I breathed, giving him a quick kiss over my shoulder.

"Nowhere is safe apart from Peter and Char's house, but you can't leave Charlie," he murmured. "Everything is so…_difficult_. We can't do anything until we know what her game is."

I reluctantly stepped out of his embrace and put the lasagne in the oven, and then hugged him fiercely.

"Jasper…" I whispered, "Don't fret so much. You won't let anything happen to me."

His beautiful golden eyes were intense as he nodded, "You're right – I won't. I wish I could have torn her head off though."

"You can't," I smiled softly, nudging his nose with mine. "We don't know what she's cooked up, and we might need her."

Jasper smirked, "I'd love to use her as bait for something."

"A big, Alice-eating monster," I grinned.

Jasper sighed, resting his forehead against mine, "Yeah."

He had just begun to kiss me softly, when I heard Charlie's cruiser coming up our drive.

Jasper pulled back from me and smiled, "I don't fancy having to eat disgusting human food, so I better scram before I get invited to dinner."

"Too bad," I pouted. "You would have had me for dessert."

Jasper moaned breathily, "You little tease…"

"Bells! You here?" Charlie called, stomping into the house.

"In the kitchen!" I called back.

"Damn you," Jasper glared playfully at me, before kissing my lips sweetly and flitting out of the back door. "I'll be close."

Charlie came through the door, and smiled at me, "It's good to see you back in the kitchen, Bells."

"Because it means the food that's produced here is better?" I asked, smirking.

Charlie smiled sheepishly, "Well, yeah…and I've missed you."

I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, which made him blush furiously, "I missed you, too."

Charlie cleared his throat and sat down at the table…in the same place as Alice – I tried not to think about her…

"How did everything go?" I asked.

Charlie smiled, "Good. I checked out the records on Carlisle's family – everything was fine. I feel better knowing they're behind bars."

I nodded, playing along flawlessly, "Me, too."

"Everyone believes what I told them – that you went to see your aunt in Italy and your goodbye message was lost." Charlie lowered his gaze and shrugged, "Renee was a little more difficult – she knows that my sister doesn't like us much." He smiled, "Gi has always loved you though, so she bought it eventually… She didn't seem to…"

He didn't continue, so I pressed, "What?"

He looked back up, "Care much."

"What?" I asked, my voice hollow – my _mom_ could not have found me missing and _not cared_.

Charlie scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "She sounded a little relieved – of course – but…nothing much else."

I frowned, "That doesn't sound like Mom."

Charlie nodded, "I thought so too…but I don't know her anymore, Kiddo."

I shook my head, "No…that _really_ doesn't sound like her – she didn't…get on a plane or anything?"

"Not as far as I know."

A tingle of dread shot up my spine.

"Did she call and leave a message, or anything?" I asked.

Charlie nodded, pointing to the answering machine in the hall, "I haven't deleted a message she left on there."

I felt hollow as I walked into the hall and looked at the blinking red light on the answering machine – I pressed play and felt my dread and fear climb.

"_Charlie! Hi! You said Isabella's back?..._"

I listened to the message twice, and Charlie was right – she didn't sound worried, and then Charlie had said that Renee hadn't gotten on a plane straight away… The mom I knew would have been in Forks _before _Charlie called her.

I listened one last time and realised something…

"_Isabella_…"

My_ mom_ never used my full name.

_Ever_.

Just at that moment, there was a knock at the door and I opened it numbly.

Jasper stood there with pitch-black eyes, fury rolling off of him and crashing over me, "That's not your mom. That was a vampire's voice."


	28. Always More

_**Author's note: **__I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, soooo sorry for the delay! Just shoot me for being so fucking awful!_

**

* * *

**

Bella

I tried not to pass out.

A vampire was pretending to be my mother – the only reason for _anyone_ doing that was because my mother couldn't talk at the time, or because she wasn't _allowed _to.

I shook as I stood by the answering machine, headphones connected and replaying the message again and again.

The three Whitlocks were gathered in the lounge, but I hadn't moved from the hallway after Jasper put Charlie to sleep where he sat and then carried him upstairs to his bed – Jasper had brought down my headphones silently after that, and then called Peter and Char. They were currently planning some kind of reconnaissance mission.

"What do you want?" I muttered quietly to myself, feeling some kind of strength well up inside me – it wasn't Jasper either, it was me. "What could you possibly have to gain?"

I mulled it over, locking away my pain and considering the situation clinically.

It was highly improbable that a random vampire would come across my mother unexpectedly, especially in Phoenix – so that meant that they were looking specifically for _her_. I was connected to vampires, so that would mean that it had to be someone who knew the secret _and_ me – a vampire. Who was the vampire with the biggest grudge against me?

It wasn't hard to guess, especially with Alice's earlier theatrics.

I nodded to myself – it was Alice, I could see that.

But what vampire did she get to find my mom?

I sighed – there was an entire world of vampires that I didn't know. She could have gotten _anyone_.

It wasn't any of the Cullens – that much I knew, because Jasper, Peter and Char would already be on their asses.

I pulled out the headphones, letting the message finish before I ghosted into the lounge – Char and Peter were bickering quietly about something on the couch, and Jasper looked bone-tired in the recliner. His earlier anger had disappeared and it just looked like everything was catching up with him – I mean, we _had_ had a lot of obstacles in our relationship so far. I couldn't blame the immortal for looking so very human right then.

I went to Jasper quickly, placing myself in his lap and curling up to him – his arms came around me automatically, clutching me to his cool body. He always made that purring sound to comfort me, and I wanted to do the same for him – but I couldn't purr for the life of me.

So I settled for something almost as good.

I hummed softly, nuzzling his neck as I did so – I felt his muscles gently relax and our bodies eventually melt together.

Jasper sighed into my hair, "I'm so sorry, darlin' – I'm just sick of all these things keeping us apart."

"You think I'm not, Cowboy?" I teased gently.

He smiled – the action turned his lips in a beautiful way, and I couldn't help but kiss the corners of his mouth. Jasper moaned softly, his hands clutching at me – I smiled against his cheek, nibbling my way down to his neck. I could feel his excitement pressing insistently against me, and I held back the groan that wanted to burst from me – I shivered lightly and pulled away, knowing that Peter and Char were now avidly watching us.

When I turned to look at them, my suspicions were proved correct – Peter was grinning and Char was smiling as they both stared at us.

Jasper sighed, "No privacy anywhere."

"Well, you were making out in front of us," Char pointed out, making me smile.

"Enjoy the show?" I asked.

"Most definitely," Peter breathed out, stretching back on the couch.

But the light-hearted moment was over, and now it was back to business.

Jasper sat up a little straighter, his face looking a little livelier as he clutched me to him, "So, who's decided they're going?"

That was what the two must have been arguing about.

Char sighed, throwing a glance at Peter, "You know I'm faster and have better senses…but we've decided Peter's going too."

"I don't mean to make it look like I'm saying you won't do a good job, baby – I know you will. I just don't like you going and meeting new vamps all on your own," Peter told Char softly, showing that rare tender side.

Char nodded, "I know."

Jasper shifted beneath me slightly, leaning us both forward – Peter and Char took the cue and leaned forwards too.

"Now, we need to know who it is, who sent them and why, and where Bella's mom is and how she's doin' – I know you two will do good, just make sure you keep me updated," Jasper said sternly, his accent sounding suddenly.

They both nodded and stood.

Char came to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead, "It won't take us long to get there, sug'."

Peter picked up a couple of pieces of paper with scribbles all over them, "We've got the info we need, and we'll find your mom." He took Char's place and leaned down to kiss my cheek, "Take care of yourself, Bells. Make sure you keep the house warm for us."

With that, they were gone, into the night to rescue my mother.

We didn't move nor speak for a while – we sat in the darkened room, only illuminated by the small lamp giving off a little yellow glow beside us and the brighter lamp off to the side in the hallway.

I moved to face Jasper, needing to just look at his face in the dim light and to know he wouldn't leave me – I already knew the answer, but I just needed his reassurance and the feeling of his emotions flowing through me.

Jasper didn't disappoint.

His love rushed up my spine; his want and need drowned my body; his lust and desire pinned me; his regret and guilt gave his love a needy edge; his possessiveness wrapped all his emotions around me tightly, fusing them to me…

Finally, I felt the Major give me a longing embrace through Jasper's emotions – I knew it was the Major, because I could practically feel the darker energy that came with his presence. His embrace was seductive, possessive, wanting…but above all, unconditionally loving – before that moment, I had assumed that Jasper and the Major were two entities that occasionally worked together. Now, I knew better.

They were the same man – they were twisted up and twined together every which way, and they could never be parted. The Major wasn't the 'bad' side of Jasper, he was the same person – the Major loved me just as much as Jasper did, he was just a little more extreme in his views. He was Jasper's _guide_ – he helped him survive, helped him win…and he helped him love.

Because I was sure that if Jasper had never gotten in touch with the Major, never understood what it was like to be a _real_ vampire and tap into his inner-animal…he would never have found me. He wouldn't have taken one look at me – he would have stayed with the Cullens, he would have loved his wife, and he would have remained oblivious.

But he did have the Major – the Major was the one who gave Jasper to me, who told him to follow his gut feelings, and I was in love with both of them now more than ever.

Jasper moaned softly, obviously feeling my realisation and overflowing love and acceptance, "No one else has ever or _will_ ever feel like that about me – you see me and love me for all I am…you understand me... I can't thank you enough for that, Bella – _my _Bella…"

"Show me," I sighed, smiling softly. "Show me how much I mean to you."

His hands pulled at my clothes slowly, peeling each layer back from my body like I was the most precious present the world had ever seen – I revelled in his touch, his love…

His mouth climbed my throat, "You're perfect, Bella – unbelievably perfect… Everyone has flaws, but yours are so beautiful, so much a part of you, that they can never be called flaws ever again…"

I gripped his shoulders as he pulled the last of my clothes from me and had me perched naked on his lap.

Jasper smirked up at me, lifting me slightly and urging me to sit up higher – his hands crawled along my thighs, turning my breathing ragged.

"You part for me, so _beautifully_," he murmured, kissing my sternum as his fingers brushed my hot core.

I moaned breathily, "_Jasper_…"

"You're always so wet for me," he breathed, his voice hoarse and gravelly. "So ready… You want me so badly… I feel it."

I nodded, looking down into his black eyes, "Always."

He petted my sex, parting me and pushing against my little nub – I cried out, rocking on his hand eagerly and wanting to feel more of him. I tugged at his clothes, mewling softly.

"Your voice…your love…your generosity…your kindness…your noises…your face…your body… Everything about you is so perfect, so entrancing…so…_mine_…" He growled, his fingers swiftly entering me and causing me to spasm around his invading digits.

I moaned and rocked faster, needing more…more…_more_…always more…

Jasper growled and purred beneath me, kissing the undersides of my breasts longingly and lovingly – but when I felt his teeth _oh, so _gently scrape against my tender skin…I broke.

My back arched, sending my hair flying back and causing Jasper to rub that special spot within me as spots flashed over my vision – he curled his fingers hard, making me scream out softly into the darkness as my pleasure trebled.

I thanked God that Jasper had put Charlie into such a deep sleep.

I trembled above my vampire, my inner walls clutching at his fingers greedily – I panted and sighed, rolling my hips as fresh waves of electricity shot through me.

Jasper removed his fingers, circling my trembling button on the way up to bring them to his sinful mouth – he licked them clean, his black eyes flashing and looking for all the world like the darkness surrounding us.

When he was finished, I kissed his lips – when I pulled back, I whispered, "Thank you, Major Jasper. I love you."

His answering smile was soft, "I adore you."

My hands pulled at the rest of his clothes without another word – Jasper lifted himself so I could rid him of his jeans and boxers and free his throbbing erection.

I kissed his neck as my hand circled his flesh and stroked him with increasing firmness – I ate at his skin teasingly, making him grab my hips and arch his back as he offered me more of his body to feed on. I hummed and nipped, circling his rising nipples with my free hand – Jasper moaned as I pinched the puckered flesh, and I smiled as I felt him twitch in my grasp.

"You like that?" I asked lowly, my voice husky.

Jasper smiled and gasped, his eyes shutting in pleasure as my hand flexed around his length, "_Yes_…"

Jasper was usually the one who initiated any dirty talk, whereas I stuck to teasing innuendos, but I knew what he wanted and I knew it was my mouth forming filthier sentences than they usually did.

"You feel so good, Jasper – hot, hard and heavy in my hand. I love feeling you inside me too – you get so _deep_…and you fill me up until I can't think straight…" I breathed against his ear.

Jasper moaned deeply as the fingers of one hand flicked over his sensitive tip and the fingers of the other pinched his left nipple – he shivered beneath me as I continued, his length twitching more insistently in my grip.

"When you come, when you fill me up, I always have to hold onto you more tightly…_grip you_…because it feels so _good_…" I groaned, rolling my hips down so my core brushed the length of his hardness.

"Please, Bella," Jasper pleaded on a long moan. "Please…"

"Please, what?" I asked into his ear teasingly.

"Please let me come," He answered, growling and bucking his hips as his hands gripped my hips more insistently.

I smiled wickedly, softly asking, "Where?"

He growled and thrashed, opening his eyes and letting me see just how black his irises were – _God_, he wanted me.

"Inside you," he hissed, "So deep inside your hot, wet, clutching, tight little pussy."

I gasped as I felt pleasure ricochet through me at that word – we hadn't gotten to those kinds of words before, and it just made me so much hotter for him. I could practically feel a new quick burst of wetness coat my hot core.

I moaned and let go of his erection, tightly grasping his broad and muscled shoulders – he watched me through his tousled blonde curls with hungry eyes, as his hands pulled my hips down to meet his. As I dropped down, he thrust up – I cried out as he filled me so completely, and he growled and bucked as he sealed our bodies together.

His mouth dropped to my breasts, biting and licking roughly as we began moving together harshly – his thrusts were hard and the rolling of my hips was verging on extreme grinding. As I rolled and he thrust, he slammed against my pulsing nub again and again – I screamed out each time, throwing my head back and pressing down harder.

Jasper practically roared as I changed the angle, letting him slide in deeper – I felt every inch of him grow within me at that moment, and I knew that the ride was reaching its climax. Quickly we ticked up that rollercoaster incline, every second furthering our ecstasy and pleasure, until…a second – it was a long second, stretching on forever and keeping us in stasis before Jasper's last thrust and my last roll combined and imploded causing a chain reaction throughout our bodies.

Then the second ended, and the rollercoaster rolled down sending shuddering spasms of pure pleasure rushing through us – I trembled and screamed, panting out breaths, as Jasper gasped and growled loudly beneath me. I felt his coolness his me hard, emptying within me – I shivered at the wonderful sensations, letting my body drop onto Jasper's.

My head nestled in the crook of his neck and my arms circled his middle as I let myself come down from my high – Jasper was breathing as heavily as me as he caged me in his arms protectively and possessively.

Just like before our coming together, we sat quietly and absorbed everything – I closed my eyes and listened to Jasper's breaths rolling through his body.

It was perfect.

I had needed everything Jasper had just given me – I needed reassurance, release, and for him to clear my head.

A single tear rolled down my cheek.

Jasper wiped it away swiftly, "Don't cry, Bella."

I smiled, "Sorry. I'm just worried for my mom."

"I know," he breathed. "But I promise we'll do all we can – we're the best."

I nodded, snuggling closer, "I know."

After a few more moments of silence, Jasper broke the mood – he grinned and blew out a long breath, "Well, that was something else, huh?"

I laughed against his neck, "It was _amazing_. Thank you."

"I think you're the one who deserves thanking," he murmured, stroking my back sensually. "You were unbelievable."

I just smiled.

"And…that…turned you on?" He asked tentatively, a moment later.

I furrowed my brow, "What – having sex with you? Of course it does."

Jasper laughed, his chest vibrating beneath me, "No. I meant talking dirtier."

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly, remembering how hot it was to hear Jasper say those things, "Oh. Yeah, it does… It _really _does…"

"What about when I said 'pussy'?" He grinned cheekily.

I nodded, smiling back.

He growled and leaned in to lightly bite at my neck – I felt one of his hands move and the very tip of one of his fingers brush my nub and where we were still connected.

I shivered and Jasper growled again, "God, I love you, Bella."

"It's mutual," I sighed, before drifting off into a light sleep.

**

* * *

**

Jasper

I looked down at my girl, smiling as her heart beat against my bare chest – the sun was rising, and we were still in the position we were in when Bella fell asleep.

Her naked body, glowing from the dim sunlight filtering through the clouds and the windows, was so tempting – when she had fallen asleep, I was still inside her warm confines but my length inside of her was distracting her from sleep. She wiggled and moaned until I had to slip from her to allow her some rest.

She needed to sleep, she needed to be able to not think about anything for at least a while.

While I watched Bella sleep, I considered the phone call – even though vampires could mimic any voice, there was still a trace of their own in the sounds they made. Neither Peter, Char nor had I ever heard that special unique tone to the voice that the vampire mimicked on the answering machine, and we knew _a lot _of other vampires.

Which meant it was definitely a nomad; one we hadn't met before – we knew of practically every coven in the world, and all of their members, so if it were any of them we would know it.

It was either the most fucking impossible coincidence _ever_ – that a nomad came across Bella's mother and decided to play actor – or someone had hired them to.

Alice.

That name was one that brought a shit-load of hate.

I would be seeing her soon, to question her – I had no doubt in my mind that it was her that called in a random nomad to kidnap Bella's mom and do her dirty work for her.

Alice's warning rang through my mind and made me growl…

Bella suddenly shifted, pulled out of her sleep, "Jasper?"

I sighed, "I'm sorry, darlin' – go back to sleep."

She shook her head, rubbing her eyes, "No, I'm awake now."

I softly rocked her in my arms, "I'm going to have to go to the Cullens soon – it can't wait any longer."

"I'm going with you," she stated firmly, and I smiled at her.

"Of course you are – you're always welcome to go with me, no matter where."

She nodded and leaned back to slip off of my lap and the chair, "Give me ten minutes, and then you can go and kick Alice's ass."

I smiled, "Seven – I'm eager."

"Done."

* * *

Bella had hopped into my arms, dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt, and we had taken off running.

The forest was quiet, almost standing completely still…waiting, for the fight that would ensue soon.

It took us less than ten minutes to reach the Cullens' land – it felt strange to be one more jumping over the river that used to act a my boundary line. It had been the line that I looked at every day and wondered what it would be like to jump over it once more and not go back – not see Alice; not feel their constant pity; not be the caged man that I once was.

This time, I was jumping over that line with my one true mate – I felt so goddamn invincible with Bella in my arms.

When we cleared the river, I saw them file out of the house – Edward, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett. They all looked surprised to see us – except for Alice.

I tasted their emotions and found some of them to have better poker faces than the others – Edward wasn't shocked.

I glared at him as I set Bella down on her feet by my side, at least thirty paces from my old family.

Carlisle smiled, "Jasper, Bella… What brings you both here?"

"My mother's been kidnapped," Bella stated bluntly, straight away – I took up her hand and gave her a tiny dose of the confidence she needed to see this through.

They all stared and gasped, yet Alice and Edward were not surprised in their emotions – in fact, they were down right gleeful.

I growled at them, "You motherfuckers. What have you done?"

Alice smiled, turning it into a sneer as her gaze passed over Bella, "I haven't done anything, Jazzy."

Bella snorted, "Would you _please_ stop fucking calling him that? He's not a porn star."

Emmett snickered, getting him a whack to the back of the head from Rose – who was snickering herself.

I stepped forward, Bella falling in behind me, "Tell me what you did."

I could feel my eyes darkening, blackening, and I was ready to tear her fucking head from her shoulders…when she answered again.

"I told you – _nothing_."

I pounced, dropping Bella's hands and reaching for Alice – I moved so fast the family had no idea what was going on. I forced her to her knees as I stood behind her, one arm pinning hers behind her and the other holding her in a headlock.

She keened as I pulled, bending her in a way she wasn't meant to bend.

"Nothing! Nothing!" She screeched over and over, while the Cullens stood shocked and staring at us wide-eyed.

Until I put my foot to her back.

Something within her snapped, and she screamed, "_Edward_!"

My gaze flicked up at his name, and I looked into his eyes – they were black and he was filled with so much fear.

"What about Edward?" I asked Alice, who was sobbing in my hold, but never taking my eyes off of Edward.

"He saw the future in my head," she hissed out. "There were nomads – three we don't know – and they were coming to Forks. Their course changed when they passed a pay-phone – it rang."

I growled at Edward, the sound coming long and rough, "You saw her visions and called them – _why_? What could you have to gain?"

Lust and love flared within him and his eyes flickered to Bella.

It was enough for me to snap Alice's spine and tear Edward's head from his shoulders.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_Again, serious apologies – I know it's been a couple of months, but Uni's crazy (: I seriously love you all for sticking with me and seeing this story through – you're the best readers anyone could ever have! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!_

* * *

_**Competition: **__Now. I'd love a banner._

_It doesn't matter which of my fics it's for – choose your favourite and make one._

_I will choose __**one**__ overall winner._

_The prize will be in the form of fanfiction (sorry to anyone who wants anything different) and I will write an O/S for the winner – the pairing, the characters, the basic story, the title…everything (:…will be the winner's choice._

_I'll be your personal fanfic machine for a time (;_

_I'd also love to put links up on my page for all the entries submitted, even after I've decided the winner – so I'd like your permission to do that._

_I'd also like your permission to use the banners submitted._

_If you're interested – which I hope you are – please send me __**an e-mail**__ with your __**banner attached**__. I also need to know __**your name**__ or __**penname**__, __**e-mail address**__, __**which story**__ the banner has been submitted for, and whether I have your __**permission**__ to use it or not._

_Your banner is __**your design**__ – I won't dictate (: You can use photos, quotes…__**anything**__…but I would like __**your**__ name to be on there somewhere. Show off your work!_

_Entries can be submitted up until the __**20th of December.**_

_My email: wonderwoundedhearers ( at ) rocketmail ( dot ) com_

_Just replace the 'at' and the 'dot' with the real thing :D_

_Thank you for listening, and I hope that you all give it a go – you don't need to be an artist, just passionate (;_

_E-mail or PM me if you have any problems or need to ask any questions – I'll always reply!_


End file.
